No olvides sonreir
by Lullaby SH
Summary: -No olvides sonreír. -A veces me olvido de hacerlo. -Lo se y… perdón. Bella y Edward se casan para callar las apariencias, hasta que un día el amor puede mas que todo. Con muchos enemigos, Bella y Edward se enfrentan para lograr estar juntos, ¿lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1: La gran fiesta

**POV Bella:**

**Mi vida era una pesadilla. Estar casada con un hombre que no te ama no es nada fácil, ¿Quién dijo que si?  
**

**Edward Cullen se había casado conmigo solo para mantener una buena relación entre la productora y empacadora mas grandes del país. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, era uno de los hombres más ricos de la región, tenía una productora de res. Y mí padre, Charlie Swan, le compraba toda su mercancía. Ellos nos ofrecieron casarnos, solo para mantener las apariencias de "amistad". Mi madre Renee, y mi suegra Esme, no sabían nada de este contrato. En verdad, nadie lo sabía.**

**Yo me sentía mal al respecto, se lo dije a mi padre, pero el solo dijo que después las cosas se arreglarían. Mi pregunta era…** _¿Cuándo? ¿Algún día Edward Cullen se enamoraría de mí?_

**Eso era imposible, ya que el seguía teniendo sus queberes con Rosalie Hale. Odiaba a esa tipa. No me dejaba ninguna oportunidad de acercarme a Edward. **

**Pero para ser sincera, el tampoco hacia nada.**

**Dormíamos en cuartos separados, a excepción cuando llegaban las vacaciones y venían familiares de el. Solo el así me besaba o platicaba simpáticamente conmigo o dormía en mi cuarto, pero no había nada entre nosotros.**

**Yo siempre esperaba con ansias las vacaciones, solo para besarlo o tenerlo enseguida de mí.**

**Esa vida era patética.** _Llorar y darte cuenta de que el no este durmiendo en su cuarto. Llorar y darte cuenta de que lo amas con locura. Llorar y darte cuenta de que el no hace nada._

**Siempre pensé que el era un hombre, un hombre con todas sus palabras, pero cuando me di cuenta de que el me evitaba y no me tocaba, pensé que era homosexual. Después me di cuenta de que yo era muy poca mujer para el, que ni siquiera podía causarle nada. Yo no pedía que me amara –**_al principio __**si**_**-, pero después lo único que pedía era que me hiciera suya. Pero ahora comprendo que ni siquiera sexo le puedo ofrecer. Era absurda la idea de hacer una fiesta para festejar nuestro primer año de casados, o la estúpida idea de Alice y Jacob: **_**¡pensar que estaba embarazada!**_** Eso no podría ser cierto, mientras yo aun fuera virgen y mi esposo no me tocara, jamás seria madre.**

**Alice, Jane y Leah estaban mas emocionadas que yo organizando la fiesta. Alice, mi cuñada favorita, pensaba que estaba embarazada, al igual que Jacob, mi hermano. Jane, mi otra cuñada, pensaba que entre Edward y yo todo era pasión. Leah pensaba diferente que todas ellas, me agradaba que se reservara todos sus comentarios. Alice y Jane se enojaban conmigo por no prestar atención, pero no le veía el caso.**

**Por fin llego el gran día. La gran fiesta para conmemorar el año de casados de Edward y Bella, o mejor dicho: el gran día para cerrar otro contrato entre los Cullen y los Swan.**

**Me vestí lo más elegante que podía. Sue me hizo un vestido único que solo yo lo llevaría, ya que estaba hecho a mi medida. El vestido era negro como el azabache, y muy largo. Era demasiado fino, casi como mi piel. El color contrastaba conmigo, ya que el vestido era muy negro y yo muy blanca, debía de ser la herencia albina de mi madre. Mis ojos verdes se miraban grandes y luminosos, mi piel tenía un toque rosado por el maquillaje. Mis labios tenían un color rosa, pero no muy fuerte. Era la primera vez que me veía al espejo y me gustaba mi imagen. A Edward también debía de fascinarle tan siquiera que yo no estaba tan mal físicamente. No era una mujer guapísima, pero tampoco era fea y tenía lo mío. El vestido se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo, cosa que hacia que se me miraban más mis pechos, mi cintura más delineada y mi cadera un poco mas ancha. No había razón para que Edward no me deseara.**

**Los invitados ya iban llegando, cosa que me asustaba. Inhale y exhale para tranquilizarme hasta que tocaron la puerta:**

**- Bella, ¿ya estas lista? –pregunto Edward detrás de la puerta.**

**- Humm… si –conteste.**

**- ¿Puedo pasar?**

**- Si, pásale Edward.**

**Abrió la puerta, entro y la cerró. Voltee para hacerle frente, ya que le estaba dando la espalda. Se veía más que hermoso, el traje negro le quedaba más que bien. Pero había algo diferente en el: su mirada. Estaba llena de ¿deseo? O tal vez era ¿excitación? La verdad era que estaba alucinando.**

- Te vez hermosa Bella-me dijo mientras de acercaba. Nunca me había dicho que me veía hermosa-, mas hermosa que en nuestra boda.

**- ¿Te acuerdas de la boda? –pregunte.** _Estúpida, _**me recrimine mentalmente,** _¿Cómo no se iba a acordar?_

**- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? –me contesto con otra pregunta.**

**- Cierto. Ese fue el día que nos arruino la vida.**

**- No lo veas así.**

**- Pues no hay otra forma de verlo.**

**- ¿Nos vamos?- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo y yo como boba aceptaba.**

**Al bajar las escaleras me susurro al oído e hizo que se me erizara la piel:**

**- No olvides sonreír.**

**- A veces me olvido de hacerlo.**

**- Lo se y… perdón.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mentiras

**POV Bella:**

**Caminamos hasta nuestra mesa mientras todos aplaudían como tontos.**

**No podía decir que me la estaba pasando mal, en esas horas Edward había sido diferente conmigo. Estaba muy platicador, cosa que yo no conocía mucho de el. Me beso, claro, muchas veces, y podía sentir sus labios totalmente diferentes.**

**Uno de los besos que mas me gusto, y que para mi era nuevo, era cuando todos habían gritado: **

_¡Beso, beso!_

**Edward me tomo con sus dos manos la cara y me beso, primero tiernamente, después fue bajando sus manos por mi espalda y me beso mas apasionadamente, con decir que hasta me mordió el labio, sangro un poco y todos se rieron, inclusive el. Ese había sido sin duda alguna el mejor beso que me había dado, y tal vez el único.**

**Después de platicar como por una hora con el, me invito a bailar. Yo con gusto accedí, ya que amaba bailar y tenia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Edward se reía siempre por todo, al igual que yo. Una que otra vez me robaba un beso, tal vez actuaba, pero yo lo disfrutaba,** _aunque después tendría sus consecuencias, __**pensé**__.  
_  
**Todo iba perfecto, hasta que Edward me dio vuelta en la pista de baile y vi a Rosalie Hale ahí. Me zafe del brazo de Edward y me dirigí corriendo hacia la casa. Edward me siguió.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Te sientas mal? –me pregunto.**

**- ¡¿Cómo que me pasa imbécil?! –le grite.**

**- Cálmate y cuéntame que te sucede.**

**- La invitaste- dije y sin querer las lágrimas me traicionaron, se habían desbordado por mis mejillas.**

**POV Edward:**

**Me partía el alma ver llorar a Bella y mas porque no entendía nada.**

**-¿A quien?- le respondí **

**-¿A quien mas va a ser? A Rosalie Hale.**

**-¿Rosalie esta aquí?-le pregunte extrañado ya que nadie había invitado a Rosalie.**

**-¡Claro, se me olvidaba! La gran Rosalie esta aquí. ¡Ve detrás de ella no importa! Yo me quedare aquí sola como siempre- me grito mientras subía las escaleras. Pero como yo no quería que ella se fuera así, fui detrás de ella y la sujete del codo y le dije:**

**-Yo jamás te dejare sola- le dije de la manera mas sincera y convincente. Empecé a limpiar sus lágrimas regadas que no soportaba que fueran por mi culpa.**

**-¿Me puedes explicar que rayos hace ella aquí?- me pregunto aun sollozando.**

**-No tengo idea, pero en este momento la iré a correr- la solté y me dirigí hacia la salida de la casa para entrar al jardín y correr a esa tipa a patadas. Bella fue detrás de mí y se paro frente a mí.**

**-Edward, por favor no armes un escándalo –me pidió.**

**-No gritare ni nada por el estilo, solo le pediré que por respeto se marche.**

**-Todos se darán cuenta Edward, no vayas por favor, solo no hay que hacerle caso, ¿si? –me pregunto con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.**

**-Esta bien, vámonos- **_¿Cómo podía decirle que no a ese puchero?_** Asentí y la tome de la mano para ir de nuevo a la fiesta.**

**POV Bella:**

**No podía decir que estaba tranquila,** _porque no lo estaba_, **pero me alegraba la idea de que Edward no la estaba pasando mal y que se le había olvidado el ocurrido. Continuamos bailando y charlando hasta que llego la hora del brindis. Ese ya era el final de la noche. Para mañana, las cosas serian iguales. **

**Edward nunca se separo de mi lado, nos dirigíamos juntos a todos lados. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa mientras los invitados empezaban a felicitarnos o pasaban arriba para tomar el micrófono y decir algo bonito.**

**-¡Oww chicos! ¡Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos! Se ve en sus ojos que se aman en verdad- dijo Alice mientras Edward y yo nos veíamos. El solo sonrió.- Espero que de verdad esta no sea la única fiesta que organizo- concluyo mi cuñada consentida con una sonrisa mientras subía Jane.**

**-Edward, hermano mío, se que para Bella no es nada fácil soportarte, pero por favor no le des problemas, porque sabes ¿Qué? Bella es una persona extraordinaria y única, muy difícil de encontrar. Bells es nuestra consentida y jamás te perdonaríamos que le hicieras daño, así que ya sabes: Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Te quiero mucho Bella y a ti también Edward.- eso parecía sermón. ¿Mejor cuñada yo? Nunca había aconsejado a Jane para nada, no tenía motivos para hablar así de mí.**

**-¡Edward, amigo mío! Hace ya un año que me vine a parar aquí exactamente y te dije que quería venir a otra fiesta. Gracias por cumplírmelo. Pero a la que debo de agradecer mas es a ti Bella, que haz soportado la bipolaridad de mi hermano. Obvio, todo tiene su recompensa en la noche- me ruboricé como nunca antes cuando Emmett dijo eso, y todavía el muy sínico me guiño el ojo mientras Edward reía junto con los invitados como loco.**

** Paso mucho gente al frente como: Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Charlie, Leah, Jared, Billy, Sam, Emily, Sue, Jessica, Ángela y mis viejos amigos: Mike, Ben y Eric. Al parecer a Edward le caían mal mis amigos. Me había armado una escena porque no los invitara.  
A ninguna de ellos les puse atención, excepto a la ultima persona que era mi hermano Jacob.**

**-Bella, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo y que siempre estaré ahí cuando tu me necesites para lo que sea. Y tu Edward, has sido muy buen cuñado, hasta ahorita no he tenido ninguna queja tuya y espero no tenerla. Quiero que por favor la próxima fiesta a la que me inviten sea la del bautizo de mi sobrino, ¿eh? Porque escuche por ahí que ya se comieron la torta- sin pensarlo la gente empezó a gritar.** _Parecía que les pagaban por eso_. **Inmediatamente sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y más aun porque Edward se acerco a mí y me beso. Era algo que no esperaba.  
En ese mismo momento la sinvergüenza de Rosalie se acerco hacia nosotros y levanto la mano en señal de preguntar algo.**

**-Tengo una pregunta para ti, Bella –dijo.**

**-La que quieras- la rete. Edward solo me tomo de la mano.**

**-¿En verdad tu estas embarazada?- me pregunto la muy hipócrita.**

**-No. Edward y yo aun no queremos tener una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es un hijo. Yo me estoy cuidando para no embarazarme- era la mentira mas grande que había dicho en mi vida.** _¿Cómo diablos iba a estar embarazada si era virgen?_

**-Bella, diles la verdad- me reto Edward. La verdad era que no entendía a que verdad se refería.**

**-¿Qué verdad?- **_no entendía ni un pepino._

**- Que estas embarazada - soltó Edward y la gente empezó a gritar como loca. Edward se levanto y me quito el micrófono- Bella no quería decir nada porque quiere tener una prueba mas confiable en un laboratorio, pero la primera prueba que se hizo salió positiva. ¿Verdad Bella? – me pregunto y pude ver que Rosalie salió corriendo llorando.** _¿Cómo le iba a arruinar a Edward su mentirota? Y si había servido para que la tipa esa llorara, me alegraba._

**-Humm… Si. Yo quiero estar más segura para no crearme una falsa ilusión. Esa es la verdad y es todo –dije.**

**-Por fin celebrare el día del padre- dijo Edward con una sonrisa al momento que todos se reían.** Yo _no le encontraba la gracia a su mentira._

**Estaba tan confundida. No entendía porque Edward había dicho.** _No tenia caso decir eso, cuando en verdad nunca pasaría._

¿Que chicas? ¿Les gusto? Y no saben lo que pasara en el tercero... El cuarto... El treinta...

**Les encantara :D**

_Debo aclarar que la actualización es cada dos dias, osea, un dia si y otro no.  
Gracias a **KlaudiaLobithaCullen, mafer, Isabella Gonzale, Vanne **por haber pasado & dejarme un lindo review. Tambien a aquellas que marcaron como favorito, gracias ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: La platica

POV Bella:

Por fin termino esa fiesta. Todos se fueron, menos los familiares que se hospedarían en la casa. No tenia ganas de hacer casi nada, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me sorprendió ver a Edward ahí.

-Hola – me saludo.

-Hola – le conteste su saludo- ¿Te vas a bañar? –le pregunte.

-Si, ahorita. Estoy muy cansado.

-Pues en lo que tú descansas yo me meteré a bañar primero.

-Okay.

Fui por mi ropa de dormir a mis cajones. Agarre un pants y una camiseta.

-Esta noche hace calor – me previno Edward.

-No tengo calor – le respondí inmediatamente.

-Pues lo tendrás.

-Con permiso.

Entre al baño de la recamara, me desnude y me metí a la regadera. Yo estaba tan helada que el agua caliente quemo con mi cuerpo.

Cuando termine de bañarme, lamentablemente Edward había tenido razón: Hacia un calor empalagoso. Me puse mi bata de baño y me salí para el cuarto.

-Te dije que haría calor – me dijo Edward con una sonrisita burlona.

-Ya veo –fui por mi ropa al mismo mueble donde estaban la ropa, pero Edward estaba recargado ahí, así que tuve que hacerle una señal para que se quitara. El asintió y se movió- Gracias.

-Toma – me dijo y me entrego una ropa. La desdoble y era un short y una blusa de tirantes- Sabia que te arrepentirías de haberte llevado eso.

-Okay, y gracias –di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo al baño, pero algo me detuvo. Era la mano de Edward que sostenía mi codo.

-Bella, ¿A dónde queremos llegar con todo esto?

-¿A que te refieres con "todo esto"? – le pregunte marcando comillas en el aire.

-Pues en la forma de cómo nos tratamos. ¿Crees que nos merecemos esto? Yo creo que no, porque yo nunca te he hecho algo malo ni tu a mi. Así que… ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? Yo no te pido en que llevemos un matrimonio al pie de la letra, pero si que convivamos mejor y seamos buenos amigos, ¿no crees? –pregunto.

-Amigos – repetí. _¿El solo quería ser mi amigo?_ Eso me dolería más aun.

-Pues si. Mira… tu y yo nos casamos por todos los motivos posibles, menos por amor, pero podemos llevar una buena relación. A mi no me gusta la manera en la que tu me hablas ni mucho menos como me evitas.

-Así soy yo.

-No. Tú no eres así.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser así?

-Porque se que tu no eres mala. Al contrario, eres más noble que nadie.

-Eso me ofende, ¿sabes?

-Pues no debería ofenderte, ya que esa no es mi intención. Mira, fíjate: tú y yo podemos convivir sanamente, como buenos amigos. Sin la necesidad de mirarnos así y no decir nada. Actuar aquí y afuera como un matrimonio normal.

-Nuestro matrimonio no es normal. Y si eso es todo, ¿ya me puedo ir? Se me esta secando el pelo.

-¿Entonces no aceptaras ser mi amiga?

-¿Quieres que sea tu amiga?

-Si tu quieres, si.

-Okay - _¿eres estúpida o que Isabella?_ ¿Cómo podía ser amiga y sonreírle al tipo que prácticamente me había destruido la vida? Pero pensé que por algo se empieza, ¿Qué no? Si yo era su amiga el me tendría confianza y así yo podía ir acercándome mas y mas a el. _Soy una chispa._ Y en mi fuero interno sonreí.

-Me alegro de eso, amiga- pero mis planes se derrumbaban cada que el sonreía.

-No me llames amiga. Recuerda que ante los demás soy tu esposa y me debes decir por mi nombre.

-Humm… Okay. Entonces así: me alegro de eso, Isabella – y lo volvía a hacer. _¿Desde cuando yo me había convertido en masoquista?_ Ese chico me elevaba cada que sonreía.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Isabella- refunfuñé con mi nuevo "amigo".

-Lo se, pero me gusta verte enojar.

-Que malo eres, Edward –me queje.

-¡Oh claro! Yo soy muy malo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ahora si debo cambiarme.

Me metí al baño, y cuando me quite la bata me acorde que nunca había agarrado mi ropa interior. Me volví a poner la bata para salir a buscar que ponerme. Al salir, vi a Edward buscando mi ropa en mi cajón donde guardaba toda esa ropa intima.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunte.

-Nunca llevaste ropa interior. Toma – y me entrego mi ropa.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Los amigos también se buscan su ropa interior?

-Esa es la regla numero uno, Bella.

-Okay. Entonces ahorita me toca a mí.

-No dejare que busques mi ropa.

-Ya veremos –le dije mientras volvía al baño. Me cambie rápidamente y tenia que decir que Edward tenia muy buen gusto con esa ropa. Me había escogido unas panties negras con unos encajes del mismo color. Ya no me acordaba que las tenía. Salí del baño un poco ruborizada al saber que mi amado amigo sabia de que color me vestía totalmente.

-Por fin –dije alzando las manos teatralmente.

-No seas teatral, Edward.

-Te toca buscar mi ropa, ¿recuerdas?

-Pensé que no querías que la buscara.

-Es la segunda regla de amigos: No le creas a tu amigo.

Edward se bañaba muy rápido. Así que me apresure a escoger su ropa, la verdad no sabia que escoger así que agarre unos pants y una camisa blanca.

-¿Ya esta mi ropa? – me pregunto desde la puerta del baño abierta.

-Aquí esta –camine hacia la puerta para dársela.

-Espera, lánzamela.

-¿Por qué?

-No traigo bata –solo de imaginármelo como Dios lo trajo al mundo hacia que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Okay, toma –y le lancé la ropa.

-Bella, te dije que tenía calor. Hoy dormiré con bóxers – y me volvió a lanzar su ropa- ni siquiera me diste la ropa completa –me acuso.

-Perdón, pero no se donde esta toda tu ropa –le confesé.

-Esta en el cajón de arriba, y en el de abajo están las camisas de tirantes, ¿me pasas una?

-Se dice por favor, ¿sabes?

-Regla numero tres: los amigos nunca te piden algo por favor –me sonrió. Ya que yo era su amiga, ¿le podía pedir todo lo que quisiera? Eso era justo después de un año de sufrimiento.

Espere a que Edward se cambiara y saliera. Solo me quede sentada en la cama esperando a que saliera. Después de 5 minutos que duro encerrado, salió. Yo me levante para decirle algo.

-Edward, voy a salir –le dije al levantarme.

-¿A dónde si se puede saber? –me pregunto tan confundido y extraño.

-A dar una vuelta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias, prefiero ir sola. Volveré pronto no te preocupes –_como si lo fuera a hacer._

Me salí del cuarto y camine por el pasillo alumbrado por las pequeñas lámparas.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Emmett.  
Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward, así que era mi cuñado. El es una persona espectacular, siempre esta sonriendo y te lo contagia.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? –me pregunto.

-¿Qué haces tu afuera? – le conteste con otra pregunta.

-Me aseguro de que los trabajadores se lleven las sillas.

-No seas mentiroso, Emmett, ellos vendrán hasta mañana.

-¿Tu me preguntaste, que no? Yo solo te conteste.

-Bueno, Okay.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto.

-A dar una vuelta.

-¿A estas horas? Ya es muy tarde, mejor quédate en tu cuarto.

-No quiero estar en el cuarto.

-¿Te peleaste con Edward?

-No –conteste inmediatamente.

-Ven, Bella, acompáñame al bar –me jalo de la mano y se dirigió hacia la barra.

-Yo no tomo, Emmett.

-¿Por el supuesto bebe? Eso ni tú te lo creíste.

-¿Qué dices?

-Bella yo se todo.

-¿De que?

-De que Edward y tú se casaron presionados por sus padres.

-Eso no es cierto Emmett -¿y si ya lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo adivinaría? ¿Quién se lo diría? ¿A quien se lo había contado también? Cada vez me daban más problemas con esta mentira.

-Bella, se que es cierto, no tienes porque seguir ocultándome eso –me miro esperando mi respuesta, y como yo no contestaba entonces hablo:- se que tienes varias preguntas que hacerme, pero te las voy a responder: Se todo esto del contrato, y yo empecé a sospecharlo pero mis investigaciones se cerraron cuando Edward me lo dijo, y si te preocupa quien mas lo sabe, no es nadie mas.

-Edward te lo dijo –tenia mucho que gritarle a mi "amigo"

-Si, me lo dijo llorando. Aquí mismo en esta barra donde tu estas sentada.

-¿Llorando? –Yo nunca en mi vida había visto a Edward llorar, por eso me sorprendía.

-Bella, aunque no lo creas… A Edward le duele mas de lo que tu piensas tu indiferencia, la forma en que lo tratas, a el duele mucho, no sabes cuanto.

-Me estas mintiendo, Emmett. Edward nunca lloraría por mí. – aunque me dolía en el corazón eso, estaba en lo cierto.

-Ha llorado más que tu, Bella, no sabes cuanto.

-¿Por qué? Es que yo no le veo la lógica, ¿tu si? No tiene caso que el llore por mi si no me ama –me sobresalte y por un segundo pensé que mis lagrimas me traicionarían una vez mas.

-Estas equivocada, Bella, Edward te ama con todo su corazón, con todo su ser – y sin pensarlo mis lagrimas se empezaron a derramar. Nunca de los nunca había escuchado que un hombre me amara. Pero si ese hombre era Edward, ¿Por qué el no me lo decía?

-¿Qué? –fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Así como lo escuchas, Bella, Edward te ama, como no tienes idea. En tu vida te alcanzaría imaginarte todo el amor que el siente por ti.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? –le pregunte.

-El me lo dijo, aquí mismo, llorando y tomando. Me dijo una y otra vez que el te amaba y que le dolía que tu no.

-Pero si yo lo amo –y era tan cierto que me sorprendía que el creyera que no.

-Yo lo se perfectamente, pero no es a mí a quien se lo tienes que demostrar, si no a el: a Edward. Le tienes que decir que lo amas, y te apuesto lo que quieras que el te dirá lo mismo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué nunca me lo ha dicho? –esto no tenia caso.

-¿Conoces algo que se llama "orgullo" o tal vez machismo?

-Edward no es machista ni orgulloso.

-Hay algo que se llama orgullo de hombre, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Yo que voy a saber, Emmett, yo nunca he tenido novio, ¿Cómo podría saber? Dímelo tú.

-Para un hombre no es fácil decir que ama a una mujer, si nosotros decimos eso frente a otros hombres ellos se burlaran. Pero ese no es el caso en ustedes. El caso es que el tiene miedo a que tu lo rechaces.

-Eso jamás pasara.

-Pues entonces díselo.

-¿Sabes que hay algo que se llama dignidad? La mayoría de las mujeres lo tienen y yo me incluyo en ellas. Jamás así de la nada le podría decir que lo amo, después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar.

-Lo ha hecho pensando que lo odias.

-¿Acaso tu hermano es estúpido? ¿Qué nunca se ha dado cuenta o que? Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y si tuviera que dar la vida por el, no lo pensaría dos veces.

-Pues entonces seguirán así el resto de su vida.

-¿Eso es una pregunta?

-Es una afirmación –me dijo mientras me servía tequila- toma –me lo entrego- te hará bien, estas muy sobresaltada.

-Gracias –lo agarre y me lo tome. Ardía mucho así que me levante y agarre la primera botella que encontré, la abrí y me la tome así.

-¿Eso es para la depresión?

-Tómalo como quieras –le respondí.

POV Edward:

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que Bella había salido y no regresaba. La incertidumbre me comía vivo. No podía estar ni un segundo más así. Decidí salir a buscarla. Abrí la puerta y me salí. Al salir del cuarto me asuste cuando mire a mi hermana Jane caminando hacia mí con una bolsa rosa y una sonrisa que se le notaba la travesura que iba a hacer.

-Hola guapo –me saludo - ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿No deberías estar con tu esposa Bella?

-Bella fue a caminar y no ha regresado.

-Se enojo contigo.

-¿Es pregunta?

-No, más bien es una sospecha.

-Okay, y… ¿Qué haces tan tarde?

-Estaba en mi cuarto sin poder dormir y me acorde de lo que en la mañana te iba a decir, o mas bien regalar. Toma –me ofreció la bolsa rosa y yo la agarre.

-¿Qué es esto? –dije mientras miraba la bolsa extrañado.

-Es una bolsa, ¿no ves?

-Se que es una bolsa, pero… ¿Para que me la das?

-Tienes que abrirla primero. Ándale, saca lo que hay ahí adentro.

Abrí la bolsa rosa pero antes revise el sello que tenía enfrente, decía: Victoria Secret. Mire a Jane y ella solo sonreía. Al sacar lo que había adentro me sorprendí de que mi hermana me regalara eso, tal vez para Bella, pero era la misma intención. El babydoll negro que había sacado yo de ahí era hermoso. Y el solo hecho de imaginarme a Bella puesto con eso, me erizaba la piel.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunto Jane.

-Es bonito, pero… ¿Para que me lo das?

-Es para Bella, tonto. Yo no se lo voy a dar, tu si.

-Bella jamás se pondrá esto.

-Pues entonces dile que si te complace en esto.

-Toma –y se lo entregue de vuelta. Ella lo rechazo, era de esperarse.

-Edward, si Bella esta enojada contigo por lo que sea, ¿No crees que una noche de pasión la contente? –sonreí y suspire a la misma vez. Mi hermana si que estaba loca.

-Bella no esta enojada, eso creo.

-Lo que sea, toma –me entrego la bolsa y yo como estúpido la volví a aceptar – algún día la ocuparas –me dedico una sonrisa y se fue. Mi hermana podía ser fastidiosa si se lo proponía.

Entre en el cuarto para esperar a Bella aun con la bolsa en manos, me desespere totalmente y deje la bolsa en el buro.

Salí de nuevo a buscar a Bella.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
Cha Cham! Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado : )  
Les recordare nuevamente que actualizo cada DOS dias, osea, un dia si & otro no, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Les mando muchisimos besos a todas esas personitas que pasaron por aqui & me dejaron un lindo review, me alegraron el dia chicas :3  
Tambien a las que leen & no comentan, gracias ; )**

Les mando abrazos de oso & muchas, pero muchas bendiciones

LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	4. Chapter 4: Alcanzando las estrellas

Capitulo 4: Alcanzando las estrellas.  
POV Edward:  
Al salir del cuarto mire que Bella venia con Emmett. Si Emmett no fuera mi hermano consentido, y no dudaría de el, le hubiera partido la cara a puñetazos. Bella venia recargada con el. Se veía desde la oscuridad de donde estaba que había tomado, y al parecer mucho.  
-Edward, ¿me puedes ayudar? Es tu esposa, ¿lo recuerdas? –me dijo Emmett burlándose de que yo no hacia nada.  
-Dámela –le dije casi corriendo hacia ella y estirando los brazos.  
-Es toda tuya hermano –me entrego a Bella - ¿Sabes? Deberías de aprovechar que esta un poco tomada.  
-¿Un poco? Esta mujer esta ahogada en alcohol –estaba tan preocupado de que hubiera venido así, que mi voz salió igual de preocupada.  
-No exageres, ¿Okay? Solo se tomo unas…  
-¿Unas? ¿Vas a terminar la oración?  
-Se tomo una botella –me confeso.  
-Se nota.  
-Bueno, ahí te la encargo. Si ahorita escucho ruidos o gritos, tal vez gemidos, no lo se… ¿Me preocupo?  
-Ya vete, Emmett –el asintió mientras controlaba la risa.  
Cargué a Bella, la deposite en el lado de su cama y la tape con la sabana.  
Le di la vuelta a la cama y me acosté en mi lado, me tape con la misma sabana que compartíamos.  
Por más que pensaba que había hecho yo para merecerme una vida así, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Es que era tan… frustrante... dormir en la misma cama que tu esposa y no tener sexo. La deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y de mi ser. Algunas veces, degeneradamente, pensaba en todo lo que Bella y yo podíamos hacer en esta misma cama. Yo había estado con tantas mujeres, y cada una me enseño algo nuevo, ¿Por qué no podía inculcarle todo eso a Bella? El solo pensar el sabor de su cuerpo, hacia que la deseara aun mas.  
Involuntariamente, volteé hacia ella mi cuerpo, y se encontraba tan linda dormida, dándome la espalda, pero eso no quitaba que de seguro tenía unos sueños muy bonitos. De repente, algo me sorprendió totalmente. Aunque yo ya lo había escuchado, jamás pensaría que fuera Bella quien me nombraba en sus sueños.  
-Edward… Edward… Edward…-repetía mi nombre tantas veces y con unos gemidos impresionantes.  
-¿Bella? –fue todo lo que pude decir.  
-Ahh… Edward ven… Edward…-repetía y repetía cada vez más fuerte.  
-Bella, estoy aquí –me acerque a ella para asegurarme que seguía dormida, y así era, a lo mejor ella estaba soñando. Estaba pensando despertarla, y así lo hice.  
-¿Bella? Despierta por favor –la empuje suavemente de sus hombros. Ella despertó a la primera toda asustada.  
-Edward, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Es que… estabas diciendo mi nombre muchas veces que pensé que me estabas hablando –por Dios. Ni yo me lo creía. Lo único que quería era platicar con ella.  
-¿Yo? ¿Decía tu nombre? –me pregunto tan desconcertada.  
-Si, bueno decías muchas veces Edward –eso si era cierto. Al menos, no necesitaría mentir en eso.  
-Oh.  
-¿Y que soñabas? –le pregunte como no queriendo la cosa.  
-Nada importante.  
-Dime.  
-Ya te dije que no es nada. Buenas noches, ya es muy tarde y hoy fue un día muy largo –me dedico una sonrisa y se volvió a dar la vuelta para dormirse. Inmediatamente me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí al suyo. Me arrodille delante su cama y le tome las manos. Ella, al tacto se levanto.  
-Edward… ¿Qué haces? –me pregunto. Ni yo mismo sabia que hacia.  
-Ni creas que te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, Bella.  
Ella solo sonrió.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?  
-Que me digas tu sueño –ultimadamente me había vuelto tan mentiroso.  
-¿No mas eso?  
-¿Quieres otro motivo?  
-Pues estaría bien, ¿no crees?  
-No soy bueno para las adivinanzas.  
-No te voy a decir mi sueño.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no. Es mi sueño, no te metas con el.  
-Bueno, tú decías mi nombre. ¿No crees que comparto créditos con el?  
-No te lo voy a decir, Edward.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Para que o que?  
-Para que me digas tu sueño. Te daré todo lo que me pidas.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, pero antes tengo que pedirte algo yo.  
-Todo menos mi sueño.  
-Okay.  
-¿Qué me vas a pedir?  
-Que si me das un beso –ya no podía ocultar que la amaba, así que esta noche, si Dios y Bella querían, pasaría de todo.  
-¿Me pides un beso?  
-Si, creo que si.  
-Este bien. Quieres un beso, te lo voy a dar con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que mi sueño se haga realidad.  
-¿Cómo sabré cual es tu sueño?  
-Ahorita lo sabrás.  
Bella se acerco a mi y me beso, pero sabia perfectamente que ella no tenia mucha experiencia en esto, así que el que se apodero de la situación fui yo. La besaba y la besaba como si quisiera comerme sus labios tan dulces. Mordía esos labios que en este momento estaban siendo míos. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, la amaba y no podía hacer nada más que eso. La tome de la cintura y la baje de la cama, ella abrazada de mi cuello. Me separe de sus labios porque había olvidado respirar. Ella al parecer no quería y buscaba mis labios, cosa que hacia que me prendiera más. Pero si la quería hacer mía, tendría que preguntarle a ella. Seria una total falta de respeto hacia ella y su familia hacerle eso. Así que me volví a separar de sus labios.  
-¿Bella? –le pregunte con la respiración cortada.  
-¿Si? –me dijo con la misma respiración.  
-Bella, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo mas, si tu me lo permites, quiero hacerte mía esta noche, por favor.  
-Claro que si, Edward, seré tuya cuantas veces quieras.  
-Entonces, siempre.  
-Siempre –repitió.  
Ella poso sus manos debajo de mi nuca, enroscando mis cabellos. Yo, la tomaba de la cintura, subiendo y bajando por su espalda. Ya no podía ni un segundo más besarla, tenia que llegar a algo más. Me separe de ella y le empecé a subir la blusa de tirantes para quitársela. Como Bella ya se iba a dormir no traía sostén, lo que facilito mas las cosas. Poder verla así, sin blusa y sin nada había sido genial. De las miles de veces que me la había imaginado, mi mente jamás hubiera pensado así. Podía haber estado con mil mujeres, pero jamás había visto unos pechos tan lindos y hermosos como los de Bella. Ella no se quedo atrás y empezó a quitarme la camisa de tirantes mientras me besaba. ¿Acaso ella sabia todo lo que me provocaba? Decidí entrarle en razón mis emociones. Baje mi cabeza y puse mis labios en su cuello besándolo tan apasionadamente que parecía que le estaba succionando la sangre. Quería dejar huella ahí pero Bella no me permitía. Lo haría mas tarde por supuesto.  
Había sido la hora de desnudarla completamente. Baje mis manos hasta llegar donde empezaba su short. Lo empecé a bajar como pude, pero al voltear para darme cuenta de que lo había bajado, me había llevado algo mas, nada mas ni nada menos que sus panties, me di cuenta de que ya le había quitado todo a Bella, ella ya estaba desnuda ante mi, y yo aun tenia mis bóxers. Ella, con una sonrisa picara, recorrió mi pecho con sus manos, fue bajando lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a mis bóxers, y de un de repente ya estaba desnudo, al igual que ella.

POV Bella:  
Edward me subió encima de el y me puso sobre la cama. El encima de mí.  
Nunca en mi vida olvidaría que Edward me lo había pedido.  
Empezó a besarme cada vez mas, aumentando su fiereza.  
Tenía tanta curiosidad de ver a Edward desnudo arriba de mí, y es que aunque lo haya visto, quería verlo mejor. Así que fui bajando mis manos lentamente y me detuve debajo de su ombligo, lo mire dubitativa preguntando con mi miraba si podía. El solo me dedico una sonrisa de aprobación y me beso más y más. Cometió lo que el quería: dejar huella en mi cuello. Edward se había pasado, no se conformo con que hubiera una prueba, si no varias. La pregunta era, ¿Cómo me los quitaría?  
Baje mi mano con permiso de mi marido y pude comprobar que Edward ya estaba listo. Edwardcito Junior iba a dar lo mejor de el esta noche.  
Edward me empezó a besar la frente, la punta de la nariz, la boca, fue bajando hasta el cuello lentamente, yo solo cerraba los ojos al pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Movió su cuerpo lentamente hacia abajo hasta que su cara quedo frente a mis pechos. Empezó a besarlos uno por uno, pero sabia que Edward no tenía intención de hacer las cosas lentamente; así que fue bajando más y mas hasta que quedo su boca en mi ombligo, levanto la cabeza para mirarme y con su mirada preguntarme si podía acceder a ese lugar. ¿Qué le podía decir?: Claro entra, eres bienvenido. Solo le dedique una sonrisa. Edward bajo hasta ahí y gracias a Dios me había bañado, depilado mis piernas y más cosas. Edward, estaba ahí conmigo, haciendo lo que el debía de hacer. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Cerré los ojos y creo que debieron de haber pasado minutos porque luego Edward estaba frente a mi cara sonriendo.  
-Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo –me saludo con esa sonrisa suya tan arrebatadora.  
-Ya te mire –le sonreí yo también.  
Volvió a besarme los labios pero no duro mucho tiempo porque volvió a preguntarme algo.  
-¿Estas lista ya?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué si estas lista ya?  
-Claro que si, siempre.  
Volvió a sonreírme, pero mis nervios empezaron. No sabia que pasaría, si iba a dolerme o que. El espero a que yo hiciera algo pero al ver que yo no sabia que hacer, bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas y empezó a separarlas una por una. Creo que esa parte si la sabía. Empecé a abrirlas un poco mas y el volvió su mirada hacia mi.  
-Te amo –me susurro al oído. Daría todo por tener una grabación y poder escuchar esas dos palabras cuando yo quisiera. Emmett no se había equivocado, Edward me amaba.  
-Yo te amo mas –le respondí. Me pregunte quien amaría más a quien. ¿El a mí? O ¿Yo a el?  
-Abre un poco mas las piernas –lo obedecí de inmediato- Gracias.  
Edward empezó a moverse sobre mí tratando de buscar un espacio o eso creo yo. Llego lo que mas había deseado en toda mi vida. Se sentía tan genial. Edward empezó a entrar más y más y yo solo sentía un pequeño dolor nada comparado con todo el placer que recibía. Veía que Edward subía y bajaba por poder entrar más y más. Y si que lo lograba. Yo empecé a gemir, y es que era imposible no hacerlo, era mejor de lo que en un año me había imaginado. Edward sin duda alguna era el mejor, o al menos para mí. Siempre lo seria. Con lo que pasaban los minutos, Edward entraba mas aun pero yo sabia que el tenia miedo de que yo sufriera. Paso lo que siempre había pensado que era un mito para las vírgenes. Edward ya había traspasado esa barrera con la que cargue 22 años de mi existencia. El volteo hacia abajo para ver si era cierto lo que había pasado, y al darse cuenta que si, volvió conmigo su mirada y su sonrisa arrebatadora.  
-Wow. Así que virgen –me sonrió mientras me dijo eso.  
-Ya no lo soy, gracias a ti.  
-Eso esta bien, ¿Qué no?  
-Mas que perfecto.  
Edward hacia lo suyo y yo pues trataba de no hacer escapar mas gritos y gemidos de los que llevaba. Una vez Edward no se que había hecho que me había dolido y yo grite como loca, el solo me dijo que me callara, que todos se darían cuenta. Con el paso del tiempo, Edward iba agarrando ritmo y ya se le hacia un poco mas fácil entrar en mi. Que bien.

.

.

Jamás supe cuando Edward termino. Es que era imposible con lo macho que era mi esposo. Sin duda alguna, anoche me había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo. Edward te hacia visitar cualquier lugar con solo un beso, hacia que alcanzaras todas las estrellas de la galaxia entera. Y mucho más.  
No podía creer lo que había pasado. Estaba tan feliz de que Edward me había hecho suya, y lo mejor de todo es que me había dicho que me amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Como siempre se los prometo, aqui esta el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado & que ya por fin se les haya cumplido su sueño de leerlos juntos ; )  
**Les mando muchos besos & bendiciones a todas aquellas que me leen & que dejan un lindo review que me alegra el dia.  
El sabado & el domingo si habra actualizacion seguida.

LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	5. Chapter 5: Discusion

Capitulo 5: Discusión.

**POV Bella:**

Me desperté aun confusa por lo que había pasado en la noche. Jamás lo olvidaría, eso no quedaba a duda. Había sido sin duda alguna la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Edward había sido tan lindo conmigo, algo que no conocía de el. No quería abrir los ojos, ¿Qué tal si era un sueño solamente? Tan siquiera debía de contenerlo en mi mente.

Empecé a moverme para que mis huesos tronaran, pero sentía la vista de alguien clavada en mi rostro. Quería abrir los ojos, pero tenia miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, pero si lo había sido, me había encantado. Aunque yo sabía que había pasado, no solo porque sentía que estaba desnuda, sino que sentía algo diferente en mi cuerpo; como si algo se hubiera librado de mí. Había aun que aclarar muchas cosas con Edward, ya que lo que había pasado anoche no significaba lo mismo para el como para mi. El me había dicho que me amaba, pero a lo mejor solo lo dijo porque sus hormonas lo obligaron.

Abrí los ojos porque tenía que acabar con esto de una vez. Lo primero que mire fue el techo blanco de nuestra habitación. Estaba confundida la verdad. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar respecto…

-Buenos días –me interrumpió Edward. Aunque yo no le viera la cara, siempre reconocería su voz.- Oh debería decir tardes –el solo sonrió al igual que yo.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte porque nunca me había dado cuenta de que Edward terminara. Oh había bebido mucho o mi sensibilidad femenina había desaparecido. Le apostaba más a la primera opción. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar.

-Son las 12:30 –me contesto la pregunta.

-¿Del mediodía? -¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Oh mejor dicho, ¿Cuánto tiempo no había dormido?

-Obvio que del mediodía, Bella –estaba de un humor sorprendente. Por todo sonreía, y se veía hermoso.

-Okay, creo que es demasiado tarde como para estar dormida –intente levantarme, pero el me sujeto de la mano, impidiendo que yo me fuera.

-¿Te vas a levantar desnuda? –me pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja. Ya estaba había olvidado mi desnudez. No es que me decepcionara totalmente de mi cuerpo, pero jamás tendría valor para levantarme, y dirigirme hacia el baño mientras el me mirara como Dios me trajo al mundo.

-Tienes razón. ¿Me puedes pasar algo? Lo que sea, mi bata… no se… ¿Dónde quedo? –estaba confundida por todo.

-Yo no tengo problema alguno para verte desnuda –me dijo mientras se me acercaba poco a poco. Yo que podía hacer, solo mirarlo como una boba -, pero se que te daría vergüenza. Así que puedo traerte tu ropa –me ofreció esa opción -, pero tendrías que verme desnudo cruzar el cuarto buscando tu ropa –el me beso en la frente, cosa que nunca hacia. Yo no tenia problema para verlo desnudo. Es mas, se que el tenia mas confianza de su cuerpo que yo, y no le daría vergüenza que lo viera, pero teniendo el cuerpo que Edward tenia, a nadie le daría vergüenza que lo vieran así. - ¿Te puedes quedar un rato mas acostada? –me pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos acerca de cómo se vería; y es que haberlo tenido solo una noche, no significa que yo conociera todo de el.

-Si tú quieres que este aquí, si –parecía toda una estúpida. _Bueno, no parecía: lo era._

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –me pregunto de la nada. El ya estaba cerca de mí, así que podía respirar su aliento fresco, apuesto a que el mío no olía igual.

-Bien –_eso era quedarse corta._

-¿Bien? –Parecía extrañado- ¿No merezco algo más? Yo la pase muy bien anoche, te trate como a una reina, ¿no me merezco tan siquiera algo mas? -_¿Quería que le aplaudiera por su gran talento?_

-Antes de contestar esa pregunta… quiero que tú me contestes otra –tenia que preguntarle eso que rondaba en mi cabeza.

-Okay, ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

-¿Las cosas siguen igual o ya cambiaron? –tal vez lo echaría a perder todo.

-¿Qué cosas? –parecía que no entendía por la cara que me hizo.

-Pues la situación entre nosotros dos, ¿Qué mas? Yo quiero saber si vamos a seguir igual de separados como siempre, o vamos a tratar de salvar la farsa de nuestro matrimonio.

-Pues yo había pensado en la segunda opción, Bella –me dijo, y pude saber que estaba siendo sincero- Yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, Bella, tratando de evitarte siempre. Se que tal vez no recuerdes lo de anoche, pero yo te amo –entonces instintivamente me tomo de las manos y las llevo hacia su boca para besarlas- Se perfectamente porque no estaba ebrio que tu dijiste lo mismo, aunque no se si lo dijiste consciente o inconscientemente…

-Claro que estaba consciente de ello, yo te amo con todo mi corazón –tenia que ser sincera, sino, ¿Cuándo iba a ver otra oportunidad?

-¿De verdad? No quiero que me lo digas solo porque yo te lo confesé, prefiero la verdad. –de repente su expresión se volvió tan triste, que quería llorar.

-Es la verdad, Edward, no puedo creer que nunca te dieras cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿me amas de verdad? –estaba mas emocionado el por nuestra declaración que yo.

-Claro que si, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare –entonces le dedique una sonrisa que no duro mucho porque sus labios chocaron con los míos. ¡Ese beso! No tendría palabras para explicarlo, fue tan… tan… tan… Jamás podría explicarlo. Pero sentía tan bonito que el me haya dicho que estaba enamorado de mi. El, que podía tener a cualquier mujer de este mundo, me quería a mí solamente. El beso fue muy tierno, pero también algo apasionado. Era obvio que se iba a repetir lo de la anoche anterior.

Edward se empezó a mover lentamente hasta llegar encima de mí. Ya sobre mi cuerpo, me empezó a besar desde la frente, fue bajando lentamente y llego a la punta de mi nariz, de ahí se bajo hasta mi boca y la empezó a besar ferozmente. Ese beso también fue más que genial. Edward era el rey de los besos, sin duda alguna. El introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, y yo con cierta timidez también en la de el. Cuando su lengua estaba ahí adentro cada esquina de mi cuerpo empezó a explotar, ya quería que el hiciera lo suyo. No me gustaba que Edward mordiera mis labios, si se sentía muy bien, mejor de lo que pensaba, pero el lo hacia con una ferocidad que parecía estar comiéndoselos. Sentí como me estaban sangrando de nuevo los labios. Me separe de Edward y tome un poco de aire.

-Edward, me esta sangrando –le dije tapándome la boca.

El "instintivamente" volteo hacia abajo para ver si era mi parte la que estaba sangrando, el solo se rio un poco confundido. Le tome la cara para explicarle y poder soltarme la boca.

-Edward, están sangrando mis labios, no mi cosita.

-Okay, perdón –el solo se rio para continuar con su trabajo.

Ahora no se fue a mi boca, sino a mi cuello. Era claro que le gustaba dejar su huella ahí, y lo hiso obviamente. Yo ya estaba que ardía, lo podía sentir.

Pose mis manos bajo su nuca y le empecé a enredar su cabello mientras el dejaba a un lado mi cuello y se iba sobre mis pechos. Los empezaba a besar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Y bueno, es que era solo la segunda vez.

-¿Estas lista? –me pregunto y exploto mi burbuja de placer.

-Si -¿a que se refería a estar lista? Yo no sabia muy bien de esto, así que el volvió a reír y bajo su mano hasta mis piernas, las empezó a separar poco a poco y yo hice lo demás.

Edward ya estaba listo para todo, se miraba desde distancia.

Se empezó a mover para buscar su lugar, uno que solo el había dejado. Edward ya estaba dentro de mí, y jamás tendría palabras para explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba que explotaba, pero no de dolor, al principio solo un poco, pero después era que quería mas, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. "Instintivamente" le aruñe la espalda. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, de verdad. Su espalda había empezado a sangrar poco a poco, pero el no parecía notarlo. Estaba tan concentrado. Perdí la noción del tiempo ahí.

Sabía que ya era la hora de Edward, así que me prepare para terminar los dos juntos. Lentamente Edward fue saliendo de mí. Cuando ya lo había hecho completamente me beso de nuevo la frente.

-Que bien que ahora no gritaste –me apremio.

-No grite, pero si te aruñe mucho la espalda, Edward, lo siento de verdad –me disculpe. El volteo para verificar si lo que yo había dicho era cierto.

-Oh, no lo sentí –me dijo tan seguro de si mismo.

-¿De verdad? Es que, estas sangrando –le dije.

-No te preocupes –me dijo mientras me volvía a besar los labios para después reposar su cara sobre mis pechos.

-¿Sabes que? Eres el mejor –le dije la verdad. Para mi siempre lo seria, y no me importaba no tener experiencia con otros hombres, yo solo quería estar con el.

-Muchas gracias –levanto su cara para poder clavar su mirada en mi.

-No me importa cuantas mujeres te lo hayan dicho, yo quiero ser la última que te lo diga.

-A mi solo me importa que me lo digas tú.

-Entonces, eso esta bien.

-Si –se giro para quedar al lado de mi- ahora si hay que levantarnos. Ya casi llega la hora de comer, y no hemos ni desayunado.

-Tienes razón. Todos han de estar preguntando por nosotros. ¿Podrías pasarme mi bata de baño? Tomare una ducha primero.

-Si, claro –se levanto así como estaba y me paso la bata. Yo solo lo miraba tan confusa, jamás me acostumbraría hacer lo mismo que el-. Después te acostumbraras a esto –me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías darte una vuelta? Me voy a poner la bata.

El me tomo de la mano y me levanto. Me ayudo a ponerme la bata. Que vergüenza que me viera así.

-Eres tan hermosa, no tienes ni idea de cuanto.

-Gracias –sonreí

-Me voy a bañar primero yo, ¿Okay? –me pregunto de repente.

-Okay.

Edward se metió al baño mientras yo me sentaba en la silla del tocador. Al mirarme en el espejo podía ver ese brillo en mis ojos, y se que todos lo notarían. Moví mi cuello para tronármelo y mire las "huellas" que Edward había dejado ayer en la noche y hoy. No me gustaba como se miraba, todos sabrían inmediatamente que Edward y yo habíamos pasado la noche muy bien.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! –le grite.

-¿Qué?

-Ven inmediatamente y explícame esto –le ordene.

Edward abrió la puerta del baño y asomo su cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

Señale mi cuello con mi mano y levante mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son chupetes –me contesto inmediatamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Se que son, Edward.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?

-¡Quiero que me digas como se quitan! No me gusta verlos.

-¿Por qué no? Te miras tan sexy –se mordió el labio.

-¿Sexy? Estas loco, Edward, dime como se quitan, no me gustan.

-Lo siento, Bella, yo solo aprendí a hacerlos, no a quitarlos –me dijo y se metió al baño.

-Estúpido –susurre cuando el ya se había metido al baño.

Estaba preocupada, y mucho. No me gustaba como se miraban, eran de muy mal gusto. Todos sabrían que exactamente anoche y yo "revivimos" nuestra luna de miel. Aunque nosotros sabíamos que era la primera vez. Dure como 20 minutos pensando en como quitármelos, yo no sabia de esto y Edward tenía que apoyarme. ¿Cómo demonios yo iba saber quitármelos? A mí nunca me dio curiosidad de ver una película o comprar una revista de sexo. Edward me había dicho que el solo había aprendido a hacerlos, más no a quitarlos. No quise ni pensar quien le enseño.

Edward por fin salió del baño cubierto con la toalla. Lo mire para que se diera cuenta que estaba enojada. El se dio cuenta mas rápido de lo que yo pensaba y se acerco a mí de rodillas.

-Bella, no te atormentes, es solo un chupete, no daña a nadie, ¿verdad? –me dijo.

-Por si no te haz dado cuenta, Edward, no es solo uno, sino varios –levante mi mentón para que los mirara –y me daña a mi.

-¿Por qué te daña? –me pregunto.

-¿Sabes cuantos trabajadores hay aquí?

-Son cientos de trabajadores, pero… ¿Por qué cambias de tema?

-No estoy cambiando de tema, pero como tú lo haz dicho: cientos de trabajadores se darán cuenta que tú y yo…

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-Me da vergüenza que se den cuenta –admití.

-Te da vergüenza que yo sea tu esposo –se levanto de mi lado.

-Sabes que no es así, Edward. A mi no me da vergüenza decir que tu eres mi esposo.

-¿Entonces por que quieres que nadie mire eso?

-Porque siento que tu quieres marcar un territorio…

-Eres mi esposa, y todos tienen que saber que tu eres mía… -el no me dejo terminar, menos yo.

-Soy tu esposa, muy bien dicho; mas no soy tu propiedad. Yo no soy un trofeo que exhibes, Edward, yo soy tu mujer, pero no por eso todos se van a dar cuenta de nuestra sexualidad.

-Pues entonces no te entiendo. Dices que me amas…

-… Claro que te amo, con mi vida. Pero eso no significa que no me guste esto –le dije apuntando a mi cuello.

-Pues sigo sin entender. Dices que me amas, pero no aceptas lo que yo hago.

-No de esta manera, y te estas enojando por algo que no tiene sentido que peleemos.

-Tu le estas dando importancia, no yo. Porque si tu hubieras hecho lo mismo conmigo, yo me hubiera puesto feliz y no te estuviera reclamando nada.

-Pues entonces enséñame, y con gusto te los hago –esto ya era una discusión. No quería pelear con Edward, pero el con su terco afán de que yo saliera así, me hacia enojar.

-Ya no tiene caso, Bella –me dijo y se fue a agarrar su ropa al closet, luego de encerrarse al baño.

Yo sabia que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a esto, pero me daba vergüenza salir así y que todos me vieran. Como a los 10 minutos, aproximadamente, Edward salió del baño muy arreglado. No me dirigió ni una mirada, pero yo note que aun seguía enojado. Al salir azoto muy fuerte la puerta. _Las cosas volverían a ser iguales,_ no había duda de eso. No había razón alguna para llorar, pero eso no impidió para que mis lágrimas se desbordaran por mis mejillas. Aunque yo dijera que no había razón, si la había, había muchas. Yo pensaba que no porque estaba acostumbrada a esto: a llorar por el y por las discusiones.  
Hubiera sido mejor que no pasara nada entre el y yo. Siempre había considerado que me debía conseguir un amante, pero el amor no me dejaba, jamás podría hacerlo.  
Alguien toco y eso hizo que mi corazón casi se detuviera. A lo mejor Edward se había arrepentido de decirme todas esas cosas.

-Adelante –conteste antes de que preguntaran si podía entrar. Empecé a secarme las lágrimas para que Edward no supiera que había llorado.

-Bella, ¿estas llorando? –sonó esa voz musical que siempre reconocería.

-Alice –adivine –no, no estoy llorando –me voltee hacia ella porque le estaba dando la espalda.

-Edward y tú discutieron, ¿verdad? Me lo tope en el camino y pude notar que iba muy enojado, pero también muy triste –se acerco a mi y se arrodillo igual que su hermano –Bella, sabes que puedes contarme todo a mi, siempre contaras conmigo, yo no diré nada a nadie si tu no quieres –era peor de lo que pensaba. Me lance a sus brazos llorando –Bella, no me gusta verte así. Edward y tú casi no discuten, y cuando lo hacen es grande. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se enojo? ¿O fuiste tu quien se enojo?

-Fuimos los dos –admití.

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto y supe que le preocupaba la situación entre Edward y yo.

-Es que Edward no me entiende, Alice. Mira –levante mi cuello para que ella mirara lo que apasionadamente me había hecho Edward. – Alice, no me gusta que haya hecho eso, son de muy mal gusto.

-Si –coincidió conmigo.- Y están marcados perfectamente. ¡Wow con mi hermano!, si que te… si que te la pasaste muy bien anoche ¡eh traviesa! –Alice estaba un poco emocionada y preocupada por el hecho. -¿Quieres que te los quite?

-¿Sabes hacerlo? –Alice siempre seria mi salvación. Jamás podría hablar de esto con Jane, ella siempre se tomaba todo a la ligera.

-Claro que si, Bella. ¿Cómo crees que mis padres nunca me han obligado a presentarles un novio formal?

-Alice, ¿tu haz tenido novio? –_que pregunta mas estúpida_, pensé para mis adentros. Ella soltó una risa ensordecedora.

-Claro que si mensa. Me veo calmada pero tampoco soy una virgen, ni mucho menos una zorra.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a querer que te los quite?

-Si, claro que si.

-Okay, ahorita vengo –se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunte ya de pie.

-Por mis herramientas.

-¿Tanto ocupas?

-Tonta Bella, necesitas aprender a quitártelos tu sola.

-¿Cómo se quitan?

-Mira, primero que nada metete a bañar.

-¿Huelo mal?

-No, no es eso –negó con la cabeza –pero, en lo que te bañas das tiempo a la cuchara para que se enfrié.

-¿Me los vas a quitar con una cuchara?

-Si, una cuchara demasiada helada.

-Okay –asentí.

-El baño es para que después te arregles, porque el chupete no se quita tan rápido, así que tendrás que ponerte una bufanda o algo así.

-Alice, estas loca. Hace mucho calor allá afuera –por lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, Edward me había dicho que hacia calor.

-Bella, tienes la cabeza por las nubes. La temperatura bajo bruscamente por la madrugada.

-Ah, bueno. Con razón, te iba a preguntar porque estabas tan abrigada.

Ella se rio y salió de la puerta. Yo me metí al baño, pero antes fui a recoger la ropa que Edward me había quitado. Me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi que no estaba, pero también pude notar que Edward había cambiado la sabana. Con razón.

Me metí a bañar con el agua muy caliente, pues lo que había dicho Alice era cierto; hacia mucho frio. Me puse la bata de baño limpia y me seque el pelo con la toalla, después lo enrolle en ella misma. Sabía que Alice se encargaría de arreglarme.  
Cuando salí del baño me asuste porque Alice ya estaba ahí.

-Siéntate aquí –me dijo jalando un poco la silla. Yo la obedecí y me senté en la silla.

-¿Me va a doler? –le pregunte temerosa.

-Un poco, mientras mas helada este la cuchara mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Más rápido se quita. Fíjate bien, no tiene mucha ciencia, la verdad.

Alice llevo la cuchara extremadamente helada a mi cuello. Empezó a dar unos masajes por las "mordidas" por decirlo de alguna manera, que Edward había hecho.

-Listo –dijo después de unos minutos – vez que es bien fácil. Solo tienes que masajearlos. Esto es sangre acumulada, por eso se tiene que recorrer a otros lugares. También hubiera sido fácil con un labial, pero hubiéramos tardado más.

-Me tienes que enseñar lo del labial –le recordé.

-Cuando gustes –me acerco un espejo para que me mirara.

-Alice, eres un genio, no se que haría sin ti –me levante para abrazarla por su gran ayuda.

-No sobrevivirías mucho, Bella –me sonrió.

-Gracias –le dedique una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

-Ahora es tiempo de que te cambies –se dirigió a mi closet y tomo rápidamente ropa –toma –me la entrego y pude notar que eran unos vaqueros con una blusa de cuadros negros con blancos.

-Es informal para ti –le dije burlándome de ella.

-Aun no eh terminado –me dijo tan segura de si misma que me arrepentí de haberla ofendido.

-Toma –me volvió a entregar más ropa. La desprendí y era un chaleco negro que yo ni sabia que existía –y toma esto también –me entrego una bufanda de verano negra.

-Esto podrá disimular un poco, ya que no se quitan totalmente. Pero dentro de 20 minutos más o menos no estarán.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Ahora ya cámbiate, ¿Okay? Aquí te espero.

-Okay.  
Me metí a cambiarme al baño, la idea de Alice había sido genial. Me cambie rápidamente y salí del cuarto. Alice me estaba planchando el pelo para que todo combinara.

-Oye Alice… -me arrepentí de haberle hablado pero tenía curiosidad.

-Oigo

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras.

-¿Cómo se hacen?

-¿Los chupetes?

-Si

-¡Ay Bella! Quien te viera, tan calmadita –las dos nos reímos porque tenia razón.

-¿Me dirás como?, Edward no me quiso decir porque dijo que no tenía caso.

-Si te diré, pero tú dime otra cosa antes.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué se enojo Edward?

-Porque yo le dije que no me gustaba como se veían y que me ayudara a quitármelos, pero el se enojo y me dijo que yo me avergonzaba de que el fuera mi esposo, pero eso no es cierto.

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que a ti no te avergonzaba eso?

-Claro que si

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que si yo se los hubiera hecho el no se hubiera puesto de melodramático como yo, que le hubiera gustado tanto que tal vez los estuviera presumiendo.

-Okay, espero que se contenten. Entonces, por eso me preguntas, ¿verdad? Para hacerle lo mismo, ¿no es así?

-Exacto, Alice, haz comprendido.

-Okay, Bella, solo tienes que succionar la parte donde quieres que este.

-¿La parte?

-Puede ser en cualquier lugar Bella –me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo –siempre tiene que ser como un beso

-O sea, le hago creer que es una caricia, pero tengo que succionar su cuello…

-…Sin que deje de parecer un beso. Tiene que ser dulce, pero la verdad para mí son de muy mal gusto, se miran mal.

-Si, lo se, pero Edward me dijo que quería eso, así que se lo voy a cumplir.

Y claro que lo haría, tenia que vengarme cuando fuera posible de eso.  
.

.

.

.

.

**¡Waa! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Genial? ¿Malo? ¿Patetico? Les recuerdo que siempre despues de una discusion existe la reconciliacion :)  
**Mañana proxima actualizacion.  
Besos & bendiciones

•LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliacion

**Capitulo 6: Reconciliación.**

POV Edward:

Me molestaba pelearme con Bella. Ya había aguantado todo un año su indiferencia como para que después de la "reconciliación" siguiéramos peleados. Es que la verdad no entendía que Bella se hubiera comportado así. Tenía que pensar y buscar una buena respuesta a eso. Sabia que a Bella le daba vergüenza que todos hubieran sabido que ella y yo habíamos tenido sexo la noche anterior. Pero yo estaba seguro de que si ella me los hubiera hecho a mi tendría algo que presumir, y no me molestarían. _Tengo que pedirle perdón_, me recordaba a mi mismo mentalmente. Tengo que comprenderla: para ella no ha de ser fácil durar un año casada con un hombre que no te hace caso, y de la noche a la mañana, todo marcha perfectamente. Okay, eso ya estaba arreglado. Solo debía de darle unos minutos para que ella se relajara.

-…Como le digo: Paloma ya va a tener sus crías –era la primera vez que escuchaba a Embry, un joven trabajador huérfano de padres que residía en nuestra hacienda.

-¿Patrón me esta escuchando? –me pregunto.

-Si, claro, sigue, Embry –le dije.

-Yo creo que no me estaba escuchando.

-Discúlpame, Embry, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué me decías de Paloma?

-Que esa linda yegua ya va a parir.

-Órale, Bella se va a poner muy contenta con esa noticia.

-¿Cómo no? Si usted le regalo esa yegua, además de que es muy linda y todos se encariñan con ella.

-Es que en cuanto mire a Paloma, dije: Esta hermosura de yegua tiene que ser para mi esposa.

-Lo curioso es que Paloma ya va a tener sus crías…

-¿Y que tiene de curioso? –le pregunte.

-Pues que Kaure también va a tener su bebe –inmediatamente el chico llevo sus manos a la boca en señal de que no debía de haber dicho eso.

-¿Kaure esta embarazada?

-Patrón, por favor, no la corra. Ella necesita mucho su trabajo, y ahora mas que va a tener un bebe.

-Embry, sabes que esta mal lo que ella hiso, ¿verdad? –estaba desconcertado.

-Si, patrón, lo se. Pero lo hiso porque no le quedaba de otra. Ella necesita el trabajo y estando embarazada jamás lo conseguiría. Tal vez cuando ella tenga a su bebe usted ya la quiera correr, pero no ahorita, ella lo necesita.

-Embry, yo nunca dije que la iba a correr.

-Pero usted dijo que estaba mal –me recordó desconcertado.

-Si, yo te dije eso. Pero me refería a que ella en su estado no puede hacer muchas cosas pesadas, como las labores de una casa tan grande. Si ella me hubiera hablado con la verdad, yo le hubiera dado unas vacaciones y le hubiera pagado un ginecólogo o un obstetra.

-Pero ella que iba a saber…

-Tú debiste decírmelo antes. ¿Sabes que ese bebe se puede morir?

-¡Ay no! ¿De verdad?

-Claro que si. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

-Porque Kaure me dijo que necesitaba el trabajo, y si estaba embarazada no podía conseguir nada. Pero no se de que sirve que yo le haya guardado el secreto, al final ella se va a ir con el padre de sus hijos, ¿Qué no?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Al fin y al cabo, Kaure es la que decide si se va a casar o no.

-Porque solo a mi me lleva el demonio. Esto solo me pasa a mí

-Tú estas enamorado de Kaure…

-¿Se nota tanto?

-Demasiadisimo –le respondí.

-No tanto como usted y la señora.

-Eso es diferente, ¿sabes?

-¿En que es diferente?

-En que cuando yo me fije en Bella, yo la empecé a cortejar, después nos hicimos novios, y ahora estamos felizmente casados. Tú no has hecho nada de eso, ¿verdad?

-Pues es que yo no tengo dinero ni nada, soy un pobre diablo.

-El dinero no lo es todo en la vida.

-Pero si influye mucho. Yo quiero llevarla a comer, darle regalos, joyas…

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso, Embry? Yo te hubiera apoyado en todo si me lo hubieras dicho, y obvio que también a Kaure, pero dime una cosa…

-¿Qué patrón? –me pregunto.

-Primero que nada, no me digas patrón, me hace sentir viejo, llámame Edward.

-Okay patr…Edward –me dijo.

-Tu me dijiste que si se notaba que estabas enamorado de Kaure, yo te dije que si pero tu negaste eso y dijiste que no se nota tanto como Bella y yo, ¿a que te referías con eso?

-Patrón, es que no hace falta preguntar si usted esta enamorado de la señora, eso se nota a kilómetros. Cuando usted la mira, cuando simplemente escucha su nombre o su voz, a usted se le prende un brillo en los ojos e inmediatamente se le curva una sonrisa en el rostro. No hace falta preguntar si en verdad la ama, eso se nota a morir. Y la señora, también lo ama, y mucho, mas que ella si sabe disimular, pero sin ofender ni nada de eso, yo podría asegurar que usted ama mas a la patrona, que ella a usted.

-¿Tu crees eso? –le pregunte maravillado por sus palabras. ¿En verdad se me notaba tanto?

-¡Lo aseguro!, usted la ama muchísimo mas de lo que cualquiera, incluyéndose usted mismo, se imagina.

-Tienes toda la razón, Embry. Bella es mi vida. Jamás amare otra mujer que no sea ella.

-Yo supongo que usted tuvo muchas novias…

-Y supones bien. Pero si quieres preguntar si a alguna de ellas la ame, mi respuesta es no. Tal vez se podría decir, dramáticamente, que las odiaba, porque no sentía ni sentiré ni una pizca de cariño por ellas.

-Yo quisiera que Kaure me quisiera así-dijo tristemente.

-Tú nunca le haz preguntado, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes saber si ella te corresponde?

-Porque ella esta embarazada –me aseguro.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver –le dije.

-Claro que si. Mi concepto me dice que si una mujer esta embarazada es porque tiene novio o esta casada…

-¿Tu concepto de que? –lo interrumpí.

-Acerca del embarazo.

-Entonces esta equivocado.

-¿Por qué? ¿De que? –me pregunto de repente.

-Las preguntas se hacen de una en una. Estas equivocado porque ese no es el concepto verdadero, tu no sabes la verdadera razón por la que ella esta embarazada, a lo mejor abusaron de ella y tu la estas tachando de promiscua.

-Yo no digo que sea promiscua, pero si una pu…

-Embry –lo interrumpí enfadado -, enfrente de mi no insultes ni a Kaure ni a ninguna otra mujer, porque recuerda que soy tu patrón y fácilmente te echo de aquí, ¿entendido?

-Si, patrón –agacho la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar con Kaure respecto a…

-¿Me hablaba patrón? – de repente apareció Kaure por la puerta de las caballerizas.

-¿Estabas escuchando Kaure? –le pregunte demasiado asustado, y de Embry ni se diga, parecía que había visto al mismísimo diablo.

-No. Acabo de llegar, es que iba a preguntarle a Embry si La Paloma ya va a tener sus crías.

-Kaure tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre que? –me pregunto. Pude ver de reojo que Embry se estaba retirando –Embry ven para acá –el aludido se regreso y se puso al lado de mi, quedando enfrente con Kaure.

-Lo siento, Kaure –se disculpo.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto ella.

-Kaure, se que estas embarazada, y me molesta mucho que no me lo hayas dicho. Según yo, te he dado un trato digno en esta hacienda, he hecho que algunos chicos de por aquí te respeten, te he defendido varias veces, te he dado recompensas por tu trabajo, y yo supongo que lo único que me merezco es un poco de lealtad, ¿no es cierto? –estaba tan enojado, y no sabia porque. _Respira, Edward, respira. Una… dos… tres… respira._

-Patrón… yo… no se que decirle, se que me porte mal al no decirle de esto pero es que yo necesito demasiado el trabajo, y mas ahora que tengo otra boca que alimentar, se que debo irme pero antes quisiera que me perdone...

-¿A dónde te iras? ¿Por qué? –la interrumpí de sus disculpas.

-No se a donde ir, y debo hacerlo porque usted me despidió, ¿Qué no?

-Creo que yo nunca te dije que te despedía, tú y tu hijo se pueden quedar aquí hasta cuando tú decidas irte.

-Entonces, ¿no me va a despedir? –la chica empezó a llorar y se lanzo sobre mis brazos.

-No, claro que no –le dije y ella se separo del abrazo que me había hecho.

-Disculpe.

-No quiero que te enojes con Embry, el no tiene la culpa, se le salió decírmelo.

-Okay, estas perdonado, Embry –volteo a ver al chico y le dedico una sonrisa. Yo sabia que en esa mirada había algo más…

-Gracias, Kaure, y a usted patrón también –me interrumpió de mis pensamientos Embry.

-Kaure, habías venido aquí para preguntar de La Paloma, ella esta bien, dice Embry que tal vez muy entrada la noche, o antes del amanecer vaya a parir.

-Eso esta bien.

-¿Y tu cuantos meses tienes?

-Ya falta poco para que de a luz.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo fuera la graduación del niño?

Ella sonrió y me recordó tanta a Bella, con sus mejillas rosadas.

-¿Qué va a ser? ¿Niño o niña?

-No lo se, no tengo dinero para un ultrasonido.

-Bueno, Kaure, mas tarde platicamos, ¿si? Ahorita debo hacer algo que tengo pendiente, ¿Okay?

-Patrón, le iba a avisar ahorita, antes de que charláramos, que oí por ahí que habían aparecido unos lobos, y que no sabíamos como le íbamos a hacer si aparecían por aquí.

-¿Lobos? ¿Estas seguro de eso? –Le pregunte casi burlándome -¿Quién dijo eso?

-Billy –me aseguro.

-Voy a ir a ver a Billy primero.

-Okay.

Me retire de ellos para dirigirme a buscar a Billy a que me explicara eso de los lobos.  
Después de eso debía de ir a pedirle perdón a Bella, no podía estar así con ella, no podía tolerar que esta noche y las demás no fuera mía. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer para que me perdonara? Yo no sabía muy bien de sus gustos. Sin duda alguna tenia que pedirle ayuda a Alice, ella era su mejor amiga, ¿Qué no?

POV Bella:

-¡Ya se, Bella! –grito Alice.  
Las dos nos encontrábamos en el jardín pensando en como yo podía hacer que Edward se contentara conmigo.

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunte totalmente distraída.

-Ya se como Edward y tu se van a contentar –me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que a ella era a la que mas le dolía que Edward y yo estuviéramos peleados.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunte pensando hasta donde irían sus locuras.

-Tu debes de darle lo que el quiere, y todos sabemos que es lo que quiere –me dijo levantando sus dos cejas perfectamente delineadas.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Edward?

-Pues a ti, Bella. Edward te podrá amar demasiado, pero es hombre y nosotras las mujeres tenemos algo que a ellos les gusta _-¿Cómo no pude adivinarlo?_ Parecía tan simple cuando Alice lo decía.

-Okay, ya entendí. Entonces lo que tu propones es una noche de pasión –adivine.

-Obvio que si. Pero tiene que ser especial, no puede ser tan normal como siempre. Debemos de ir al centro comercial -¡no! Sabia perfectamente como se ponía Alice cuando iba a los centros comerciales, ¡era toda una desquiciada!

-¿Al centro comercial? ¿A que? –le pregunte.

-Debemos de ir a comprar ropa muy sexy para mi hermanito.

-Pensé que yo iba a dar el primer paso, ¿para que ropa para el?

-En cierto forma es para ti, porque tu la usaras, pero el te la quitara, el la disfrutara.

-Okay, ya te entendí. Así que vámonos ya –me levante para dirigirme al garaje para tomar un auto.

-Bella –me llamo mi cuñada favorita –primero debo de ir por mi bolso, ¿tienes pensando robar la ropa? ¿Con que pagaras tonta?

-Cierto –me dirigí para acompañarla por nuestros bolsos.

Esas horas pasaron demasiado rápido, la verdad es que no era tan malo ir al centro comercial con Alice, era necesaria una salida de chicas. Alice me había escogido la mejor ropa intima que podía pedir. Era ropa muy bonita que sabia que a Edward le encantaría. Aunque había una pregunta que yo tenía y no podía hacérsela a nadie: ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya tenia planeado lo que usaría y todo eso, pero cuando Edward cayera en mis brazos, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?  
Mire las ventanas llenas de gotas de lluvia y un camino borroso por la rapidez en la que íbamos, todo se veía tan oscuro.

-¿Alice, por que tienes tanta prisa por llegar a casa? –le pregunte de repente.

-Primera, porque ya es tarde como para andar en carretera, son las 8:00pm, y esta demasiado oscuro el camino.

-¿Y en segundo? –le pregunte porque sabia que no era solo la necesidad de llegar temprano a casa.

-Porque esta noche saldré con…

-¿Con quien? –me estaba interesando tanto por Alice en estos momentos.

-Eres una metiche, Isabella Cullen –me acuso y solo pude sonreír esperando su respuesta –saldré con Jasper.

-¿Jasper Hale? –estaba sorprendida.

-Si –ella no me volteaba a ver porque tenía sus ojos en el camino.

-¡Wow! Muy buena pesca, Alice, Jasper es totalmente encantador y guapo.

-Oye, el fue el que me invito, no yo.

-No importa, aun así espero que lo disfrutes.

-Tratare, el no es de mi agrado, la verdad.

-Que raro, pensé que a ti todo el mundo te agradaba.

-Pues ya vez que no.

Llegamos a mi casa y pasamos por el comedor para ver si estaban cenando. Me di cuenta que los únicos que estaban ahí eran Carlisle, Esme y Edward, que se encontraba con su mirada ausente y no había probado ningún alimento.

-Alice –mi esposo llamo a mí cuñada al momento en el que se levantaba –ven por favor.

-Espérame, Bella. Vete cambiando, ¿si? Ya sabes que es el negro –me dijo Alice.

Me fui al cuarto para cambiarme, pero al abrir la puerta mire a un gran oso blanco con un corazón en las manos que decía: TE AMO. Dentro de las manos del oso gigante había una carta, la abrí y la empecé a leer.

Bella,

no me gusta pelearme contigo, simplemente lo odio. Estoy muy arrepentido de no haberte ayudado con algo que yo hice, pero si tú quieres, ya no lo volveré a hacer. Espero que me perdones porque no puedo estar sin ti, este día transcurrió tan lento sin hablarte. Nunca olvides que te amo y siempre te amare. ¿Me perdonas?

Edward.

***********************************************************  
Así que Edward si estaba arrepentido de haberme hecho enojar tanto. Tome la carta con una mano y de repente escuche que la puerta se cerró. Quise voltear pero un ramo de rosas rojas apareció frente a mí. Edward estaba detrás de mí, recargando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Entonces, ¿si me vas a perdonar? –me pregunto tiernamente. Me di la vuelta para verlo de frente y antes de que pudiera hablar el estampo sus labios con los míos. Me empezó a besar tan tiernamente que olvide porque nos habíamos peleado. Me separe de el porque pensé que se me iba a acabar el oxigeno.

-Claro que si tonto, si te perdono.

-¿Te gusto el oso? –me pregunto de repente.

-Me encanto –le sonreí-, ¿las rosas son para mi? –le pregunte mirando hacia su mano que cargaban el ramo.

-Claro que si, Bella. Espero que te gusten las rosas, no sabia muy bien cual escoger y supuse que te gustaban estas.

-Son mis flores favoritas. Muchas gracias –tome mis flores y las lleve al florero. Edward me siguió y me tomo de la cintura.

-Aun falta el otro regalo –murmuro.

-Ese te lo voy a dar yo –me desprendí como pude de sus manos y me metí con las bolsas al baño. El solo me miro y se sentó en la cama.

Rápidamente me metí a bañar y me puse lo que Alice me había dicho, me peine y me puse un poco de perfume. Que vergüenza era hacer esto, ¿Y si Edward se reiría? No lo soportaría, pero sabía que Edward no me bajaría tan rápidamente la autoestima.  
Salí del baño, cerré la puerta y me recargue en la cama para que Edward me viera, y claro que lo hacia. Su mirada era tan excitante y prendida que me intimidaban. El se acerco con una sonrisa picara que le llegaba hasta los ojos.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunte.

-Me encanta –me aseguro. Me tomo de la cintura y me cargo para depositarme en la cama. Ahí me empezó a besar mucho, por todas partes. Como pude di media vuelta para quedar arriba de el. El me miro sorprendido y le respondí a su mirada:

-Esta noche me toca a mi, amor –le dije y supe que seria lo ultimo que diría en esa noche. Lo empecé a besar con lo poco que yo sabia. Yo tenia mis manos enredadas en su pelo, y el las tenia en mi cintura. Tenia que aceptar que era buena postura la que yo tenia: encima de el.

Nuestros besos cada vez eran mas intensos, así que sin pensarlo le empecé a desabrochar su camisa, como pude se la quite y la tire para el piso. Me dirigí a su cuello, para cobrar cierta venganza de lo que el había dicho. Intente hacer lo que Alice me había dicho: succionando, pero aun así dando un beso tierno. Hice lo que quería y lo logre. Edward se dio cuenta y se empezó a reír.

-Tramposa vengativa –me acuso. Yo no me conformaría con uno solo, así que empecé a dejar también mis huellas por todo su escultural cuerpo. Entre beso y beso el empezó a quitarme mi camisón negro con encaje y la demás ropa interior, y yo como pude le logre quitar su pantalón y su bóxer.  
Sabía perfectamente que ya era la hora, que Edward ya estaba listo y ahora yo tenía que dar el primer paso. Empecé a bajarme un poco para quedar a la misma distancia, entonces empecé a mover mis caderas para poder entrar, una vez que lo hice Edward me tomo de la cintura y casi me eleva para darme solo una vuelta, para que el quedara arriba de mi. El empezó a hacer lo suyo, aquello en lo que el era experto. Yo prefería que el lo hiciera porque para mi era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Te amo –susurro en mi oído.

-Yo también –le conteste.

Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces en la que Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor. Los dos nos habíamos jugado un turno cada quien, y creo que a mi me habían tocado varios, yo perdí la cuenta después de 4, pero sabia que Edward había hecho mas.  
Y así, como siempre lo había soñado, en los brazos del amor de mi vida terminamos esta hermosa reconciliación.

•

•

•

•

Ven, les dije que actualizaria pronto C;  
Estoy pensando seriamente de actualizar todos los dias, ¿que dicen de eso?  
Les mando muchos besos & bendiciones a todas esas hermosas o hermosos que pasaron por aqui & me dejaron un lindo review :3

•LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	7. Chapter 7: Doble parto

**Capitulo 7: Doble parto**

POV Bella:

Estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Edward, mi sueño hecho realidad. El me abrazaba y yo a el también, jamás perdería esa oportunidad. No podía creer lo que la vida me había dado en tan poco tiempo. Edward, al principio se llevaba muy mal conmigo, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Amaba a este Edward, y bueno a decir verdad, aunque hubiera sido aun igual de gruñón que antes, siempre lo amaría.

-¿Sabes que estoy pensando? –le pregunte.

-Jamás sabré lo que piensas –esbozo una sonrisa.- ¿Qué cosa?

-Eres el mejor, Edward –lo apremie.

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.

-Nunca me cansare de decírtelo. Para mi siempre serás el mejor…

-…Y el único –me interrumpió.

-Exacto.

-Te tengo una buena noticia –se deshizo de nuestro abrazo para pegarse junto a mi y besar nuestros labios. Yo le correspondí muy bien, pero el siempre empezaba así, lo sabia. Nuestros besos fueron subiendo cada vez mas de volumen, hasta que el se empezó a mover para subirse arriba de mi. Lo separe de mi lado, porque aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, ya estaba muy cansada, habían sido muchas rondas en esa noche.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? –le dije jadeando.

-¿No quieres que te haga el amor? –me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Sabes que no es eso, Edward. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansada, no he dormido casi nada. Dime, ¿Qué me vas a decir?

-Te iba a decir que le pregunte a Embry por La Paloma –Edward cambiaba tan rápido de humor, que algunas veces me daba miedo.

-¿Y que te dijo? –le pregunte muy interesada. Paloma era una yegua que Edward me había regalado al saber que me encantaba montar. Esa yegua era como mi hija.

-Que tal vez hoy de a luz.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –estaba sobresaltada así que me dije a mi misma que Edward no tenia la culpa.

-Cálmate, Bella, ¿quieres? No te lo dije porque tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza como el que me perdonaras. Embry me dijo que muy entrada la noche, o antes del amanecer, La Paloma diera a luz, ¿y sabes que es lo mas curioso de todo esto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Kaure también esta embarazada.

-¿Qué? –no podía ser cierto eso. Esa muchacha era un palito al lado de mí, al igual que era demasiado joven.

-Lo mismo dije yo, no lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Por Embry. Se le salió decirme eso.

-¿Y la vas a despedir? –esa no era una pregunta, si no una confirmación.

-No –me dijo secamente.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? –estaba tan confundida.

-Bella, es que el hijo que esta esperando Kaure es mío.

-¿Qué? –instantáneamente se me salieron las lagrimas. Edward me abrazo y me empezó a besar.

-No es cierto, Bella. Yo no tengo hijos, porque los quiero tener contigo –las lagrimas que se me habían salido las había secado Edward, y mis mejillas se empezaron a ruborizar por el simple hecho de imaginarme a mi embarazada.

-¿Quieres tener un hijo? –le pregunte sollozando.

-La verdad es que quiero tener una nena –me dedico una sonrisa al momento en el que me guiñaba un ojo. Yo solo asentí un poco asustada.

-Creo que aun nos falta mucho por recorrer, Bella, así que es mejor que lo recorramos con nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos?

-Si. Quiero tener tres.

-Estas loco, Edward.

-Tienes mucho tiempo, Bella, además me tienes a mí. Yo te puedo hacer los tres, hasta uno más de pilón; en una sola noche.

-Eso no lo dudo. Pero yo aun no quiero tener un hijo, quiero disfrutarte más.

-Siempre me tendrás aquí contigo –me recordó.

-Me refiero íntimamente. Si yo estoy embarazada no podrás tener sexo conmigo porque puedes lastimar al bebe.

-Me uniría a la abstinencia.

-Tonto –le di un beso y alguien a estas horas de la madrugada toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –contesto Edward.

-Señor, es urgente, le habla Embry.

-Espérame, ya voy.- Edward se levanto mas rápido que un cohete y se empezó a cambiar. Cuando ya estaba listo abrió la puerta y empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué paso? –susurraba el.  
Yo no lograba escuchar que le contestaba Sue, mi nana.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? –le pregunte súper alteradísima.

-La Paloma ya esta pariendo –se tomo el pelo entre las manos y supe que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Y que haces aquí? Ve a ayudarla –le ordene.

-El problema es que Kaure empezó ahorita con unas fuertísimas contracciones, y ya se le reventó la fuente.

-Oh por Dios. Hay que ir a ayudarla. Habla a Jane o a Alice, ellas estudian enfermería.

-Mira, Bella, tu cámbiate para que atiendas a Kaure.

-¿Yo? No, yo atenderé a Paloma.

-Bella, no estamos para que te pongas en ese plan, ¿quieres que yo le ayude con el parto? Por mi no hay problema –me estaba gritando. Sabia perfectamente que a el no le importaría ver a Kaure así, pero a mi si. Así que prefería ir a ayudar a Kaure.

-Okay, déjame cambiarme. Ve y háblale a Alice para que me ayude con el parto.

-Este bien –Edward se marcho del cuarto y oí que tocaba una puerta. Rápidamente saque ropa de mis cajones, algo cómodo para esta ocasión. Me vestí rápidamente y salí del cuarto. Edward se encontraba en el pasillo esperándome. Me tomo de la mano y me saco rápidamente de ahí. Parecía que estábamos volando cuando bajamos las escaleras. En el último escalón se encontraba ya Alice junto con Jacob, mi hermano. Nos fuimos rápidamente hacia afuera.

-Jacob, tu ven conmigo –le ordeno Edward mientras me soltaba de la mano- Alice y Bella se encargaran de Kaure, tu, los demás chicos y yo nos encargaremos de Paloma.

-Mi hermana no es doctora –le recordó Jacob.

-Ni yo soy veterinario –lo reto Edward y Jacob se callo. Los dos se fueron casi corriendo hasta las caballerizas. Alice y yo nos dirigimos casi igual de rápidas que ellos hacia las casas de los trabajadores. Había una casa pequeña, en la que la puerta estaba abierta y supusimos ahí estaba Kaure.

-¡Sáquenlo ya! ¡Me esta matando! –gritaba Kaure. Alice llego a su lado y le tomo de las manos.

-Tranquilízate, Kaure. Nosotras te ayudaremos a sacar sano y salvo a tú bebe.

-¡Traigan a un doctor! –gritaba mas fuerte.

-Yo soy doctora, Kaure. Yo te sacare a tu bebe.  
Alice se despego del lado de Kaure y se fue a sus piernas ya abiertas.

-Bella, quédate con Kaure hasta que yo te hable para que me pases algo, ¿Okay?

-Okay –la obedecí.  
Alice empezó a hacer lo suyo y por primera vez en mi vida la veía concentrada en algo. Yo le sobaba las manos a Kaure para que se relajara, pero no sabia que hacer.

-Okay, Kaure, puja –le ordeno Alice a la chica embarazada y esta la obedeció de inmediato.

-¡Puja, puja! ¡Tú puedes! –la motivaba la doctora de la familia.  
Kaure empezó a gritar y yo le pase una almohada para que controlara sus gritos, yo le decía que se tranquilizara, pero eso era lo menos indicado en estos momentos. Hasta que por fin se oyó a un bebe llorar.

POV Edward:

-Deberíamos de ser veterinarios. Hubiéramos triunfado –me decía Jacob.

-Bella debe de estar feliz al saber que su paloma esta viva- le dije.

-Y sus crías también –me corrigió el mismo y no pude evitar sonreír. Para ser el primer parto, había salido bien.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir con ellas, no sabemos como estén. –le recordé.

-Claro, vamos –Jacob se salió de las caballerizas mientras yo les ordenaba cosas a mis empleados.

-Embry, quiero que se estén al pendiente de los…

-Caballitos –me dijo Embry con una sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Si, bueno como sea. Vamos a ver a Bella y Alice.

-Me avisa por favor como esta Kaure.

-Claro.  
Me salí de las cabellerizas y empecé a caminar junto con Jacob. Nuestro camino fue en silencio, hasta que por fin llegamos a las casas de los empleados y el corrió para entrar a una casa. Después de eso, Bella salió con una criaturita en sus brazos y tenia una sonrisa que nadie le podía quitar.

-¿Todo esta bien? –le pregunte mientras me acercaba para ver esa cosita que Bella traía entre brazos.

-Si, perfectamente. El parto fue un poco rápido y ya por fin salió la nena.

-¿Fue niña?

-Si –se veía la emoción que tenia en su rostro.

-¿Kaure esta bien?

-Si, ella es muy fuerte. Alice le esta cerrando las cortadas.

-Oh –fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Quieres cargarla? –me pregunto de repente.

-¿Yo? –le conteste con otra pregunta.

-Si, tu. ¿No me dijiste que querías una niña? Debes tener experiencia para cargar a tu hija.

-Entonces… -le dije mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos. La niña era muy bonita, pero se veía muy frágil. Sabía que mi hija seria mucho más hermosa, y tal vez las dos pudieran ser amigas.

-Si, Edward. El ver a Kaure dando su vida por su hija, me hizo reflexionar y tienes razón, no sabemos lo que nos pasara, alguno de los dos debe de irse primero, y tal vez nos quedemos con las ganas de tener un bebe. Entonces pensé que lo mejor seria ir apresurando eso.

-Sabes que yo estoy dispuesto para la tarea. Aunque quien sabe si ya lo estés.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –giro la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo al ver que no entendía lo que le había dicho.

-Ven –me di la vuelta y camine un poco alejado de la casa de Kaure para que nadie nos escuchara. Era tan raro tener un ser tan pequeño entre tus brazos.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso? –me repitió la pregunta.

-Porque cuando yo estuve contigo eras virgen, y así es 90% seguro que ya estas embarazada. Además, que ni tú ni yo nos cuidamos. Así que eso sube a 98%, debes de hacerte una prueba.

-Tienes razón. ¿Me puedes dar a la bebe? Debo de llevarla con su mama –le entregue a la bebe y ella se fue a la casa. Yo la seguí por detrás imaginando a nuestros hijos. Yo quería que mi primer hijo fuera una niña, una nena de papa. El segundo que fuera hombre, porque cuando yo faltara el debía de hacerse cargo de sus hermanos. Podía caber una tercera posibilidad, pero dudaba que Bella quisiera tener otro más. Pensar en mis hijos y en mi esposa me daban mas ganas de entregarle una prueba rápidamente a Bella.  
Al entrar a la pequeña casa mire a Kaure acostada amamantando a su hijo. Yo sabia que lo que había dicho Embry era mentira, esa chica no era una cualquiera. Se miraba que sufría.  
Jacob se encontraba guardando las cosas que había ocupado Alice. Bella y Alice se encontraban rejuntando en la habitación todas las sabanas y cosas de mas que había quedado ahí.

-¿Puedo? –le pregunte a Kaure señalando a la orilla de la cama.

-Esta es su casa señor –me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-¿La Paloma sobrevivió? –me pregunto Kaure para quererse distraer.

-Si –le dije con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Gracias a Dios, amor –Bella llego a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro –ahorita debo ir a verla.

-Te acompaño –me levante para seguirla.

-Todavía no. Aun hay cosas que hacer aquí con Kaure.

-Yo después puedo limpiar, señora –interrumpió la aludida.

-Esta loca, Kaure. Acabas de dar a luz, tu hija te necesita. ¿Ya pensaste como le pondrás? –sabia que mi Bella seria una gran madre y escogería los mejores nombres para nuestros hijos.

-Claire Isabella. ¿No le molesta que mi hija lleve su nombre? –le pregunto Kaure a Bella que tenia una sonrisa de admiración.

-Para nada, Kaure, eso es una muestra de que yo ayude.

-En casi nada, por cierto –interrumpió Alice.

-¿Y ya tienes a los padrinos? –le pregunte a Kaure.

-Aun no, pero yo quería pedirles que si ustedes pueden ser los padrinos. Se perfectamente que si algo me pasara mi hija estaría en buenas manos con ustedes –nos pidió Kaure. Yo voltee a ver a Bella para su aprobación, ya que yo no tenia inconveniente en bautizar a la niña; mire que Bella estaba llorando, no tan escandalosamente, pero si se le salían mucho las lagrimas. Me levante para abrazarla y me di cuenta que Alice y Jacob ya se habían ido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? –le pregunte a mi esposa.

-Kaure, para mi seria un honor ser la madrina de esta hermosura. En cuanto la vi, se gano mi corazón. ¿Tu que opinas, Edward?

-Para mi también seria un honor.

-Entonces, no se diga más. Tenemos que ir organizando el bautizo de Claire Isabella… ¿Cuáles serán sus apellidos? –le pregunto Bella a Kaure, y sentí como si Alice estuviera dentro del cuerpo de mi esposa. Bella jamás se emocionaba por una fiesta.

-Ese es el problema, patrona. La niña no tiene un papa, y jamás lo tendrá. Yo no tengo ni un acta ni un papel que certifique como me llamo. Solo se que soy Kaure.

-Edward, tu tienes a tu amigo Jasper, ¿verdad? –me pregunto Bella.

-¿Jasper Hale? –le volví a contestar con otra pregunta.

-Si. El es abogado, ¿Qué no? El puede aconsejarnos en esto.

-Jasper no es muy mi amigo –le recordé.

-Pero si de Alice –se contesto ella misma. Se acerco hacia Claire para darle un beso en la frente y decirle cosas bonitas-: No te preocupes, Claire, yo seré tu Nina, y Edward tu padrino. Nosotros te bautizaremos en nombre de Dios y veremos por ti toda la vida –se agacho para darle otro beso en la frente y regresar junto a mí para abrazarme. Pude ver claramente que Kaure estaba llorando de la sorpresa y de la felicidad de que jamás encontraría otros padrinos para Claire mejores que nosotros.

•

•

•

•

Cha Cham! Lullaby was here : )  
Actualizare todoos los dias, okay ?  
No quiero mas amenazas, siento que los Vulturis me vigilan en la secundaria :S

LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	8. Chapter 8: Sintomas

**Capitulo 8: Sintomas**

POV Bella:

Claire Isabella ya había cumplido un mes desde su nacimiento. También, ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Cada día que pasaba el me demostraba su amor con cada detalle; y bueno, aunque yo no tuviera mucha creatividad o experiencia para esto, yo solo le decía que lo amaba y siempre lo haría. Todos esos 30 días del mes Edward y yo habíamos intimado. Yo algunas me oponía, pero al final terminaba convenciéndome con sus besos y sus caricias. Simplemente lo amaba, y no sabría que haría si algún día tuviera que vivir sin el. Pero ahorita no tenia tiempo para ponerme a pensar en el futuro, tenía otro gran problema y era muy importante. Se suponía que hace ya una semana tenia que haber menstruado, y aun no pasaba nada. Por eso también me oponía con Edward, porque me daba asco que yo estuviera así y el haciéndome el amor. Esto era un problema algo grave, porque si bien no recuerdo tengo que preocuparme por si no me baja. Había planeado decírselo a Edward, pero el no sabia nada de esto, ¿con que me podía ayudar? La mejor en estos casos, y siempre lo seria, era Alice. Yo siempre podía contar con ella para todo. Y no es que con Jane o Leah no, pero es que Jane era muy extrovertida e inmadura. Y Leah, bueno, ella no me caía muy bien, era muy antipática y siempre tenía una mala cara. Mucho menos podría decírselo a Jake o Emmett, ellos eran hombres al igual que Edward, jamás entenderían mi angustia.

-Ya es hora de desayunar, ¿vas a bajar? –Edward había entrado a la habitación interrumpiendo mis preocupaciones- ¿te encuentras bien? –se acerco a mi arrodillándose.

-Si –le dije asintiendo.- Vamos, ándale. No quiero que te malpases.

-Okay, vamos –se levanto y me ofreció su mano para irnos juntos.  
Llegamos al comedor y ya todos estaban ahí esperándonos: Emmett, Jane, Jacob, Alice, Leah, Esme y Carlisle. Mis padres ya habían regresado a Phoenix, Arizona. Me dirigí hacia mi silla y Edward la levanto para que me sentara. Ya estando todos juntos ahí llego Kaure junto con Sue para servir el desayuno.

-Buenos días –saludo Sue.

-Buenos días, nana. ¿Cómo amaneció? –le pregunte.

-Bien mi niña, gracias –me contesto mientras me servía el jugo de naranja. Edward se acerco a Emmett, que estaba al lado de el; y pude ver que mi marido le susurro algo a el. Instantáneamente los dos se empezaron a reír muy fuerte. Juraría que se escuchaban hasta la cocina.

-¿De que se ríen? –les pregunte uniéndome a sus risas.

-No les hagas caso, Bella. Así son de tontos –me respondió Esme.

-Niña –había repetido Edward lo que Sue me había dicho.

-Es obvio que ya no eres una niña, Bella –me dijo burlándose Emmett.

-Tarados –les dije y deje de reírme. Pero no pude controlarme y estalle en risotadas. Alice se unió conmigo a las risas con Emmett y Edward.

-Dejen de meterse con Bella, o se las verán conmigo –me defendió Alice.

-Ay si que miedo –se nos unió Jacob. El siempre estaba de buen humor.

-Pues deberías de tenerlo, Jake –lo reto Alice.

-Chicos, chicos, esto es una mesa, ¿Okay? No un estadio –intervino Carlisle por primera vez. Todos volteamos para verlo y yo mire que Esme tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo te dije, Bella, que no les preguntaras –me recordó Esme.

-A la próxima te hare caso –le conteste sonriente.

-Como te decía, Jacob Swan, probaras mis puños –Alice volvió a retomar la pelea con mi hermano.

-Quiero ver eso –la reto Jake.

-Apuesto 10 dólares a Alice –dijo Edward riéndose.

-Maldición, yo no le voy a Jacob –le contesto Emmett.

-Te pago los otros 5 dólares, Edward, si me dejas unirme contigo. No confió en la fuerza de mi hermano –le conteste a mi esposo a carcajadas.

-Hecho –Edward alzo la mano como para cerrar un trato.

-Te hare polvo, Jake –finalizo Alice sacándole la lengua. Todos nos reímos, menos Jane y Leah. Parecía que estaban enojadas, y quedo dado por hecho cuando Jane se levanto, tiro su servilleta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Leah también se fue pero no tan dramáticamente como ella. Todos la miramos y después volteamos a ver a Esme y Carlisle.

-Olvídenlo. Hoy no fue su día –nos dijo Esme.

-Creo que debería de hablar con ella –le recomendó Edward.

-Déjalo así hijo, tu deber es atender a tu esposa…

-Siempre la atiende mama, siempre –intervino el metiche de mi cuñado. Todos volvieron a reírse y yo solo rodé los ojos dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa a mi cuñado favorito. El único por cierto.

-No me refería a eso, Emmett –lo regaño mi suegra.

-Yo si, mama –esta seria una gran pelea, y sin duda un desayuno que jamás olvidaría.  
Todos empezamos a probar bocadillo y yo ni me había dado cuenta que Sue y Kaure se habían retirado. Quería preguntarle como estaba mi ahijada. Empecé a comer mis hot cakes cuando bebí un trago de leche. Apenas me había comido uno cuando me dieron ganas de vomitar. Me levante rápidamente de la mesa y todos me miraron. Corrí había el baño que había mas cerca, entre, cerré la puerta, ya que no quería que me vieran; y empecé a vomitar. Sentía que las tripas casi se me venían.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? –sentí la presencia de Edward no solo cuando me hablo.

-Si –le respondí cuando ya había terminado y me dirigí hacia el lavamanos.

-Yo creo que no –Edward me abrazo y yo me estuve ahí con el.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –me volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te dije que si –me deshice de su abrazo para salir. Alice y Emmett se encontraban afuera del baño esperándome.

-¿Cómo estas? –me pregunto Alice.

-Bien –mentí.

-Te veo muy pálida. ¿Quieres que te revise?

-Yo creo que no es necesario, Alice. Gracias de todos modos, ahorita se me pasara.

-Un embarazo no se pasa tan rápido cuñadita –se burlo Emmett.

-¿Estas embarazada? –me pregunto Edward con una nota de alegría en su voz.

-Claro que no tonto. Tu serias el primero en saberlo –le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro que no, Bella. Yo seria la primera persona en saberlo, y debes aceptarlo. Estarías dudándolo y no le dirías nada a Edward para que no te mande a un laboratorio. Después me preguntarías a mí y yo con gusto te acompañaría. Tiene que ser obvio que me de cuenta –interrumpió Alice.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Le dirías primero a Alice? –me pregunto Edward.

-Siento decir que tiene razón –le conteste.

-Suelo tenerla –dijo triunfante Alice.

-No puede ser que le tengas muchísimo mas confianza a Alice que a mi que soy tu esposo –Edward se cruzo de brazos para demostrar su enojo mientras Alice y Emmett se reían.

-Edward, tu jamás comprenderías. Y no es cuestión de confianza –le dije acercándome había el.

-Si lo es, Bella. No mientas –me ayudo mi cuñado.

-Gracias, Emmett, por ayudarme.

-No hay de que –rodé los ojos y se empezaron a reír. Me acerque a Edward que estaba que echaba chispas para explicarle esto.

-Edward, no estés enojado. Sabes que confió en ti –le asegure.

-Pero no lo suficiente –me interrumpió.

-Alice tiene razón, primero se lo diría a ella porque si yo le pidiera que guardara ese secreto, lo haría. En cambio tú no, se lo dirías a todo el mundo. Así que no estés enojado por algo que no ha pasado. –le dije mientras me daba media vuelta para regresar a mi cuarto. No me gustaba enojarme con el. Alice y Emmett ya no estaban ahí, supuse que me querían dejar sola con el. Edward me tomo de la mano y me hizo girar rápidamente. Estaba frente a el, muy apegada a su escultural cuerpo.

-No estoy enojado, niña. Me gusta que te lleves muy bien con Alice –me dijo mientras me besaba. Yo me separe de el porque sabia que mi aliento apestaba por el vomito.

-No me beses, Edward –le dije apartándome de el.

-¿Por qué? –el empezó a acariciar mi rostro desde la frente hasta el mentón.

-¿Recuerdas que acabo de vomitar?

-No me importa. Así te amo, ¿sabes? –me recordó como cada noche lo hacia. Me empezó a besar y bajo sus manos por mi cintura. Llego hasta lo mas bajo de esta y continuo su recorrido con sus manos. Amaba que Edward me tocara así, como si quisiera dejar su huella. Lo empecé a besar más y más hasta que por primera vez en un mes yo también había aprendido a besar de lengua. Metí mi lengua por su boca y el llevo sus manos hasta mis muslos. El estaba paseando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Agacho su cabeza para ir besando mi cuello y sabía que ya no respondería de mí. Ese era mi punto débil, y el lo sabia muy bien.

-Edward, espérate. Estamos aquí, cualquiera nos puede ver –le recordé.

-Entonces vamos al cuarto –me propuso.

-No, Edward. Contrólate –le dije.

-Tratare –me volvió a besar, pero ahora mas tiernamente. Iba depositando por toda mi cara miles de besos. El aun no quitaba sus manos de mi espalda baja. Cuando yo lo abrace para susurrarle en el oído que lo amaba, el me dio una nalgada muy fuerte que sabia perfectamente me había quedado rojo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso? –le pregunte enfurruñada.

-Me pone feliz que me digas que me amas. ¿Te dolió? –me pregunto con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-Algo –le conteste.

-¿Quieres que te sobe? –después de realizar esa pregunta empezó a sobarme donde me había dado la nalgada.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –le pregunte de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues tocarme así de la nada, como si fuera tu propio cuerpo. Yo nunca hago eso contigo.

-Pues porque eres mía.

-¿Ah si?

-Si –me sonrió y continuo con su explicación-, toda tú eres mía. Toda completamente. Tus piernas, tus pechos, tu rostro, tus labios, tu sonrisa –suspiro- y otras cosas mas que no querrás que te diga, ¿verdad?

-Estas en lo correcto.

-Y no se porque no haces eso conmigo, pero me encantaría –me sonrió.

-Te prometo que lo hare, pero se te olvido una cosa mas de lo que eres dueño.

-¿Qué?

-Mi corazón –le sonreí.

-Ese siempre ha sido mío –no tarde nada para ruborizarme. Me volvió a sobar y la verdad es que yo no me dolía, pero me gustaba que lo hiciera. Me acerque mas a su cuerpo hasta sentir lo que quería sentir. Escuche las pisoteadas de dos personas, creo.

-Veo que ya se contentaron –murmuro Esme.

-Es mas fácil que la tabla del uno –le conteste mientras me reía al igual que ella.

-Igualito a Carlisle –lo volteo a mirar y este sonrió.

-Vámonos ya, Edward –lo tome de la mano para llevarlo de nuevo al comedor. Edward me siguió y se volvió a sentar. Ya no quería comer, se me había ido el apetito. En eso se apareció Kaure para recoger los platos, esta vez no perdería mi oportunidad para preguntarle.

-Kaure –llame.

-Dígame patrona –_ella jamás dejara de decirme así,_ pensé.

-¿Cómo esta mi Claire?

-Bien, no ha hecho ninguna travesura el día de hoy.

-¿En donde esta? –le pregunte.

-En la cocina –me contesto de inmediato.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Claro que si, cuando quiera –me levante de la mesa cuando ella se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando entre a este gran cuarto mi bebe Claire empezó a mover sus manitas para que la cargara. Me fui hacia ella y la saque del corral en el que estaba. Adoraba cuidar de esa niña.

-Que niña tan mas latosa –comento Leah que no se cuando apareció en la cocina.

-Eso es mentira, Leah. No hay niña mejor portada que Claire. Ella es una preciosura –defendí a mi ahijada y Leah rodo los ojos –Kaure…-comencé- ¿no te molestaría si cuido un rato de ella? Para que tu puedas hacer tu trabajo sin la preocupación de cómo estará.

-Claro que si, usted la puede agarrar cuando quiera.

-Gracias –me salí de la cocina con la niña en mis brazos y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Al entrar mire que Edward se estaba abrochando una camisa negra y se miraba al espejo.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama con la bebe.

-Trajiste a Claire –ignoro mi pregunta y se acerco hacia la bebe que estaba muy emocionada de ver a su padrino. Edward la tomo en brazos y empezó a hacer malabares con ella. La subía y bajaba por los aires. El ver a la niña así y pensar en su mareo hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar. Me levante igual de rápido y me metí corriendo al baño. Edward me siguió con la bebe en sus brazos y me estaba viendo.

-¿Qué te caería mal? Tu no estabas así –me pregunto muy preocupado.

-No se –le respondí mientras bajaba la palanca para que el agua se llevara mi vomito.

-Mañana tendrás que ir al doctor, le diré a Alice que te acompañe –me sugirió.

-¿Tu no lo harás?

-Yo no podre.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que, Bella, ahorita que estabas en la cocina recibí una llamada de las acciones que se encuentran en Alaska, debo de viajar para allá para firmar unos papeles. Solo tardare una semana.

-¿Y cuando te vas? –le pregunte

-Mañana en la mañana –me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Okay, no hay problema, mañana mismo iré con Alice.

-Prométeme que iras.

-Te lo prometo.

-No me gusta como estas.

-Han de ser unos síntomas –le dije.

-¿De embarazo?

-¿Tu crees? –le conteste con una pregunta.

-Nunca te hiciste la prueba. Debes volverme a prometer que me avisaras en cuanto te enteres.

-Okay, yo te avisare –le volví a prometer. El se llevo a la niña a la cama y volvió conmigo otra vez.

-Te voy a extrañar –me dijo

-Yo también.

-Yo más. En Alaska hace mucho frio y necesito el calor humano de alguien.

-Pues te llevas el oso gigante que me diste, antes de que te revuelques con cualquiera –yo no conocía esa parte de los celos.

-Mira niña tonta, boba e hipersensible, yo no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie. Solo para ti.

-Solo para mí –le conteste presumiendo.

-Solo para ti –repitió cuando termino de besarme.

•

•

•

•

**Sorry por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero es que tenia tantas cosas por hacer, disfrutenlo ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Analisis

**Capitulo 9: Analisis**

POV Bella:

-Te voy a extrañar mucho –bese a Edward tiernamente para que no olvidara nuestro beso.

-Se me hará mas difícil irme si me besas así –Edward me tenia muy pegada a el, tomándome por la cintura. Eran las seis de la mañana y Edward ya debía partir rumbo a Alaska para cerrar de nuevo unos contratos que tenia con la familia Denali. Ellos eran una familia de mi agrado, muy bien parecidos. Todos eran huérfanos desde muy pequeños, por eso tenían el gran aprecio de mis dos familias, Cullen y Swan. Había una tipa que, sinceramente, no me agradaba mucho. Su nombre es Kate, y yo siempre he sabido que esta enamorada de Edward, por eso me dolía dejarlo ir. Había pensado en irme con el, pero sabia que el iría para unos asuntos de trabajo. Tendría que llamarle a Carmen y Tanya para avisarles que no suelten a la arpía de su hermana.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada? –nos encontrábamos en la entrada principal de la gran casa.

-Es que no quiero dejarte ir, Edward –le confesé.

-¿Por qué no?

-Prométeme que no te le acercaras a la zorra de Kate –gruñí. Edward esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Es por eso? No te preocupes Bella, sabes que solo te amo a ti. No hay otra mujer en mi vida –me volvió a besar pero yo estaba muy tensa como para corresponderle.

-Ella no lo sabe. Así que ni siquiera te pares en su casa.

-Sabes que me hospedare la semana en esa casa –me recordó.

-No me digas eso, haces que me preocupe mas –me solté de su abrazo y cruce los brazos.

-¿No confías en mi? –me pregunto triste.

-Claro que si, pero en ella no.

-No sabia que eras tan celosa –deshizo mis brazos cruzados para volverme a abrazar -¿quieres ir conmigo? –me pregunto de repente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –le pregunte confundida.

-Claro que si –me dedico una sonrisa. Aquella que solo yo lograba sacar.

-Bueno, pues entonces si –le sonríe-, había pensado en pedírtelo, pero pensé que no ibas a querer y pues…

-Yo siempre quiero que me acompañes, Bella. Pero ahora vamos a decirle a Alice que se ponga a hacer sus maletas también.

-¿Alice? ¿Para que? –le pregunte confusa.

-Bella, yo creo que no tendré mucho tiempo para ti, así que será mejor que estés con Alice. Y sirve que no te pierdes en Alaska.

-¿Y si no quiere?

-Alice siempre quiere viajar –me aseguro.

-Okay, vamos –lo tome de la mano para entrar a la casa. El miro su reloj y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Bella, yo digo que nos apuremos. Faltan 15 minutos para que llegue el chofer y nos lleve al aeropuerto para viajar. Alice llevara millones de prendas, así que hay que apurarnos.

-Mira, tú dile a Alice que se aliste. Yo hare rápidamente mi maleta –me solté de su mano y me fui corriendo a la habitación. Abrí el armario gigantesco que tenia gracias a Alice. Entre en el y saque una maleta. Rápidamente empecé a agarrar ropa, la más bonita que encontraba en ese momento. Me lleve la maleta para la cama para poder guardar también mi ropa interior. Me dirigí a mis cajones para elegir rápidamente las prendas mas sexys para Edward, porque yo tenia planeado mantenerlo calientito con mi compañía, y no con la de otra arpía. Agarre un bolso muy grande que tenia por ahí para meter las cosas de aseo que necesitaría. Fui al baño y agarre mi cepillo de dientes, la pasta, el cepillo para peinarme y mi desodorante. Fui otra vez al cuarto para agarrar un perfume que volvía loco a Edward. Alguien entro a la habitación, voltee para verlo y era Edward. El se dirigió a uno de sus cajones y saco una bolsa rosa.

-Toma –me la entrego.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunte agarrando la bolsa.

-Ábrelo. Me lo dieron hace un mes para ti, pero me daba vergüenza dártelo –agacho su cabeza. Antes de abrir la bolsa me di cuenta que pertenecía a Victoria Secret's. Cuando la abrí saque un camisón casi transparente de encajes negros.

-Wow –fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Se que es muy descarado, así que por eso no te lo entregue. Se que no te gusta nada de eso –me extendió la mano para que se lo devolviera pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunte enarcando mis cejas.

-Es… lindo –me dijo un poco nervioso. Me eche a sus brazos corriendo.

-Me lo pondré por ti –le susurre en el oído.

-No tienes porque hacerlo –negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero complacer a mi marido. Pero dime, ¿Quién te lo dio?

-Jane –contesto fríamente.

-No te sientas mal, Edward. Tú no me obligas a nada. Una vez lo intente y funciono, ¿Por qué ahora no? –le dije besando sus mejillas.

-Porque se que te sentirás incomoda.

-No es cierto, y vámonos ya. Te tengo una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos a Alaska.

-¿Cuál? –esbozo esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba.

-Tus cambios de humor me dan tortícolis –le dije dándole un beso en la frente –vámonos ya.  
Edward cargo mi maleta y yo el bolso. Nos salimos de la habitación y al salir de la casa, Alice ya nos esperaba con su maleta afuera. El chofer ya estaba ahí metiendo las maletas a la cajuela. Edward me abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto junto con Alice, pero esta no quiso ponerse a un lado de mí para no "interrumpirnos"

.

.

.  
.

El viaje desde Forks hasta Alaska no era tan largo. Solo fueron unas cuantas horas. Gracias a Dios no nos hospedaríamos en casa de los Denali, sino en un hotel muy elegante. Eso oí decir de Alice.  
Cuando llegamos al gran hotel, que parecía un palacio, me acerque a Edward para decirle algo.

-Es genial. ¿Cómo se llama? –le pregunte.

- Se llama Embassy Suites Anchorage –me contesto con esa elegancia con la que hablaba.

-Es hermoso.

-Nada comparado junto a ti –se acerco a mí para besarme y después salir del auto. Alice ya había bajado.

-Bella, ¿te gusta el hotel? –me pregunto Alice.

-Claro que si, es perfecto –le conteste asombrada por la maravilla que tenia frente a mis ojos.

-Te lo dije, Edward –el aludido solo sonrió.

-¿Puedes cerrar el pico hermanita?

-Tratare –Alice se metió riendo al gran palacio detrás del camarero que llevaba su maleta.

-Me tienes que explicar eso –le dije.

-Vamos al cuarto –me tomo de la mano y nos metimos hacia adentro.  
El hotel era más que hermoso. En la pura entrada había una fuente de unos delfines. Yo me acerque hacia ella para tocar el agua que salía de ahí.

-Voy a pedir las llaves –me dijo en el oído. Yo asentí, pero cuando voltee para ver quien lo iba a atender me encamine junto a el. La tipa era muy bonita, rubia y alta. Cuando llegue junto a el la tipa me recorrió con la mirada. Yo tome la mano de Edward y la tipa se me quedo viendo.

-Good afternoon, howI can help? (Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?) –la tipa era una fichita. Se veía por su tono coqueto y su blusa un poco desabrochada.

-Good afternoon, I'm Edward Cullen and she is my wife Bella Cullen, we have a reservation here. (Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi esposa Bella Cullen, tenemos una reservación aquí.) –contesto Edward. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bien que hablaba el ingles.

-Okay, let me check it (Okay, déjeme checarlo) –le contesto la tipa. Mientras ella revisaba su computadora, Edward se acerco a mí, me abrazo y coloco sus manos en mi cintura, me beso fugazmente y me susurro al oído suficiente como para que la recepcionista se diera cuenta:

-I love you (Te amo) –yo me sonreí, pero el se rio, y yo obviamente me ruborice.

-Please be quiet (Guarden silencio por favor) –contesto la tipa amargada. Nosotros la ignoramos y yo me pare de puntitas para robarle un beso y decirle lo mismo.

-I love you too (Yo también te amo) – la tipa dejo caer su pluma para que volteáramos.

-Please, this is a decent hotel. There are many people, be quiet (Por favor, este es un hotel decente. Hay mucha gente aquí, guarden silencio) –nos respondió la chica muy descortés

-I have nothingto forgive, this is ahotel,and all peopleare talking, whycan not we?Youwearyou do your joband do notyou goto complain. (Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, este es un hotel, y todas las personas están hablando, ¿por que nosotros no podemos? Usted póngase a hacer su trabajo y evítese que vaya a quejarme.)

-Sorry (Perdón) –la muchacha le entrego las llaves de la habitación y unos papeles para firmar. Edward firmo rápidamente y nos desocupamos por fin. Nos fuimos buscando por los pasillos el número de la habitación.

-Creo que fuiste algo malo con la recepcionista –murmure.

-Si, pero me molesto que dijera eso, ¿acaso ella no tiene novio?

-¿Qué tiene que ver si tiene novio o no? –le pregunte cuando por fin encontramos la habitación y nos dirigíamos hacia ella.

-Pues que nunca ha dicho a alguien que lo ama. Debe de comprender eso. –entramos a la habitación y me quede boquiabierta cuando mire la habitación. Era súper hermosa. Si el hotel era un palacio, este cuarto era el paraíso. Aunque claro, yo sabia que hacia deslumbrar ese cuarto, Edward.

-Edward, este hotel es genial –le dije.

-Es genial porque tu estas. No quería venir solo a este lugar –me confeso.

-No ibas a ir a casa de los Denali, ¿verdad? –le pregunte.

-No –Edward esbozo mi sonrisa favorita, la torcida. El sabía perfectamente que lo perdonaría.

-¿Te ibas a quedar aquí? –le pregunte de nuevo.

-Ya lo había planeado todo, Bella. Yo ya había organizado lo de la recepción, Alice ya sabia, y la verdad es que yo pensé que me ibas a preguntar si podías ir, pero como vi que no lo hacías, te tuve que preguntar yo.

-Eres un tramposo. Me dijiste que te quedarías en casa de los Denali, junto con Kate para que a mi me dieran celos.

-Exacto –Edward no dejaba de sonreír. Lo empuje hasta la cama hasta que callo en ella y yo me subí arriba de el. Acostada, obviamente.

-Eres un gran tramposo, Eddie. Pero sabes que así te amo.

-Lo se, todas me aman –nos empezamos a reír porque era tan cierto- ¿mi nuevo apodo ahora es Eddie? –me pregunto riéndose mas.

-Eso creo. ¿Lo de la recepcionista estaba planeado? –le pregunte cambiando de tema.

-No, eso no. Pero sabes que jamás le haría caso –me dijo.

-Porque me amas –complete.

-También.

-¿También? ¿Hay otra razón?

-La verdad es que, las prefiero morenas.

-Yo soy blanca –le recordé.

-Me refería al color de su cabello.

-Kate es rubia –le dije.

-Yo jamás he salido con Kate –me confeso.

-Con Rosalie Hale si. Y ella es rubia, ¿recuerdas?

-No me hagas recordar eso.

-No me digas que te arrepientes…

-Si me arrepiento –me confeso.

-¿Lo dices en serio? O solo lo dices porque estoy aquí.

-Lo digo en serio. Nunca en mi vida me perdonare haber tenido un… -Edward se callo para pensar en una palabra.

-Noviazgo –complete.

-Lo que teníamos ella y yo no era noviazgo. Nunca estábamos juntos, solo para salir a lugares importantes, para que nadie dijera que estábamos solos. Yo solo le hablaba para distraerme un poco, y ella también lo hacia. Ese no era un noviazgo. Mejor dicho éramos amantes –el rostro de Edward se torno triste y supe que ya no diría nada mas.

-Nunca te debes de arrepentir por lo que haces, lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no hay vuelta de pagina.

-A mi me hubiera encantado ser tu novio. Si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo, hubiera abierto bien los ojos y me enamoraría más de lo que ya estoy de ti. Nunca nos hubieran obligado a casarnos.

-Pero ahora ya estamos juntos y felices.

-Si –me beso tan tiernamente que sentí que flotaba. El me giro para que yo quedara debajo de el. Sabia a donde llegaríamos, pero era mediodía, y a mi no me gustaba eso. Lo detuve y el se me quedo viendo pensativo para que yo le diera una explicación.

-Edward, este es un hotel. Cualquiera puede venir y entrar. Vamos a aprovechar Alaska, ándale, ¿ya tienes que ir a la junta?

-La verdad es que es hasta el viernes.

-¿Y por que llegamos antes? Apenas es lunes.

-Quería que pasáramos una luna de miel.

-La luna de miel es cuando recién se casan –le dije.

-Pero nosotros, tan siquiera yo, por estúpido no la aproveche. Así que, esta es la primera.

-Okay, entonces hay que salir por ahí.

-A la próxima te llevare a un lugar donde haga calor. Alaska esta peor que Forks.

-Si. Pero, toma en cuenta una ventaja.

-¿Cuál?

-Podemos dormir abrazados –le sonreí y el me beso en la frente.

-Prefiero que no durmamos –esbozo esa sonrisa picara que tanto me encantaba.

-Okay. Lo que usted diga patrón.

.

.

.

-Bella, por favor ya deja de comer –me regaño Alice –ya llevas como tres nieves.  
Ultimadamente se me había dado mucho la costumbre de comer. Edward me preguntaba que me pasaba, pero a el le gustaba porque yo estaba algo baja de peso. En cambio Alice, me decía que perdería mi "delineada figura", obvio sarcásticamente.

-Alice, ya estoy cansada. Mira –señalé a mis pies –ya están hinchados mis pies.

-Bella, solo hemos recorrido la planta baja. Aun nos quedan tres pisos del centro comercial –me encontraba sentada en una banca del centro comercial. Alice era una persona inquieta, no podía estarse en un solo lugar del hotel. Según ella, debíamos hacer una expedición de todo el centro comercial.

-Alice, en verdad me siento mal, estoy muy cansada, tengo mucha hambre, además de que tengo unas ganas terribles de vomitar, eso ya lo notaste –nieve que me comía iba derechito al baño para terminar en vomito –y ya me maree. Hemos dado como tres vueltas a cada tienda.

-Hinchazón de pies, antojos, vómitos, mareos –Alice empezó a reunir todos mis síntomas, para decir una sola frase que me cambiaria la vida- Bella, ¿no estarás embarazada? –me pregunto gritando de emoción y algunas personas voltearon. Me ruborice como era de esperarse.

-Baja la voz, y no creo que este embarazada.

-¿Todavía te cuidas? –me pregunto. ¿Cuidarse? ¿Qué era eso? Yo nunca me había cuidado con Edward.

-¿Ehh? –le dije boquiabierta.

-Hace un mes, en la gran fiesta que hicimos, Rosalie Hale pregunto si estabas embarazada. Tu dijiste, al principio, que no. Pero mi hermano dijo que tú no querías decirlo hasta que tuvieras una prueba suficiente. Que no querían, tan siquiera tú, tener una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es un hijo, ¿te acuerdas de eso? ¿Desde cuando dejaste de cuidarte?

-Desde el día de la fiesta –empecé a recordar. Si no me fallaban mis cálculos ya había pasado un mes y dos semanas desde que Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. Bueno, tan siquiera para mi era la primera vez. Jamás olvidaría ese día, ese hermoso 08 de diciembre del 2001. El día que me cambio la vida.

-Hoy es miércoles 22 de enero. Ya hace un mes y dos semanas exactamente que fue la fiesta. Tal vez si estas embarazada. ¿Te imaginas? Edward se va a poner muy feliz. Por fin va a ver un bebe en la familia. Esme se morirá de la alegría. Sin duda alguna, será mi consentida, y apuesto que el de toda la familia también por ser la primera.

-¿Consentida? ¿Primera? ¿Ya adivinaste el sexo del bebe? Si es que hay uno.

-Bella, debes de hacerte una prueba, vamos a un laboratorio. Yo te acompaño.

-Okay. Vamos –me levante de donde estaba sentada y Alice me saco de ahí. Empezó a manejar hasta llegar a un laboratorio. Ella conocía muy bien Anchorage.

-Aquí es. Este es el mejor laboratorio de Alaska, aquí te sacaran de dudas –Alice desabrocho su cinturón para salir, pero yo le tome la mano para que se detuviera y decirle algo.

-Alice, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Edward

-Bella, Edward es el padre, ¿Qué no? –levanto las cejas.

-Claro que si, Alice. Yo nunca he estado con ningún otro hombre –le dije la verdad.

-Y me alegro tanto que Edward pusiera los ojos en ti, eres la mujer perfecta para el.

-Gracias –le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué quieres que el no sepa? –me pregunto.

-Porque si resulta falso, no quiero que se ilusione.

-Es positivo, Bella. Recuerda que yo en unos cuantos meses mas, seré toda una doctora. Así que se tus síntomas.

-Bueno, te felicito por eso. Pero si es positivo como tu dices –ella asintió –yo quiero darle la sorpresa a Edward y a la familia, por supuesto. Esto solo lo sabremos tú y yo. Si es negativo, jamás le diremos a nadie. Si es positivo, ese mismo día yo les doy la noticia, ¿Okay?

-Como tú digas. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie, aunque tenga ganas de hacerlo. Pero no, no te fallare. Tú eres como mi hermana, y se que si yo guardo este pequeño secreto, tú también lo harás conmigo.

-Claro que si, porque ¿sabes? Además de mi cuñada preferida –sonrió –, eres parte de mi familia. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre desee.

-Tu también. Pero me alegra que no seamos hermanas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si fuéramos hermanas tu no te podrías casar con Edward. Y yo prefiero mil veces la felicidad de mi hermano, que la mía.

-Eres tan linda, Alice.

-Vamos a entrar ya, ¿si? No aguanto la curiosidad de conocer a mi sobrinita.

-¿Sobrinita?

-Quiero que sea niña. Tendrá que heredar de mi, mi gran pasión por la moda. No dejare que le pegues tu aversión a la moda. Eso jamás pasara.

-Vamos a entrar ya. Y recuerda que todavía no lo puedes ver.

Nos bajamos del auto y entramos a ese gran edificio que tenía un letrero y decía el nombre del laboratorio: Alaska Medical Laboratory Service. Entramos por la puerta cristalina de ese gran laboratorio y Alice se dirigió a la recepción.

-You speakEnglish or Spanish? (¿Usted habla ingles o español?) –me di cuenta de que también Alice pronunciaba muy bien el ingles, pero ella prefería hablar en español.

-Both (los dos) –contesto la anciana que estaba del otro lado del demostrador.

-Okay, ella es Bella Cullen –me señalo -, mi cuñada. Viene aquí a hacerse una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Alice? –una voz masculina pronuncio el nombre de mi cuñada. La aludida volteo y al reconocer a ese apuesto hombre, corrió a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-¡James Witherdale! ¿Cómo haz estado chico? No me haz hablado ni nada de eso, ¿Por qué?

- Alice Anne Cullen. Que gusto volver a verte, tan siquiera para mí. No te he hablado porque como vez tengo mucho trabajo aquí en Anchorage. He estado bien, ¿y tu? ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Muy bien, gracias. Y vengo a que hagas le hagas una prueba…

-Alice –la interrumpí –ven por favor – llame.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo cuando se acerco a mi.

-¿Quién es el, Alice?

-Es un amigo.

-¿Le vas a decir que me haga una prueba? Lo que quiero es que nadie se entere y tú me traes con un amigo de la familia.

-Bella, el es solo mi amigo, no de la familia. Los conoce pero no los frecuenta. El es un gran doctor, lo conocí en la universidad. El no va a decir nada, yo se lo pediré.

-¿Es seguro?

-Si, Bella, el es de mi entera confianza.

-Okay dile –me rendí. Alice me tomo de la mano para llevarme con su amigo el guapo. El tipo tenia pelo rubio, y se lo peinaba con una coleta en la nuca. Era algo apuesto, pero jamás le llegaría a mi Edward.

-James, te presento a Bella. Seguramente ya la conoces, o haz oído hablar de ella. Ella es la esposa de mi hermano Edward –le explicaba más a el que a mí.

-Mucho gusto –asentí mi cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Igualmente.

-¿Y que las trae por aquí? –nos pregunto James.

-Bella viene a hacerse una prueba de embarazo, pero no quiero que comentes esto a nadie. Tenemos que estar seguras. Presenta todos los síntomas, y se dejo de cuidar hace un mes y dos semanas, mas o menos.

-Me das más explicaciones que nadie, Alice –le contesto el tipo con una sonrisa. –Venga por aquí, Bella –lo seguí hasta un consultorio de paredes blancas. Voltee para ver si Alice nos seguía y me di cuenta de que se quedo en la sala de espera. Cuando entramos el se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y me invito a que hiciera lo mismo con la de pacientes. Empezó a preguntarme varias cosas, hasta que al final me hizo la maldita prueba. Salimos del consultorio y le entrego el envase donde iba mi sangre.

-Bueno, Bella, como no viniste en ayunas, y llegaron un poco tarde, ¿te molestaría si te los entrego el viernes? –me pregunto.

-¿Cómo a que hora seria? Es que el sábado en la mañana nos vamos de aquí.

-Seria en la mañana, aquí estarían a la hora que tu quisieras.

-Okay, no hay problema.

-Entonces, las veo aquí el viernes.

-¿Es posible que este embarazada? –le pregunto Alice.

-Creo que si, estoy un 90% seguro de que así es.

-Vez, Bella, no teníamos que hacer la prueba.

-De todos modos es necesario –le recordó el doctor.

-James, por favor, no vayas a comentar esto con nadie. Es una sorpresa, queremos regresar y darles la noticia, por favor no digas nada.

-Cuentas conmigo, Alice. Ya sabes.

-Gracias –Alice se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Adiós.

-Adiós.

Manejamos de vuelta al hotel platicando acerca del supuesto bebe que vendría en camino. Si Alice se comportaba así, no quería ni pensar como seria Edward.  
Esos días transcurrieron rápido. Edward no estaba casi toda la mañana, regresaba hasta las 5:00pm porque venia de revisar unos trabajos. Por fin llego el viernes, el día que tanto esperaba. Nos levantamos temprano para dirigirnos al laboratorio. Llegamos mas rápido de lo normal. Pasamos esas grandes puertas y el James iba saliendo de su consultorio con un sobre en sus manos.

-Alice, Bella –nos nombro –fueron muy puntuales.

-No aguanto la curiosidad. ¿En donde esta la prueba? –le dijo Alice.

-En la recepción, esta aquí desde que abrimos el laboratorio.

-La iré a pedir –dije. Me dirige hacia el demostrador para pedirle mi prueba de embarazo a la señora. Sin que yo hablara ella me entrego un sobre blanco.

-Este es tuyo, ¿eres Bella Cullen verdad? –me dijo con voz ronca.

-Si, soy yo –le conteste.

-Ábrela ya, Bella –me ordeno Alice. Le hice caso y la abrí. Empecé a leer rápidamente para encontrar lo que tanto quería. Rápidamente, unas lágrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas**.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Lalala! Aqui esta el cap como les dije. Espero que les haya gustado. MUCHO. MUCHISIMO. Les mando besos & miles de bendiciones. Nos leemos mañana ; )**

LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	10. Chapter 10: Estoy embarazada

**Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Capítulo 10**

**POV Bella:**

—Positivo —dije con un suspiro. Alice se dejó caer hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Oh por Dios, Bella. Yo lo sabía, ¿sabes cómo se va a poner de contento mi hermano y toda la familia? Es perfecto. Muchas felicidades, Bella, vas a dar el primer bebé en toda la familia Cullen-Swan.

—Lo sé. —Aún no lo creía. Las lágrimas se me seguían desbordando por las mejillas. Estaba más que feliz. Se lo tenía que decir ya a Edward. Solo podía imaginar como se pondría de feliz, pues él deseaba tanto un hijo… o hija.

—Tenemos que ir a decírselo a Edward, ¡ya! —me dijo Alice brincando enfrente de mí.

—Sí. —Estaba perpleja por la noticia que me habían dado. Jamás imaginé que algún día me la dieran, pues la situación en la que vivíamos Edward y yo hace un año, no te daba grandes prospectos.

— ¿James? —llamó al tipo rubio—. ¿No puedes saber desde cuándo está embarazada? —le preguntó dirigiéndose a él.

—Sí. —Se acercó James—. Aquí le puse la fecha. —Marcó unos números en la hoja _08 de diciembre del 2001_. Leí en mi mente.

—Exactamente el día de la fiesta de aniversario —dijo Alice.

—Si, lo sé —le respondí.

—Bueno, James, como comprenderás debemos de dar la noticia a todo el mundo de la llegada de esta hermosa.

—Aún no se sabe que va a ser —le dijo James.

—Es lo que yo le digo —le comenté.

—Bueno, adiós con su pesimismo. Nos retiramos y otra vez mil gracias, James. Nos vemos luego. —Se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando terminó yo hice lo mismo, pero cordialmente.

—Muchísimas gracias, James. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo —le dije entre lloriqueos.

—No hay de que, Bella. Te recomendaría que fueras con tu ginecólogo, para que atendiera tu embarazo.

—Sí —le dije y nos marchamos.

Nos subimos al auto y obvio Alice empezó la charla.

—Qué emoción Bella, dime: ¿qué se siente saber que dentro de ocho meses más serás mamá?

—No tengo palabras, Alice —le confesé.

—Supongo que no. Ha de sentirse muy bonito, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Saber que dentro de ti crecerá una personita, se siente muy bien. Saber que de ti depende la vida de una persona. No tengo palabras para explicártelo, pero te puedo asegurar que lo querré más que a mi vida.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo siempre veré por la nena.

—No sabes que será, Alice. Y muchas gracias. Sé que serás una buena madrina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo voy a hacer la madrina? —me preguntó gritando frente al volante.

—Oye, espera, recuerda que en este carro no solo venimos dos, sino tres.

—Oh, cierto. —Guardó la calma—. Pero, ¿en verdad seré yo la madrina?

—Si tú quieres, sí.

—Es obvio que sí, Bella. Sabes perfectamente que nadie querrá al bebé más que yo. Yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mío. Yo daría mi vida por ese pequeñito o pequeñita que está ahí dentro. Todavía no lo veo, y ya siento como si lo conociera desde hace años.

—Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo. Y sé perfectamente que nadie cuidará de mi hijo más que tú.

— ¿Y quién será el padrino?

—Eso creo que lo tendrá que decidir Edward. Yo ya escogí la madrina, ahora él tiene que escoger al padrino, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, yo estaré de acuerdo con ustedes dos de todas formas.

.

.

.  
Llegamos al hotel y pregunté en la recepción si ya había llegado Edward. Afortunadamente, aún no había llegado. Nos fuimos para mi recámara, Alice se sentó en la cama y yo guardé el sobre.

—Alice… —me arrepentí de llamarla.

—Dime —me contestó.

—No le digas nada a Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? No, Bella, él ya merece saberlo —me exigió.

—Lo sé, pero yo debo decírselo. Se lo diré esta noche.

—Ah, Okay, ya sé para donde va la cosa. —Levantó las dos cejas—. Entonces, debes de prepararte para darle la noticia. Su corazón debe de estar latiendo fuerte, para que con la maravilla de sorpresa no le dé un infarto.

—Te iba a preguntar algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? Tú sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

—Okay, pero no te rías, ¿sí?

— ¿Debo de reírme?

—Bueno, tal vez me tomes por ridícula, pero es que mira, Edward me dio un regalo que le había dado Jane el día de nuestro aniversario…

— ¿El camisón negro? —me interrumpió.

—Sí, ¿cómo supiste de eso?

—Yo acompañé a Jane a comprarlo.

—Oh, okay, ¿te parece que es para la ocasión? —le dije ruborizándome.

—Claro que sí, Bella. En cuanto vi ese camisón pensé en ti.

—Esto es serio, Alice.

—Hablo en serio. Sabes que yo, tu comadre, no te mentiría.

—Edward me dijo que no me lo quería dar porque sabía que no me lo pondría, pero yo, irónicamente, me lo traje para acá, para darle una sorpresa.

—Pues ahora es el momento.

— ¿Tú crees? —le pregunté.

—Claro que sí, Bella. Entre beso y beso tú le puedes decir que estás embarazada, que bonito sería, ¿no crees?

—Sí —coincidí con ella—. Entonces…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuento con tu ayuda? —le pregunté.

—Siempre contarás con ella, Bells. —Se levantó de la esquina de la cama y me fue a abrazar. Sin duda alguna había sido una buena decisión elegir a Alice como madrina para mi hijo… o hija. Fuera lo que fuera, yo sabía que Alice siempre vería por él, y lo vería como a un hijo. Incluso si algo me pasara a mí y a Edward, yo moriría feliz al dejar a mi hijo en manos de Alice.

Alguien interrumpió nuestro abrazo. Mi celular empezó a sonar y Alice se separó de mí. Vi el nombre de la llamada entrante y decidí contestar.

—Hola amor, ¿qué pasa?

—_Bella, solo te quería llamar para decirte que llegaré hasta las 8:00pm._

— ¿Por qué?

—_Lo que pasa es que hoy ya firmo el contrato, y después de eso irán a festejar a un restaurant, así que tú come, por favor._

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes, sal y diviértete un rato.

—_No es lo mismo sin ti, ¿sabes? Ahorita me di una escapadita y todos están viéndome que te estoy hablando._

—Pues entonces cuelga para que no te regañen.

—_Ellos no pueden regañarme._

—Bueno, como sea, tú diviértete.

—_Cuando lleguemos a Forks te invitaré a salir, sé que esta semana casi ni estuvimos juntos._

—Lo sé, pero no te apresures.

— _¿En dónde estás?_

—En el hotel, ya iba de salida.

— _¿A dónde señorita? _—Se escucharon risas desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Voy con Alice a dar la segunda expedición al centro comercial.

—_Ah, Okay. Compran mucho._

—Claro. ¿Dijiste que vendrías hasta las ocho?

—_Lamentablemente, sí. ¿Por qué?_

—Solo preguntaba. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, Alice está histérica.

—_Me la imagino. Te amo._

—Yo más.

—_Mentira, yo te amo más de lo que tú a mí._

—No, no y no. Yo te amo más y punto.

—_Ya te dije que yo más y no hay poder humano que pueda deshacer eso._

Alice me arrebató el celular y empezó a hablar con Edward. Activó el altavoz para que la pudiera escuchar.

—Sí, hermanito, yo te amo más.

—_Alice, qué tramposa. Devuélvele el celular a mi Bella._

—Ay sí, ay sí. A mi Bella —lo remedó.

—_Duende enano, devuélvele el celular._

—Está en altavoz, te puede escuchar.

—_Bella, ¿estás ahí?_

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—_Amor, lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto, pero el viaje a Alaska incluía soportar a mi hermana._

—Tarado.

—Ya que…

—_Pero aun así te sigo amando._

—Ya te dije que yo también.

—Y yo.

—_Devuélvele ya el celular, Alice. No quiero meter mi mano por el auricular y golpearte._

—Ja, Ja, Ja, mira como me río. Ni siquiera en persona logras vencerme.

—_Nos debes la pelea con Jacob. Aposté 10 dólares con Emmett a favor tuyo._

—Gracias, favor que me haces.

—_Okay, ya me tengo que ir. No olvides decirle a Bella que la amo._

—Te puede oír, imbécil.

—Yo también amor —respondí.

—Me dan asco.

—_Las amo._

Edward colgó el teléfono y nosotras también.

—Es fastidioso —se quejó Alice.

—Pero lo amo —le dije.

—Mira, como él vendrá al hotel hasta las 8:00pm, tenemos casi todo el día para arreglarte. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahorita? —me preguntó.

—Dormir —le dije.

—Bueno, necesitarás dormir porque no lo harás en casi todo la noche. Ahorita son las 10:00am, te levantaré a las 3:00pm, ¿okay?

—Perfecto.

—Yo iré a comprar las cosas que necesitarás.

—Sí, está bien.

Alice salió de la habitación y por fin me quedé sola para poder pensar.

Estaba embarazada. Dentro de unos meses sentiría lo que es ser madre. El simple hecho de pensar que dentro de mí estaba creciendo un ser vivo, colaboración mía y de Edward, me hacía llorar… pero de alegría. Era maravilloso que Edward y yo tuviéramos otra razón para estar juntos y seguir amándonos. Esto nos uniría más que a nada en el mundo. Teníamos algo porqué luchar. Son impresionantes las vueltas que da la vida. Hace más de un mes vivía con la idea de que Edward jamás se enamoraría de mí, que yo moriría siendo virgen. Que jamás podría estar embarazada. Ahora me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo Edward en nuestro aniversario. Cuando él dijo que yo sí estaba embarazada, pero que yo no quería hacerme ilusiones, hasta tener la certeza. Él lo dijo porque ya pensaba declararme su amor a mí. A esta altura de la vida, me doy cuenta de eso. Sin duda alguna, sería el mejor regalo que la vida podía darme.

Alice entró casi gritando a la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

— ¡Bella, despierta! Ya casi son las 4:00pm, se me hizo tarde.

—Ya estoy despierta, Alice, no grites tanto.

—Okay, okay. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Alice empezó a parlotear acerca de sus ideas, pero yo le dije que aún no quería nada especial.

Ya estaba todo listo. Ya eran las 7:30pm y en media hora más llegaría Edward.

—Okay, Bella, entonces te dejo para que te bañes. Si llega Edward yo le diré que te sientes mal, que te busque en tu cuarto.

—Okay.

Alice salió de la habitación dando brincos. Me dirigí al baño que estaba en la habitación del hotel para empezar a bañarme. Hice todo lo que Alice me había indicado. Ya me había depilado las piernas y otras cosas que no deben ser mencionadas. Me peiné y me sequé el pelo. Lo ondulé un poco, solo un poco, porque sabía que al final terminaría toda despeinada. Me puse el "camisón" negro que me había traído. A juzgar bien, sí era algo atrevido. Edward me conocía muy bien y él me había asegurado que no me lo pondría, pero ya que era para una ocasión especial. Me estaba echando la loción favorita de Edward, Jane me la había traído desde Londres, y yo sabía muy bien que a Edward le fascinaba que yo oliera así, ya que digamos la especialidad de Edward siempre era mi cuello. Escuché que la puerta se había abierto, al igual que la cerraban.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí? —oí que preguntaron gritando desde el cuarto.

Me decidí a salir y al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta que Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama. Volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al verme. Me acerqué a él y me senté en sus piernas.

— ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —le pregunté tratando de hablar seductoramente.

—Me encanta como te ves —me dijo mordiendo su labio—. ¿Todo esto es para mí? —me preguntó.

—Todo todito —le dije y lo besé fugazmente en la boca. Edward se levantó conmigo en brazos y me depositó lentamente en la cama. En unos cuantos meses más ya no podría cargarme.

—Te amo —me dijo separándose un poquito de mi boca.

—Y yo a ti.

—Yo más —empezó a reírse, pero no duró mucho, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se quitó su cinto y yo le desabroché su pantalón. Nos seguimos besando, pero cada vez más apasionadamente, recorría con su lengua mi boca y mi cuello. Yo sabía que Edward ya estaba listo, entonces le empecé a desabrochar su camisa. Como pude me volteé y yo quedé arriba de él. Me fui bajando lentamente por su cuerpo y fui depositando besos. Le empecé a bajar sus pantalones como pude. Él levantó mis brazos para comenzar a quitarme el "camisón" e irme desabrochando mi brasier, después con movimientos lentos me fue bajando mi ropa interior, hasta que por fin yo quedé desnuda y encima de él. Como él me había quitado ya mi ropa, yo empecé a hacer lo mismo con la suya. Él solo tenía puesto el bóxer, entonces se lo bajé y me dirigí a su cuello inmediatamente. Empecé a besarlo, pero no quería dejarle esas "marcas" que después yo se las tendría que quitar, como la vez anterior. Edward me giró para que él quedara encima de mí. En el mes que ya teníamos juntos había aprendido ciertas cosas que Edward me había enseñado, entonces él ya no tenía que preguntarme si estaba lista o no, yo ya lo sabía e instintivamente rodeaba mis piernas en su cintura. Edward se empezó a mover como siempre lo hacía, buscando ese hueco en el que él siempre encajaba. Comenzó a agarrar ritmo e iba entrando cada vez más en mí. Yo emitía gemidos de placer, mencionaba su nombre entre mis gritos. Quería callarme, no quería que nadie me escuchara ya que estábamos en un hotel. Empecé a arañar la espalda de Edward, pero se me había olvidado cortarme las uñas, y la espalda de Edward estaba sangrando. Entonces decidí cambiar de idea y arañé la almohada que tenía cerca de mí. Me di cuenta que la rompí. La verdad es que arruinaba más cosas de las que arreglaba.

—Edward… Edward… Edward —gemí.

—Guarda silencio, Bella. Recuerda que estamos en un hotel y hay habitaciones al lado —me regañó.

—Tú eres el culpable, Edward.

—Perdóname por ser todo un semental —se rio.

Me uní a sus risas, y me di cuenta que Edward había "suspendido" la actividad de entrar dentro de mí. Sabía que esto no acabaría tan rápido.

Los minutos pasaban, o tal vez fueron horas, no sé. Sabía que ya era algo tarde, pues las luces de afuera del hotel ya estaban apagadas. Edward me empezó a besar en el cuello, fue bajando lentamente y llegó a mis pechos para besarlos dulcemente. Fue bajando más y más, llegó a mi vientre y siguió bajando aún más, no se detuvo. Oh por Dios, ¿a dónde quería llegar? Él no se detuvo, fue besando cada parte de mí. Volvió a subir y aproveché para girar otra vez y quedar arriba de él. Él me besaba el cuello, respirando mi aroma. Me acerqué a su oído para darle la noticia.

—Estoy embarazada —susurré en su oído.

Edward se paró en seco y me volteó a ver fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —me preguntó con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

—Edward, yo no jugaría con algo tan serio —le aseguré.

— ¿Tienes una prueba de eso? —me preguntó.

—Sí, espérame...

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al cajón donde tenía el sobre con la gran noticia. Volví a la cama y se lo entregué.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? —me preguntó con el sobre en manos.

—Las preguntas después, tú abre el sobre —le ordené.

Él me obedeció y lo abrió. Empezó a leerlo poco a poco y yo no me perdí ninguna expresión de su rostro. Después me sorprendí mucho al ver que unas lágrimas se desbordaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

—Edward, estás llorando. —Le limpié las lágrimas como él siempre lo hacía conmigo—. Es la primera vez que te veo llorar.

—Que sea hombre no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Me has dado la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida. —Me abrazó.

—Lo sé, Edward, ¿puedes creerlo? Dentro de unos 8 meses más tendré un hijo tuyo.

—Hija, por favor.

—Estás igual que Alice.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? —me preguntó.

—Las preguntas después.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Bella. Gracias, amor.

—De nada, pero tú también tienes crédito.

—Te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, no lo dudes nunca.

—Yo también te amo…

—Y con el bebé está más que claro que viviremos siempre juntos y felices. Ya quiero que des a luz.

Los dos nos reímos, y yo quedé algo preocupada al pensar en dar a luz. Nos besamos mucho y nos sumergimos en nuestra gran noticia.

•

•

•

**Aqui esta, ¿ven? Me tarde un poquito porque me estaba poniendo de acuerdo con mi nueva beta, _Yanina Barboza (beta ffadiction). _En cuanto ella me tenga listo el capitulo yo se los subire. Espero que les guste ;)**

**Lullaby' **


	11. Chapter 11: Nuevos miembros a la familia

**Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Capítulo 11**

**POV Edward:**

—Gracias, Bella —le dije a mi amada.

Ella se encontraba doblando la ropa y acomodándola en la maleta. Eran las 7:00am y en una hora más debíamos de tomar el avión para regresar a Forks.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo depositando la última prenda de ropa en la maleta.

Me acerqué a ella, cerré la maleta y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo —le sonreí.

—Bueno, pues no hay de que —sonrió.

—Tenemos que irnos a desayunar ya, no quiero que te mal pases.

—Okay, ya terminé. ¿A dónde vamos a ir a desayunar? —me preguntó.

—No quiero que tengas antojos y no me lo digas. Y vamos a desayunar en un restaurante que vende comida muy rica. ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

— ¿Comida china?

—Lo que tú quieras, amor. —La besé.

—No me consientas tanto, Edward.

—Todo lo hago por ti y por mi princesita —le dije acariciando su vientre.

—Aún no sabes qué será —me regañó.

—Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerme ilusiones —le respondí.

—Vámonos ya. Hay que fijarnos si Alice ya se levantó, hay que llevarla a comer también.

—Íbamos a pasar por ella ahorita.

Salimos de la habitación los dos juntos. Yo la tenía tomada de la cintura, la que en unos cuantos meses más iba a desaparecer. Al salir de la habitación pude notar que Alice también estaba saliendo de su cuarto.

—Alice —la llamé.

—Edward —me contestó—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté.

—Iba a ir a desayunar, aquí, en el hotel.

—Ves, Bella, ella no nos iba a esperar —le dije volteando a ver a Bella.

—Ya me di cuenta —se rieron las dos.

—Alice, te tengo una súper noticia… —empecé, pero Bella me interrumpió.

—Edward, Alice ya sabe. Ella me acompañó.

— ¿Le dijiste primero a Alice que a mí? —le pregunté exaltado.

—Te dije que así sería, Edward —me dijo Alice.

—Necesitaba que alguien me acompañara, Edward. Recuerda que tú casi ni estuviste en la semana.

— ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? —le reclamé.

—Claro que no, y por cierto, ¡no me grites!

— ¡No te estoy gritando! —La verdad sí lo estaba haciendo.

—Edward, cálmate. No hay razón para que te exaltes.

Alice me tomó del hombro y yo le tiré la mano para irme de ahí. No podía creer que Bella no me haya dicho nada a mí, si yo era el padre.

—Edward, ¿a dónde vas? —me preguntó gritando Alice.

Volteé para contestarle y vi a Bella llorando. Me partía el corazón verla así. Ella no podía llorar, eso le hacía mal a ella y al bebé. Me arrepentí de haberme comportado como un tonto con ella y gritarle. Di marcha atrás y volví con ella para abrazarla.

—Bella, perdóname. Soy un tonto. —Ella me tomó de la cintura y rompió a llorar como magdalena.

—Eres un tonto —me confirmó Alice—. Recuerda que ella en su estado es sentimental.

—Lo sé y de verdad, Bella, perdón. No llores, por favor, no me gusta verte así. Vamos a comer la comida china que querías, ¿sí? —le rogué.

Ella asintió entre lágrimas y la tomé del mentón para levantarle la cara. Le limpié las lágrimas que había derramado por mí.

—Vamos, Bella, ¿sí? Hay que comer mucha comida china. —Me ayudó Alice. Lo bueno es que ella siempre me apoyaba en todo.

—Okay, vamos —contestó Bella.

—Te amo, y perdóname otra vez. —La tomé de la cara con las dos manos y me acerqué para besarla. Ella volteó la cara y Alice y yo nos reímos.

—Tengo mucha hambre, vámonos ya. —Amaba que Bella hiciera pucheros. Pero la amaba más a ella, sin duda alguna. Alice se volvió a reír.

—Vámonos pues. —La tomé de la mano y seguimos a Alice hasta abajo. Bajamos por el elevador y llegamos hasta el primer piso del hotel.

— ¿A dónde iban a ir? —nos preguntó Alice.

—Íbamos a ir a un restaurante que hay por aquí cerca a comer comida china. Bella tiene su primer antojo.

—Los antojos le llegaron el miércoles, Edward, cuando estábamos en el centro comercial. Bella se comió más de tres helados, una ensalada Cesar, dos paletas de hielo y una ensalada de fruta.

—Bella, me vas a mandar a la ruina —bromeé.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Ten por seguro, Edward, que la bebé no saldrá con cara ni de helado, ni de ensalada Cesar —continuó con el chiste Alice.

—Ni mucho menos de comida china —le seguí su juego.

—Claro, claro —las dos se rieron.

—Pero, oye… ¿Dijiste "la bebé"? —le pregunté.

—Yo quiero que sea niña, ¿y tú?

Le abrí la puerta del auto para que Bella subiera al frente conmigo y a Alice para que fuera a sentarse atrás.

—También, quiero que sea una nena de papá —le presumí.

—Y verás que así será.

.

.

.

Fuimos a comer al mejor restaurante de Anchorage. Bella estaba muy feliz comiendo ahí, nunca la había visto comer tanto. Nuestra comida fue muy rápida, pues solo teníamos una hora.

Volvimos al hotel para tomar nuestras maletas. Nos habíamos retrasado, por eso cambié el horario de nuestro vuelo para las 9:15am, ya faltaban solo 15 minutos así que ya nos encontrábamos cerca de la sala de vuelo. Tomamos el avión que nos tocaba rumbo a Seattle, de ahí pasaríamos por Port Ángeles y de ahí, por fin, llegaríamos a nuestro destino: Forks.

Como dije, el viaje en avión fue muy rápido, solo tardamos 4 horas. Llegamos a Seattle a la 1:20pm, de ahí tuvimos que esperar 10 minutos a que llegara el chofer, quien nos recibió con un cordial y amistoso saludo. Billy era un señor como de unos 45 años, que tenía trabajando más de 25 años en la familia. Con decir que cuando yo nací, él ya trabajaba para la familia. Conoció a mi padre desde que eran unos jóvenes. Él me llevaba al colegio todos los días. Tardamos dos horas más de viaje desde Seattle a Port Ángeles. Nos fuimos por la misma ruta por la que habíamos pasado para irnos. En todo el camino nadie habló, Alice venía pegada a su celular, después leyó com revistas que se encontraban en el auto. Bella se había quedado dormida en mi regazo, y yo solo la miraba dormir. Se veía tan tranquila dormida, te contagiaba las ganas. Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza en su pelo. Se podía pensar que me había dormido, pero después sentí que el auto se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos y Alice me tocó el hombro y empezó a susurrar.

—Edward, ya son las 5:10pm, ya llegamos a la casa. Despierta a Bella para que juntos den la noticia de que habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia —sonrió, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Un nuevo miembro —repetí sus palabras—, yo pensé que el primero en darlo sería Emmett o Jane.

—La verdad, yo también lo pensé. Pero no fue así, así que tú debes de encargarte de decirlo —me aconsejó.

—Bella, despiértate —le susurré delicadamente en su oído. Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente—. No te asustes, pero ya llegamos. Debemos decirles a todos la gran noticia.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 5:15pm —contestó Alice a una pregunta que ni le habían realizado a ella.

—Gracias, Alice —le agradeció mi Bells.

—Me iré bajando para reunir a la familia en el vestíbulo.

Alice abrió la puerta del carro para bajarse, pero la retuve hablando.

—Alice, no les digas nada, por favor —le pedí.

—Claro que no, Edward. Solo les diré que pasen un rato al vestíbulo para recibirlos. Se supone que ahorita deben de estar comiendo.

—Llegamos en buena hora, entonces —le respondió Bella.

Mi hermana consentida se rio y se bajó del carro. Nosotros la seguimos tres minutos después. Al entrar a la casa, nos fuimos directo al vestíbulo y, sí, efectivamente toda la familia estaba reunida. Emmett y Jane se encontraban sentados en el sillón, Leah y Alice estaban detrás de ellos parados. Mis padres se encontraban parados, pero a otra distancia.

— ¿Cómo les fue, hijos? —nos preguntó mi madre.

—Muy bien, Esme, gracias —le contestó cordialmente Bella. Me gustaba que mi Bells se hubiera encariñado tan rápido con toda mi familia.

— ¿Pudiste cerrar el contrato con la familia Denali? —preguntó Emmett.

—Gracias a Dios, todo salió como lo pensamos.

—Bella, ¿no te pusiste celosa por Kate? —empezó con sus estupideces mi hermano.

—Ella no tiene ningún motivo para estar celosa de Kate, Emmett. Edward la ama mucho y jamás la traicionaría —le comentó Leah.

Me sorprendía que mi hermana hiciera eso. Parecía que a Leah no le caía muy bien Bella, pero con esto nos demostraba que vivíamos equivocados.

—Efectivamente, Leah, jamás la traicionaría —le respondí.

—Espero que se la hayan pasado bien. Anchorage es un lugar muy bonito, ¿verdad Bella?

—Sí. No terminé de conocerlo porque Alice no quería salir del centro comercial. —Bella rodó los ojos y todos se rieron.

—También le hiciste la vida imposible allá hija. —Mi papá volteó a ver a Alice que se estaba riendo mucho.

—Basta de chistes, digan lo que van a decir ya —nos dijo Alice.

Todos guardaron silencio para dejar que habláramos.

— ¿Nos van a decir algo? —preguntó Leah.

—Sí, bueno, lo que queremos decirles es que… —empezó Bella.

—Bella, está embarazada. Tiene un mes, dos semanas y dos días de embarazo —solté la sopa de una vez por todas. Todos se nos quedaron viendo shockeados por la noticia. Emmett y Jane estaban con la boca abierta. Leah se levantó y yo pensé que era para retirarse, pero al contrario, ella se acercó a Bella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas felicidades, Bella. Espero que este nuevo miembro una más a la familia. —Se dirigió a mí para abrazarme.

—Gracias, Leah —le contestó Bella.

Después Jane vino a abrazarme a mí, mientras que Leah seguía platicando con Bella.

— ¡Felicidades, hermanito! Serás todo un súper papá, aunque obvio, no mejor que el nuestro —me felicitó Jane.

—Gracias, Jane. —La seguí abrazando, pero después Emmett la hizo a un lado para cargarme. Tenía años que no hacía eso.

—Hasta que le atinaste, Edward —empezó a bromear—. Te felicito hermano. Ahora sí que vas a festejar el día del padre —me recordó.

—Lo sé —los dos nos reímos mucho, hasta que llegó mi padre que me abrazó. Noté que mi madre, Alice, Jane, Leah y ahora Emmett se encontraban felicitando a Bella.

—Hijo, ya era hora que supieras todo el esfuerzo que nosotros hemos hecho al educarte, sé perfectamente que tú y Bella lo harán muy bien. Sabes muy bien que a mí me encanta la idea de ya ser abuelo. Te deseo que tu nueva familia crezca más y con mucha salud.

—Papá, ustedes siempre serán mi familia, junto con Bella y ahora con mi bebé. Y espero que yo también sea un buen padre como tú lo has sido siempre con nosotros.

—Ya verás que sí, hijo, ya verás que sí. —Me palmeó el hombro y mi madre vino a echarse, llorando, a mis brazos.

—Mi Edward, ya eres todo un hombre. Pronto serás padre y me harás abuela. Sé muy bien que ustedes serán unos excelentes padres. Les deseo de todo corazón que desde ahora sean muy felices, más de lo que ya lo son. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, y que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte a ti, a Bella, y al nuevo Cullen que se aproxima.

—Cullen-Swan —interrumpió una voz que al principio no reconocí.

Volteé para ver quién era, y efectivamente eran mi suegro y mi suegra. Mi madre se separó de mí y dejó que Charlie me felicitara.

—Muchas felicidades, hijo, sé que lo harán muy bien —me dijo.

—Gracias, Charlie —le contesté.

—Ah, Edward, muchas felicidades, hijo, me alegro tanto por ustedes —me felicitó mi suegra, Renée.

Todos terminamos de comer. Bella y yo pasamos a nuestras habitaciones. Ella empezó a desempacar la ropa, pero yo le tomé la mano para que dejara de hacer eso y me pusiera atención a mí.

—No hagas nada, amor, mejor mírame a mí. —Bella me volteó a ver con los ojos vidriosos.

—Te amo —me dijo mientras unas lágrimas se corrían por sus mejillas.

—Yo también te amo, y no tienes ni idea de cuán grande es todo ese amor. Te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Y espero morir diciéndotelo.

—No hables de muertes, Edward, por favor.

Posó sus manos sobre debajo de mi nuca, para después enredar mis cabellos con sus dedos. Ella sabía muy bien como me hacía poner que hiciera eso. Sentí que una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. La empecé a besar muy tierna y dulcemente. La solté un poco para dejarla reposar sobre la cama y después mirar el reloj. Al parecer la comida con mi familia había pasado a cena, pues ya eran las 9:15pm. Me quité los zapatos y me agaché para quitarle las zapatillas a Bella. La ayudé a desabrochar su vestido mientras la besaba. Ella por otra parte me quitaba el cinto y me desabrochaba el pantalón. Dando algunas pataditas logré quitarme el pantalón. Ya no tenía ropa interior ni mi camisa azul de botones, al parecer Bella había logrado desnudarme primero que yo a ella.

—Tramposa —le dije en su oído.

—Pero así me amas.

Le mordí el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y sabía como se ponía si hacía eso. Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, hasta que ya me encontraba en el centro de la cama entrando dentro de ella. Como siempre, mi Bella, gemía mi nombre y me arañaba la espalda. Como siempre, nuevamente, se dio cuenta que me dolían sus rasguños, entonces decidió arañar una almohada.

— ¿Vas a romper otra almohada? —le dije entre risas.

Ella se giró y se subió arriba de mí. Empezó a moverse de una manera que yo desconocía de ella. Bajó su cara hasta mi pecho para empezar a besarlo de una manera que, nuevamente, desconocía de ella. Empezó a succionar cada parte de mí hasta que dejó miles de marcas que mostraban que ella estuvo ahí. Empezó a mover sus caderas hasta que consiguió una manera en la que ella también podía divertirse.

—Te amo —le dije besando su cuello.

—Y yo a ti —me respondió.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
Cha cham! Aqui esta el capitulo ya, no me manden a los vulturis para asesinarme. La actualizacion ya no sera todos los dias, sino los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes. En el caso de hoy fue porque hubo un pequeño problema.  
Agradezco infinitamente a mi hermosa beta, Yanina, gracias nena, eres un amor ;)

Yo las amo a ustedes & les mando muchos besos & bendiciones :D  
LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Nueva amiga?

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 12**

**POV Bella:**

—Mi niña, tienes una llamada —me llamó Sue.

Me encontraba en el despacho de Edward buscando el número telefónico de Jasper Hale. No me agradaban los Hale, cierto; pero yo tenía que dejar a un lado el orgullo para atender con emergencia eso. Había habido un problema en la procesadora de mi padre y nadie estaba cerca para atender el asunto. Mis padres se habían regresado otra vez a Phoenix y Jacob, como era de esperarse, había regresado de nuevo a sus viajes y aventuras por todo el mundo. Gastaba el dinero como si creciera de los árboles. La familia de mi marido ya no se encontraba hospedada en mi casa, ellos ya habían regresado también hacia sus respectivos lugares. Alice y Jane se encontraban realizando su servicio de enfermería, aún no terminaban sus estudios. Emmett era el compañero de Jacob en estos viajes, así que los dos se encontraban juntos viajando. Esme, Carlisle y Leah se encontraban junto con mis padres en Phoenix. Ya no había nadie en la casa, solo Edward y yo. Por fin.

—Ahora la tomo, Sue —le contesté de vuelta.

Levanté el teléfono para contestar, pero juro que me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

—Bueno —saludé.

—_Bella, soy yo, Rosalie Hale. Sé que la verdad no te caigo muy bien, pero te ruego que me escuches._

—Efectivamente, no me caes nada bien. Dime qué es lo que quieres rápido.

—_Bella, quiero hablar contigo._

— ¿Sobre qué?

—_Pues sobre nosotras, sobre nuestra enemistad. Yo sé que no me he portado de lo mejor contigo, por eso quiero hablar y arreglar las cosas que he hecho mal en mi vida._

—El daño ya está hecho, Rosalie. Ya no puedes enmendar el pasado, lo siento.

—_Bella, por favor, me quedan unos meses de vida. Yo moriré tranquila si tú me perdonas._ —La rubia de Rosalie empezó a llorar. La verdad era que me estaba conmoviendo.

—Bueno, pues empieza. ¿Sobre qué me quieres pedir perdón?

—_Hay que vernos personalmente, ¿te parece?_

— ¿En dónde y cuándo?

— _¿Te parece si es en la Bella Italia?_

—Eso está en Port Angeles, está muy lejos. ¿Por qué no nos vemos en una cafetería de por aquí?

—_Porque lo que quiero decirte es muy privado y nadie puede darse cuenta de eso._

—Está bien. Solo dime cuándo y a qué hora.

— _¿Hoy? Y sería como a las 4:00pm, ¿te parece bien?_

—Sí, está bien, Edward no regresa hasta más tarde, así que no se daría cuenta.

—_Por favor ven, Bella, es importante._

—Okay, ya te dije que iría.

—_Gracias, y adiós._

Colgué el teléfono lentamente. Me sorprendía que Rosalie Hale, mi máxima enemiga, me haya llamado a mí para hablar de unos asuntos. No tenía ni idea qué se traía entre manos, pero algo era. Lo sabía.

— ¿Quién era mi niña? —Sue había entrado de repente para iniciar con su limpieza.

—Era una amiga, nana, nada importante —le contesté ausente.

—Si no era importante, entonces dime, por qué te dejó así.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Pues así, toda ausente.

—Tengo que salir, nana, ¿sí?

— ¿A esta hora? —me preguntó.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le contesté con una pregunta.

—Es la 1:30pm —contestó viendo el reloj que había en la gran pared.

—Es demasiado tarde, debo irme ya.

—Okay, mi niña, vete con cuidado.

—Siempre lo hago.

Salí del despacho de Edward, y Sue se quedó ahí limpiando.

Manejé rumbo a Port Angeles. Tenía que verme con Rosalie ya. No aguantaba la curiosidad, tenía que saber qué se traía esa mujer entre manos.

.

.

.

Llegué al famoso restaurant de Port Angeles: _La Bella Italia_. No me gustaba mucho ese lugar. Siempre estaba lleno, y yo odiaba eso. Además, la comida era un poco salada. Entré por la gran puerta y me dirigí hacia el capitán.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludé.

—Buenas tardes, ¿está buscando a alguien en especial? —me preguntó muy amablemente.

—Sí, estoy buscando la mesa de Rosalie Hale.

—Claro. Déjeme buscar.

El señor depositó sus grandes ojos marrones sobre una carpeta negra, en la que -creo yo- estaban todas las reservaciones.

—Mire, la señorita Hale se encuentra en la mesa 15, ¿gusta que la lleve hasta ahí?

—Por favor.

El señor se levantó de su silla y me acompañó hasta una mesa en la que desde la distancia pude distinguir a Rosalie, pero no por su rubia cabellera, que por cierto ya no era rubia sino castaña. Eso me extrañó mucho, pero no se podía negar que le quedaba mejor.

—Sí viniste —me sonrió la tipa esa.

—Te dije que lo haría. —Me senté en la silla y el capitán se retiró—. Ahora dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Bella, como te dije en el teléfono, me quedan unos pocos meses de vida...

—No quiero ser grosera, pero… tú y yo no llevamos una buena relación como para que yo me preocupe por lo que te pase. No te deseo la muerte ni ningún mal, pero la verdad es que me da lo mismo —le dije la verdad, yo no le deseaba la muerte, pero tampoco era de mi agrado como para desearle lo mejor.

—Lo sé, Bella, y déjame hablar, por favor —Rosalie me suplicó llorando. Wow.

—Okay. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Tengo cáncer en los pechos. —Lloró.

—Cáncer de mama —le dije con un suspiro.

—Exacto. —Se llevó las manos a sus ojos para secarlos.

—Lo siento —se lo dije de corazón.

—Mira, sabes que eso no importa ni mucho menos me aliviará, pero ya que ahora sé que no me quedan muchos meses para vivir… —empezó, pero la interrumpí.

—Rosalie, hay métodos para que sobrevivas —le aconsejé.

—Pero yo no quiero vivir, Bella. No tiene caso que lo haga. Ya me di cuenta que haga lo que haga jamás te voy a separar de Edward, y es precisamente de lo que vengo a hablar contigo.

— ¿Me vas a hablar de Edward? —le pregunté desafiante.

—Sí. Es hora de que conozcas la verdad.

— ¿A qué verdad te refieres? —le cuestioné.

—Mira, Bella, yo no quiero ofenderte ni causarte algún daño ya. Tampoco, mucho menos ahora, quiero que te distancies de Edward, ¿entendido?

— ¡Habla ya, Rosalie! —le exigí.

—Mira, tú te hiciste novia de Edward en 1998, digo oficialmente.

—Sí. —Asentí.

—Pero tú y él ya eran famosos por tener una gran amistad, ¿cierto?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —le pregunté.

—Okay, mira, cuando tú conociste a Edward a finales de 1996, yo aún era su novia.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté exaltada.

—Deja de interrumpirme, Bella.

—Okay, está bien. —Me tranquilicé.

—Como te digo, Edward y tú ya se conocían, pero en 1996 ustedes empezaron a salir más seguido como amigos y fue hasta mediados de 1997 cuando Edward y tú casi se declararon, ¿te acuerdas de eso? —me preguntó.

—Sí, me acuerdo muy bien. — ¿Cómo no acordarme si ese había sido mi primer beso? El primer beso de una chica de 16 años.

—Bueno, esa había sido la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Aro Vulturi, ¿verdad? Por lo que yo aún recuerdo, Edward y tú salían a representar en las fiestas a las familias Cullen y Swan.

—Sí, nosotros las representábamos.

—Bueno, Bella, en 1990, yo me hice novia mucho más oficial que tú, en verdad nos queríamos. Edward me había propuesto muchas veces matrimonio, pero yo pensaba que siempre sería joven y bonita, y que con eso podría retener a Edward a mi lado, pero no fue así. Esme nunca me quiso, hasta convenció a Carlisle para que terminara los negocios con mi padre.

— ¿Tanto odio te tenía? —le pregunté presumida.

—Sí, pero no era solamente ella; era toda su familia. Nadie me quería y yo no había hecho nada. Me llevaba bien con Jane, pero sabía que solo era por su hermano. En 1994, Edward me había dicho que ya no podíamos ser novios.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Porque su madre se lo pidió. Como te digo, ella me odiaba, o lo sigue haciendo, no lo sé ni me importa. El chiste es que terminamos, pero no definitivamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté ladeando mi cabeza, viendo como ella aguantaba para no derramar lágrimas.

—Edward me dijo que aunque ya no saliéramos juntos a ningún lugar, seguiríamos viéndonos. Y así fue, Edward me llamaba o yo lo hacía para vernos en nuestro departamento. Ese era el único lugar que teníamos para estar juntos y solos.

—Entonces, fue un amor prohibido.

—Exacto. Esos dos años que siguieron todos pensaban que Edward estaba libre, incluso muchas chicas lo pretendieron, pero, según Edward, él no le hizo caso a ninguna. Solo a ti. Tú fuiste la única que le llamó mucho la atención, demasiado diría yo. A ustedes se les notaba mucho que iban a las fiestas, pero ustedes solo decían que iban por ser amigos. Los periódicos al ver que se estaban volviendo muy populares en la región, decidieron sacar como un documental en el que se les veía mucho, ¿sí supiste de eso, verdad?

—Sí, sí supe. —Asentí.

Efectivamente, nos habíamos vuelto muy populares y no sabíamos el porqué, solo éramos amigos en ese entonces.

—Yo le pregunté a Edward que pasaba ahí y él solo dijo que ustedes eran amigos, que Carlisle le dijo que ustedes tenían que salir para que todos supieran que los Cullen y los Swan estaban presentes en cualquier celebración.

—Pues sí, así era —le confirmé.

— ¡Pero solo al principio, Bella! —Se exaltó, pero después se calmó al ver que ciertas personas nos veían—. No sé si te diste cuenta, tampoco pretendo que lo hayas hecho, pero… Edward y tú salían mucho y toda la gente empezó a murmurar que ustedes tenían algo que ver. Le volví a preguntar a Edward y el contestó lo mismo: "que solo eran amigos". Pero yo sabía que no, lo notaba. Notaba que Edward casi no quería salir conmigo y me ponía cualquier pretexto para no ir al departamento. Mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando en la fiesta de Aro Vulturi ustedes dos se besaron. Lo recuerdo perfectamente: habían asistido casi todos, hasta yo me encontraba ahí. Era una gran celebración de todo Forks y de los alrededores de este. Ustedes dos se encontraban bailando una balada suave y yo los espiaba. Jasper, mi hermano, me dijo que ya tenía que olvidar a Edward y dejarlo por la paz, que jamás sería feliz si siempre mantenía su sombra conmigo, que Edward ya estaba haciendo su vida. Y efectivamente, ese mismo día, Edward y tú se besaron bailando, y no se conformaron con solo eso, siguieron en todo el resto de la fiesta. Al día siguiente eso salió en todos los periódicos. Ese mismo día yo le pregunté a Edward qué era lo que pasaba ahí, él me dijo que Carlisle lo había obligado a tener una relación contigo, que solo querían mantener las relaciones de amistad entre las dos familias. Yo me opuse a eso, a compartir a mi hombre. Entonces Edward me dijo que nos casáramos, que huyéramos juntos de este pueblo que no nos traía más que desgracias.

—Y le dijiste que no —eso no era una pregunta, si no una confirmación, era más que obvio que ella se había negado.

—Sí, y no sabes cómo me he arrepentido toda mi vida de eso. Si Edward y yo nos hubiéramos marchado de aquí ni siquiera estaría contándote todo esto. —Rosalie empezó a derramar sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

—Pues que mal, pero… tú fuiste la que desaprovechó la oportunidad de ser feliz con Edward.

—Nadie más que yo tiene la culpa, tienes razón. Ustedes siguieron saliendo y ya todos se habían olvidado de mí. Caí en una gran depresión ante la noticia de que Edward y tú contraerían matrimonio. Una noche antes de la boda, fui a donde se encontraba Edward y le pedí una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿No se suponía que nos amábamos? Él dijo que ya no me amaba, yo intenté retenerlo pidiéndole por primera vez que nos fuéramos, sabía que ya lo había perdido y pensé que esa sería la mejor solución: huir lejos de aquí y de todos. Pero Edward se negó, me dijo que era demasiado tarde y él ya no podía echarse para atrás. Edward es todo un caballero y yo sabía que no te iba a dejar plantada en el altar.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? —le pregunté casi llorando al recordar todo eso.

— ¿Qué más? Le lloré mucho y le supliqué que no se casara contigo, que nos fuéramos nosotros juntos, lejos de aquí, lejos de Forks. Le dije que tú no le convenías, que ustedes no se amaban, pero el negó todo eso y me dijo que te amaba, que solo para estar cerca de ti se iba a casar. Yo no le creí y traté de besarlo. Le dije que yo sabía que lo hacía para darme en la torre, pero él me gritó que ¡no! Que yo estaba equivocada, que él estaba muy enamorado de ti, que ni siquiera él lo comprendía, que no sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido. No me quedó de otra más que irme.

—No seguiste intentando, te diste por vencida —murmuré y ella asintió.

—Ya no había más que hacer. Ustedes ya estaban casados y yo estaba sola como una estúpida, llorando para que tú te murieras y Edward quedara viudo.

— ¿Me deseaste la muerte? —le pregunté incrédula.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento, tal vez por eso…

—Dios te está haciendo pagar por eso, me alegro de verdad. —Mentí, yo no me alegraba por las desgracias ajenas.

Me levanté de la silla y tomé mi bolso para irme de ahí; Rosalie se levantó y me habló:

—No, Bella, no te vayas. Aún queda mucho por hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

—Claro que sí. Aún quedan otras cosas —me insistió y logró convencerme.

—Está bien. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —le pregunté sentándome.

—Quiero continuar con la historia.

—Adelante entonces.

—Edward te ama, lo sé. No me gustaría que se separaran, de verdad. Ustedes regresaron de luna de miel aquí y ¿te digo algo? Jamás debieron de haberlo hecho. Si Edward y tú se hubieran ido a otro lugar, posiblemente tú ya hubieras dado a luz. Pero no, ustedes decidieron regresar a este maldito pueblo, que no les traerá nada más que desgracias. Yo volví a intentar separarlos, y tal vez tú pensaste que en ese año en el que tú y Edward no tenían nada que ver yo salía con él, pero no, no fue así. Te lo juro. Lo intenté tres veces y fallé. Después, casi cerca de la fiesta de aniversario, Edward me llamó y me citó para hablar conmigo. Edward me pidió volver, pero solo como amantes. Yo me negué, obvio, aunque no había cosa en este mundo que deseara más que a Edward, yo tenía que darme mi lugar y ese no era de amante. Le dije que si él quería tener una relación conmigo, se tenía que divorciar de ti. En verdad no quería que pasara eso, pero yo lo amaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir?

— ¿Y qué te dijo Edward? —le pregunté sumida en la plática.

—Que él jamás se divorciaría de ti, que te amaba y nunca se atrevería a pedírtelo. Él estaba harto de la situación entre ustedes dos, él necesitaba estar con una mujer, eran sus necesidades como hombre, tú entiendes. Le aconsejé, al darme cuenta que en verdad te adoraba, que luchara por ti y que te conquistara. Él se negó como casi siempre lo hacía ante mis ideas, y dijo que tú no lo amabas, que yo más que nadie tenía que saber que él era muy orgulloso y no te lo pediría. Entonces yo le dije que si seguía de orgulloso, moriría sin probarte —sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que llegamos.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso, Rosalie, lo siento si alguna vez te juzgué mal —le pedí disculpas ahora que la comprendía.

—En todo caso yo tengo la culpa, yo debí de alejarme y dejarte el camino libre. La verdad es que me doy cuenta que no lo amo, era solo un encaprichamiento por el hecho de que tú me lo habías quitado, y es que hay que darnos cuenta de las diferencias físicas que hay entre tú y yo. Pero ¿sabes?, eso no importa. El físico es lo de menos. Yo podré ser muy bonita y puedo conseguir al hombre que yo quiera, pero no me sirve de nada si tengo el corazón podrido. Por eso te pido a ti, ya que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, que luches por Edward, que no lo sueltes de tus manos.

—Tengo una pregunta, Rosalie.

— ¿Cuál? —me preguntó ella.

— ¿Por qué el día de la fiesta preguntaste si estaba embarazada? Yo vi que cuando Edward dijo que lo estaba te soltaste llorando.

— ¿Lo notaste? Bueno, te pregunté solo para ayudar un poquito a Edward, sé que desde entonces ustedes dos se llevan bien, se declararon, ¿verdad? Ya era hora. Y bueno, lloré solo para darle dramatismo a la escena. Nada personal, de verdad.

— ¿Y por qué me pides que no suelte a Edward? ¿Edward te había invitado a la fiesta? ¿Él te pidió que dijeras eso?

—Son muchas preguntas, pero con respuestas fáciles. Edward me invitó discretamente a la fiesta, también me pidió que dijera eso para que él tratara de acercarse más a ti. Todo lo que Edward ha hecho por ti: el regalarte un oso de peluche gigante, y el darte un Mercedes Guardián no fueron de su creatividad.

— ¿Tú le aconsejaste todo eso? —le pregunté sorprendida al ver que ella tenía una muestra de afecto hacia mí.

—Claro que sí, Edward me lo pidió de favor.

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Ya tengo que irme, me alegra mucho de que hayamos hablado.

—Aún no he terminado. —Me detuvo.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Mira, yo conozco más a Kate Denali que tú. Sé que está "secretamente" enamorada de Edward, por eso te aviso que tengas cuidado, yo ya no seré tu enemiga, eso tenlo clarísimo, pero ella sí. Ella es más joven que tú, tal vez tenga más oportunidades de acercarse a Edward, pero tú no lo sueltes, dale lo que él quiere.

— ¿Y qué se supone que quiere Edward? —le pregunté desafiante. Era un instinto el comportarme así, ya no había razón para actuar de esa manera.

—Lo que más quiere Edward en esta vida es una hija. Además, a los hombres se les retiene con hijos, por favor Bella, debes saberlo.

—Yo estoy embarazada —le confesé.

—Pues entonces ruega para que sea niña.

—Lo haré —le aseguré.

— ¿Sabes? Tú y yo nos podemos unir para destruir a Kate —me propuso.

— ¿No era tu amiga? —le pregunté.

—No, yo no tengo amigas —me confesó—, solo son conocidas.

—Oh —le dije sorprendida.

—Mira, como te digo, podemos destruirla.

— ¿Y tú por qué razón te unirías conmigo?

—Porque siento que te he hecho demasiado daño en esta vida, y de alguna manera tengo que pagarte ese año entero de sufrimiento.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Rosalie?

—Claro que sí, Bella. Verás, yo te puedo aconsejar para que Edward y tú estén más juntos de lo que yo deseo.

— ¿Deseas que yo sea feliz?

—Tú, Edward y ese bebé que viene en camino no tienen por qué sufrir.

—Pues gracias. Me lo hubiera esperado de todos, menos de ti —le sonreí.

Rosalie y yo seguimos platicando acerca de otras cosas. Y sí, quién lo diría, Rosalie Hale y Bella Cullen unidas para destruir a Kate Denali. Edward me importaba y mucho, no quería perderlo jamás. Esa misma noche llegué tarde a casa, como se imaginarán Edward estaba súper preocupado y cómo no, si yo tenía unas 100 llamadas perdidas de mi marido. Eso demostraba que sí se preocupaba. También hablé con Edward respecto a Rosalie, le dije toda la charla que habíamos tenido, excepto de nuestras alianzas. A Edward le molestó el que yo haya ido a hablar de eso con Rosalie y hasta me pidió perdón por nunca habérmelo dicho, pero yo no estaba enojada con él, en todo caso tendría que haber sido con Rosalie y ni siquiera me molesté una pizca.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, como siempre sucede. Yo ya contaba con cinco meses de embarazo... cinco meses de pura felicidad. También tenía una gran barriga. Era más que feliz, en unos días por fin conocería qué sería mi bebé, o los bebés como me decía Emmett por el teléfono. Me avisaron que mi familia volvería para ver el ultrasonido de mi hijo. Jacob se encontraba en Vietnam, Emmett ya había regresado de nuevo a Arizona, así que siempre me comunicaba con Alice o con él mismo. No había motivos para que yo fuera infeliz. Me despertaba siempre abrazada por Edward. Sentía que él cuando dormía me quería proteger a mí y a su "princesa" como él le decía, había apostado con Emmett el sexo de mi bebé. Eso era lo único que me molestaba: que apostaran con mí bebé. Ya contaba con una nueva amiga, Rosalie Hale. Sí, lo sé, suena raro, pero ya éramos íntimas, nos contábamos muchas cosas. Se lo comenté a Alice que se puso como loca, ella no quería reemplazo... Y jamás lo tendría.

Pero no todo en la vida es felicidad, a veces suceden cosas que por accidente nos pasan, nadie es culpable, es el destino solamente.

Recuerdo esa mañana perfectamente...

_***Flashback***_

Me había despertado algo tarde, era común en mi estado. Edward no estaba, se encontraba en la ganadería de la hacienda. Me levanté para ir a desayunar y cuando estaba ahí se acercó corriendo Kaure. Pude ver que graciosamente Claire la estaba remedando. Mi ahijada ya tenía 6 meses y medio de nacida. Estaba muy grande y ya sabía decir mamá, nina y nino.

—Señora, tiene una llamada —dijo con el semblante blanco.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? —le pregunté atragantada.

—Es su mamá, dice que es urgente.

Me pasó el teléfono y me lo llevé al oído. En ese instante Edward venía entrando al comedor.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté preocupada.

—_Bella, hija, es tu hermano —_me contestó.

— ¡¿Qué sucede con Jake?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! —le grité.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
Pues... Aqui estoy de nuevo como lo prometí. ¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? ¿Alguién imagina que tiene Jacob? Traten de adivinar ;)

LullabyCullenCiprianoHale~


	13. Chapter 13: Tragedias p1

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 13**

**POV Bella:**

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —Edward se acercó a mí preguntando muy preocupado.

— ¡Mamá! Contéstame, ¿qué le pasó a Jake? —le pregunté a mi mamá por el teléfono.

—_Hija, no… no te puedo decir. Te paso a tu padre. —_Escuché que mi mamá empezó a llorar y me preocupé más.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté interesada y algo afligida.

—_Bella, Jacob tuvo un accidente. Lo que sé es que fue un atentado terrorista. Se está muriendo. —_ ¿Qué? Quedé en shock.

— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunté tantas cosas a mi papá porque estaba que me moría.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? —me preguntó Edward.

—Espérame —le dije a Edward.

— ¿Papá? ¿Sigues ahí? Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿en dónde está Jacob? —Sentía que me estaba muriendo.

—_Bella, sí, aquí estoy. Mira hija, Jacob no está del todo bien, eso nos lo dijeron, pero es de los pocos sobrevivientes. Él se encuentra en Seattle, en el University of Washington Medical Center, ¿sabes cuál es?_

—Claro que sí, papá, Alice se debe encontrar ahí, ¿qué no? Ella está tomando sus servicios.

—_No lo sé, Bella, pero mira, debes de llegar ahí ya que tú estás más cerca, nosotros tomaremos ya el vuelo. Háblame cuando llegues._

—Claro, papá, adiós. —Colgué el teléfono y empecé a llorar. Era imposible no hacerlo. Mi único hermano estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Bella, mi amor, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Dímelo —me exigió Edward.

—Jacob —fue lo único que pude decir.

— ¿Qué pasa con Jacob? —me preguntó curioso.

—Tuvo un accidente, Edward. ¡Se está muriendo! —Me alarmé y me eché en sus brazos para evitar llorar, pero era imposible que me hiciera la fuerte en estos momentos.

—Vamos para allá, ¿sabes en dónde está? ¿Por qué mencionaste a Alice? —me preguntó.

—Está en Seattle, creo que tu hermana me había dicho que estaba dando servicios en University of Washington Medical Center. Tenemos que ir para allá de inmediato. Debo saber qué pasa con Jacob.

—Okay, vámonos. Mira, ahora hay que tomar rápido el coche y yo más tarde regreso por algo de ropa, creo que te quedarás unos días allá.

—La ropa es lo de menos, ¡vámonos! —le grité.

Edward tomó rápidamente las llaves de su auto. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, yo lo seguí y me di cuenta que ni en los peores momentos Edward perdía la caballerosidad, me había abierto la puerta de la casa y de su coche, como siempre lo hacía. Me subí sin protestar en su Volvo plateado y azoté la puerta.

— ¿Puedes tratarlo mejor? —preguntó Edward al darse cuenta del azote de puerta que di.

Rodé los ojos y Edward evitó reírse, no era conveniente en estos momentos.

—En lo que llegamos, háblale a Alice y pregúntale en qué hospital está dando sus servicios por favor.

—Claro.

Me di cuenta que había olvidado mi celular, y mi bolso también. Edward me pasó su saco y supuse que tendría que usar su celular. No me importó. No me gustaba hacerlo, pero en estos momentos no me pondría rejega. Busqué en los contactos de mi esposo y en primera plana se encontraba Alice, obvio, estaban en orden alfabético. Seguido de ella estaba el número de Ángela Weber. Volteé a ver a Edward.

— ¿Qué haces con el número de Ángela Weber? —le pregunté algo celosa.

— ¿Celosa? —Enarcó sus cejas—. Se podría decir que lo mismo que hace el número telefónico de Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie en el tuyo.

—Ellos son amigos de mi colegio.

—Ángela también es mi amiga.

—Pero no de colegio —le dije presumida.

—Amor, estos no son momentos para que estés molesta. —Me volteó a ver y me guiñó el ojo.

—Prometes decírmelo después. —Hice un puchero.

—Sabes que sí. No debes desconfiar de mí, ya lo sabes. —Me aventó un beso.

—No desconfió de ti porque te amo —le aseguré.

—Y yo más. No sabes cuánto. —Me miró por última vez y volteó de nuevo hacia el camino por el que iba conduciendo.

Seleccioné el nombre de Alice y después presioné la tecla llamar. Me llevé el celular hacia el oído y empezó a sonar. Alice contestó hasta el tercer timbrazo.

—_Edward, hola, ¿qué pasó? Tengo una noticia súper grande_ —saludó Alice algo preocupada.

—Alice, soy Bella. De seguro la noticia que quieres darle a Edward es sobre Jacob, ¿verdad? Dime por favor que tú estás atendiéndolo —le rogué.

—_Sí, Bella, no te preocupes._ —Pude respirar mejor al oír esa noticia.

—Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —le pedí.

—_Mira, hubo un atentado terrorista desde Vietnam. Al parecer, alguien colocó una bomba en el avión en el que iba Jacob._ —Me llevé la mano a la boca para no gritar. Edward lo notó y manejó más rápido_—. No te alarmes, pero Jake no está en las mejores condiciones. Logró sobrevivir, ahora lo estabilizamos a él y a __Victoria Sutherland, su novia _—por el tono en el que habló Alice pude notar que no le cayó muy bien esa chica.

— ¿Novia? ¿Jacob tenía una novia? —le pregunté y hasta Edward se sorprendió.

—_Pues eso creo, la señorita ya logró despertar y está pregunte y pregunte por Jacob. Yo, que estaba atendiéndola, le pregunté cuál era el nombre completo de ese chico y ella dijo que Jacob Swan Black. Creo que sí es su novia porque le tuvimos que poner un tranquilizante._

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—_Porque se puso histérica al no saber nada de Jake, entonces, creo yo, que sí es su novia._

—Y Jake, ¿cómo está? —le pregunté por mi hermano, porque casi me estaba contando la vida de esa chica.

—_Verás, Bella, él no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones. Aún no despierta, pero yo estoy aquí vigilándolo. Sabes perfectamente que si él se altera o pasa algo malo yo te lo aviso._

— ¿Tan mal está? —Lloré.

—_No. No llores, te hace mal en tu estado. Lo que pasa es que al parecer, Jake, por querer salvar a esa chica o a alguien más, se olvidó de sí mismo y pues salió algo… mal… más de lo que pensábamos..._ —Al escuchar que Alice no encontraba una palabra para definir el estado de salud de mi hermano, me preocupé más.

—Alice, te veo luego. Mira, ya estamos saliendo de Port Angeles…

— _¿Tan rápido? Se supone que debes de tardar como una hora y media._

—Pues sí, se supone, pero Edward maneja como loco, ya sabes.

—_Sí, claro. Rosalie se encuentra aquí._

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace ella ahí? —le pregunté.

—_Pues no lo sé, tu mejor amiga no te lo ha dicho._

—Alice, no empieces por favor —la detuve—. Si me ha avisado, no me he dado cuenta porque no tengo mi celular, lo olvidé en casa. Por eso te hablo desde el celular de Edward.

—_Okay, okay_ —dijo enfurruñada.

— ¿No sabes qué hace ella ahí? —le pregunté como no queriendo la cosa.

—_Sabes que ella me cae muy mal, no voy a preguntarle. Pero creo que vino por un problema de Jasper, porque él también vino. Oye, y que guapo esta Jazz, cada vez me sorprende más._

—No te cansas de andar de volada —la regañé.

—_Pero bueno, mi corazón ya está ocupado._

— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté curiosa.

—_Eso es algo que te contaré cuando vengas._

—Está bien, bueno, adiós. Creo que ya casi se acaba el saldo de Edward —le dije apenada.

—_Sí, el que llama paga. Chao, y yo te aviso por lo que pase._

—Adiós. —Colgué.

—Aleluya —dijo Edward y, teatralmente, alzó sus brazos al cielo, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Hay muchas noticias —empecé.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que Jacob tiene novia? —me preguntó.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprendió ya que él no me dijo nada en las llamadas. Al parecer es una tal Victoria Sutherland —le dije.

— ¿Victoria Sutherland? ¿La prima de James Witherdale? —preguntó exaltado.

—No lo sé —respondí.

— ¡Wow! Qué vueltas da la vida. Alice debe atenderla a ella también, ya que como sabes James es muy buen amigo de Alice.

—Sí, lo sé —dije recordando aquella vez en la que Alice y yo estábamos realizándonos la prueba de embarazo. Bueno, solo yo.

Edward manejaba cada vez más deprisa. Tuve que recordarle que en el auto iba una vida más que la de nosotros. El hizo conciencia y disminuyó tantito su velocidad.

Llegamos antes de lo previsto. Ingresamos con el coche por la gran entrada de ese hospital.

—Mira, Bella, tú bájate y pide informes. Yo iré a estacionar el auto —me ordenó.

—Okay.

Me bajé del auto y casi se podría haber dicho que corrí hacia adentro. Entré por el gran ventanal que tenían de puerta y me dirigí directo a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? —me preguntó amablemente la recepcionista.

—Sí, estoy buscando a Jacob Swan.

— ¿Usted tiene un parentesco con el señor Swan? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, soy su hermana. —Asentí—. Mire, lo que pasa es que él es un sobreviviente del atentado de Vietnam. Mi cuñada, Alice Cullen, está dando sus servicios aquí y me dijo que él se encontraba algo grave. Me urge verlo, de verdad. ¿Me puede decir el número de la habitación?

—Mire, señorita Swan. —Volteó a ver mi abultado vientre y después con la mirada comprobó que estaba casada, ya que era ilógico no notar el gran diamante de compromiso que yo tenía—. Quiero decir, señora…

—Cullen. Soy la señora de Cullen —le dije.

—Bueno, señora Cullen, si su hermano logró sobrevivir al atentado terrorista que hubo en Vietnam, es por puro milagro. Yo supongo que él se encuentra mal…

—Con mayor razón tengo que entrar a verlo —le rogué.

—No puedo otorgarle ese permiso, lo siento —se disculpó.

Empecé a llorar, llevándome los dedos a mi cabello. No me podía estar pasando esto, mi hermano muriéndose y yo aquí, sin hacer nada. Sentí que alguien me abrazó y supe que era Edward. Sentí su olor y su presencia.

— ¿Usted no tiene hermanos, señorita? —le pregunté con todo el maquillaje escurrido a la tipa esa que me atendía.

—Sí, pero no veo a qué viene la pregunta —respondió.

—A que usted debe de entender que él —dije señalando en dirección a las habitaciones—, se está muriendo, y es mi único hermano. Comprenda que no sé y no me han dado ninguna razón de él. Mis padres se están volviendo locos por no saber ni una noticia de su salud —empecé a gritar y Edward puso una mano en mi hombro para que me tranquilizara—. ¿Qué doctor se encarga de él? Necesito tener una respuesta —susurré.

—Déjeme ver. —La chica checó en la computadora para darme una gran noticia—. Jacob Swan Black, así ha sido registrado por Alice Cullen, él se encuentra en la habitación número 18 del segundo piso. Es atendido por el doctor Aro Vulturi y la señorita Cullen, ¿ella es su pariente?

— ¿Usted no tiene ni idea de quiénes somos nosotros? —espetó Edward—. Yo soy Edward Cullen, ¿le suena mi nombre? Seguramente ha probado miles de veces mis carnes, Alice es mi hermana y den gracias a Dios que está dando sus servicios aquí. Los Vulturi son de mi familia, Aro es mi tío. ¿Puede creer que usted nos está negando el permiso cuando mi tío también se encarga de aportar dinero aquí? Dinero que se va directo a su salario. Si yo me quejara… —empezó mi esposo, pero la chica lo detuvo.

—Mil disculpas, yo no sabía, de verdad. Ahora mismo los acompaño. Y no se quejé por favor, necesito el trabajo.

—Yo necesito que deje entrar a mi esposa a ver a su hermano.

—Claro que sí.

La chica salió del gran demostrador negro que la atrapaba y me hizo señas para que la siguiera. Lo hice con mucho gusto y después de subir un elevador, llegamos a esa habitación de puerta blanca que indicaba que era la número 18.

—Aquí es. —Señaló la chica y abrió la puerta para que entráramos—. ¿Es él? —preguntó.

Miré al hombre que se encontraba acostado en la cama con tubos pegados a su cuerpo. Me acerqué para verle el deformado rostro y me quedé sin habla.

—Jake —susurré.

La chica me tuvo que retener antes de que me cayera al suelo.

—Supongo que es él. Estaré aquí afuera por si me necesita.

La tipa salió y yo asentí aunque no me vio.

Me pegué a su cuerpo y lo abracé. Empecé a soltar lágrimas imparables, no podía hacer nada para que no salieran.

—Jake, ¿qué te pasó? —le pregunté en vano tocándole el aún hermoso rostro que tenía, o que para mí lo era.

—Hermanito, mi Jake —lloré—, te tienes que poner bien. Tienes que salir rápido de aquí; por ti, por mis padres; por mí, y por esa chica que casi se está muriendo. Tienes que salvarte y salir adelante de esto. No tolero verte así. Te quiero mucho y jamás toleraría vivir sin ti. Estás muy lastimado —dije separándome algo de él para poder ver bien sus golpes.

—Mis papás ya vienen en camino, no quiero que lo hagan. No quiero que mi mamá te vea así, se va a morir. —Le di un beso en la frente—. Pero yo sé que tú eres fuerte, siempre los ha sido; yo sé que vas a salir bien de aquí. Edward se encuentra ahí afuera, apoyándome como siempre. Está muy preocupado por lo que te pasa. Alice también, aunque no lo creas. Me tienes que contar muchas cosas acerca de tu viaje, sobre tu nueva chica. —No quería llorar, menos creyendo que él podía oírme así, toda afligida. Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme.

—Alice me dijo que ya estabas un poco mejor, más estable. Me alegro de verdad. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo, pero lo voy a hacer todos los días, no me separaré de tu lado —le prometí—. También te quiero decir que en unos días tenía que ir a hacerme el ultrasonido para saber qué va a ser mi bebé. Ya no puedo hacérmelo en Forks, pero buscaré aquí un lugar para hacérmelo y cuando tú despiertes, mostrártelo. Sé que apostaste también con Edward y Emmett, supongo que dijiste que era niño, bueno eso lo veremos —sonreí.

Una muchacha nueva entró y me tocó el hombro.

—Ya es hora de salir —me dijo.

Se regresó a la puerta y esperó a que yo saliera. Me acerqué a Jacob y le di un beso en su frente.

—Te amo, Jacob —le dije llorando al verlo así, tan indefenso—. Eres mi hermano y me duele lo que te pasa. Y aunque casi nunca te diga lo que yo siento por ti, nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón y me moriría si algo te pasara.

Caminé hacia la enfermera y salí de ese cuarto.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
_Como siempre, la actualización es LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES. No se olviden de eso, por favor :D  
__Les agradezco a todas y todos (si hay) el haber pasado por aquí y haberse gastado 1O minutos de su vida en leer y dejar un review, que por cierto me alegra el día. Tal vez muchos no los contesto (por falta de tiempo), pero vale aclarar que sí los leo.  
_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes :D Que tengan un hermoso inicio de semana.

LullabyStewPattz'


	14. Chapter 13: Tragedias p2

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 13 (Segunda parte)**

**POV Edward:**

El ver salir a Bella así de la habitación me partió el alma. Si no he dicho como mil veces que no me gusta ver llorar a Bella, no he dicho nada. Caminé lentamente para no inquietarla, y ya cuando llegué hacia ella la abracé fuertemente, transmitiéndole, según yo, todo mi amor. Jacob no se encontraba bien, eso quedaba claro.

—No está bien, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras aún lloraba dentro de mis brazos.

—Bella, no debes de llorar ni de preocuparte; recuerda que al bebé no le hace bien —le recordé que teníamos un hijo.

— ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? —Se alteró y se deshizo de mi abrazo—. ¡Si mi hermano esta ahí adentro muriéndose, y yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada! —gritó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal está Jacob?

Volteamos para ver quién era. Y sí, como lo había pensado, era Jane. Mi hermana. Tomé la mano de Bella y fuimos hacia ella. Bella abrazó a Jane torpemente y empezó a llorar en sus brazos.

—Él está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jane cuando se separaron.

—No del todo.

Bella estaba descontrolada. Era uno de esos casos en el que debes y quieres agarrar a cachetadas a esa persona. Pero no, no lo haría. Jamás. Yo la amaba y nunca le haría daño.

—Bella, vamos a la cafetería —la invité.

—Edward, ¿cómo quieres que coma? ¿No ves cómo está mi hermano? ¿Acaso crees que tengo ánimos para comer? —me preguntó gritando.

—Bella, tranquilízate. Edward no tiene la culpa de nada —me defendió Jane.

—Lo siento, amor. Sabes que no quería gritarte —Bella se disculpó y me abrazó.

—Lo sé, y te comprendo; en verdad. Pero debes de alimentarte, el bebé no tiene la culpa.

—No puedo comer, Edward. No mientras sienta toda esta angustia —respondió Bella.

—Mira, solo come unas galletas, solo para que el bebé no resienta todos los problemas, ¿sí? —Traté de convencerla haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien —sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—Jane —llamé a mi hermana que se encontraba cerca de nosotros —, ¿puedes quedarte aquí con Jacob? Regresamos en unos minutos —le pedí.

—Claro. Ahora me toca mi turno, por eso traigo el uniforme. Voy a pedir a Jake como mi paciente —respondió.

—Gracias —le agradecí por su gran gesto. Al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera la familia de Bella, ellos no tenían por qué hacerse cargo de Jacob—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —le pregunté.

—No, gracias —sonrió.

—Okay. Bella, vámonos.

Tomé la mano de Bella y caminamos hasta la cafetería. Ya ahí, Bella se sentó enfurruñada en una silla.

— ¿Qué vas a querer, Bella? —Fui cordial.

—No quiero nada, Edward. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Me senté en la mesa donde ella estaba para intentar convencerla que al bebé no le hace bien tanta angustia.

—Bella, mi amor, tienes que comer. Ni siquiera terminaste de desayunar para venirte hacia acá. El bebé no sabe lo que pasa, así que por favor no lo angusties.

—A ti solo te interesa el bebé —susurró tristemente. ¡Ay no! ¡Qué no empiece con los sentimentalismos de embarazadas!

—Eso no es cierto, Bella, tú lo sabes. Me interesan los dos. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Pero debes comer, no quiero que te desmayes o te enfermes. Además, a Jacob no le gustará saber que te estás mal pasando.

—No comeré y punto. —Se enfurruñó—. No tengo hambre, en verdad —me aseguró.

—Pues entonces comerás a las buenas o a las malas, tú decides. No debes de mal pasarte, te hace mal, ¡entiéndelo! Es tu única opción: comes por las buenas, o por las malas —le dije enojado.

—Pues quiero ver cómo me obligas a comer. —Se volvió a cruzar de brazos frunciendo las cejas. Se veía tan linda. Si no hubiera estado enojado en estos momentos, me hubiera levantado a robarle un beso.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Me levanté de la silla y me fui al demostrador de la tienda. Volteé hacia atrás para ver cómo estaba Bella. Bueno, ella seguía igual de enojada viéndome.

— ¿Qué va a llevar? —me preguntó amablemente la vendedora.

—Mmm… me das unas donas glaseadas. Esas que están ahí. —Apunté hacia el demostrador.

—Claro, ¿algo más?

—Sí. Mmm… me das también una rebanada de ese cheesecake de chocolate que se ve ahí. —Le apunté hacia ese rico cheesecake de chocolate que se veía ahí adentro—. Y también me das dos capuchinos a la italiana, por favor.

—Claro, ahora se los preparo.

—Gracias.

Volteé de nuevo para buscar a Bella, y sí, aún no había escapado. Si no que se encontraba viéndome y sonriendo. No pude resistirme a hacer lo mismo.

—Aquí esta. —Me entregó las cosas.

— ¿Cuánto va a ser? —le pregunté sacando mi billetera. Pude ver de reojo que la chica se quedó viendo los billetes que había dentro de ella.

—Dos con noventa y nueve —me dijo estupefacta.

—Toma. —Le entregué cinco dólares—. Quédate con el cambio.

—Gracias —sonrió e inmediatamente fue hacia la caja registradora.

Yo agarré las cosas chatarras que había comprado y las llevé hasta la mesa con Bella. Ella aún seguía con los brazos cruzados. Como veía que no iba a agarrar sus cosas las tuve que sacar yo y ponérselas enfrente de sus narices, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Te traje una dona glaseada y un capuchino a la italiana, tu favorito —le dije tiernamente.

—Gracias —dijo secamente y comprobé que estaba enojada, para variar.

Agarré el tenedor y tomé un pedazo de mi rebanada de cheesecake. Bella empezó a pellizcar su dona, pero aún estaba enojada. Ahora, ¿cómo le haría para contentarla? Demonios.

— ¿Me das un pedazo de tu cheesecake? —me preguntó tímidamente.

Le sonreí y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa más linda.

—Claro, comételo todo, no importa. —Se lo entregué.

— ¿No comerás tú? —me preguntó tomando mi tenedor.

—Solo iba a comer para acompañarte —le confesé.

—Edward, es muy lindo lo que estás haciendo; pero no es necesario, en verdad. Sé cuidarme —dijo.

—Yo sé que te sabes cuidar, pero todo lo que hago por ti es simplemente porque te amo, y me moriría si algo te llegara a pasar, a ti o al bebé. Pero tú parece que no tomas en cuenta mis sacrificios. Pensé que te gustaba que yo tuviera gestos lindos contigo —le reproché.

—Y me encanta, en verdad. Pero a veces siento que me cuidas solo por el bebé, que es lo único que te interesa…

—Sabes que no es así. Bella, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿no te ha quedado claro aún? Yo me muero si algo te pasa, odio que llores o que alguien te haga algo. No me gusta verte en peligro, detesto la idea que algún día alguno de los dos tendrá que morirse y separarse del otro. —Se me salió una lágrima que no quería soltar enfrente de ella. No quería que pensara que yo era débil.

Ella se levantó de su silla para acercarse a mí y sentarse en mis piernas.

—Sabes que yo también te amo. —Me dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. Y me encanta que me digas esas cosas tan lindas. —De repente, un brillo le salió de los ojos.

— ¿Prometes que te cuidarás? —Hice un puchero al hacer esa pregunta.

—Te lo prometo —me dijo—. ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? A veces pienso que no te merezco… —empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí antes de tiempo.

—Soy lindo contigo porque te amo. Y yo soy el que no te merece, yo he hecho más cosas malas que tú. Tú eres inocente y pura, yo no.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué cosas malas has hecho tú? —me preguntó.

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que si yo te hubiera dicho todo desde un principio ya hubiéramos tenido a nuestro bebé —le dije tiernamente.

—Si me hubieras dicho, ¿qué? —Parecía no entender.

—Que te amo —le confesé—, si yo te lo hubiera dicho desde que nos casamos, en la luna de miel, no sé; desde ese día tú hubieras salido embarazada. Pero no, yo fui muy cobarde al no decírtelo.

— ¿Te arrepientes de no haberlo hecho? —me dijo.

—Con todo mi corazón —le respondí.

—Pues no debes hacerlo, porque yo tampoco lo hice. Así que somos dos cobardes —me aconsejó.

No pude evitar sonreír, y ella también lo hizo.

—Te amo, muchacha incrédula y cobarde —le dije bromeando. Bueno, sí la amaba, pero ella no era incrédula ni cobarde.

—Y yo te amo a ti muchacho guapo y cobarde. —Me besó.

— ¡Hasta que los encuentro! —Reconocería esa voz aunque me cortaran las orejas. Había vivido años enteros escuchándola—. He estado buscando en todo el hospital la maldita cafetería.

—Rosalie, ¿qué te trae por acá? —le preguntó Bella aún en mis piernas, no pretendía que se bajara.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi hermano contrajo gastritis, y ayer se puso muy mal —comentó—. Me enteré que Jacob estuvo en el atentado de Vietnam. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

—Tú no conoces a Jacob lo suficiente como para preocuparte por él —le dije.

—Edward —me regañó Bella.

—Tienes razón, Edward, no lo conozco. Pero él es hermano de Bella, y me preocupa. —Pude notar que hablaba en serio.

—Es lo mismo —le respondí.

—Ya basta, Edward. —Bella me miró fijamente a los ojos—. No empezarás algo que tendremos que terminar tú y yo.

—No, amor, no.

Me apegué más a ella para abrazarla y tenerla junto a mí. Rosalie se sentó en la silla en la que se había sentado Bella antes. Ahora ella estaba junto a mí.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermano? —preguntó la oxigenada.

Cuando volteé a ver su descolorido cabello noté que era castaña, ¿qué?

—Pues… —empezó a hablar Bella, pero la interrumpí.

—Rosalie, ¿cuándo te pintaste el pelo? —le pregunté fuera de onda.

—Edward, hace cinco meses que me lo pinté —me contestó.

— ¿En verdad? —le volví a preguntar.

—Sí. Cuando yo cité a Bella en Port Angeles para hablar con ella, ya me lo había pintado —siguió hablando.

— ¿Eso es cierto, amor? —le pregunté a Bella.

—Sí, Edward, no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado. —Tapó mis ojos—. ¿De qué color es mi blusa? —me preguntó rápidamente.

—Negra —contesté de la misma manera. No pude evitar reírme y escuché que Rosalie también.

—Correcto. —Me destapó los ojos y me dio un beso en las mejillas.

—Bueno, me voy a ir a ver a Jasper. —Rosalie se levantó de su silla.

— ¡Oh, Rosalie! Nunca te dije cómo estaba mi hermano —dijo apenada mi hermosa esposa.

—No importa, después me dices —le dijo ella.

—Edward, ¿por qué no me dejaste terminar? —me preguntó.

—No importa, en verdad. Voy a ir a saludar a Emmett —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Emmett está aquí? —le pregunté extrañado.

—Sí, llegó hace unos momentos con Alice —me contestó.

—Okay, chao. —Le tuve que cortar la onda si no nunca se iría. ¡Y funcionó! Rosalie se fue algo cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué eres tan grosero con ella? —me preguntó Bella cuando Rosalie se fue.

—Porque no me cae bien, eso es todo. Yo aún no entiendo cómo está eso de que es tu amiga —le dije.

—Estamos cansadas de vivir siempre así, peleadas por ti —me confesó.

— ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? —le pregunté.

—Pues algo, porque no nos hablábamos por el simple hecho de saber que ella también fue tu novia —me recordó.

—No me recuerdes eso, gracias.

—De nada. Ahora vamos a saludar a Emmett. —Se levantó de mis piernas.

—No señorita. —Negué con la cabeza—. Usted aún no ha terminado de comer —le recordé.

— ¡Diablos! Es cierto. —Se sentó en su silla y empezó a comer el cheesecake que se suponía era mío—. ¿Cómo supiste que el capuchino a la italiana era mi favorito? —me preguntó y me agarró distraído.

—Siempre lo pides. Pensé que era tu favorito, ¿no lo es? —le respondí.

—Sí. —Asintió—. Es mi favorito, ¿y el tuyo cuál es?

—Ese también —le dije.

— ¿En verdad? —me preguntó extrañada.

—Sí. —Asentí—. Si es tu favorito, también es el mío —sonreí.

—Te amo —me dijo algo que ya sabía.

—Yo te amo más —le contesté.

Bella terminó antes de lo que esperaba, algo raro en ella ya que comía como pajarito. Nos levantamos de las sillas y yo la tomé de la mano, algo que siempre acostumbraba. Al caminar de nuevo hacia la habitación de Jacob, nos encontramos a Rosalie y a Emmett viniendo hacia nosotros entre risa y risa. Bella y yo los miramos extrañados con el ceño fruncido.

—Emmett, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

—Jacob se está muriendo, ¿cómo no quieres que esté aquí? —me respondió.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Porque era una urgencia, Edward.

—Hola, Emmett —lo saludó Bella con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Ey, hola! ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos? —preguntó el loco de mi hermano.

— ¿Sobrinos? Bella, ¿tendrás gemelitos? —esta vez preguntó Rosalie.

—No. —Bella negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Emmett está terco con que hay dos niños aquí adentro —se rio—, pero no lo sé aún.

—Ay, Emmett, siempre con tus imprudencias —lo regañó Rosalie.

Todos nos reímos por un momento.

—Emmett, ¿ya viste a Jake? —le pregunté ansioso.

—Sí. —Agachó la cabeza.

—Okay, humm… Íbamos ahora para saludarte, pero ¿sabes?, voy a ir a visitar a Jacob —le dije.

—Te acompaño —me dijo mi hermano.

—Bella, ¿vienes? —le pregunté.

—Tengo que decirte algo Bella, ¿estás muy ocupada? —le dijo Rosalie.

—Humm… Edward, tu ve y mira a Jacob, en un momento voy para allá —me dijo.

—Sí, amor. —Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. No fue algo tan grande, pero sí quedó claro que la amaba.

—Vámonos ya, o vomitaré —bromeó Emmett.

—No quiero ver eso —le dije—. Rosalie, te veo después —me despedí como Bella siempre quería.

—Okay. —Se sentó con Bella en la misma mesa en la que habíamos estado.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te noto algo diferente. —Observé a Emmett quien ya me acompañaba para ver a Jacob.

—No tengo nada, ¿por qué dices eso? —me preguntó.

—Porque te veo algo diferente. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes algún problema? —lo cuestioné.

—Bueno, creo que sí —me confesó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté curioso.

—Edward, ¿a ti te molestaría que yo saliera con Rosalie? —me preguntó de sopetón.

— ¿Qué? —le contesté anonadado.

—Pues… ya te dije. ¿Te molestaría que Rosalie Hale y yo tuviéramos una relación? —me volvió a preguntar.

—No... —contesté secamente—. No, creo que no.

— ¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó.

—Eso creo —le confesé.

—Mira, sé que tú tuviste una relación con ella, todos lo supimos, y sé que estabas enamorado de ella. Pero es que hoy, después de tantos años, volverla a ver, no sé… me dio algo… no sé, hermano, la verdad. Me gusta mucho —me dijo algo apenado.

—Emmett, sabes que a mí no me molestaría si tu cariño fuera correspondido. Cuando conocí a Bella, tú más que nadie sabes que yo me enamoré de ella, y me di cuenta que jamás estuve enamorado de Rosalie, como yo pensaba. Pero te digo algo, creo que la demás gente lo malinterpretará —le confesé.

—Gracias hermano, necesitaba que me dijeras eso. Y sí, sé que nadie lo tomará como yo.

—Pero si tú eres feliz con ella, está bien, no importa —le dije.

—Pues sí, ¿no? —dijo secamente.

Llegamos a la habitación donde se encontraba Jacob. Toqué la puerta y salió Jane.

— ¡Emmett! —Corrió a abrazarlo—. Tanto tiempo sin verte grandulón —reímos los tres hermanos.

—Yo también te extrañaba, enana —le dijo este besando sus mejillas.

—Jane, ¿crees que pueda entrar a ver a Jacob? —le pregunté interrumpiéndolos.

—Sí, claro que sí —sonrió—. Él ya mejoró muchísimo.

—Qué bien —sonreí.

— ¿Vas a pasar ahora tú también? —preguntó Jane a Emmett.

—Yo ya pasé —sonrió este.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando estaba Alice —le dijo.

—Oh. —Se sorprendió la rubia de mi hermana.

La verdad es que ninguno de los cinco hermanos nos parecíamos mucho. Leah era algo morena, Dios sabe por qué. Emmett era un grandulón de pelo negro, y yo tenía el pelo cobrizo, de cuerpo desgarbado. Jane era rubia, y blanca como la cal. Alice, era toda una castaña, igual de blanca por cierto. Y de los ojos, ni se hable. No nos parecíamos en nada.

Entré al cuarto y rápidamente miré a Jacob acostado en la cama. Me acerque a él y lo tomé de las manos.

—Jake —empecé—, hermano, tienes que ponerte bien —le dije—. Tú eres muy fuerte, yo sé que saldrás de esto. Tu hermana está muy mal, ella te adora y quiere que te pongas bien. Todos queremos que te pongas bien. Quiero que te recuperes pronto. No puedes estar así. Todos estamos muy preocupados por tu salud, te queremos, y no queremos que te pase nada. Debes de abrir tus ojos y salir adelante.

Sentí ese típico nudo en la garganta. Me dolía que Jacob, mi cuñado, mi familia, estuviera así, tan mal. Pero ¿saben? A veces, la voluntad divina se cumple.

—Ed… Ed… Edward… dónde… —Jacob empezó a tartamudear aún con los ojos cerrados.

Dios mío, no lo podía creer. Sí que el chico era fuerte. Por su apariencia alguien incluso pudo haber muerto.

—Jacob —le dije y le di un apretón de manos—, hermano, ¡estás bien! ¡Qué alegría! Esto debe saberlo Bella. —Me emocioné.

—Edward… dónde… —empezó a hablar, pero era mi alegría la que lo interrumpía.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —intenté adivinar.

—No —me contestó cansado.

—Entonces, ¿quién? —le pregunté.

— ¿En dónde está Victoria? —Abrió los ojos y me asusté, no tenía nada raro en ellos, pero era la impresión.

— ¿De qué Victoria me hablas? ¿Victoria Sutherland? —le pregunté confundido.

—Sí, ella… misma. ¿Cómo está? —Respiró profundo.

— ¿Por qué te interesas por Victoria? Creo que ella está bien, no sabía que estaba aquí. —_O tal vez no lo recordaba_, pensé.

—Edward, es que ella… es mi novia —me dijo de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué? No sabía que tenías novia. ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté cuando frunció el ceño.

—Sí, solo quiero ver a Victoria.

—No puedes salir de aquí aún —le recordé.

—Ve y mírala tú —me pidió.

— ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? —le pregunté.

—Que la amo. Que nunca me olvidé. Que nos vamos a casar como se lo prometí. Que se recupere pronto —me dijo tantas cosas que nunca había escuchado de él, que cualquiera pensaría que aún estaba agonizando.

—Okay, yo le iré a decir, pero antes le diré a Bella que ya despertaste. Se pondrá feliz.

— ¿Dónde está ella? Tengo que decirle algo.

—Ella se encuentra en la cafetería, la obligué a quedarse ahí porque se ha mal pasado mucho estos días —le expliqué. Me había vuelto muy mentiroso últimamente, solo habían pasado unas horas.

—Okay, pero ve con Victoria y averigua cómo está —me ordenó.

—Okay.

Salí de la habitación, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marqué el número de Rosalie. Se suponía que Bella estaba con ella.

— ¿Rosalie? Soy yo, Edward, ¿se encuentra Bella por ahí?

—Sí, aquí está, ¿te la paso?

—Por favor.

—Amor, ¿qué pasa?

—Bella, te tengo una gran noticia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Jacob ya despertó!

— ¿Hablas en serio? No juegues por favor.

—Claro que no, Bella, él ya preguntó por ti. Te quiere ver.

—Ahorita voy para allá.

—Okay, solo apúrate porque no puedo estar en el cuarto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Jacob me mandó a hacer un mandado, así que apúrate.

—Okay, adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y lo guardé. Caminé de nuevo a la recepción para preguntar por Victoria Sutherland. Cuando llegué me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver a James Witherdale ahí.

— ¿James? —le pregunté para ver si era él. El aludido volteó, y sí, sí era él.

—Edward, amigo mío, tanto tiempo sin verte. —Me abrazó rápido, era solo un saludo.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. Te desapareciste totalmente —le dije.

—He estado en Alaska estos últimos meses. Me topé con Alice y Bella, yo le realicé a tu esposa la prueba del embarazo.

—Nunca me dijo quién se la había hecho. ¿Estas aquí por Victoria?

—Claro hermano, ella es mi prima y no tiene a nadie más en el mundo.

—Pues tiene a Jacob.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.

—Jacob es novio de Victoria. Venían juntos en el avión. Acaba de despertar —le expliqué.

—Oh, con razón vi a Bella recién —me dijo.

— ¿Ya sabes en qué habitación se encuentra tu prima? —le pregunté como no queriendo la cosa.

—Sí, está en la 17 —me respondió.

— ¿En verdad? Jacob está en la 18 —le conté.

Todo este tiempo Victoria había estado enseguida de nosotros.

— ¿Me acompañas? —me preguntó.

—Claro, vamos.

Caminamos de vuelta hacia el segundo piso mientras hablábamos de todo. Pude hablar con Victoria y decirle lo que Jacob me había dicho. Esa chica era muy bonita, Jake había tenido suerte, pero no tanto como la mía. En verdad que amaba a Bella con todo mi corazón, jamás amaría a alguien que no fuera ella. Daría mi vida por ella, y ahora había otra personita que le hacía competencia.

_***Fin del Flashback***_

**POV Bella:**

~ El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre debajo de un moretón. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa. Incluso para mí. ~

Me encontraba en la gran casa de los Hale. Ahora solo nos encontrábamos Rosalie y yo. Íbamos a ir a comprar ropa para mi bebé. Sí, en esos cuatro meses desde el accidente de Jacob, ya me había hecho mi primer ultrasonido. Resultó que Edward había tenido razón, tendríamos una niña. El doctor nos había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera gemelitos, ya que se veía muy grande el bebé y ciertas veces se veía dos bebés ahí adentro. Pero él estaba seguro que tendría una niña. Nosotros nos conformamos con esa suposición. Edward se puso como loco al saber esa noticia. Él deseaba tanto una niña.

—Aquí está. —Me entregó la limonada—. Como te gusta. —Se sentó en el sofá.

—Gracias —le sonreí y bebí un sorbo de mi limonada.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo le pondrán al bebé? Digo, a la bebé —sonrió.

Rosalie era una de las tantas emocionadas con esa noticia.

—Pues mira, yo había pensado en Elizabeth, ese nombre me gusta mucho. O Demi, ¿te gusta? —le pregunté.

—Elizabeth es bonito, pero Demi no. No permitiré que le pongas así —me regañó.

—Lo mismo dijo Edward —recordé esa pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido por elegir los nombres de la bebé.

— ¿Y que dijo él? —me preguntó mi amiga.

—Quiere ponerle como yo —le dije.

— ¿Isabella Marie? Pobre niña —nos reímos al ser tan cierto su comentario.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Quiere ponerle Julia Isabella —le comenté.

—Bueno, hay que decir que Edward tiene mejores gustos que tú Bella —me reprochó —, debes de ponerle así. Sería un nombre muy bonito —me sonrió.

—Pero no quiero que mi hija cargue con mi nombre. —Negué con la cabeza.

—No seas testaruda. Ese nombre es muy bonito. Es elegante y no está tan quemado como otros. Tendrá nombre de princesa —sonrió con ganas.

— ¿Crees que deba ponerle así? Edward ya le dice July —reí al recordarlo cuando lo hacía. Se apegaba a mi panza a hablar con la bebé. Le contaba muchas cosas y todo lo que harían juntos. Edward estaba loco de remate.

—Claro que sí, esa niña no tendrá mejor nombre —sonrió.

—Tienes razón. —Asentí.

—En unos días más serás bienvenida al mundo Julia Isabella Cullen Swan —dijo Rose.

—Oh, no me lo recuerdes —le advertí—, ya estamos en septiembre. Se supone que en este mes debo dar a luz —le dije nerviosa.

Sí que me encontraba nerviosa. Según mis cálculos en uno de estos días tenía que dar a luz, por eso no me quitaba de encima a Edward, Alice, Jacob, Victoria -que se había convertido en mi nueva cuñada-, a Emmett y por supuesto que a Rosalie.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Yo espero quedar embarazada pronto de Emmett.

Había muchas cosas que contar, como la relación no aprobada de Emmett y Rosalie. Bueno, no aprobada por Esme. Sabía que mi amiga amaba con locura a Emmett. También que Alice y Jasper Hale eran novios. Nunca supe cómo se dieron las cosas. Ya vivían en la misma casa. Jacob se casaría en unos cuantos meses más con Victoria, quien era una chica muy linda y no podía pedir nada más para mi dulce hermano.

—Verás, que pronto saldrás embarazada, Rose. No te angusties —le sonreí cálidamente al ver que su rostro ya estaba algo triste.

—Bueno, basta de cursilerías. —Se levantó del sofá—. Ya nos vamos al centro comercial.

—Okay. —Me levanté junto con ella.

—Voy por mi bolso.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Yo me encontraba en la punta de las escaleras esperándola ansiosa porque bajara. Al ver que no bajaba decidí ir por ella. Las escaleras eran muy largas, así que con gran esfuerzo las subí. Al llegar arriba mi celular empezó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolso y no era ni una llamada ni un mensaje como había pensado, era un recordatorio de que tenía que ir a visitar a Rosalie. Miré la fecha en la que estaba programada la alarma.

—10 de septiembre del 2002 —susurré.

De repente, para mi mala suerte, sentí una punzada muy fuerte, casi incontrolable, debajo de mi vientre. Me dolía mucho. Empecé a gritar de dolor, para ver si alguien se acordaba de mí. Respiré profundo para que se me pasara, y gracias a Dios pasó. Pero sabía que las cosas no estaban bien conmigo. Enseguida de ese pensamiento negativo sentí un liquido caliente desbordarse por mis piernas. Volteé para abajo para ver qué era y me di cuenta que se me había reventado la fuente. _Oh por Dios. _

— ¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie! —empecé a gritar asustada—. ¡Rosalie! ¡Ven por favor!

Dios santo, ¿qué iba a hacer si mi bebé nacía ahora mismo? Intenté caminar hacia la recámara de Rosalie, para que me ayudara y le hablara de inmediato a Edward; pero no pude. El mismo dolor punzante debajo de mi vientre empezó, cada vez más fuerte. Se me doblaron las piernas y caí de rodillas, vencida por el dolor.

— ¡Rosalie! —le grité por última vez.

Como pude me levanté del suelo y me tambaleé. Para mi desgracia, empecé a girar por las escaleras hasta que me golpeé con algo duro. Entonces, dejé de sentir el dolor punzante, pero sabía que no sobreviviría a esto.

Me quedaba claro algo: algunas veces el destino pone cosas o personas en tu vida, y juega con ella al derecho y al revés. ¿Por qué este día mi bebé tenía que nacer? ¿Por qué me tenía que resbalar por las escaleras estando embarazada? ¿Por qué Rosalie nunca salió? Si el destino y Dios, no querían que mi bebé naciera, yo me iba a morir, juro que así sería. No toleraría que la vida haya jugado así de sucio conmigo. Si mi bebé nacía bien, y yo moría, no me importaba. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor en mi vida y jamás me arrepentiría por algo que hice. Quería que Edward estuviera conmigo en este preciso momento, para decirle que lo amaba y que pasara lo que pasara, tenía que cuidar a mi bebé, a nuestra bebé. Pero él tenía que entender que mi vida tenía poco significado al lado de la de nuestra hija.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que me había caído, pero el dolor aún seguía persistiendo.

—Bella, mi amor, tienes que ponerte bien. Tienes que vivir. —Escuché la voz de Edward. ¿Cuándo había aparecido?

—Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo. —Eso fue lo último que escuché.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
Oh por Dios! ¿Que creen? ¿Vivirá el bebe o no? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?  
El viernes actualizo como siempre. Les doy millones de gracias & muchos abrazos ciberneticos a todas aquellas que me siguen ;)

LullabyStewPattz~


	15. Chapter 14:Entre la vida y la muerte

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 14**

**POV Bella:**

Sabía que no estaba muerta porque aún podía oler el aroma de Edward; podía sentir su presencia en el carro ambulancia.

—Mi amor, despierta, tienes que ser fuerte. —Edward estaba sollozando.

Quería contestarle que él tenía que ser fuerte. Que si yo debía de irme él lo tenía que aceptar y ser feliz con otra mujer que, lamentablemente, no era yo. Quería decirle todo lo que lo amaba, que él había sido y siempre sería el amor de toda mi existencia. Que jamás podría llegar a querer a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Sentí que el carro se había detenido y había entrado una corriente de aire. Aún sentía el dolor en mi vientre, pero no podía quejarme.

—Súbanla en la camilla, ¡rápido! —alguien ordenó.

Sentí que me levantaban y me depositaban en un lugar blando. Aunque no pudiera abrir los ojos, sabía que ya me estaban llevando a urgencias. Escuché muchos murmullos de gente desconocida, pero lo que más me importaba escuchar era la voz de Edward, que se encontraba llorando.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen, usted no puedo entrar —alguien dijo.

Ya no sentí la presencia de Edward, su olor. Me volvieron a cambiar de cama, y de repente sentí un olor a alcohol sobre mi nariz. Abrí mis ojos por reacción y vi a muchos doctores, ya me encontraba en el cuarto de urgencias. Qué bien, no estaba muerta.

—Señora Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó un doctor algo guapo y joven.

—No, ¿y mi bebé? ¿En dónde está? —le pregunté llorando.

—Aún no ha nacido, necesitábamos que usted despertara, ¿qué siente? —me explicó.

—Me duele mucho —me quejé.

— ¿Siente esto?

Me pinchó con una aguja mi pie.

—Auch, sí, sí, lo siento —le dije.

— ¿Y esto?

Siguió presionando mis piernas.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —le pregunté.

—Quiero saber que la caída no le afecto —me contestó.

—Solo quiero que saque a mi bebé, no lo tolero más —chillé.

—Tengo que revisarla. —Se acercó a mí y empezó a tocar mi panza. Yo me molesté y él se dio cuenta—. Lo siento, pero tengo que saber cómo está el bebé. —Asentí—. Enfermera Cope, venga por favor —llamó.

—Dígame, doctor —le contestó la señora canosa que había venido.

—Avisen que ahora se hará un ultrasonido obstétrico —le ordenó.

—Sí —contestó la enfermera y se retiró.

—Doctor, ¿usted cree que mi bebé esté bien? —le pregunté temerosa.

—Esperemos que sí —me sonrió y me preocupé más, ¿qué significaba eso?

Enseguida vinieron dos hombres vestidos de blanco, uno con una silla de ruedas. Me cargaron y me depositaron en ella. Me sacaron por la puerta grande y blanca que había ahí, y por fin pude ver a Edward y a mi familia, que se encontraban dándole ánimos. Edward me miró y rápidamente se levantó para seguirme, pero el doctor lo interrumpió y habló con él. A mí me metieron a un cuarto no muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para lo que había ahí adentro. Me pusieron recargada en una camilla y los hombres se salieron. La enfermera anciana que había respondido como Cope me entregó una bata blanca con bolitas azules.

—Toma, ponte esto —me dijo.

— ¿Para qué? —le pregunté.

—Muchacha, cuando des a luz no habrá forma de que salga si tienes pantalón —se burló.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ahora solamente me harán un ultrasonido, ¿no? —le contesté.

—Sí, pero así es más cómodo —me respondió.

Yo la obedecí y me quité la ropa para ponerme la bata. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en la vergüenza que sentiría al dar a luz, a todas las personas que estarían viéndome. El único hombre que me había tocado era Edward, era por eso también que estaba embarazada. El conocía perfectamente cada parte de mí, él ha sido el único que me ha visto desnuda.

—Recuéstate en la camilla, el doctor ahora viene. Ven, te ayudo.

Me apoyé en la señora para subirme en la camilla.

— ¿En dónde está el doctor? —le pregunté nerviosa.

—Está hablando con tu esposo —me contestó—. Tu esposo es Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

—Sí —sonreí.

—Ese hombre sí que te quiere, bueno, que digo querer, te ama. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, estaba llorando en la ambulancia, y aún lo sigue haciendo —me comentó.

—Él es muy lindo —le contesté—, yo también lo amo.

—Eso se nota, y me alegro tanto que vayan a ser papás, será la noticia del año —se rio.

—Eso creo —le contesté.

El doctor abrió la puerta y vi que Edward entró junto con él. Mi esposo rápidamente se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien? —sollozó preocupado.

—Algo —le contesté.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo. —Me tomó de las manos—. Te amo. No sabes todo lo que sentí cuando Rosalie me llamó para decirme esto —se afligió.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —le contesté.

—Bueno, señor y señora Cullen, ¿están listos? —preguntó el doctor.

—Sí —se atragantó Edward.

— ¿Sería tan amable de levantarle la bata a su mujer? —le preguntó el doctor a Edward.

Vi que Edward se molestó algo, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Todo saldrá bien, en verdad —me volvió a repetir con los ojos cerrados mientras doblaba la bata al borde de mis pechos. Yo aún conservaba mi ropa interior, pero igual me daba mucha vergüenza. El doctor se acercó a mí, me cubrió con una manta y depositó un gel sobre mi panza. Debo agradecer que el doctor no se sobrepasó conmigo, me respetó.

—Okay, listo —dijo cuando terminó secándose las manos con una toalla.

Tomó el aparato con el que me iba a realizar el ultrasonido y lo puso en mi barriga. Cerré los ojos ya que no deseaba tanto saber si había perdido a mi bebé o no.

—Buenas noticias —rio el doctor.

Abrí mis ojos para saber qué era. Volteé a ver a Edward que sonreía sorprendido, pero muy, muy feliz. Miré al monitor y ¡_oh por Dios!_

—Doctor… —empecé.

—Sí, señora —sonrió—, usted está a unas horas de dar a luz a unos mellizos —me dijo.

Edward se acercó a mí nuevamente y me dio un leve roce en los labios.

—Mi amor, vamos a tener dos bebés —sonrió de pura felicidad.

—Lo sé —le contesté anonadada.

—Parece que no está feliz —comentó el doctor.

—Sí lo estoy, pero, ¿por qué antes no me había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué cuando me hice el primer ultrasonido nunca se vio la otra personita? —le pregunté.

—Pues, no lo sé. Pero sus bebés serán muy grandes. —Asintió.

— ¿Y qué serán? —preguntó Edward.

—Un niño y una niña —sonrió el doctor contestándole a mi esposo que soltó una lágrima.

Aunque Edward, físicamente, pareciera muy fuerte, eso no era cierto; Edward era muy frágil para algunas cosas.

— ¿Ves mi amor?, tú ya tienes a tu niño, y yo a mi niña —rio secándose las lágrimas.

—Okay, entonces, ¿ya tienen los nombres para los niños? —preguntó el doctor.

—Solo el de la niña —dije.

Edward volteó a verme ya que él no sabía de mi decisión de ponerle Julia Isabella.

—Bueno, entonces les daré cinco minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo ustedes solos. Te tenemos que llevar a la sala de parto ahora —me avisó.

—Okay —respondí nerviosa.

El doctor y la enfermera salieron. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

—Entonces… —comenzó.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

— ¿La bebé se llamará Julia Isabella? —me preguntó con una sonrisa que nunca había visto de él. Súper linda y adorable. Si hubiera tenido una cámara en manos le hubiera tomado una foto.

—Sí —le dije sonriendo.

— ¡Qué bien, amor, te amo! —Me besó en los labios.

—Pero… —empecé— ya que tú elegiste el nombre para la niña, yo elegiré el de niño.

—Me parece justo. —Asintió—. Ya quiero que mi hijo crezca para jugar fútbol y muchas cosas más —planeó.

—Okay, me parece bien que quieras convivir con tu hijo —le sonreí.

— ¿Y cómo se va a llamar mi campeón? —me preguntó.

—Edward Carlisle —le dije.

Se quedó con una cara de shock y empezó a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

—No —fue lo único que dijo con la boca abierta.

—Sí —le contesté de vuelta.

—No… no —negó—, a Carlisle no le gustará —me dijo.

—Yo creo que sí —contradije.

—No, Bella, no le pongas como su papá, porque yo soy su papá, ¿verdad? —dudó.

—Eres estúpido, Edward. Sabes perfectamente que yo no he estado nunca con otro hombre, ¿pretendes que mis hijos sean obra del espíritu santo? —me burlé de él.

—Y así tiene que ser —me contestó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté.

—Tú tienes que ser siempre mía. —Me besó.

—Y así será —le respondí cuando nos separamos.

—Está bien, dejaré que le pongas Edward. —Sonreí—. Pero no Carlisle, no queda —negó.

—Entonces Anthony —le ofrecí esa opción—, como tú.

— ¿Edward Anthony? Ni loco —me dijo.

—Okay, entonces que se llame… —Estaba pensando, pero no se me ocurría un nombre bonito.

— ¿Cómo? —me preguntó.

— ¿Te parece bien Edward Thomas? —le pregunté.

Él sonrió y sabía qué significaba eso.

—Sí —afirmó—, suena bien. Edward Thomas & Julia Isabella Cullen Swan —sonrió y me besó.

—Suena bien —repetí.

—Más que perfecto —me contestó —. Bella, no toleraría que algo te pasara —me dijo serio—. Si tú no sobrevivieras... —tragó duramente—. Yo no sé qué haría —empezó a sollozar—, tú eres todo para mí, ¡todo! Tú eres el amor de mi vida, y jamás toleraría vivir una vida sin ti. —Se le salieron las lágrimas y se acercó a mí para abrazarme como niño chiquito. No me quedaba duda alguna que Edward me amaba, o actuaba demasiado bien.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, como no tienes ni idea. Y si yo muriera, tú te tienes que hacer cargo de Thomas y Julia; debes de buscar una buena mamá para ellos… —le dije, pero fui interrumpida.

—No, Bella, tú tienes que ser su mamá, y yo su papá. No hay otra forma para que yo sea feliz. ¿Acaso crees que yo me casaría con otra mujer? ¿Que dormiría con otra que no fueras tú? —Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No sé... —le contesté.

El doctor entró y Edward se retiró de mi lado.

—Okay, espero que hayan ya decidido el nombre de los bebés —comentó el doctor.

—Sí, ya —le sonreí. Otro dolor me recorrió el vientre.

—Ahh. —Me estrujé.

Edward volvió a mi lado, pero el doctor lo apartó.

— ¿Se siente bien?

_¡Qué estúpido el doctor! ¿No veía que me estaba retorciendo?,_ pensé.

—No, no mucho. —Conté hasta cinco para calmarme, pero otra vez otro dolor me recorrió.

—Cope —llamó a la enfermera, que estuvo ahí más rápido que un rayo.

—Dígame —le contestó esta.

—Di que ya vayan preparando la sala para esta mujer.

— ¿Traigo a alguien para que se la lleven? —preguntó la enfermera Cope.

—Sí. —Se retiró Cope—. Señor Cullen, ¿podría salir por favor? —le preguntó amablemente.

—Sí —susurró y se salió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Creo que usted ya va a dar a luz —me respondió.

Entró el mismo muchacho de la silla de ruedas y me cargó para depositarme en ella. Me llevó a otra sala que desconocía y miré de reojo que Edward nos seguía. El muchacho me recargó solamente en la cama y se acercó una enfermera joven.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —le contesté adolorida, ya no aguantaba, me dolían mucho las contracciones.

—Mira, te prepararé ya para tu parto, ¿okay? —me preguntó.

—Sí —le contesté.

—Bájate tu ropa interior, si puedes.

Le hice caso y con su ayuda me recosté en la cama, después trajo un rastrillo... ¿Qué? ¿Me iba a depilar? _Dios, que vergüenza_.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté.

—Te voy a depilar —me contestó—, ¿o prefieres que lo haga un enfermero?

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —le pregunté.

—Lo siento, pero tú no puedes, la panza no te deja ver. Mira, sé que te sientes incómoda, supongo que es tu primera vez y te debes de sentir mal, pero no te preocupes en serio, estás segura conmigo —me dijo—. Flexiona tus piernas por favor.

La obedecí y la enfermera empezó a hacer lo suyo, yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza. Edward tenía que pagar por haberme embarazado.

—Listo —contestó después de cinco minutos.

—Gracias —le contesté apenada.

—Mira, ahora vendrá el doctor y aunque no quieras él te tocará para ver qué tanto tu bebé se está acercando ya, ¿okay? —me avisó.

— ¿Tocarme qué? —le pregunté.

—Humm… —Volteó hacia mi intimidad y yo me ruborice de inmediato.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Comprende que para mí no es fácil, yo solo he estado con mi esposo y pues me daría mucha vergüenza —le expliqué.

—Yo solo soy enfermera, no doctora —me dijo apenada.

Las horas pasaban y nada de nada. Ya eran las 07:25pm y yo no había dado a luz. Me moría de hambre. Había pasado todo el día encerrada en este hospital sin recibir visitas. Volteé a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la gran pared blanca y me preparé para el dolor. Cada 60 segundos me daba un dolor cada vez más fuerte.

—Doctor —empecé a gritar.

Mucha gente entró y me asusté. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que ya había llegado el momento.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó el doctor.

—Eso creo. —Respiré precipitadamente.

El doctor levantó la manta que me cubría y yo flexioné las piernas, así podía revisarme.

—Ya muchacha, por fin. —Alzó las manos.

Mucha gente se puso en sus puestos. Pasaron los 60 segundos y otra vez una contracción fuerte llegaba a mí. Sentí que mi cadera se empezó a abrir y empecé a gritar de dolor.

— ¡Ya sáquemelo! —le grité.

—Preparen todo, preparen todo —ordenó.

Empecé a jadear nerviosa, tenía miedo, mucho. Sentí que me cortaron y me dolió mucho.

—Listo, puja —me ordenó.

Lo obedecí, pero no estaba muy segura si había aprendido de mis cursos de parto.

— ¡Puja! —me volvió a ordenar.

— ¡Ahh! —Pujé, pero me dolía mucho. Volví a pujar y como no aguantaba me mordí el brazo para no gritar.

— ¡Dale, dale! —dijo el doctor.

— ¡Ya casi, ya casi! —dijo una doctora.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —Quería sacarlo todo, pero por más que pujaba no salían.

—Oh, oh —dijo el doctor—, espérate, no pujes más.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —le pregunté jadeante.

—Un bebé se enredó con el cordón umbilical, no deja que salga el otro —trató de explicarme.

— ¿A quién salvamos? —me preguntó la doctora.

—A mis hijos, obvio —le contesté.

El doctor salió de la sala y como a los tres minutos entró con Edward que estaba todo vestido de azul, como los doctores.

—Sálvenla a ella —les dijo Edward.

— ¡No! —les grité a los doctores—. Salven a mis bebés. Edward, los niños son primero —le expliqué.

—No, Bella. —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

—No seas egoísta. Déjame a mí, no importa —le dije jadeando. Volteé con los doctores nuevamente—. Sálvenlos a ellos, no a mí —les dije.

—Señora, su esposo decide en este caso —me dijo el doctor.

—Pero él no está pariendo, ¡yo sí! —le grité.

—No, Bella, no me hagas esto. —Edward me tomó de las manos muy nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así—. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti —me dijo.

—No, Edward, quedamos en algo, son los niños o nada —le dije molesta. _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?_

— ¡Decidan rápido! —nos interrumpió el doctor—. Los niños se pueden ahogar.

—Bella, después podemos tener más hijos, a ti nunca más te encontraré —me dijo sollozando.

—No importa —le dije y pujé.

—No puje, señora —me dijo la doctora.

—Salven a los tres, ¿no pueden? —preguntó Edward a los doctores.

—Trataremos —contestó el doctor—. Sálgase, por favor, no puede estar aquí ya —le dijo el doctor, pero Edward no se movía.

Dos tipos se acercaron a él y casi lo arrastraron a la salida.

Jamás podría explicar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, tanto físico como emocional. Me dolía la abertura, mucho. Me dolía también que estuviera entre la vida y la muerte. _¿Por qué no le dije a Edward que lo amaba? ¡Qué estúpida soy, tal vez sería la última vez que lo viera!_

_•...•...•...•...•  
Les pediré algo por favor, ¡NO MANDEN A LOS VULTURIS A ATACARME!_

_Si ustedes me matan, ya no podré actualizar y no sabrán si vive o no :D Las tengo en la palma de mi mano.  
Las amo, les mando muchos besos y abrazos psicológicos._

LullabyStewPattz~


	16. Chapter 15: Mi razón de existir

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 15**

**POV Edward: **

Me subí a mi carro para tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Sabía que era imposible. ¿Cómo Bella me hacía elegir? Ella que era todo para mí. ¿Cómo me hacía esto? Hijos podríamos tener después, pero yo jamás encontraría a otra Bella; ella es única. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas, esa era una forma de expresar mi dolor. Prendí la radio para tratar de distraerme y la puse en una estación cualquiera.

—Hola gente linda de Seattle. —Sonó la radio con el programa que estaba—. Vamos rápidamente empezando con un tema de Kalimba, el nombre es _Se te olvido_; muy linda canción por cierto —comentó la locutora.

El tiempo nos desconoció,

Nos apagó el corazón,

¿Dónde escondió todo ese amor?,

No entiendo.

Ensordeció mi respiración,

Se me escapó dentro de tu voz,

Ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo.

Después de todas las estrellas

Con que te abrigué

Esa noche blanca y serena

Que se fue entre tu piel tal vez.

¿A dónde fue?

Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,

Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás,

Se te olvidó que siento en mi interior,

Un eco que no puede hablar.

Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,

Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,

Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,

Mi vida se empezó a apagar.

Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar.

Aunque me trague el dolor,

Y trate de esconder mi amor,

Aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño.

Me quedo ciego se escapó el color,

Ya no me toca ahora más el sol,

Cada latido dice aún, te amo.

Después de todas las estrellas

Con que te abrigué

Esa noche blanca y serena

Que se fue entre tu piel tal vez.

¿A dónde fue?

Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,

Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás,

Se te olvidó que siento en mi interior,

Un eco que no puede hablar.

Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,

Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,

Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,

Mi vida se empezó a apagar.

Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar —concluí.

Esa era sin duda una canción perfecta para el caso. Apagué la radio y limpié mis lágrimas. Volteé hacia la ventana para ver qué ocurría y vi que llevaban en una camilla a una mujer tapada con una manta azul. Sabía que era mujer porque se veía el pelo largo y castaño.

Me bajé rápidamente del auto y casi corrí hacia donde estaba el cuerpo.

— ¿Está muerta? —pregunté al muchacho.

—Sí, falleció en un parto —me informó.

Respiré hondo al darme cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Puedo ver quién es? —le pregunté.

—Sí —me contestó.

Levanté la manta que le cubría el rostro. Solté el aire que había guardado al darme cuenta de que esa no era mi Bella.

—Gracias —le respondí al muchacho, él se la llevó y la metió adentro de la ambulancia.

— ¡Edward! —oí que gritaron mi nombre. Volteé hacia donde escuché esa voz—. Hasta que te encuentro hermano —me dijo Jane.

—Jane —dije.

—Ven. —Me jaló de las manos—. Tienes que registrar a tus hijos, Bella no pudo hacerlo…

— ¿Qué le pasó a Bella? —le pregunté nervioso.

—Pues, ella no está muy bien que digamos, pero logró sobrevivir —sonrió.

—Ella sigue viva. —Solté el aire.

—Sí. —Asintió.

— ¿Los niños nacieron bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Pero tienes que dar los nombres de ellos, no los vayan a confundir.

—Okay —dije y asentí.

Nos fuimos adentro del hospital, directo hacia el área de partos. Entré en una gran habitación donde habían muchas incubadoras con bebés recién nacidos.

—Cullen-Swan, ¿verdad? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Sí —contesté triunfante.

—Estos son. —Señaló a dos bebés que dormían—. ¿Cómo se llama el niño? —me preguntó.

—Edward Thomas Cullen-Swan —le contesté orgulloso.

Me acerqué hacia la incubadora donde estaba ese bebé al que ella había señalado; no había duda de que era mi hijo. El niño para estar recién nacido estaba muy grande. Era blanco igual que Bella y yo, tenía el pelo castaño claro, tirándole a cobrizo. No podía esperar más para enseñarle tantas cosas.

— ¿Y la niña? —me interrumpió la enfermera.

—Julia Isabella Cullen-Swan —sonreí.

Me retiré de donde estaba mi hijo para acercarme hacia mi nena. La niña era hermosa, igual que su madre. Era blanca, pero su color era muy fino. Ella sí tenía el pelo cobrizo como yo y las mejillas rosadas de su madre. Eran los niños más hermosos que había visto.

—Se parecen mucho a usted —murmuró la enfermera.

—Sí, lo sé. —La miré y sonreí—. Son muy hermosos mis hijos. Le aseguro que estaré muy orgulloso de ellos —le confirmé.

—Los hijos siempre traen cosas buenas, además de que unen a las familias —dijo.

—Supongo que sí —sonreí.

—Pero, se tiene que salir ya. No puede estar más aquí —se disculpó.

— ¿Cuándo puedo llevármelos? —le pregunté.

—Pues mire, tal vez mañana en la mañana ya se los puede llevar —dijo—. Los niños no salieron mal, salieron muy sanos —sonreímos.

— ¿Y mi esposa? ¿No sabe como está? Muero de ganas por verla —le dije.

—Su esposa, tal vez también esté ya para mañana en el mediodía. No salió tan mal como otras, su mujer es fuerte —me dijo.

—Lo sé, por eso la amo —le contesté.

Salimos de la habitación y Alice corrió a mis brazos para abrazarme.

—Felicidades, hermanito, eres papá doble —se rio.

—Gracias, Alice —sonreí.

—Creo que gané una apuesta —escuché la voz de Emmett venir, sonreí al verlo entrar con unos globos azules. Detrás de él venía mi mamá con unos globos rosas, y mi padre venía con un ramo de rosas.

—Felicidades, hermano —me dijo Emmett—. ¿En dónde están mis sobrinitos? —preguntó.

—Están en la incubadora, no tienen mucho que nacieron —le expliqué.

—Bueno, los veré después. ¿Y mí cuñada favorita? —preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Cuántas cuñadas tienes? —le pregunté bromeando—. Bella está más o menos, no muy bien. Quiero que ya me den permiso para entrar a verla —le dije.

—Verás que saldrá bien —me animó.

—Eso espero —sonreí tristemente.

—Muchas felicidades, mi amor, con esto demuestras que ya no eres mi bebé, ahora tú ya tienes a los tuyos —me dijo mi mamá en mis brazos.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy, mamá —le dije cuando nos separamos.

—Y debes de estarlo, esos hijos nomas te traerán felicidad —sonrió.

Mi papá se acercó y me abrazó.

—Felicidades, Edward, muchas felicidades hijo. Sabes que te deseo lo mejor de este mundo —me dijo.

—Lo sé, papá, gracias. ¿Y Emmett? —pregunté al no verlo.

—De seguro se fue por esa tipa —dijo a regañadientes mi madre.

—Mamá, debes aceptar que Emmett es feliz con Rosalie, ellos se aman…

—Pero no está bien, Edward, ella hace muchos años fue tu novia…

—Pero a mí no me interesa Rosalie como mujer, nadie me interesa más que Bella. Por favor, trata de llevarte mejor con ella —le pedí.

—Trataré —dijo.

—Edward...

Volteé hacia quien me había hablado. Sí, era Rosalie. Caminé hasta ella que estaba con una sonrisota y los brazos extendidos.

—Muchas felicidades a ti y a Bella —me dijo abrazándome, nos retiramos rápidamente.

—Muchas gracias a ti, por estar aquí —le dije.

—Sabes que Bella es mi amiga, tengo que estar aquí —me contestó.

.

.

Las horas pasaban. Eran ya las 10:00pm y aún no me habían dado ninguna noticia de Bella. Solo decían que en unas horas más podría entrar. Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron conmigo a acompañarme, ya que no me iba a mover de ahí hasta que Bella saliera conmigo.

—Señor Cullen —me llamaron—, ya puede entrar a ver a su esposa. Ella lo está llamando. —Por fin una buena noticia.

—Gracias —sonreí.

Mis hermanos y mi cuñada se quedaron aún en la sala de espera. Caminé hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Bella. Ella estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y me senté enseguida de ella. Mi hermosa mujer abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

—Te dije que sobreviviría —me recordó.

—Y no sabes por todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar. —Me acerqué a ella y me recargué en su pecho. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir porque si, eran de alegría. Era, simplemente, la noticia de que no tendría por qué vivir sin Bella.

—Te amo —le dije cuando levanté mi rostro hacia ella. Bella me secó las lágrimas que había derramado.

—El tiempo nos desconoció, nos apagó el corazón, ¿dónde escondió todo ese amor?, no entiendo. Ensordeció mi respiración, se me escapó dentro de tu voz, ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo. Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigué esa noche blanca y serena que se fue entre tu piel tal vez. ¿A dónde fue? Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar, se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás, se te olvidó que siento en mi interior, un eco que no puede hablar. Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar, se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más, se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor, mi vida se empezó a apagar. Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar. Aunque me trague el dolor, y trate de esconder mi amor, aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño. Me quedo ciego se escapó el color, ya no me toca ahora más el sol, cada latido dice aún, te amo. Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigué esa noche blanca y serena que se fue entre tu piel tal vez. ¿A dónde fue? Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar, se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás, se te olvidó que siento en mi interior, un eco que no puede hablar. Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar, se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más, se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor, mi vida se empezó a apagar. Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar —repetí la misma canción que había escuchado esta mañana.

— ¿Esa canción es para mí? —me preguntó.

Asentí.

— ¿Cómo querías que yo te olvidara, Bella? —le pregunté—. ¿Cómo querías que yo hiciera mi vida con una mujer que no fueras tú? Dime, ¿acaso no entiendes lo que yo siento por ti? Sentí que mi vida se iba junto a ti, Bella, al no saber que pasaría, si te volvería a ver. Yo te amo, Bella, con todo mi corazón; pero nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me hagas elegir entre otra persona y tú. No hay otra mujer en este mundo que yo ame, que no seas tú. Tú eres todo para mí, todo. Eres la razón por la que yo estoy vivo, porque sigo aquí. Eres mi luz, mi luz en el camino. Amor, ¿pretendías que yo viviera sin ti? Eso jamás pasará, ¿sabes? Porque yo te amo, y yo preferiría mil veces morir antes de que a ti te pase algo. —La besé en la frente.

—Gracias, Edward, pero era algo importante, era la vida de nuestros hijos. Así como tú dices que darías la vida por mí, yo sin conocerlos también la daría por ellos. —Tembló de nervios.

—Pronto los conocerás —sonreí.

— ¿Ya los viste? —me preguntó.

—Sí —le presumí.

— ¿Cómo son? —me volvió a preguntar.

—Hermosos. Pero no se parecen casi nada a ti, que mal. —Hice un puchero—. Thomas tiene el pelo castaño claro, casi cobrizo —le dije.

— ¿Y Julia? —preguntó curiosa.

—Cobrizo como yo —sonreí.

— ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

—No les miré los ojos porque estaban muy dormiditos, tal vez cuando te los traigan mañana los puedas ver mejor —le expliqué.

— ¿Mañana me los van a traer? ¿Por qué ahorita no? —Se inquietó.

—Porque ahorita no tienen muchas horas de nacidos, tienes que esperar ya que fue algo riesgoso. Mañana ya te van a dar de alta junto con los bebés —le avisé.

—Qué bien. Ya me quiero ir de aquí —me dijo.

—Pronto. —Le acaricié la mejilla—. ¿Sabes que todos habían venido a visitarte? —le comenté.

— ¿En verdad? —Asentí—. ¿Y en dónde están? —preguntó.

—Bueno, mis padres y Jane se retiraron hace poco. Mi padre y Jane deben de trabajar mañana, ella estuvo aquí casi todo el día —le respondí.

— ¿Y Alice? —me preguntó.

—Ella está ahí afuera con Emmett y Rosalie —le dije—, todos te trajeron globos y flores, pero se las tuvieron que llevar porque no podían entrar.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y me apoderé de sus labios tierna y delicadamente. Ella me correspondió de la misma manera.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Bella —le dije cuando nos separamos—, no hagas que piense que ya no estarás conmigo.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, yo llore sinceramente :3  
_Mi hermosa beta me dijo que tal vez mañana haya actualización, no lo se, no se hagan ilusiones : )

PD: Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Jackson Rathbone; se miraban sexys en la alfombra negra :3  
LullabyStewPattz'


	17. Chapter 16: Rest of my life

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

El link de la canción que aparece en este capítulo es este: www. /watch?v=JJLpKbqGYco

**Capítulo 16**

**POV Bella:**

Abrí los ojos cansada de tanto dormir, lo único que quería era ver a mis bebés. Traté de estirarme para que los huesos de mi espalda tronaran, pero no pude, me dolía mucho. Sentía una gran cortada. Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta y supuse que era Edward.

—Pase —contesté.

La puerta se abrió y Alice entró, no Edward.

—Hola, cuñadita, ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Alice.

—Más o menos —le contesté, no podía mentir.

—Supongo que sí. —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Cuándo me sacarán de aquí? —le pregunté inquieta y enfadada.

—Hoy, como a las 12:00 o 01:00pm —respondió.

— ¿Y cuándo conoceré a mis bebés? —le volví a preguntar.

—Ahorita, en un par de minutos más; tal vez media hora como mucho —sonrió.

—Eso espero en verdad —sonreí triste.

—Son hermosos en verdad —comentó.

— ¿Ya los viste? —Me alteré.

—Si; Emmett y Rosalie también —contestó.

—Ellos están aquí —sospeché.

—Obvio que sí —sonrió.

Alguien tocó la puerta, pero no espero a que respondiera. Edward entró con una sonrisa inigualable y con un bebé en brazos. Atrás de él iba entrando una enfermera.

—Aquí están para que los conozcas —murmuró Edward. Se acercó a mí y traté de levantarme—. No hagas esfuerzos —dijo.

Me mantuve quieta y Edward depositó al bebé en un brazo, en el otro la enfermera había puesto a mi otro bebé. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas y una sonrisa curvó mis labios.

—Ya abrieron los ojos —dijo Edward.

—Los ojos de Julia son verdes —contesté sonriente.

—Igual que los tuyos, amor —sonrió mi esposo.

—Y los ojos de Thomas son azul… —no terminó la frase porque no encontraba el tipo de azul que era.

—Celeste —terminé yo.

—Como los de Edward. —Alice dio un brinquito. Sí que estaba loca. Edward y yo sonreímos de la alegría.

—Lo bueno es que también sacaron el color de cabello de mi hermano, como quien dice tú los tuviste hermanito —comentó Alice burlesca.

—Bueno, yo colaboré mucho ahí —dijo Edward.

—Ya veo —dijo con una sonrisa picara. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Son unos bebés muy hermosos —dije yo.

—Los más hermosos —concluyó Alice—, se nota que son de la familia —nos reímos.

— ¿Ya me dejaran ir? —le pregunté a la enfermera que estaba ahí.

—Sí, solo que antes tenemos que revisar una última vez a los bebés y a usted —contestó esta.

—Okay. —Asentí.

—Pronto nos iremos amor, no te preocupes —me dijo Edward.

— ¿Puedo tomarles una foto a los cuatro juntos? —preguntó Alice.

—Obvio que no, Alice —la regañé.

—Sí, Bella, debemos tener un recuerdo de este gran momento —comentó Edward—. Además, es algo que se lo podemos mostrar a los demás, incluso a July y Thomy. —Alice y yo nos reímos bajito al ver que Edward ya les había puesto apodo a los niños.

— ¿July y Thomy? —pregunté burlesca.

—Bueno, sí; si mi princesa se llama Julia, ¿quieres que le digamos Paty? Obvio no. Si mi campeón se llama Thomas, ¿le diremos Freddy? —me contestó con pregunta.

—Bueno, tiene razón —murmuró Alice.

—Señora, tiene que darle pecho a sus bebés —me recordó la enfermera.

—Oh sí, claro —le contesté.

Edward y Alice se levantaron de la cama y ella se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y asomó la cabeza. La volvió a meter y traía una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a su bolso y tomó la cámara.

—Acomódense —ordenó.

Edward se acercó a mí en ademan de protección para nuestros hijos y yo.

—Listo —dijo Alice.

—Ahí afuera están Charlie y Renée; Carlisle y Esme; Jacob y Victoria; y Jasper —comentó muy feliz.

—Los iré a saludar, Bella, para decirles que en un momento ya saldrás, ¿okay? —me dijo Edward.

—Sí, no hay problema —le contesté.

Edward y Alice salieron por la puerta y la enfermera se acercó a mí para tomar a Julia en brazos mientras yo alimentaba a Thomas. Esto era muy nuevo para mí.

**POV Edward:**

Era uno de los mejores días que había tenido en mi vida, porque el primero siempre lo ocuparía el día que conocí a Bella, cuando escuché su hermosa voz saludarme.

_***Flash Back***_

Había ido a casa de los Swan a recoger unos papeles que me había encargado Carlisle. Entré al gran jardín que tenían, y aún siguen teniendo en la casa de mis suegros; Sue, que era el ama de llaves, me acompañaba hasta el despacho de Charlie. Jamás olvidaré que solo por curiosidad volteé hacia una mesa de jardín que se encontraba ahí, y vi a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. Bella se encontraba desayunando y tenía un libro en sus manos. Se veía tan inofensiva. Yo la miraba mientras caminaba y ella sintió mi mirada, rápidamente volteó hacia mí y yo quité la mirada de ella algo apenado. Entré a recoger los papeles que necesitaba y al salir me acompañaba Charlie. Bella aún seguía sentada donde mismo, entonces Charlie me dijo que me la presentaría.

—Hola —saludó ruborizada.

—Hola, mucho gusto. —La besé en la mejilla. Ella sintió mi beso y tembló de nerviosismo.

Y así fue como empezó nuestra historia de amor.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

—Muchas felicidades, hijo. —Me abrazó Renée—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia. Estuve casi un año esperando que esto sucediera. —Se le salieron las lágrimas.

—Pues ocurrió de la nada, créeme, Renée —nos reímos—. Fue solo algo que quisimos probar y de repente me dio la noticia —me reí al no tener una mentira más grande que inventar. _¿Por qué dije probar? Tal vez ella pensaría otras cosas._

—Bueno, supongo que así pasa con los matrimonios jóvenes de hoy en día —sonrió nerviosa, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Y mis hermosos nietos en dónde están? —preguntó Charlie, que vino y me abrazo—. Felicidades, hijo. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber casado a Bella con un hombre como tú —me sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias, Charlie —le devolví la sonrisa—, yo jamás me arrepentiré de haberme casado con Bella —le dije.

—Eso espero cuñado. —Jacob apareció de repente y me cargó en forma de "abrazo"—. Ya quiero ver a mi hermana, ¿dónde está? —preguntó curioso.

—Esta amamántando a los bebés —le dije.

—Oye sí, me enteré que fueron mellizos, ¿verdad? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí —reí, la felicidad se me salía por todos lados.

—Ahí viene —dijo ignorándome por completo y acercándose hacia Bella que venía caminando lentamente. Alice traía a Julia, y Rosalie traía a Thomas. Todos se acercaron a los bebés y olvidaron a Bella. Yo me acerqué a ella y le sonreí tiernamente.

—Creo que todos les prestarán más atención a ellos —señalé con la cabeza a los bebés.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Se acercó y me besó fugazmente en los labios.

—Te amo —le dije tomándole las manos—, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te lo juro por quien quieras.

—Yo también te amo. —La abracé no muy fuerte porque sabía que la podía lastimar.

—Oh hija, has dado a luz a los niños más hermosos que he visto —comentó mi mamá—, están más bonitos que los míos —todos nos reímos.

—Sin duda, ¿eh? —habló mi padre—. Son unos bebés muy lindos e inteligentes. Mira, tan rápido y ya abrieron los ojos.

—Tienen muy hermosos sus ojos —murmuró Victoria.

—Julia los tiene igual a los de mi hermana, y obvio Thomas igual a los de Edward —respondió Jacob.

—Y a los de Jane —dijo Alice abrazada de Jasper.

—Están muy bonitos tus hijos, Edward. Felicidades —dijo Jasper, un viejo amigo, y ahora parte de la familia.

—Que suerte la tuya, Bella, tienes un hijo muy bonito, y no se diga lo linda y coqueta que es Julia —dijo Rosalie que no había hablado. Ella se encontraba haciendo pucheros con Thomas.

— ¿Y ustedes cuándo nos dan la misma noticia? —les preguntó mi mamá. Lo bueno es que ya se estaba llevando mejor con Rose.

—Tenemos que esperar a que Rosalie se mejore del cáncer, no vaya a haber problemas y… —respondió Emmett que fue interrumpido por mi papá.

—No hay prisa aún, ¿verdad? —preguntó tomando a Julia entre sus brazos.

—No, creo que no —bromeó Jacob.

Esa tarde se pasó llena de bromas por parte de toda mi familia. Era obvio que se volverían a hospedar en la casa. Había algo muy importante que traía en mente: el cumpleaños de Bella. Faltaban solamente dos días para que cumpliera años y yo no tenía ni un regalo. Sabía que a Bella eso no le importaba ya que no era una mujer materialista, pero ella se merecía mucho más. No podía pedirle a ninguna de mis hermanas que me ayudaran con un regalo ya que se lo dirían inmediatamente a Bella, y yo no quería que nada de eso pasara. Todos cenamos felices y tristes por un lado. Felices porque se habían unido varios miembros a nuestra gran familia: Jasper, Victoria, Rosalie, y por supuesto Julia y Thomas. Aunque no tuviéramos todos parentescos de sangre, nos llevábamos como hermanos. Sabía que mi madre estaba algo triste por no saber nada de Leah, algunas veces ella era insoportable. Se suponía que se encontraba con mis papás, y después desapareció de la noche a la mañana diciendo que quería hacer su vida sola sin su familia. Le llamamos para decirle lo del nacimiento de nuestros hijos y ella solo nos dijo "felicidades". No quiso venir a visitarnos, y por una parte estaba bien. Nunca fuimos muy unidos con ella, siempre ella creció separada de nosotros, como era la mayor de todos. Jane y Emmett eran inseparables, siempre estaban juntos en todas sus travesuras y bromas que hacían. Alice y yo éramos los más calmados de la familia. No nos metíamos en problemas ni pleitos. No como Jane o Emmett, obvio; que varias veces los expulsaron del instituto por mal comportamiento y bajas calificaciones. Aunque nadie lo dijera, todos se sentían mal al ver la silla vacía de Leah, era una malagradecida.

Terminamos de cenar y nos quedamos platicando un rato más en el comedor. Todos nos levantamos casi al mismo tiempo y no pudimos evitar reír. Bella caminó al lado de Alice y Rosalie, quienes llevaban a los bebés. Jane y Victoria se dirigieron a otra parte. Me acerqué a Bella y me paré enfrente de ella deteniéndola.

—Sí, Thomas, así es tu papá —dijo bromeando Rosalie.

Reí sarcásticamente.

— ¿A dónde vas, amor? —le pregunté a Bella, obvio.

—Voy a bañarme —me respondió.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —me ofrecí. No lo hacia solo por el hecho de que me encantaba bañarme con ella, si no también porque ella estaba algo lastimada y no podía hacer tantos movimientos.

—Mira por donde le dio —dijo Alice.

La fulminé con la mirada y dejó de reír junto con Rose.

—Gracias, Edward, pero lo hará Alice; no quiero incomodarte. Rosalie se encargará junto con Jane y Victoria de bañar a los niños, ¿okay? —Bostezó.

—Sí, claro, amor. Estaré platicando un rato más con Emmett y Jake —le dije.

—Edward, por favor trata de unir a Jasper a tu clan de súper amigos —me pidió Alice.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Jasper siempre ha sido tu amigo, y ahora te has distanciado mucho de él —se quejó.

—Alice, por si lo olvidas, mi amada esposa estuvo a punto de morir, ¿querías que fuera simpático en esos momentos? —le pregunté sarcásticamente.

—Okay, no, pero platiquen más con él, ¿sí? —me pidió.

—Siempre ha sido así, siempre ha sido amigo de la familia. Adiós. —Le di un beso en la mejilla a Bella y a mis hijos.

—Buenas noches —me despedí de ellas.

Empezaron a subir lentamente las escaleras, y mi madre y Renée se encaminaron junto a ellas.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban ya los puros hombres de la familia y comprobé que Emmett no estaba ahí. Mi padre y Charlie se encontraban charlando solos, al igual que Jacob y Jasper. ¿Dónde estaría Emmett? Empecé a deambular por el living hasta que me acordé que a Emmett siempre le gustaba ir al balcón que estaba en el despacho. Me dirigí hacia allá y me senté al lado de Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—No estoy muy bien que digamos —dijo cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar.

—Por muchas cosas, Edward. —Levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Pude notar que su mirada era triste.

— ¿Cuáles cosas, Emmett? —Lo miré a fondo.

—Mira, Edward, para mí no es nada fácil decir que me enamoré de Rosalie como un estúpido, la amo mucho, con todo mi corazón; y no toleraría que ella no sobreviviera al cáncer que tiene. —Creo que iba a llorar.

—Emmett, yo pasé por algo muy cercano a eso, tú lo sabes. A mí me preguntaron que si quería que se salvara Bella o mis hijos. Yo, estúpidamente, respondí que ella. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque yo la amo mucho, más que a mi vida; y ni siquiera puedo imaginarme o pensar en una vida sin ella, sin su compañía y sin su apoyo. Ella me ha dado otros dos motivos por los cuales seguir con vida, luchar y nunca rendirme. Debes de tener fe y ser positivo, ya verás que nada le pasará a Rosalie, yo apuesto a que su amor es más grande que su enfermedad y otras cosas que irán apareciendo en su camino, pero ustedes siempre deben de mantenerse juntos y apoyarse en lo que sea. Tú más que nadie, es más, más que Bella, sabes todo lo que lloré por ella. Sé que te acuerdas perfectamente de esa noche en la que estábamos tomando aquí en la barra de la casa, y yo te dije todo lo que la amaba, que desde el primer momento en que la vi, todo cambió en mí. ¿Qué me aconsejaste tú? Que no fuera tan cobarde y le dijera todo a Bella. ¿Qué hice yo? Me seguí aguantando todo eso, hasta que hace nueve meses en un arranque de desesperación le dije todos mis sentimientos a Bella, y sé que no fue nada fácil por el temor que tenía de que ella me rechazara, pero en ese momento no me importó, yo solo quería estar con ella. Tú debes de aprovechar que Rosalie aún está viva para, tan siquiera, hacerla vivir una muy feliz vida, sé que lo lograrás. —Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo cuando nos separamos—. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, y también el mejor amigo —me dijo.

—Tú también. —Le di un golpecito bajo en las costillas.

—Creo que ya deberías de ir con Bella, te necesita —dijo.

—Sí, ya me voy.

Me levanté del balcón y me salí de ahí. Me encaminé hacia la habitación y Bella se encontraba cepillando su cabello, sentada en la silla del tocador.

— ¿Y los niños? —pregunté.

—Ya los instalaron en sus respectivas recámaras, están aquí enfrente —dijo ella.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba y la levanté tomándola de las manos.

—Edward —protestó.

—Shh —la callé.

La abracé y me pegué a su cuerpo. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Empecé a bailar lentamente. Me separé de su hombro y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo, Isabella Cullen.

Me volví a recargar sobre su hombro y lo empecé a mordisquear. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Tu piel sabe muy bien mojada —le dije aún sin separarme de ella. Me acerqué a su oído y empecé a tararear la canción que Bella y yo habíamos bailado primero, cuando nos dimos el primer beso—. _Everyday I Wake Up Next To A Angel_ (Todos los días me despierto al lado de un Ángel)

_More Beautiful than Words Could Say_ (Mas hermoso que las palabras podrían decir)

_They Said It wouldn't Work But What Did They Know_ (Dijeron que no iba a funcionar, pero que sabían ellos?)

_Cause Years Passed and We're Still Here Today_ (Los años pasan y aún estamos aquí)

_Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_ (Nunca en mis sueños creí que esto me pasaría a mí)

_As I Stand Here Before My Woman_ (Yo estoy aquí, delante de mi mujer)

_I can't Fight Back the Tears In My Eyes_ (Y no puedo contener las lágrimas en mis ojos)

_Oh How Could I Be So Lucky_ (Oh, cómo pude tener tanta suerte?)

_I Must've done something Right_ (He hecho algo bien)

_And I Promise To Love her for the Rest of My Life_ (Y le prometo mi amor por el resto de mi vida)

_Seems Like Yesterday When She First Said Hello_ (Parece que fue ayer cuando por primera vez dije hola)

_Funny How Time Flys By When You're In Love_ (Es curioso cómo vuela el tiempo cuando estás enamorado)

_It Took Us A Lifetime To Find Each Other_ (Nos tomó un curso de la vida para encontrar al otro)

_It Was Worth The Wait Cause I Finally Found The One_ (Valió la pena el esperar porque yo finalmente encontré uno)

_Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_ (Nunca en mis sueños pensé que esto me sucedería)

_As I Stand Here Before My Woman_ (Yo estoy aquí, delante de mi mujer)

_I Can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes_ (Y no puedo contener las lágrimas en mis ojos)

_Oh How Could I Be So Lucky_ (Oh, cómo pude tener tanta suerte?)

_I Must've Done Something Right_ (He hecho algo bien)

_And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life_ (Y le prometo mi amor por el resto de mi vida)

Me despegué del lado de Bella y me apoderé de sus hermosos labios.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•

Sinceramente, este es uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito :3 Espero que les haya gustado, esa siempre es mi intención :)  
Les mando muchos besos & bendiciones.  
Contestando la pregunta de supattinsondecullen, si nena, Jackson se miraba guapísimo. ¿Y qué decir de Rob? Claro que noté que tenía el labial de Kris en su boca :3 Amo a Robert, pero soy feliz si él esta con mi flaca [Kristen].

Lullaby'


	18. Chapter 17: 44 zafiros

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 17**

**POV Edward:**

—Anda, Bella, te juro que no te arrepentirás —le pedí en la habitación.

—Ya dije que no, Edward, estoy muy cansada —me contestó.

—Disculpa la pregunta, Bella, pero ¿de qué? Sue y Kaure te ayudan a cuidar a los niños, no te puedes quejar, has recibido ayuda de todos. Bella, por favor. Hoy es seis de diciembre, en dos días más cumpliremos dos años de casados, debemos festejar. Además, no me dejaste celebrar tu cumpleaños —refunfuñé.

—Edward, tenía tres días de haber dado a luz, ¿crees que estaba para fiestas? —preguntó molesta.

—Solo íbamos a ir a cenar y después nos vendríamos, eso era todo —le dije triste.

—Pero ya me diste mi regalo —protestó.

—Pero ni te lo pones —le reclamé—, es una joya muy hermosa, merece la pena.

—Pero sabes que a mí no me gustan las joyas, las cosas materiales —se excusó.

—Eso no importa, si quisieras complacerme te la pondrías —le dije.

—Estamos en una hacienda, Edward; ¿cómo voy a usar un collar de zafiros de 63.85 quilates? —preguntó sarcástica.

—No importa lo que pesen, ni mucho menos que tenga 456 diamantes incrustados, o 44 zafiros en total, tú te los pondrías si me quisieras en verdad. —Hice un puchero al recordar lo caro y batalloso que había sido conseguir esa pieza única en el mundo; bueno, no era única, tenía otra copia en zafiros y otra en rubíes. Pero eso no importaba, yo solo quería complacer a Bella.

—Yo no te pedí eso. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que sea, Bella, vamos a salir hoy —la corregí.

—No, Edward, no tengo nada de ganas de arreglarme para salir contigo —contestó.

—No importa, vamos a ir —exigí.

—Tú no me mandas, Edward. Yo no quiero ir, y no voy a ir —dijo desafiante.

—Bella, amor —traté de convencerla—, no hemos salido juntos desde que tenías como seis meses de embarazo. Ahora ya tienes tres meses que te aliviaste y ni siquiera hemos pasado un momento tú y yo solos —le expliqué.

—Edward, tus "momentos juntos" —dijo y marcó las palomillas en el aire—, siempre implican sexo —dijo.

Bueno_, tenía razón._

—Pues sí, Bella, ¿o acaso quieres que celebre con otra mujer nuestro segundo aniversario? Te hice caso cuando me dijiste que no querías salir el día de tu cumpleaños, ni siquiera una reunión; no quisiste una segunda fiesta de aniversario…

—Porque los aniversarios, en fiestas, se celebran el primer año, el quinto, el decimo, el veinticincoavo, y el cincuenteavo.

—No importa, aún seguiré bailando cuando tenga 75 años —bromeé para tratar de calmar el asunto.

—No quiero pensar en eso —se rio.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Recargué mi cabeza en sus hombros y empecé a seguir la melodía que estaba en mi mente.

—Bells, por favor, te lo suplico; vamos, solo acompáñame, no te arrepentirás —le volví a decir.

—Edward, no hagas eso; no trates de convencerme que no iré —se disculpó.

Me desprendí del abrazo muy enojado, ¿por qué me hacía eso?

— ¿Sabes, Bella? Eres una persona muy egoísta, demasiado. Nunca valoras lo que yo hago por ti…

—Sí lo valoro —me dijo.

—No, no lo haces. Yo tengo muestras de cariño contigo e inmediatamente me rechazas. Nunca quieres salir conmigo a ningún lado, nunca quieres ni un regalo, no me complaces en lo que yo quiero para ti, es algo para nosotros, Bella. Ya no me puedes poner el pretexto de que estás embarazada o en cuarentena. Eres muy egoísta, siempre quieres que se haga lo que tú quieres, cuando quieres; y eso yo no lo tolero —le grité.

—Yo no soy una mujer egoísta, Edward. No me hables así —me pidió.

—Te voy a hablar así porque parece que así te gusta. A mí no me cuesta nada enojarme por cualquier cosa y estarte gritando todo el tiempo. Parece que quieres que te sea infiel. —Me miró con ojos lagrimosos—. Mira, ¿sabes qué? Algunas veces pienso que te odio, pero mi amor por ti es mucho más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. No vas a ningún lado, está bien, pero yo sí iré —le recalqué.

—Pues ve, no me interesa. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sirve que te buscas a otra estúpida que te esté aguantando tus repentinos cambios de humor —gritó.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo haré! Para eso nunca he tenido problema, ¿sabes? Te conseguiré una socia, ¿te parece bien? Eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás, no te preocupes —le reclamé. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí. Volteé de nuevo hacia ella para decirle por último—: Ah, y no me esperes a dormir.

No dejé que Bella hablara porque azoté fuerte la puerta para largarme para donde fuera.

Nunca me había peleado de esa manera con Bella. Me dolía que ella no tomara en cuenta todo lo que yo hacía por ella. Yo había tenido muchas novias, demasiadas; y todas se ponían felices si les regalaba una joya hermosa, o simplemente las invitaba a salir. Bella era todo lo contrario, y eso me molestaba. Empecé a merodear por la hacienda para buscar qué hacer. Obvio no me iba a ir por ahí de casanova. Yo nunca le sería infiel a Bella, y lo que había dicho hace unos momentos era solo por mi enojo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado. Me senté en el comedor del jardín, con las manos entrelazadas en mi cabello.

—Hola, Edward —oí que alguien me saludó, volteé inmediatamente y me percaté de que Rosalie y Emmett nos habían visitado.

—Hola, Rose, ¿cómo estás? —Me levanté para saludarla.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y Bella? —preguntó.

—No sé, supongo que en el cuarto —contesté distraído.

—Pelearon —sospechó.

Yo solo asentí.

—Y fuerte —le confirmé.

—Iré a hablar con ella —se despidió y besó a Emmett para irse corriendo adentro de la casa.

—Entonces… —empezó Emmett.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

— ¿Por qué pelearon? —preguntó.

—Por una estupidez, Emmett. Es que, simplemente, no entiendo a Bella. Siempre he tenido bonitas muestras de amor con ella, pero parece que no las valora —le dije.

—Claro que sí, las mujeres son así. Ellas te hacen parecer que no les interesa, pero por dentro se mueren de la emoción —dijo.

—No, Emmett, Bella no hace eso —lo contrarié.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Le grité —dije—, le grité muy feo. Le dije que era una persona egoísta, y que algunas veces la odiaba. —Brinqué cuando Emmett me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso? Eres estúpido, o ¿qué? —se enfadó.

—Sí, creo que lo soy —dije cabizbajo—, le dije que celebraría con otra mujer nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas, que si quería una socia, que yo se la daría con mucho gusto —sonreí al recordar ese estúpido comentario.

—Estás perdido, hermano, te costará muchísimo convencerla —dijo.

—Nada sirve con Bella, ¿recuerdas el collar de zafiros que mandé a pedir desde Chicago? —pregunté, pues él sabía de esto.

—Claro que sí. —Asintió.

—En estos tres meses no se lo he visto puesto —dije exasperado—, a ella no le gusta nada de lo que le doy, ni lo que hago por ella.

—Bueno, tú sabes que Bella no es una mujer interesada. —Asentí porque mi hermano estaba en lo correcto—. Así que a ella no la compras con joyas, ni ropas mandadas a hacer especialmente para ella —dijo sarcástico al recordar cuando yo mandé a hacer muchos vestidos para ella con uno de los mejores diseñadores de moda del mundo—, ni objetos valiosos, ni cenas en los mejores restaurantes de Washington. Creo que la convencerías más si tú prepararas la cena y le dijeras lo mucho que la quieres, o un ramo de rosas, o una de las miles de cartas en las que puedes inspirarte con ella —recomendó—, no necesariamente salidas lujosas o cosas así —finalizó.

—Tienes razón. —Asentimos los dos—. Ahora solo debo esperar a que se le baje el enojo —murmuré para mí mismo.

—Estás loco, Edward, si lo vas a hacer tiene que ser ahorita. Mueve tu flojo trasero, ve y pídele perdón —ordenó.

— ¿Por qué le voy a pedir perdón? —pregunté confuso.

—Porque le gritaste, idiota —explicó—, o ¿quieres que ella lo haga? —preguntó bromista.

—Okay, creo que tienes razón. —Me levanté de la silla—. Iré a pedirle perdón y a sacar a tu esposa de mi habitación —bromeé.

—No importa, hazlo. Rosalie no es mi esposa —sonrió.

—Lo será —le aseguré.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a la casa, con dirección a la habitación en la que suponía Bella estaba. Tenía que empezar a crear un discurso. Toqué la puerta del cuarto y nadie contestaba. Decidí entrar así porque sí, y vi que Rosalie le estaba secando las lágrimas a Bella. Ella se percató de que había entrado y terminó por quitárselas ella.

—Creo que mejor me voy —dijo Rosalie levantándose del suelo.

—No… Rose —intentó detenerla Bella.

—Sí, Rosalie, Emmett te está esperando en el jardín —le mentí, Emmett nunca me pidió eso. Reí para mis adentros.

—Okay. —Rosalie abrió la puerta y salió.

Me senté al lado de Bella que se encontraba en la cama sollozando.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —le pregunté serio.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —me respondió.

—Claro que sí, Bella, en verdad… yo no quería hacerlo… no quería gritarte, lo juro… ni mucho menos decirte egoísta y que te odiaba —tartamudeé.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo seriamente. Me miró a los ojos fijamente y yo no pude evitar agachar la mirada.

—Pero no quería —le contesté.

—Lo que quieras o no, eso ya no tiene importancia —dijo.

— ¿Me perdonarás? —pregunté sin aún haber hecho algún esfuerzo.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —me encontraba muy triste así que mi voz no expresaba nada.

— ¿Quieres que te haga una fiesta por lo que me dijiste? No, claro que no —reprochó—. Nunca me habías hablado de esa forma, solo faltó que me pegaras…

—Eso no era necesario —la interrumpí.

—Lo que sea. —Rodó los ojos—. Yo no sé si te pueda perdonar o poder convivir contigo después de esto, me heriste mucho, y más con lo que me dijiste. —Me miró otra vez a los ojos.

—Perdón —fue lo único que pude decir—, te lo estoy pidiendo con todo mi corazón —fui sincero—. No sé que decirte, nunca me había pasado esto. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar…

—No me prometas nada. —Se levantó enfadada de la cama—. Dame un buen motivo para perdonarte —dijo.

—Porque te amo, porque eres la única persona que me ha llegado al corazón. Porque jamás soportaría distanciarme de ti, porque me has dado dos motivos más para seguir con vida y luchar. Porque eres la mujer que yo más amo en este mundo. —Me puse de pie y la tomé de las manos—. Porque no podría vivir en un mundo donde no existieras. —Una tras otra las lágrimas empezaron a bombardear mis mejillas. Bella me secó una lágrima con su dedo.

—No sé que hacer —dijo con voz apagada—, si perdonarte o no. —Cerró los ojos para pensar.

—Yo solo me enojé por la forma… caprichosa… en la que actuaste —le dije sinceramente—. Yo lo único que quería era celebrar contigo, no pasármela aquí, como siempre…

—Yo fui la que actuó mal —dijo ella y me sorprendió que lo haya reconocido—. Te perdono, Edward Cullen, pero solo si prometes no volver a hacerlo. —Me miró a los ojos.

—Se lo prometo, señora Cullen. —La abracé tiernamente y después de esa muestra de afecto, la tomé de la cintura para poder besarla suavemente, sin asustarla ni nada.

—Te amo, Bella, con todo mi corazón, no tienes ni idea alguna de lo que siento por ti. —La seguí besando. Ella se apartó un momento para hablar.

—Me lo demostrarás en la cena, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Entonces… ¿sí vas a ir? —sospeché.

—Vamos a ir —concluyó.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
Ven, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, aqui esta el capitulo ya :3 Espero que les haya gustaado mucho :D

LullabyStewPattz


	19. Chapter 18: Medias de Ceda

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 18**

**POV Bella:**

Me remarqué el labial una vez más. Edward no me había dicho a dónde íbamos a salir, no sabía cómo vestir. Pero después pensé que aquí en Forks, no hay muchos lugares de atracción, así que decidí ponerme un vestido dorado. Bajé lo más rápido posible de mi cuarto para encontrarme con Edward, que ya estaba esperándome en el carro.

—Bella, qué hermosa te ves. —Rosalie apareció de la nada al bajar las escaleras.

—Gracias —sonreí con el ceño fruncido.

—No frunzas el ceño, te saldrán arrugas —dijo removiéndolas.

—Okay —contesté.

—Edward ya te está esperando en el carro. No te preocupes, yo cuido de Julia y Thomas como si fueran mis hijos —afirmó.

—Okay; está bien, confió en ti. —Asintió.

Empecé a encaminarme hasta la puerta, la abrí un poco batallando, ya que era muy grande y pesada. Edward me ayudó a sostenerla.

—Te ves hermosa —comentó.

—Y tú —lo señalé con la cabeza.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó.

—Sí, claro —contesté con una sonrisa.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su carro. Abrió la puerta, como siempre tan caballeroso.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —le pregunté cuando empezamos a salir de la casa.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo.

— ¿Voy bien vestida? —pregunté confundida.

—Perfectamente. —Me volteó a ver y me desarmó por su sonrisa torcida. Suspiré.

Edward empezó a manejar más rápido como por una hora y media, y no llegaba a ningún lado.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —pregunté enfadada.

—Ya llegamos —sonrió mientras estacionaba el auto.

— ¿A un casino? —pregunté exaltada.

—Sí —confirmó.

—Edward, no podemos gastar tanto dinero en una noche —le recordé.

—El problema no es el dinero —dijo.

—Okay —contesté vencida. No me iba a pelear con él esta noche.

— ¿Bajamos, señora Cullen? —preguntó en tono burlesco.

—Sí —le respondí con la más falsa de mis sonrisas.

—Bella… —empezó.

—Okay, okay. —Asentí y sonreí más complaciente.

—Así está mejor —sonrió. A Edward las risas y sonrisas le salían fluidas.

Una vez que bajamos, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me dirigió hacia la entrada del casino. Nunca había entrado a este gran casino, era una locura de él. Casi todo estaba apagado y se veían luces por doquier. En vez de casino parecía antro, excepto por la música que sonaba baja.

— ¿Estás seguro que es casino y no antro? —pregunté sarcástica.

—Sí, estoy seguro de eso. —Asintió y rodé los ojos—. Ven —me dijo.

Lo empecé a seguir, se detuvo ante la barra y depositó una gran cantidad de dinero. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él tenía razón, no debía preocuparme por el dinero, eso nos sobraba por todos lados.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunté emocionada.

Nunca había salido a lugares así con Edward, ya que el primer año fue el peor; y este año, yo estaba embarazada.

—Empezaremos por tomar una copa.

Nos dirigimos al bar y empezamos a celebrar a nuestra manera. Jugamos como locos, y descubrí que tengo algo de "buena suerte" para esto. Lo que había perdido esta noche, lo había triplicado.

Las horas pasaron y aún no nos íbamos del lugar. Yo no estaba tomada, no se me subía tan rápido. Habíamos encontrado a unos viejos amigos y nos juntamos con ellos.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Las 12:00am, ¿te quieres ir? —preguntó—. Ya hay mucha gente, ¿verdad? —Asentí.

— ¿No te molestaría que nos fuéramos ya? Y como dices, tienes razón; hay que irnos a casa o a un lugar más tranquilo —recomendé.

—Conozco un lugar en el que hoy viernes, ponen baladas suaves y no tan alocadas, por si no te quieres cansar —se burló.

—Estoy al cien. —Le di un golpe en las costillas.

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos. Se aproximó lentamente y empezó a besarme.

—Te amo, Bella —me dijo cuando nos separamos.

—Yo te amo más, Edward —le dije.

—Mentirosa, yo te amo más de lo que tú a mí —me contestó.

—Estás equivocado. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sí, sí lo estás. Yo te amo mucho más. —Lo besé.

—Yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi —dijo—, cuando te vi sentada en el jardín de tu casa leyendo. —Besó la punta de mi nariz—. Por cierto… ¿qué libro leías esa vez? —preguntó de la nada.

—Cumbres Borrascosas —contesté rápidamente.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, te llevaré a ese lugar —dijo.

—Okay. —Asentí.

Salimos lo más rápido posible del tan lleno casino y emprendimos la carrera a otro lugar. Las calles de Port Angeles estaban "casi" vacías. Se veían luces por las fiestas que había esta noche de viernes.

— ¿Cuál es ese lugar? ¿Cómo lo conoces? —empecé a preguntar.

—No me cuestiones. —Rodé los ojos—. Solo preocúpate porque vamos a llegar. —Guiñó el ojo.

—Está bien —me rendí.

Edward siguió manejando como por media hora más. Miré el tablero del carro directo al reloj, marcaba la 1:00am. Abrí los ojos ya que el tiempo se nos había ido volando en el casino.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Edward notó mi tensión.

—Dejamos a Rosalie y Emmett encargados de los niños, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde? —pregunté.

—Yo les dije que no íbamos a volver —contestó viendo hacia el camino.

— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde nos vamos a quedar? —pregunté.

—Es una sorpresa. —_Algunas veces se parece a Alice_, pensé.

—Aquí es.

Edward entró con el coche directo al estacionamiento del local. De la puerta principal se veían luces de colores que bailoteaban por todos lados, y humo también.

—Dijiste que habría baladas suaves —le recordé.

—Ya las pondrán ahorita —dijo muy seguro—, ahorita a la 1:35am —contestó.

Cuando menos pensé Edward ya estaba abriéndome la puerta del coche. Me sobresalté ya que nunca noté cuando se bajó. Edward sacó su billetera y pagó la entrada. Entramos al antro y estaba sonando una canción muy movida.

—Esa canción me gusta, ¿bailamos? —me dijo Edward.

—Sí —sonreí. Fuimos hasta la pista y empezamos a bailar—. Got us falling in love again, ¿verdad? —pregunté por el nombre de la canción.

—Sí.

Me acerqué a Edward y empecé a pegarme más a él con movimientos del mismo baile.

—Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again, yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life… —empecé a cantar.

—Cantas muy bien, y no se diga bailar. —Edward me besó.

Toda la noche seguimos bailando, me hacía tanta falta hacerlo. Sentía el cuerpo de Edward rozar sobre mí y hacía que mis cincos sentidos despertaran.

—Vamos a tomar algo —le dije arrastrándolo a la barra.

Nos sentamos en una silla giratoria y pedimos nuestras bebidas

— ¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó el mesero.

—Yo una margarita —contestó Edward—, ¿y tú, amor? —me preguntó.

Pensé por un momento en una bebida que recordara.

—Yo… una media de seda —dije al aventón.

El mesero asintió y se fue a prepararlas. Edward no me preguntó cómo conocía eso.

—Aquí están.

El mesero nos entregó las bebidas. Edward tomó rápidamente la suya y yo lo imité.

— ¿Te la estás pasando bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, muy bien —contesté.

Después de varias medias de seda, margaritas, whiskys, cubas, tequilas y más, empecé a marearme. Era poco creíble que habíamos bebido mucho, aún no se notaba tanto. Pero de los dos, Edward llevaba ventaja. Él siempre podía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¿Ya te quieres ir? —preguntó cuando me agarré de la barra para no caerme.

—Sí, ahora sí —contesté.

— ¿Cuánto fue? —Edward preguntó al mesero.

Empecé a caminar para buscar la salida y me paré en la pura entrada para esperar a Edward. Al cabo de unos minutos él ya se encontraba conmigo. Posó una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y nos dirigimos al auto. Ya adentro recobré un poco el sentido.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a un taxi —comenté.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó.

—Para que nos lleve. Los dos bebimos y podemos tener un accidente —dije.

—No seas pesimista, Bella —me regañó.

—Está bien, pues —me rendí, me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos.

Sentía el ronroneo del carro andar. Creí haberme quedado dormida, pero sentí el carro detenerse. Sentí las manos de Edward que me elevaban, pegándome a su escultural pecho. Abrí mis ojos y vi su perfecta sonrisa

— ¿Ya llegamos? —pregunté.

—A La Push —dijo.

— ¿Estamos en La Push?

Me desprendí un poco de sus brazos y miré a mi alrededor. Lo único que veía era árboles, así que era seguro que estábamos en La Push.

—Sí.

Edward nunca me bajó de sus brazos. No sé cómo abrió la puerta si tenía sus manos ocupadas.

— ¿Me podrías bajar ya? —le pregunté.

Edward no me obedeció y se dirigió directo al baño de la cabaña. Emparejó la puerta como pudo y se desprendió de sus zapatos.

— ¿Nos bañaremos juntos? —pregunté inocentemente.

— ¿Tú que crees, amor? —me contestó con otra pregunta.

Como vio que no me quitaba la ropa, llevó su mano a mi espalda y empezó a desabrochar mi vestido. Yo hice lo mismo con su camisa.

—Te deseo, Bella —susurró en mi oído—, no sabes cuánto. —Mordisqueó mi oreja.

Los dos nos encontrábamos ya desnudos, él abriendo la llave de la regadera. Sabía que esto tenía que pasar, pero yo no lo quería aún. Yo no me sentía igual con mi cuerpo, sabía que no era la misma desde el parto. Me daba algo de vergüenza.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me empujó lentamente hasta que llegamos a la regadera. Este no era un baño como todos los demás, era la primera vez que Edward y yo nos bañábamos juntos. Empezó a darme suaves besos en la boca, bajando lentamente hasta mi cuello. Lo empezó a besar delicadamente, transmitiéndome todo el placer posible.

—Edward… —solté un gemido, él puso su dedo en mi boca para callarme.

—Te amo, Bella —volvió a decírmelo.

Empezó a mordisquear mi hombro, bajando lentamente para llegar a mis pechos. Hizo lo que quiso con ellos.

Edward me cargo así, sin secarme tan siquiera, para depositarme en la cama.

—Edward... —Intenté detenerlo.

—Bella, por favor —me pidió—, te necesito —me dijo.

Volvió a besarme ferozmente, parecía que quería comerse mis labios. Como pude lo empujé y rodé en la cama.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó alterado.

—Es que, Edward, no… —no encontraba ninguna palabra—. No estoy lista. —_Qué estúpida eres Isabella_, pensé para mi misma.

— ¿Qué? Bella, ¿estás bromeando? Vamos a cumplir dos años de casados en un día como quien dice, y ¿me dices que no estás lista? ¿Qué estupidez es esa? —preguntó.

—No es ninguna estupidez. —Negó con la cabeza ya que no lo podía creer.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No creo que sea eso; Bella, ni que fuera la primera vez. Ya llevas tres meses de haberte aliviado, y no hemos tenido un acercamiento ni nada de eso. Dime qué es lo que pasa y yo trataré de solucionarlo, te lo juro. —Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo que pasa es que temo que ya no te guste. —Por su mirada, él no entendía nada—. Me refiero a mí, sé que no quedé igual a como era antes, ¿entiendes? Y a mí no me gustaría que me hicieras menos ni me… despreciaras.

Agaché la mirada porque las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer. Edward levantó mi cara con la punta de su dedo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió cálidamente.

—Bella, ¿nunca te ha quedado claro que yo te amo a ti? Yo me enamoré de ti por tu forma de ser, no por tu cuerpo. Me enamoré de ti por ser la mujer más física y sentimentalmente hermosa. Tienes un corazón enorme que muchos desearían tener. Me enamoré de ti por ser una mujer fuerte, que no se derrota por nada ni nadie. Eres una persona de las que escasean en este mundo cruel, te lo juro. No sé qué haría sin ti —me dijo, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla—, y yo jamás te despreciaría, si por mí fuera, haríamos el amor en cualquier momento. —Reímos bajo—. Yo te amo a ti por ser como eres, no por como te ves —terminó.

—Te amo. —Lo besé.

—Y yo a ti —me contestó—, nunca lo olvides. —Asentí.

Nos seguimos besando y nos sumergimos en nuestro propio mundo. Acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura indicándole que podía entrar, pues él ya estaba listo. Empezamos a balancearnos en la danza descrita como la más placentera del universo.

.

.

.

—Pareces un niño cada vez que juegas así —me burle de él.

—Déjame. —Me sacó la lengua.

Edward se encontraba en la cama jugando con los niños. Habíamos vuelto a la casa temprano, pues no podíamos dejarle toda la carga a Rosalie y Emmett.

—Está bien, perdón —me quejé.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y giré para tomarlo en el buro.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward.

—Es un número desconocido —dije.

Presioné la tecla para contestar y llevé el celular a mi oreja.

—Bueno…

— _¿Bella?_

—Sí, ella habla, ¿quién es?

—_Bella, soy Kate. Por favor no me cuelgues. _

Me levanté de la cama y caminé lentamente mientras la escuchaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—_Hablar contigo sobre Edward._

— ¿Sobre qué?

—_Prefiero que nos veamos._

— ¿En dónde? —pregunté.

— _¿En la Bella Italia?_

—Es muy lejos

—_Entonces, ¿en el JT's Sweet Stuff?__  
_

—Me parece bien.

—_Entonces ahí nos vemos. No te tardes, por favor. Y no traigas a nadie._

—Okay —colgué

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Edward.

—Debo salir.

No esperé a que Edward me contestara, ya había salido. Me fui casi corriendo a mi coche, y lo puse en marcha.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero el viernes fui a ver la pelicula, & solo dire esto: WOW!  
**La pelicula estuvo genial, fue la mejor :3

Y el sabado, recordaran que soy humana y tengo una vida, fui a una fiesta :D  
Pongan next, que el otro cap lo subo ahorita mismo.


	20. Chapter 19: Fotografías

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 19**

**POV Bella:**

Me detuve en la entrada del restaurant. Vi que Kate ya se encontraba ahí, con un sobre entre manos. Decidida, entré y me dirigí hacia su mesa.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo burlesca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunté bruscamente.

—Siéntate, por favor —me pidió.

Hice lo que me pidió.

— ¿Y bien? —insistí.

—Toma. —Empujó lentamente el sobre amarillo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le contesté sin aún abrirlo.

—Ábrelo —insistió ella.

Hice lo que me pidió y saqué lo que venía adentro. Los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y la volteé a ver a ella sin entender aún nada.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté sin aliento.

—Bella, perdón… yo… lo amo —fue lo único que me dijo.

— ¿Esto es mentira, verdad? Por favor, dime que no es Edward —le pedí.

—Bella… —empezó.

Me levanté y le di una cachetada.

— ¡Eres una estúpida zorra! —le grité—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre revolcarte con mi esposo? —chillé.

Las fotos que había visto eran muy claras. Eran Edward y Kate teniendo relaciones sexuales. ¿No que me amaba? Todas sus promesas eran en vano.

—Bella, déjame explicarte —rogó.

—Y claro que lo harás —le contesté.

—Bella, yo amo a Edward, como no tienes ni idea. Él estaba necesitado, tú ya te ibas a aliviar, y ustedes ya tenían meses sin tener intimidad. Las cosas sucedieron rápido, no era mi intención —me explicó.

—Claro que era tu intención, siempre has buscado dañar mi matrimonio, sé que nunca te he caído bien, pero esto es muy bajo. Te metiste en un matrimonio… —empecé a salirme de mis casillas.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, déjame explicarte. —Seguía sin entender nada.

— ¿No me explicaste ya? —pregunté—. ¿Qué más tienes que decirme? —le exigí.

—Edward no es el hombre que tú piensas, no es el marido "perfecto". —Marcó las comillas—. Yo no soy la primera con la que te engaña, de eso estoy segura. Él es una persona mala, que se casó contigo solo para aliviar lo que había hecho en el pasado. Hace muchos años, cuando Edward y yo éramos novios, yo salí embarazada, y él no se quiso hacer responsable, me dio dinero para que abortara. —Lloró—. ¿Y sabes qué? Desde ahí ya no podré ser madre.

—A mí eso no me interesa, ¿sabes? —le dije seca—. Debo irme.

Salí lo más rápido de ese local, no quería volver a ese lugar nunca más. Empecé a manejar rumbo a la casa. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Edward me había dicho muchas veces que me amaba, y que él no me engañaría nunca. ¿Por qué me había hecho esto? ¿No que juntos para siempre? Todo era una mentira, él era una farsa completa. Las fotos eran muy reales, no eran fotomontajes; eran muy vividas.

Estacioné el auto a la orilla de la carretera, quería pensar qué iba a hacer. Sinceramente, yo no podía seguir con él. Mi corazón estaba roto en dos, las lágrimas salían por si solas, me encontraba desolada. Yo amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón, pero esto no se lo iba a perdonar. Le exigiría una explicación, sin duda alguna. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? Estaba perdida. ¿A dónde iba a ir si todo era cierto? ¿A quién recurriría?

Alguien golpeó el vidrio de la ventana, haciendo que yo saltara del susto. Volteé a ver quién había sido y me encontré con un tipo de piel morena, alto, fornido, muy guapo para los ojos humanos. Bajé el vidrio.

—Buenos días, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó con una voz sedosa.

—Sí. —Asentí—. ¿Por qué pregunta? —le cuestioné.

—Es que vi que se estacionó y creo que estaba llorando —dijo.

—Sí, así es —traté de sonreír.

—Soy Paul Meraz.

Me dio la mano para estrecharla y así lo hice.

—Un gusto, soy Bella… —me detuve.

— ¿Cullen? —intentó adivinar.

—Algo así —contesté.

—En Forks, todos hablan de los Cullen. Imposible que no me sepa su nombre —rio.

—Okay, yo debo irme; y gracias por preocuparse —le dije.

—De nada —sonrió.

Volvió a su auto y emprendió marcha.

Era imposible saber que hasta con personas que no conoces, puedes contar más que con quien dice amarte.

Edward me había decepcionado mucho, me tenía que dar una buena explicación de esto. Quería hablar con alguien, desahogarme; pero no tenía a quien decirle.

Llegué a la casa y empecé a subir las escaleras. Vi que Sue venía saliendo de un cuarto, con su material de limpieza.

—Nana, ¿has visto a Edward? —le pregunté.

—Salió mi niña, tuvo que ir a la procesadora —me dijo.

—Gracias —sonreí.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —_Siento que mi corazón dejo de latir_, pensé.

—Sí —sonreí de nuevo.

Terminé de subir las escaleras y entré al cuarto de Julia. Agarré una maleta y empecé a echar toda su ropa y pertenencias. Nunca desperté a la bebé. Fui a la habitación de enseguida, la de Thomas, y volví a hacer lo mismo. Por último, entré en mi cuarto, repetí el mismo proceso y me senté en la cama. Abrí el sobre amarillo y saqué las fotos. Las empecé a ver una por una mientras lloraba, recordando todos los momentos lindos que Edward y yo habíamos tenido, que tan siquiera a mí no se me olvidarían. Recordaba todas las palabras dulces que me había dicho, pensando en que todas eran una mentira, al igual que su "amor" por mí. Pasaron cuatro horas, pensando en qué haría.

Alguien tocó la puerta y no esperó a que contestara. Edward pasó y se dirigió a sus cajones. Yo metí las fotos rápidamente al folder y me levanté de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasó amor? —me preguntó.

_Qué sínico eres_, pensé. Y sin más ni menos, lo abofeteé.

— ¡¿Bella?! —dijo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó.

—Quiero el divorcio, Edward —le dije seria.

-...-...-...-...-...-  
¡Por el amor de la santa tortilla! D: Que creen que paso?  
El cap.2O lo subire mas tarde ;)

LullabyStewPattz'


	21. Chapter 20: El cuento termino

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 20**

**POV Bella:**

— ¿Qué? ¿El divorcio para qué? —preguntó histérico. Le aventé el sobre a su cara, lo atrapó antes de que lo golpeara. Abrió el sobre confundido, sacó lo que había adentro y miró las fotos callado. Su expresión lo decía todo—. Bella… — intentó decirme— todo tiene una explicación —aseguró.

—Claro que la tiene —dije—, y la exijo ahora mismo.

—Estee… —quiso decir.

—No trates de negármelo, sé que eres tú —aseguré.

—No —negó—, no es como parece…

— ¡Pues entonces explícame! ¡Exijo que me lo digas! —le exigí.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —preguntó.

—No te andes con rodeos. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si no me quieres decir, haces que piense mal de ti —le dije seria.

—No, Bella, es que… —no encontraba las palabras—. Todo tiene una explicación —volvió a decir.

—Lo sé, entonces dímela —dije.

—Son fotos viejas —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Es todo lo que me dirás? —le pregunté.

—No tengo algo más que decir —dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—Está bien —contesté.

Me di vuelta para tomar mi maleta y salir lo antes posible de esa casa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí —susurré.

—No, Bella, no puedes irte —dijo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres que me quede a festejar que me engañaste? —le grité.

— ¡No te engañé! —me gritó.

— ¡No me grites, estúpido! —le contesté.

—Pues entonces déjame explicártelo. —Se tomó el pelo entre manos, estaba nervioso.

—Pues eso es lo que quiero —susurré más para mí que para él.

—Esas fotografías son viejas, cuando ella y yo teníamos algo que ver, ni siquiera te conocía. Yo andaba con Rosalie, cuando salía con ella —contó.

—O sea, que engañaste a Rosalie —apunté.

—Sí —contestó agachando la cabeza.

—No te creo. —Negué con la cabeza—. Si pudiste engañar a Rosalie, que decías que la amabas, ¿qué me hace pensar que a mi tampoco me engañarías? —le pregunté.

—Contigo jamás lo haría, yo te amo…

—No digas eso si no lo sientes —le dije.

Salí corriendo con mi maleta, rumbo a la habitación de los niños. Edward no había tratado de detenerme.

—Bella —dijo y me tomó del codo—, no te vayas, déjame calmarme y decirte todo, por favor… yo te amo y no quiero perderte.

Volteé a verlo con las lágrimas en los ojos. Negué con la cabeza.

—Suéltame. —Y así lo hizo. ¿Dónde quedó el Edward que siempre rogaba?

Tomé la maleta de Julia y Thomas como pude, no quería su ayuda.

— ¿A dónde irás? —me preguntó.

—A donde sea —dije—, no quiero estar en esta casa. —Lo volteé a ver seria—. Mucho menos contigo.

—Ya es noche, si mañana te quieres ir, está bien, no te retendré —dijo.

¿Me corría? Ya estaba muy claro que sí me había engañado.

—Me iré ahorita, no pienso dormir contigo —contesté.

—Entonces déjame llevarte, ya es muy noche —recomendó.

—Está bien. — _¿Estaba bien que le diera una oportunidad?,_ pensé.

—Bella, no hagas esto. —Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas.

—Entonces dime la verdad —le pedí.

—Okay, pero cálmate. Ya te dije que era cuando yo era novio de Rosalie, yo todavía no te conocía —me explicó.

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo? —le reté.

—Porque dejaste que Kate te envenenara el alma de mentiras —me reprochó.

— ¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?

Yo nunca se lo había mencionado. Él se quedó callado y yo me di la vuelta. Tomé la maleta, y se la di a él.

— ¿Puedes llevarla al auto? —le pregunté.

—No te vayas por favor —rogó.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pude decir.

Él tomó las maletas enojado y salió de la habitación de Thomas.

Me dolía con todo el corazón lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo mejor. Lo único que sabía era que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Es sorprendente lo rápido que puede cambiar tu vida con unas cuantas palabras. Un par de minutos, y tu vida se va por la borda.

Edward regresó y tomó mi maleta junto con las bolsas de los niños. Yo tomé a Julia y a Thomas en brazos. Me subí al carro de Edward y acomodé a los bebés atrás. Edward se me quedó viendo, y yo solo volteé a la ventana. No quería hablar con él.

—A la casa de mis padres por favor —le pedí.

Encendió el carro y empezó a salir de la casa Cullen.

—Bella… lo siento —empezó a hablar, pero lo interrumpí prendiendo la radio. Le dejé donde estaba, no me iba a poner a buscar una estación.

Conocía esa canción, era White Horse. Empezó a sonar y yo me recargué en la ventana, empecé a seguir la canción y cantarla.

_SAY YOUR SORRY  
THAT FACE OF AN ANGEL COMES OUT  
JUST WHEN YOU NEED IT TO.  
AS I PACE BACK AND FORTH  
ALL THIS TIME CAUSE  
I HONESTLY BELIEVED IN YOU.  
HOLDIN ON  
THE DAYS DRAG ON  
STUPID GIRL I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN._

THAT IM NOT A PRINCESS.  
THIS AINT A FAIRYTALE.  
IM NOT THE ONE YOU SWEEP OFF HER FEET,  
LEAD HER UP THE STAIRWELL.  
THIS AINT HOLLYWOOD, THIS IS A SMALL TOWN.  
I WAS A DREAMER BEFORE YOU WENT AND LET ME DOWN.  
NOW ITS TO LATE FOR YOU AND YOUR WHITE HORSE TO COME AROUND.

MAYBE I WAS NAIVE, GOT LOST IN YOUR EYES,  
AND NEVER REALLY HAD A CHANCE.  
MY MISTAKE, I DIDNT KNOW TO BE IN LOVE  
YOU HAD TO FIGHT TO HAVE THE UPPER HAND  
I HAD SO MANY DREAMS ABOUT YOU AND ME.  
HAPPY ENDINGS, WELL NOW I KNOW...

THAT IM NOT A PRINCESS,  
THIS AINT A FAIRYTALE.  
IM NOT THE ONE YOU SWEEP OFF HER FEET,  
LEAD HER UP THE STAIRWELL.  
THIS AINT HOLLYWOOD, THIS IS A SMALL TOWN.  
I WAS A DREAMER BEFORE YOU WENT AND LET ME DOWN.  
NOW ITS TOO LATE FOR YOU AND YOUR WHITE HORSE TO COME AROUND.

AND THERE YOU ARE ON YOUR KNEES.  
BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS, BEGGING FOR ME.  
JUST LIKE I ALWAYS WANTED BUT, IM SO SORRY.

CAUSE IM NOT YOUR PRINCESS.  
THIS AINT A FAIRYTALE.  
IM GONNA FIND SOMEONE SOME DAY, WHO MIGHT ACTUALLY TREAT ME WELL.  
THIS IS A BIG WORLD.  
THAT WAS A SMALL TOWN, THERE IN MY REARVIEW MIRROR DISAPPEARING NOW.  
AND ITS TOO LATE FOR YOU AND YOUR WHITE HORSE.  
ITS TOO LATE FOR YOU AND YOUR WHITE HORSE TO  
CATCH ME NOW.

OH, OH,OH,  
TRY AND CATCH ME NOW OHH  
ITS TOO LATE  
TO CATCH ME NOW

—Llegamos —dijo Edward demasiado seco.

—Gracias —contesté.

Me bajé del carro y Edward cargó las maletas hasta la casa. Llevó a los niños a otra habitación y regresó. Yo aún seguía parada en la sala de mi vieja casa.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —me dijo.

—Quiero hacerlo —susurré—, debo hacerlo.

—No, no debes —me contradijo—. Bella, si tú no estás conmigo mi vida se apagará. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Sin mis hijos? —me preguntó.

—Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes —le advertí—, y a los niños podrás verlos siempre que tú quieras —le dije.

— ¿Me perdonarás? —me preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No —negué—, no lo sé —terminé la frase.

—Te juro por mi vida que mientras yo he estado contigo, nunca me he acostado con alguien que no seas tú, pero tú quieres cambiar eso, quieres cambiar mi vida y eso no es justo —gritó llorando.

—La vida no es justa. —Me aguanté las lágrimas.

Edward se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir. Se detuvo en la puerta y volteó hacia mí, ¿qué le podía decir?

—No olvides sonreír —sonreí tristemente, él me imitó y salió por la puerta.

Me tiré al piso aún sin creer lo que había hecho, dejar escapar al amor de mi vida. Ya nunca más sería la heroína de nadie, mi cuento se había terminado. El amor, la vida, su sentido… todo se había terminado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque todo parecía igual, pero no lo era. Había cambiado todo completamente. En realidad no importaba: sabía que nunca iba a regresar con Edward. Yo tenía un orgullo muy elevado como para vivir en esta vida tan complicada.

Empecé a sacar todas las lágrimas que podía. Lloré, grité y maldije a todo mundo. No lo podía creer. Era como si no pudiera respirar, como si mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos…

Me levanté del suelo cuando creí ya había llorado todo. Empecé a subir las escaleras para volver al que antes era mi cuarto. Miré el reloj digital, que tenía calendario, radio y alarma. Me lo habían comprado en un viaje a San Francisco.

12:05am, esa era la hora. 08 de diciembre de 2002, esa era la triste fecha. Justo cuando cumplíamos dos años de casados, ahora todo estaba derrumbado.

Me tiré en la cama y empecé a sollozar. No paré de llorar en toda la noche, y mucho menos dormí, permitiéndome recordar todos esos "lindos" momentos que habíamos tenido, empezando cuando nos conocimos.

_***Flash Back***_

Era un lunes muy caluroso. Me encontraba en el jardín leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas". De repente, vi que alguien entró con Sue, quien entonces era más joven. Edward la siguió mientras yo lo veía detenidamente. Seguí leyendo el libro, pero después sentí la mirada penetrante de alguien. Volteé de nuevo hacia él, y me quitó la mirada de encima, yo solo pude ruborizarme.

Esperé a que ese chico saliera de la casa, para volver a verlo. Como 15 minutos después, salió junto con mi padre. Ellos se acercaron a mí y yo dejé mi libro en la mesa.

—Hola —saludé muy ruborizada.

—Hola, mucho gusto. —Me besó en la mejilla, temblé de nerviosismo.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Las lágrimas caían y caían como gotas de lluvia, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Recordar todo como si estuvieras viendo una película. Nuestro primera salida juntos, el primer baile; el primer beso, ese jamás lo olvidaría; mi primera vez con él, todo se había destruido. Todos los momentos, que por pequeños que parecieran, habían marcado mi vida. Cuando casi pierdo mi vida por dar a luz, él estaba ahí conmigo apoyándome. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Cuando festejamos su cumpleaños, el mío, nuestro segundo aniversario. ¿Dónde estaba todo eso? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Tan rápido había olvidado todos esos momentos? ¿Acaso con un simple acostón logró borrarlos de su mente? Yo no entendía nada; pero exigía una explicación, que hasta ahorita estaba inconclusa.

•...•...•...•...•...•  
_¡Santa cachucha! ¿Que fue lo que paso aqui? D:_  
_El cuento se termino, lastima. Jaja, no es cierto, la historia aun sigue. Por cierto, la cancion que canta Bella es **White horse, de Taylor Swift. **Linda cancion, escuchenla :3_

LullabyStewPattz'


	22. Chapter 21: Llamadas pérdidas

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 21**

**POV Bella:**

¿Qué haría sin Edward? Sin mi razón de existir. Sin el único hombre que me ha hecho feliz en esta vida. Abrí los ojos pidiendo que todo lo que había ocurrido anoche fuera mentira; pero no, todo era verdad. Estaba tan decepcionada de Edward, pero también de la vida, ¿o tenía que decir el destino? Me habían jugado chueco los dos, ¿es que yo jamás podría ser feliz? La respuesta era muy clara: NO. Porque cuando yo pensé que toda mi vida viviría apartada de Edward, sin ser tocada por él, había maldecido a la vida. Pero después esta me había unido por algún milagro misterioso a él, para luego salir embarazada. Durante esos nueve meses, tuvimos peleas que supimos afrontar. Pero esto ya era demasiado, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Qué no me amaba? Eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero estaba equivocada. Como siempre solía pasarme. Recordaba cada momento especial que habíamos tenido juntos. Cada beso, cada abrazo cargado de un te amo, todo se estaba esfumando. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era una pregunta que se me colgaba por la mente, y sabía la respuesta: porque yo no era lo suficientemente mujer para él. Eso siempre lo había sabido.

Negué con la cabeza y las lágrimas que se encontraban en mis mejillas, bajaron y cayeron a la cama. Yo no era muy poca mujer, ¿por qué me bajaba yo misma la autoestima? Él era el poco hombre, sin más ni menos. El fue él que no me supo apreciar, ¿tanto era esperar unos meses para que me aliviara? No, claro que no, Edward no esperaba; él quería todo siempre cuando se le daba gana. Era un calenturiento de primera.

Mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar con el timbre que había programado Edward para que yo supiera que era él. Era nuestra canción. La primera canción que habíamos bailado juntos, y la que él siempre me dedicada. No pude evitar llorar más.

_Everyday I Wake Up Next To an Angel_

_More Beautiful Than Words Could Say_

_They Said It Wouldn't Work But What Did They Know?_

_Cause Years Passed and We're Still Here Today_

_Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

Colgaron y volvió a sonar otra vez, pero esta vez sí terminó de sonar la canción.

_Everyday I Wake Up Next To an Angel_

_More Beautiful Than Words Could Say_

_They Said It Wouldn't Work But What Did They Know?_

_Cause Years Passed and We're Still Here Today_

_Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

_As I Stand Before My Woman_

_I Can't Fight Back the Tears in My Eyes_

_Oh How Could I Be So Lucky_

_I must've Done Something Right_

_And I Promise To Love Her for the Rest of My Life_

_Seems Like Yesterday When She First Said Hello_

_Funny How Time Flys by When You're In Love_

_It Took Us a Lifetime to Find Each Other_

_It Was Worth the Wait Cause I Finally Found The One_

_Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

_As I Stand Here Before My Woman_

_I Can't Fight Back the Tears in My Eyes_

_Oh How Could I Be So Lucky_

_I must've Done Something Right_

_And I Promise To Love Her for the Rest of My Life_

Rompí en llanto otra vez. Esa canción traía tantos recuerdos que no podía tolerarlos ya. El teléfono sonó como diez veces más, las conté.

—And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life —susurré la canción.

Cuando no pude tolerar más que me estuviera llamando, tomé el teléfono y lo aventé a la pared.

— ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio! —grité hacia donde estaba el celular aún sonando, ¿cómo era posible eso?

El celular seguía sonando, desesperándome más.

— ¡Cállate ya! ¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo? ¡Estás muerto para mí! —volví a gritar, deseando que fuera él quien personalmente me viera.

—And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life —volví a repetir.

— ¡Ja, ja! Ni muerto me amarás, ¿para qué prometes que lo harás por el resto de tu vida? —grité, me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Una persona podía sufrir tanto? Yo sentía que mi corazón estaba desgarrado, fuera de lugar. El celular seguía sonando y yo estaba desesperada. Me levanté de la cama y me salí del cuarto. Fui a la habitación donde estaban los niños, llorando porque tenían hambre. Volví a salir y me dirigí a la cocina con sus biberones.

— ¿Sulpicia? —Aún recordaba el nombre de casi todos los empleados de aquí

—Niña Isabella —dijo y me abrazó—, como has crecido. ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Qué no es hoy tu aniversario de bodas? Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día, te veías hermosa —empezó a recordar.

— ¿Sulpicia puedes cuidar de mis bebés? No me siento bien y no puedo estarlos cuidando ni prestándoles atención.

— ¿Qué pasó Isabella?

—Me… separé de Edward —lo solté rápido.

— ¿Por qué? Ustedes se aman.

—Eso era antes, tuvimos problemas.

—Tienen que arreglarlos.

—No se puede hacer nada —le dije.

—Bueno, cuidaré de los niños. —Asentí.

Dejé los biberones a su alcance. Me regresé de nuevo a mi cuarto y me senté en la orilla de la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería mi vida desde ahorita. Uno nunca puede contar con las personas, siempre terminarán defraudándote. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Me levanté de la cama y me agaché para tomarlo. Miré la pantalla y tenía registrado cincuenta y ocho llamadas perdidas, todas de Edward. Me volví a levantar del suelo con el celular en la mano, y entré al baño. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Abrí la tapa del excusado y tiré el celular adentro.

—Te dije que no quería saber nada de ti —dije con las mejillas empapadas.

Me tiré al piso y empezó un lloriqueo escandaloso de mi parte. No era un llorar normal, como los que había tenido. Era que estaba frustrada, y estaba descargando todo. Sollocé, mucho. Me pasé horas ahí, llorando como una loca desquiciada, golpeando y tirando cualquier cosa que encontraba. Me golpeé muchas veces, me di jalones de greña, me di cachetadas para dejar de llorar.

_¿Por qué lloraba?,_ me pregunté. Edward no merecía ninguna lágrima mía. Él se había encargado de que todo el amor que yo le tenía, se estuviera viniendo abajo, derrotándome.

Me levanté del suelo, y con algo de fuerza me limpié las lágrimas embarradas. Me miré en el espejo, seriamente.

—No voy a derramar ninguna lágrima más por ti, Edward Cullen —me prometí—, lo juro.

Mi imagen me entristecía, y empecé a sollozar.

—No seas estúpida, no merece tus lágrimas —me dije a mí misma.

Tomé el aire suficiente y me fui otra vez a mi cama. Me acosté y me tapé. Las lágrimas salieron por sí solas, y como siempre, no cumplí mi promesa. Volví a recordar nuestro primer beso.

_***Flash Back***_

La música sonaba con una balada suave, y Edward me abrazada, bailando al compás de la música. De nuestra canción. Él agachó su mirada hacia mí, se acercó lentamente, y tomó mis labios. Ese había sido mi primer beso. Yo no sabía más o menos que hacer, así que él tuvo que posicionarse de mis labios.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —me preguntó.

Y yo como toda estúpida, caí en su juego. Solo asentí.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

— ¿Cómo sigues llorando por él? —me pregunté—. Si todo ha sido un contrato Isabella, qué estúpida fuiste —me dije a mí misma.

**POV Edward: **

Llevé otra vez el celular a mi oreja. Quería hablar con Bella, quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero no me lo permitía. Volví a tomar de la botella de tequila que tenía a mi lado, toda la noche había tomado. Me llevé las manos hacia mis cabellos, jalándolos con fuerza.

—Eres muy estúpido, Edward, debiste haberle dicho todo rápido y sin rodeos, ella no lo creyó —dije para mí mismo.

Era obvio que no se lo había creído. Ella quería una respuesta rápida y convincente. ¿Qué hice yo? Tardé demasiado en decirle la verdad, además de que soné demasiado estúpido.

Me estrujaba los sesos pensando en qué estaría haciendo, con quién, y en dónde. Bella no era de las chicas "típicas" que después de haber terminado con alguien iban y se aventaban hacia un precipicio. Bella no era así, ella era alguien especial. Alguien a quien yo ya había perdido.

Me sumí en los pensamientos, ya que era lo único que me quedaba: recordar, porque a Bella ya la había perdido. No me estaba dando por vencido, pero la batalla sería muy dura. Siempre podía intervenir un tercero y esa idea me molestaba.

Me remonté a ese primer día, cuando la vi.

_***Flash Back***_

Había ido a casa de los Swan a recoger unos papeles que me había encargado Carlisle. Entré al gran jardín que tenían, y aún siguen teniendo en la casa de mis suegros; Sue, que era el ama de llaves, me acompañaba hasta el despacho de Charlie. Jamás olvidaré que solo por curiosidad volteé hacia una mesa de jardín que se encontraba ahí, y vi a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. Bella se encontraba desayunando y tenía un libro en sus manos. Se veía tan inofensiva. Yo la miraba mientras caminaba y ella sintió mi mirada, rápidamente volteó hacia mí y yo quité la mirada de ella algo apenado. Entré a recoger los papeles que necesitaba y al salir me acompañaba Charlie. Bella aún seguía sentada donde mismo, entonces Charlie me dijo que me la presentaría.

—Hola —saludó ruborizada.

—Hola, mucho gusto. —La besé en la mejilla. Ella sintió mi beso y tembló de nerviosismo.

Y así fue como empezó nuestra historia de amor.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Los recuerdos me inundaban la mente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo tenía lindos recuerdos. Ahora un recuerdo muy bueno ocupó mi mente: la primera vez. No era mi primera vez, obvio; pero sí era la suya, y la primera vez juntos jamás se olvida.

_***Flash Back***_

Al salir del cuarto vi que Bella venía con Emmett. Si Emmett no fuera mi hermano consentido, yo dudaría de él y le hubiera partido la cara a puñetazos. Bella venía recargada en él, se veía -desde la oscuridad en donde estaba- que había tomado y al parecer mucho.

—Edward, ¿me puedes ayudar? Es tu esposa, ¿lo recuerdas? —me dijo Emmett burlándose de que yo no hacía nada.

—Dámela —le dije casi corriendo hacia ella y estirando los brazos.

—Es toda tuya, hermano. —Me entregó a Bella—. ¿Sabes…? Deberías de aprovechar que está un poco tomada.

— ¿Un poco? Esta mujer está ahogada en alcohol —estaba tan preocupado de que hubiera venido así, que mi voz salió igual de preocupada.

—No exageres, ¿okay? Solo se tomó unas…

— ¿Unas? ¿Vas a terminar la oración?

—Se tomó una botella —me confesó.

—Se nota.

—Bueno, ahí te la encargo. Si ahorita escucho ruidos o gritos, tal vez gemidos, no lo sé… ¿Me preocupo?

—Ya vete Emmett. —Él asintió mientras controlaba la risa.

Cargué a Bella, la deposité en el lado de su cama y la tapé con la sábana. Le di la vuelta a la cama y me acosté en mi lado, me tapé con la misma sábana que compartíamos.

Por más que pensaba que había hecho yo para merecerme una vida así, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Es que era tan… frustrante... dormir en la misma cama que tu esposa y no tener sexo. La deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y de mi ser. Algunas veces, degeneradamente, pensaba en todo lo que Bella y yo podíamos hacer en esta misma cama. Yo había estado con tantas mujeres, y cada una me enseñó algo nuevo, ¿por qué no podía inculcarle todo eso a Bella? El solo pensar el sabor de su cuerpo, hacía que la deseara aún más. Involuntariamente, volteé hacia ella mi cuerpo, y se encontraba tan linda dormida, dándome la espalda, pero eso no quitaba que de seguro tenía unos sueños muy bonitos. De repente, algo me sorprendió totalmente. Aunque yo ya lo había escuchado, jamás pensaría que fuera Bella quien me nombraba en sus sueños.

—Edward… Edward… Edward… —repetía mi nombre tantas veces y con unos gemidos impresionantes.

— ¿Bella? —fue todo lo que podía decir.

—Ahh… Edward ven… Edward… —repetía y repetía cada vez más fuerte.

—Bella, estoy aquí.

Me acerqué a ella para asegurarme que seguía dormida, y así era, a lo mejor ella estaba soñando. Estaba pensando despertarla, y así lo hice.

— ¿Bella…? Despierta por favor.

La empujé suavemente de sus hombros. Ella despertó a la primera toda asustada.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?

—Es que… estabas diciendo mi nombre muchas veces, que pensé que me estabas hablando. —Por Dios, ni yo me lo creía. Lo único que quería era platicar con ella.

— ¿Yo? ¿Decía tu nombre? —me preguntó tan desconcertada.

—Sí, bueno, decías muchas veces Edward. —Eso sí era cierto, al menos, no necesitaría mentir en eso.

—Oh.

— ¿Y qué soñabas? —le pregunté como no queriendo la cosa.

—Nada importante.

—Dime.

—Ya te dije que no es nada. Buenas noches, ya es muy tarde y hoy fue un día muy largo —me dedicó una sonrisa y se volvió a dar la vuelta para dormirse.

Inmediatamente me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí al suyo. Me arrodillé delante su cama y le tomé las manos. Ella, al tacto se levantó.

—Edward… ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó.

Ni yo mismo sabía qué hacía.

—Ni creas que te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, Bella.

Ella solo sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Que me digas tu sueño. —Ultimadamente me había vuelto tan mentiroso.

— ¿No más eso?

— ¿Quieres otro motivo?

—Pues estaría bien, ¿no crees?

—No soy bueno para las adivinanzas.

—No te voy a decir mi sueño

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no. Es mi sueño, no te metas con él.

—Bueno, tú decías mi nombre. ¿No crees que comparto créditos con él?

—No te lo voy a decir Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Para qué o qué?

—Para que me digas tu sueño. Te daré todo lo que me pidas.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, pero antes tengo que pedirte algo yo.

—Todo menos mi sueño.

—Okay.

— ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

—Que si me das un beso. —Ya no podía ocultar que la amaba, así que esta noche, si Dios y Bella querían, pasaría de todo.

— ¿Me pides un beso?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres un beso?, te lo voy a dar con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que mi sueño se haga realidad.

— ¿Cómo sabré cuál es tu sueño?

—Ahorita lo sabrás.

Bella se acercó a mí y me besó, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía mucha experiencia en esto, así que el que se apoderó de la situación fui yo. La besaba y la besaba como si quisiera comerme sus labios tan dulces. Mordía esos labios que en este momento estaban siendo míos. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, la amaba y no podía hacer nada más que eso. La tomé de la cintura y la bajé de la cama, ella abrazada de mi cuello. Me separé de sus labios porque había olvidado respirar. Ella al parecer no quería y buscaba mis labios, cosa que hacía que me prendiera más. Pero si la quería hacer mía, tendría que preguntarle a ella. Sería una total falta de respeto hacia ella y su familia hacerle eso. Así que me volví a separar de sus labios.

— ¿Bella…? —le pregunté con la respiración acortada.

— ¿Sí? —me dijo con la misma respiración.

—Bella, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más, si tú me lo permites, quiero hacerte mía esta noche, por favor.

—Claro que sí, Edward, seré tuya cuantas veces quieras.

—Entonces, siempre.

—Siempre —repitió.

Ella posó sus manos debajo de mi nuca, enroscando mis cabellos. Yo la tomaba de la cintura, subiendo y bajando por su espalda. Ya no podía ni un segundo más besarla, tenía que llegar a algo más. Me separé de ella y le empecé a subir la blusa de tirantes para quitársela. Como Bella ya se iba a dormir no traía sostén, lo que facilitó más las cosas. Poder verla así, sin blusa y sin nada había sido genial. De las miles de veces que me la había imaginado, mi mente jamás hubiera pensado así. Podía haber estado con mil mujeres, pero jamás había visto unos pechos tan lindos y hermosos como los de Bella. Ella no se quedó atrás y empezó a quitarme la camisa de tirantes mientras me besaba. ¿Acaso ella sabía todo lo que me provocaba? Decidí entrarle en razón mis emociones. Bajé mi cabeza y puse mis labios en su cuello besándolo tan apasionadamente que parecía que le estaba succionando la sangre. Quería dejar huella ahí, pero Bella no me lo permitía. Lo haría más tarde por supuesto.

Había llegado la hora de desnudarla completamente. Bajé mis manos hasta llegar donde empezaba su short. Lo empecé a bajar como pude, pero al voltear para darme cuenta de que lo había bajado, me había llevado algo más, nada más ni nada menos que sus panties, me di cuenta de que ya le había quitado todo a Bella, ella ya estaba desnuda ante mí, y yo aún tenía mis bóxers. Ella, con una sonrisa picara, recorrió mi pecho con sus manos, fue bajando lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a mis bóxers, y de repente ya estaba desnudo, al igual que ella.

La subí encima de mí y la acosté sobre la cama, quedando yo encima de ella. La empecé a besar cada vez más apasionadamente, aumentando la fiereza. Bella bajó su mano lentamente por mí estómago, deteniéndose debajo de mi ombligo. Me miró dubitativa preguntándome con la mirada si podía tocarme. Yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa de aprobación. La seguí besando más y más, hice lo que quise, le dejé marcado su cuello con varios chupetes. Cuando Bella bajó su mano, comprobó que yo estaba listo.

La seguí besando, empezando por la frente, la punta de la nariz, la boca; fui bajando hasta el cuello lentamente y miré que Bella había cerrado los ojos. Moví mi cuerpo para quedar frente a sus pechos. Tomé uno de sus pezones y lo empecé a mordisquear. Hice lo mismo con el otro, la verdad no tenía mucha intención de quedarme tanto tiempo especializándolos. Teníamos toda una vida juntos para hacerme cargo de sus pechos perfectamente realizados. Bajé cada vez más hasta quedar mi boca en su ombligo, levanté la cabeza para mirarla y "preguntarle" si podía hacerlo. Ella solo me sonrió.

Bajé hasta ahí y empecé a saborearla. Perdí la noción del tiempo ahí, lo juro. Volví a subirme por su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella.

—Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo —sonreí.

—Ya te vi —sonrió también.

Volví a besarla, pero me detuve porque quería preguntarle algo.

— ¿Estás lista ya?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué si estás lista ya?

—Claro que sí, siempre.

Sonreí, noté que se puso algo nerviosa porque se quedó quieta. Bajé mi mano hasta sus piernas y empecé a separarlas una por una. Ella empezó a abrirlas un poco más. Me acerqué lo suficiente a su oído para susurrarle.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más —me respondió.

Me hacía tan feliz diciéndome eso.

—Abre un poco más las piernas —le pedí y me obedeció—, gracias.

Empecé a ponerme sobre su entrada y con una estocada la penetré. Ella gimió. Empecé a introducirme más en ella, con todo el cuidado posible. Ella volvió a gemir más fuerte. Volteé la vista hacia abajo y vi sangre salir. Volteé a verla a los ojos sonriendo.

—Wow. Así que virgen —sonreí.

—Ya no lo soy, gracias a ti.

—Eso está bien, ¿qué no?

—Más que perfecto.

Y así seguimos en nuestro propio mundo, como el más placentero.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bella se había ido. No había tenido ninguna llamada de ella. No sabía cómo estaba, no sabía en dónde estaba. Las ansias me comían vivo.

Alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Adelante —contesté.

Alice entró con su paso danzante como siempre.

—Qué cochinero hay aquí —replicó—, ¿y Bella? —preguntó—. Estuve preguntando por ella, pero decían que no sabían nada.

—Se fue.

— ¿Qué?

Alice se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¡Se fue, Alice! ¡Se fue! Me dejó solo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Edward? —me preguntó confusa.

—Alice, Bella se fue, ¡me dejó!

— ¿Por qué?

—Kate le dio unas fotos de cuando éramos "algo" ella y yo, estábamos teniendo sexo. Se las entregó a Bella y ella pensó que son recientes. No me creyó nada.

—Edward eres tan estúpido. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estarle pidiendo perdón —me regañó.

—Le he intentado llamar, pero no me contesta.

— ¿En dónde está? ¿No sabes o qué?

—En la casa de sus padres.

—Yo que tú ya estuviera allá, ¿sabes?

—Habla con ella, Alice —le pedí—, tú eres su mejor amiga, ella te escuchará a ti. Por favor, hermanita, estoy desesperado. —Y sí que lo estaba.

—Edward —suspiró—, no me gusta verte así hermano… —Pensó—. Pero en cierta forma te lo mereces. —La miré sorprendido—. Yo siempre te dije que andar con esa tipa no te traería nada bueno, ¿ahora me entiendes?

—Lo sé, Alice, y tengo que decirte que tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo, siempre la tengo —me corrigió.

—Ayúdame, por favor, te lo suplico. —La miré con ojos suplicantes, y sabía que no se resistiría tanto.

—Vamos a hacerlo a mi modo.

—Okay, pero que sea rápido —dije.

—No me presiones.

Nos callamos por un minuto.

—Bella no va a volver tan rápido contigo, lo presiento. Van a tener muchos problemas, eso está clarísimo —dijo para sí misma—, voy a necesitar ayuda. Necesito que Jane y Rosalie vengan, ellas también son sus amigas. —Me miró a los ojos—. No hagas más estupideces de las que ya has hecho. —Asentí—. Al fin y al cabo ustedes se pertenecen, y tienen que estar juntos.

Sonreímos. Alice siempre tenía buenas ideas, y yo la apoyaría en todo.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
_Aquí esta como pan calientito :3 Yo lloré al escribirlo, sinceramente; más tarde vuelvo a actualizar. Mi beta es demasiado rápida : )_

-LullabyStewPattz'


	23. Chapter 22: Plan Alice: en marcha

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 22**

**POV Bella:**

—Ya no te daré más papilla, Julia —reclamé—, yo pago las consecuencias —refunfuñé.

Me encontraba en la habitación de Julia, cambiándole el pañal. Sinceramente, ya no le daría más papilla, ¡apesta!

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos peleado, y en cierta forma se podría decir, que nos habíamos separado. La verdad duele, eso es cierto.

No sabía si me había hablado o no, yo había tirado mi celular y no tenía tiempo para ir a buscar otro. Me había insistido con el teléfono de la casa, pero desconecté la línea y cambié de número. Creo que si Edward tuviera la intención de buscarme, lo hubiera hecho ya. Él sabía donde me encontraba, aunque tenía pensado que no duraría para siempre. No podía quedarme en un lugar donde sé que él esta ahí y podría topármelo cuando sea y con quien sea. Esa idea la detestaba, pero no sabía a donde ir.

No le había dicho a nadie que me estaba hospedando aquí, esta casa siempre estaba sola, como cuando era pequeña…

Mi papá se la pasaba siempre en la procesadora, trabajando como siempre; y mi mamá en sus viajes por todo el mundo, siempre tan apartada de nosotros, por eso yo no le tenía tanta confianza para contarle las cosas, porque nunca hubo conexión entre nosotros. Yo hubiera sido eternamente feliz si Esme hubiera sido mi mamá. Mi ex suegra siempre tenía un buen consejo para el caso.

Cuando Jacob creció, se alejó totalmente de mí. Siempre tuvo muchas novias, no sé desde que edad empezó esa fiebre hormonal. Me presentaba a una chica cuando yo apenas me grababa el rostro y el nombre de la ex.

—Ya estás limpia mi amor.

Cargué a Julia en mis brazos y le di un beso en sus mejillas. Me sobresalté cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —dije.

La puerta se abrió y Sulpicia entró. Estaba pensando en llamar a Sue para que viniera otra vez conmigo y con mis hijos, pero tal vez Edward se molestaría.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sulpicia? —pregunté.

—Niña Isabella —odiaba que me dijera así—, tienes una visita.

La piel se me enchinó.

—Ahorita bajo, Sulpicia —contesté—, ¿no sabes quién es?

—La hermana de Edward, creo que Alice —dijo dubitativa.

—Gracias. Dile que ahorita bajo, que se ponga cómoda en la sala.

Sulpicia salió y terminé de vestir a Julia. ¿Qué quería Alice? ¿Ya se enteraría de la separación entre su hermano y yo? ¡Claro! Hoy es sábado, Alice siempre hacía su visita "familiar" hacia nosotros. Un sábado éramos nosotros, y el otro para Emmett y Rosalie; o para Jane. Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a Leah, ¿qué sería de ella? Francamente, nunca me llevé muy bien con ella, pero me agradaba porque no era una loca psicópata por la moda ni nada de eso, siempre se reservaba sus comentarios al igual que yo; por eso no me caía tan mal.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras de a poco. En cuanto Alice vio que bajaba con Julia, corrió a mis brazos y me la arrebató.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Julia! Estás bien grande niña, ¿qué comes? —empezó a hablar con la bebé.

—Hubieras pasado a la sala y tomado algo —sugerí.

Alice me volteó a ver con su miraba asesina. Sí, ya sabía.

—No me hables hipócrita —reprochó—, estoy muy enojada contigo y con Edward, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?

—Alice... —intenté hablar, pero sería en vano.

—No —negó—, Alice nada. Se supone que soy tu "mejor amiga" —dibujó las comillas en el aire.

—Y lo eres, Alice.

—No me digas eso, si en verdad lo fuera me lo hubieras contado antes. Bella, me preocupo por ustedes. Se pelearon por una estupidez.

—No es una estupidez, es una infidelidad —aseguré.

—Sabes perfectamente que Edward no te engañaría.

—Yo no sé nada. —Crucé los brazos.

—Estoy muy… —parecía no encontrar las palabras— decepcionada de ti. Creo que hay la suficiente confianza entre tú y yo como para contarnos estas cosas. Esto es importante —me dijo seria.

—Lo sé, Alice, y perdóname. Entiende que en esos momentos no podía pensar más. —Solté el aire inhalado.

—Bella, ¿por qué? ¿Qué no se amaban? ¿Por qué se separaron? —Alice empezó a caminar aún con Julia en brazos.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, hoy en la mañana fui a la casa y me encontré a Edward totalmente ebrio —dijo con una repugnancia—. Él está muy mal, tengo miedo que otra vez recaiga en el alcohol, ¿te acuerdas cómo se ponía?

_Como no recordarlo,_ pensé para mí misma. Edward había caído en las garras del alcohol el primer año que teníamos de casados. Era cuando estaba muy agresivo, insoportable.

—Sí, me acuerdo —contesté.

— ¿Quieres que se ponga otra vez así? —preguntó exaltada.

Llegamos a la sala con pasos muy lentos. Alice se sentó en el sillón de piel blanca y yo enfrente de ella. Alice aún no bajaba a Julia.

—A mí no me interesa como se ponga —contesté.

—Pues a mí sí, Bella.

— ¡Pues entonces no me vengas a reclamar nada si no sabes ni siquiera cómo pasaron las cosas! —grité.

Julia empezó a llorar.

—No grites, Bella, no estoy sorda. Estoy aquí esperando a que me des una buena explicación y no más no me dices nada.

Rompí en llanto.

—Es que Alice... —No podía expresarme—. Todo ha sido muy difícil sin él —contesté.

—Supongo que sí, Bella; él está muy arrepentido de la estupidez que hizo en el pasado, te ha estado llamando como loco y no más nada, no contestas.

—Es que… no quería hablar con él.

—Tienen que aclarar las cosas, darse cuenta que los dos han cometido errores y los han llevado hasta aquí…

—No tengo nada que hablar con él —dije segura de mí misma.

—Claro que sí, hay millones de cosas por aclarar. Tú sabes que esas fotos son viejas, de cuando él andaba con Rosalie, debe ser a ella a quien le preocupe si Edward la había engañado o no.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? —le pregunté.

—Porque confío en mi hermano, porque sé que te ama. Él nunca te haría eso.

—Tú no entiendes, Alice —dije a la defensiva.

—Que no me haya pasado no significa que no sepa. Es claro que Jasper y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre las hablamos, no nos soltamos gritándonos y yéndonos de nuestro hogar, eso está mal.

—Yo lo veo muy diferente a como tú lo ves. Si Edward engañó a Rosalie, ¿por qué a mí no? —la reté.

—Esa pregunta es fácil, no tengo nada contra Rose, es buena persona a pesar de que la consideraba… diferente… pero conociéndola me di cuenta que no es así. Edward nunca amó a Rosalie, eso está claro. Era solo un capricho de él, ¿nunca has oído que lo prohibido siempre llama la atención? Bueno, pues ese era su caso. Carlisle siempre le permitió a Emmett y a Edward tener las "novias" que quisieran, pero que no siempre las vieran como simples "novias de rato", o sea, amantes. Tenían que darle su lugar a alguna mujer. Como Rosalie era amiga de la familia y además muy atractiva, Edward puso los ojos en ella, pensando que podía lograr que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Pero mi mamá, siempre pensó distinto a mi papá. Ella quería que tuvieran una novia que no importaba si era rica o pobre, era lo de menos; lo que importaba era que se quisieran de verdad, y en Edward y Rosalie nunca pudo pasar eso. Por tal motivo, Esme, siempre la despreció y la hizo a un lado de la familia. Era como si no estuviera.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —inquirí.

—Pues en que Edward te ama y jamás te haría eso.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

—Mmm… —Se quedó pensativa—. Sé que pensarás que lo hago porque es mi hermano favorito. —Asentí—. Pero no, no es eso solamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Es porque te quiero, Bella. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos supe que seriamos grandes amigas, que encajaríamos perfectamente la una a la otra. Me duele ver la situación por la que están pasando. Tú, Isabella Swan, eres mi mejor amiga, la mejor que puedo y podría tener. Te quiero como si fueras Jane o Leah, te tengo muchísima confianza más a ti que a ellas dos. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —Asentí. Ese día lo recordaba _perfectamente_, pues Edward me había presentado a su familia—. Cuando Edward te presentó a la familia para que te conociéramos como su amiga. Yo ya sabía que le gustabas, pues durábamos horas hablando acerca de ti —sonrió vagamente, seguramente recordando esos tiempos.

—Con razón me zumbaban mucho los oídos —reímos.

—Ya hablando en serio, Bella, cuando Edward te conoció se volvió completamente distinto. Ya no era el mismo Edward de antes, era muy diferente. Durábamos hasta la madrugada platicándome todo lo que hacías con él durante el día, me pedía consejos de cómo podía acercarse a ti, fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, y más aún cuando te conocí y te convertiste en mi amiga —suspiró—. Se suponía que Edward te presentaría como una amiga que lo acompañaría a la fiesta de Aro, pero a toda la familia le caíste muy bien. Esme insistía mucho en que te llevara más seguido, Carlisle siempre le decía a Edward que solo fuera feliz con quien él creyera conveniente, y que él pensaba que esa eras tú; a Emmett te le parecías muy graciosa, y a Jane muy buena onda, y ni se diga nada de Leah, eras la mejor cuñada que ella deseara…

— ¿Leah? Ella me odia —admití.

—No es cierto, ella tiene sus motivos para hacerlo.

— ¿Cuáles? —No entendía nada.

— ¿Tú sabías que ella fue novia de Jacob? Bueno, no eran novios, porque él solo la llamaba para sus… "necesidades", y ella caía como toda una adolescente enamorada. Él se aprovechó de ella, de su inocencia. Aunque yo fuera doce años menor que ella, la comprendía; no sé cómo lo hacía, pero podía sentir su dolor, su decepción y su tristeza al ver que Jacob se iba a recorrer el mundo, consiguiendo nuevas aventuras.

—Yo jamás supe que fueron novios —admití.

—Lo sé, nadie lo sabía.

— ¿Entonces, tú… cómo… cómo supiste tú? —pregunté confundida.

—Yo los descubrí —dijo con semblante triste.

—Pero… cuando yo te conocí, apenas tenías doce años, y Leah tenía veinticuatro, ¿qué no?

—Sí, cuando tú apareciste en la vida de Edward, Leah tenía veinticuatro, Emmett veintidós, Edward diecinueve, Jane catorce, y yo doce.

—Fueron muchos —me quejé.

—Sí —admitió dándome la razón —. Tú tenías diecisiete, y aun así, con cinco años de diferencia, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga —dijo tiernamente.

—Tú también, Alice, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, aunque sean muchos de diferencia, siempre logras comprenderme.

—Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré.

—Eres muy madura como para tener dieciocho años, o sea, tú tienes responsabilidades de hacerte cargo de un hijo que no es tuyo, no debes de hacerlo —le aconsejé.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—Para mi Alec es como mi hijo. —Rodé los ojos.

Ese era un dato que se me había olvidado contar, es que Edward siempre ocupaba mis pensamientos. Alice se había juntado con Jasper Hale, uno de los mejores amigos de… Edward… ya no tendría que importarme decir su nombre. Jasper era un hombre viudo con un hijo dos meses mayor que mis hijos, o sea, Alec era un bebé de cinco meses. Estaba muy desarrollado para tener esa edad. Alice, al juntar su vida con Jasper había aceptado ser una madre para él. Yo no entendía que si la esposa de Jasper tenía cinco meses de fallecida, porque había muerto en el parto de Alec, cómo él ya podía formar una familia, si no tenía casi nada de viudo. Pero bueno, allá ellos. Alice se estaba echando a perder su juventud con un hombre cinco años mayor que ella; además de criar a un hijo. Ella apenas tenía dieciocho años, era para que fuera novia de James, no sé, cualquier otro. James, para mis gustos, era más guapo que Jasper. Contaba con veinte años, no eran tantos dos años de diferencia, ¿verdad? Además de que él podía tener una relación libre, sin compromisos de tener que cuidar un hijo. Tal vez podría encajar mas con Jane, los dos son de la misma edad. Pero es que desde lejos se notaba que James sentía una gran atracción por Alice, ella era muy guapa e inteligente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí? —Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos pasando teatralmente su mano por mis ojos.

—Sí. —Asentí—. Estaba pensando.

—Bella, por favor —dijo e hizo un puchero—, intenta hablar con Edward.

—No puedo, Alice, hay algo que me impide hablar con él. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Y no sé qué es.

— ¿Ya no lo amas? —preguntó.

—Estoy segura de que sí lo amo, si no, no sintiera este gran dolor.

—Pues entonces arréglenlo. —Suspiré—. Esme vendrá en unos días más junto con Carlisle y Jane, ¿quieres que vean esta situación? —preguntó.

—Yo no lo provoqué —me defendí.

—Y Edward tampoco.

—Sí, Alice, como tú digas —dije sarcástica.

— ¡Eres demasiado testaruda! —gritó.

Oh, oh. Alice ya se había enojado.

—Así soy yo —dije secamente.

—No. —Negó con su cabeza—. Así es la nueva Bella, la que tú quieres aparentar. Bella, tú no tienes por qué pasar por esto, los dos no tienen por qué pasar por esto. No se tienen que hacer daño de esa manera, ¿es tan difícil entenderlo?

— ¡Es porque tú no lo estás viviendo! ¡Tú no comprendes nada de esto! Que te citen y que te entreguen fotos de tu marido revolcándose con otra, ¿eso lo has vívido? Oh, perdón —dije, levantando las manos en forma de suplica—, recuerdo que tú eres Alice Anne Cullen Platt, la chica a la que nunca le han roto el corazón. —Empecé a llorar y Alice me miraba boquiabierta—. Es solo eso Alice, tú no sabes lo que se siente, no te ha tocado vivirlo. Solo tienes dieciocho años y crees saberlo todo, pero no Alice, estás equivocada. No es como si yo me hubiera negado a algo y hubiéramos discutido, es una infidelidad. El me engañó con Kate. Tú no sabes nada —le reproché—, a ver dime, si te citaran y te entregaran unas fotos de Jasper con otra mujer, ¿lo perdonarías? No, claro que no lo harías. Tú no estás en mis zapatos y no sabes por lo que yo tengo que pasar —gimotee—, tener que dormir sola en una cama tan grande, tener que hacerme a la idea de que él no me ama, y que todo ha sido una maldita trampa, un ¡maldito contrato! Él solo ha jugado conmigo desde el primer momento en que me vio, él tenía todo planeado junto con Carlisle. —A ella se le salió una lágrima, en cambio yo estaba toda inundada—. Ustedes, los Cullen —la apunté a ella—, me han arruinado mi jodida vida —concluí.

—Entonces creo que entiendes que Edward es mi hermano, que yo daría mi vida por él. —Asentí—. Y tú no estás sobre él, Bella. A mí me duele con toda el alma ver a Edward así, tirado en la cama, todo ebrio, ¡suplicándome que viniera a convencerte de que hables con él!, pero yo no te voy a rogar más, no vale la pena si has dicho eso de nosotros. Pero no olvides que tus hijos también llevan nuestra sangre.

Alice se levantó del sillón y me entregó a Julia.

—Malamente tuvieron que llevar su sangre —dije.

Ella se paró en seco y volteó su rostro hacia mí.

—Me duele mucho que digas eso, porque hasta hace unos minutos yo, irónicamente, te consideraba mi mejor amiga. Pero, ¿sabes?, tienes razón —me apuntó—, yo solo soy una simple niña, ¿qué no? Tú dijiste eso, la gran Isabella Swan lo dijo, así que tiene que tener la razón.

Giró su cuerpo completo hacia mí.

—Tal vez en eso tengas razón, Isabella. —Jamás me llamaba así, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? —. Tal vez yo no he vivido lo suficiente, pero lo que yo tengo de joven tú lo tienes de crédula y tonta.

— ¿Y tonta por qué? —le pregunté siguiendo su juego.

— ¡Tonta porque te dejas convencer por la primera estúpida que te dice lo contrario! O sea, que si te hubieran dicho que Edward es gay, ¿lo hubieras creído? Eres una mujer sumamente crédula, que te crees lo primero que te dicen sin antes esperar una respuesta en contra de eso. Es una lástima haber pensado que verdaderamente eras mi amiga, cuando eso jamás pasó. Pero tu has de comprender, porque tú eres Isabella la grande, que Edward es mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, y yo lo voy a defender y apoyar en todo. Es mejor que tú hagas tu vida y él la suya, que todos hagamos nuestra vida. Esme con Carlisle, como siempre ha sido; Emmett con Rosalie, como raramente está sucediendo; Jane con James, que aún no logro comprender eso. — ¿Jane con James? Wow, eso sí no lo sabía—. Yo con Jasper, como yo quiero que suceda; Edward con la mujer que mejor le convenga, que verdaderamente lo quiera y que le crea por sobre todas las cosas; y tú, tú puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la regalada gana con tu vida, si te quieres pegar un tiro, pues te lo pegas. A nosotros, los Cullen, los que te han jodido la vida, ya no nos importas para nada. Pero eso sí, Julia y Thomas, siempre serán nuestra familia, quieras o no. Y si tú deseas tener un hijo que no lleve la sangre Cullen, pues a ver a quien te consigues. Con permiso.

Alice salió de la sala, para al final terminar azotando la puerta de la entrada. Se había enojado, estaba totalmente segura de eso. Puse a Julia a un lado mío y rompí en llanto. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Edward me hubiera gritado eso en vez de que Alice lo hiciera. Yo a ella la consideraba como parte de mi familia, la consideraba mi hermana. Pero sabía que desde ahora ya no contaría con ella, con ninguno de los Cullen para ser clara. Tal vez Rosalie no se sintiera tan ofendida, pero ella era pareja de Emmett, tal vez sí lo hiciera.

Estaba perdiendo a toda mi familia por culpa de Edward Cullen y la zorra de Kate Denali. Los odiaba a los dos, con todo mi corazón. Me habían destruido mi vida en cuestión de segundos, y eso no era justo. Pero yo tenía que ser fuerte y buscar una manera de derrotarlos a los dos.

**POV Edward:**

Llevé mis manos a mi cabello por enésima vez. Estaba sentado en los escalones esperando a que Alice entrara junto con Bella para que me dejara darle una explicación, era solo eso. Si ella quería hacer su vida sin mí, creo que lo entendería, pero no sin antes dejar que le explicara.

Me levanté de las escaleras cuando escuché que alguien entró al vestíbulo. Era Rosalie quien venía con una cara que indicaba que estaba más que enojada. Se acercó a mí lo suficiente y yo a ella, malamente pensando que traía una buena noticia de Bella. Lo único que pude hacer fue llevarme la mano a la mejilla después que me dio una cachetada demasiado fuerte. Jamás en mi vida me habían dado una así, y eso que sí tenía muchas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pegas, loca? —le grité.

—Eres un estúpido, Edward Cullen —contestó.

—Bueno, no eres la primera que me lo dice.

—Pues que bien que lo tengas en claro, porque eres el rey de los estúpidos. Jamás en mi vida he conocido a hombres tan estúpidos como tú. ¡Eres una mierda! —gritó.

—Oye Rosalie no te permito que vengas a mi casa a gritonearme.

—Estoy haciendo lo que Bella, estúpidamente, no ha hecho.

— ¿Y qué es?

Me dio otra cachetada. Eso me pasa a mí por andar de preguntón.

—Eres la persona más asquerosa que he conocido, te metiste con Kate cuando andabas conmigo, eres un cerdo.

—Lo de nosotros nunca fue serio —le dije y recibí un manotazo a cambio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Yo confié mi vida en ti, me entregué completamente a ti, pero eso no fue suficiente, igual con Bella. Ella te dio su vida a cambio de que tú la hicieras feliz, pero fracasaste, como siempre lo haces.

—Rosalie, no sé a qué viene todo esto, no te entiendo. —Sacudí la cabeza.

—Entiendes perfectamente lo que digo, Edward. —Fruncí el ceño—. Te fuiste a revolcar con la zorra esa oxigenada —gritó—, aun estando con Bella, cuando ella estaba embarazada. ¿No pudiste esperar o tus urgencias eran más importantes? Todo lo que dijiste fue una mentira, como toda tu vida. Tú no amas a nadie, crees hacerlo solamente.

—Yo amo a Bella —le dije la verdad.

—Eso no es cierto. —Negó con la cabeza —. Eso me decías a mí también, me decías que íbamos a ser felices por siempre y…

—Y tú nunca quisiste eso, siempre fuiste ambiciosa y decías que éramos muy jóvenes. Yo no tengo la culpa que lo de nosotros no haya funcionado.

—Hubiera funcionado si hubieras puesto tantito de tu parte. Pero no, tú solo sexo, es lo único que querías y quieres. ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de que Bella por fin haya abierto los ojos y te haya dejado.

—No puedes decirme eso, Rosalie.

—Claro que puedo, ¿quieres oírlo otra vez? Estoy feliz de que haya abierto los ojos y te haya dejado para que te quedes solo, como el perro que eres. Así siempre debiste estar, y así te quedarás.

— ¿Me estás maldiciendo? —le pregunté dolido.

—Tómalo como quieras, a mí me vale un cacahuate lo que hagas. Pero mira, aunque Emmett se enoje conmigo, yo aconsejaré a Bella para que se vaya de aquí y haga su vida en otro lado. Ella aún es joven y puede hacer su vida con quien quiera. No la molestes, y no la busques —me advirtió.

Se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Parece que aquí la dolida es otra, Rosalie —le dije caminando hacia ella.

—Hasta crees, Edward —dijo tirando de su pelo ahora castaño.

— ¿Entonces por qué vienes aquí a reclamarme? —le pregunté.

—Porque Bella es mi amiga, la mejor que tengo. Es más, ni siquiera tengo amigas, ella es la única. Yo sé que no soy su mejor amiga, pero ella sí es la mía. Me duele que hayas sido tan tonto para dejarla ir junto con tus hijos. ¿Qué hacías ahorita? ¿Esperando a que ella entrara para que le dieras una explicación? Por Dios Edward, no te engañes. Conoces a Bella más que yo para saber que jamás te pediría perdón, incluso si ella tuvo la culpa. Ella es muy orgullosa, ¿todavía te acuerdas? Bella es mi amiga, y yo la voy a apoyar a que se vaya.

—Aunque ella no te considere su mejor amiga —coincidí con ella.

—Estás equivocado, Edward. —Alice apareció de la nada por el vestíbulo—. De seguro con lo que hice, Bella, considera a Rosalie como su mejor amiga.

Se acercó a mí y a Rosalie que la miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué hiciste Alice? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—Oye, tú no le grites nada a Edward, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté ahora yo.

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo les aviso que el plan Alice ya está en marcha.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos con las cejas casi juntas, y después volteamos a ver a Alice quien sonreía. ¿Qué estaría tramando mi hermana? Mejor dicho, ¿qué tontería se le había ocurrido?

*_Lullaby se oculta debajo de sus sábanas totalmente avergonzada* ._¡Lo siento! En serio, no se porque no actualizaba, se me olvidaba.  
Han de querer matarme, lo entiendo, & estoy dispuesta a que lo hagan... Okay, Okay, no es cierto xD  
Y todas ustedes se han de preguntar, ¿Qué demonios está tramando Alice?  
Voy a subir el cap., no las dejaré que se coman las uñas & se arranquen el cabello. Asi que... NEXT!

LullabyStewPattz'


	24. Chapter 23: Todos contra Edward

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo**** 23**

**POV Rosalie:**

—Yo no te entiendo, Alice —repliqué.

—Es muy fácil, Rosalie; escúchame, tú vas a la casa de Bella y hablas con ella, tratas de apoyarla y le dices que cuenta contigo —volvió a repetir.

—Ella sabe que cuenta conmigo, ¿pero eso cómo hará que ella vuelva con Edward? —pregunté de nuevo.

—Es que hice mal las cosas. —Se llevó un dedo a su boca y empezó a morderse las uñas. Eso sí era raro, Alice nunca estaba nerviosa.

—Empeoraste las cosas con tu pelea, ¿verdad? —adiviné, ella solo se me quedó viendo—. Sí —confirmé.

—Es que yo tenía pensado otra cosa, pero después me di cuenta que Bella no te haría caso ni a ti ni a mí.

— ¿Qué habías pensado? —pregunté.

—Que tú le dijeras a Bella que se fuera de aquí, muy lejos. Cuando ella se estuviera yendo iba a ver un reencuentro con Edward y así…

Negué con la cabeza.

—No va a funcionar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

— ¡Claro que no! Y solo empeoraste las cosas —le grité.

—Lo sé, me lo merezco. —Hizo un puchero.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?

—Hablarle a Kate para obligarla a que haga las cosas bien y explique todo.

— ¿Acaso crees que Bella se conformará con eso? Estás loca, Alice, y echaste a perder todo.

—No me regañes ya, no lo necesito, gracias.

—Y lo peor de todo es que Edward creyó en ti, en que lo ayudarías.

—Yo iré a pedirle perdón a Bella, que actué como una estúpida…

—Siempre actúas así. Y ya no muevas nada, yo lo arreglaré.

—Está bien. —Asintió.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —le pedí.

—El que quieras —contestó.

—Llama a Jane.

—Estaba pensando en eso, ¿pero en qué ayudaría?

—Que entre más apoyo tenga Bella, mejor se sentirá. Llama también a Esme, Renée, Victoria o Leah.

— ¿Victoria? ¡No! Claro que no. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, Alice, no estamos para reproches, ¿okay? Victoria es más amiga de Bella que Leah, así que le hablas a ella. ¿Crees que le haría caso también a Jacob? —pregunté distraída.

—Jacob es su hermano, es obvio que le haría caso —contestó muy segura de sí misma.

—Pues le hablas a él también —ordené.

—Claro patrona —sonrió.

Yo solo rodé los ojos.

—Y mientras tanto, no descuides a Edward por nada del mundo; anda muy depresivo, no se vaya a querer cortar las venas.

Las dos nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

—Espero que no, la alfombra de su cuarto la trajimos desde Irlanda, es muy cara.

—Qué materialista eres —la acusé.

—Tú solo trae a Bella de regreso, no te preocupes por mí.

—Okay, adiós.

Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Salí disparada hacia mi coche. Mientras conducía no recordaba muy bien la dirección de la casa de Bella, pero creo que me las arreglaría lo suficiente. Yo comprendía a Bella pues yo había pasado por esto. Era muy gracioso que yo estuviera ayudando a la mujer que en algún momento de mi vida, sin darse cuenta, me había causado uno de los mayores dolores. Yo no le tenía ningún resentimiento a Bella por haberme robado el "amor" de Edward, era todo lo contrario, yo estaba agradecida con ella por haberse llevado a Edward de mi vida, lo que permitió que conociera a Emmett.

Me sobresalté cuando el celular empezó a sonar, miré la pantalla y justamente era mi amor quien hablaba. Me detuve a un lado de la carretera para contestar.

—Aló —saludé.

—_Hola, Rosalie, ¿ya sabes lo que pasó?_

— ¿Te refieres a lo de Edward y Bella?

—_Sí._

—Sí, ya sé. Ahorita mismo estoy yendo a la casa de Bella, donde vivía antes; se está hospedando ahí, debo hablar con ella, ¿tú dónde estás?

—_Estoy en Port Angeles, voy a hablar con el estúpido de mi hermano._

—Emmett, deja que te explique.

— _¿Te pondrás a defenderlo?_

—Claro que no, sé lo que le hizo a Bella y sé que ella está sufriendo por culpa de ese idiota, pero las cosas no son como se piensa.

—_Se merece mi reproche._

—Recuerda que es tu hermano.

—_También recuerdo que Bella es la madre de mis sobrinos, y ella jamás ha tenido el gran apoyo de sus padres. Yo la voy a apoyar a ella esté quien esté en contra de eso._

—No creo que Esme o Carlisle traten mal a Bella, es como su hija.

—_Ya hablé con Carlisle._

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—_Que me apoyaba._

— ¿En serio?

—_Bueno, él dijo que no iba a dejar a Bella desamparada y no solo porque Bella le dio unos hermosos nietos, sino que ella siempre será de la familia, incluso aunque Edward haga vida con otra mujer, él siempre la va a apoyar. También dijo que Edward era el causante de sus estupideces. Creo que se puso de mi lado, ¿no?_

—Sí, creo que sí. Entonces ellos ya saben…

—_Sí, y Jane también, ella estaba con ellos._

— ¿Aún seguían en Seattle? ¿No se iban a ir a Oregón?

—_Sí, a Portland, pero Jane tenía que enviar unos papeles para que aceptaran hacer sus servicios ahí y nunca le contestaron._

—Oh… Bueno, Emmett, te dejo. Tengo que hablar con Bella.

—_Escúchame bien, Rosalie._

Sí.

—_Por favor dile a Bella que siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo; que piense bien las cosas y que haga lo que mejor crea conveniente._

—Sí.

—_Aunque eso incluya dejar a Edward._

—Okay, Emmett, yo le diré eso.

—_Te amo._

—Yo te amo más, adiós.

Colgué el celular y lo puse entre el asiento del piloto y el del copiloto. Manejé hasta la casa que había visitado muy pocas veces. Me estacioné en la pura entrada de esa gran casa de paredes color crema con vigas cafés. Bajé de mi auto tomando mi bolso y deposité mi celular ahí adentro. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre. Inmediatamente, una chica me abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿a quién busca? —preguntó.

—A Bella —contesté.

— ¿Usted quién es?

— ¿Te tengo que decir mi nombre? ¿No basta con saber que soy amiga de Bella?

—Es que la señora Isabella me dijo que no dejara pasar a ninguno de los Cullen y pues…

— ¡Rosalie!

Bella casi corrió para llegar cerca de mi lado. Yo pasé enseguida a la muchacha que me había atendido y me acerqué a Bella con los brazos extendidos.

—Bella, amiga, ¿cómo estás? —la saludé.

—Mal, Rosalie, qué bien que viniste, te necesitaba tanto —dijo.

—Apenas me acabo de enterar, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

— ¿Tú también me vas a reclamar, Rosalie?

—No, claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?

— ¿No sabes? ¿No te lo han dicho? —preguntó.

—Decirme, ¿qué? —Me hacía la que no entendía.

—Alice vino aquí a hablar conmigo y tratar de convencerme para que regresara, cuando vio que no lo voy a hacer se soltó histérica y me dijo muchas cosas feas.

—Yo no sabía eso —mentí—, pero va a ver la enana esa. Lo siento tanto, Bella. Si yo pudiera cambiar esto, créeme que lo haría —le dije.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó.

—Sí, y una limonada por favor —pedí.

—Claro, allá es la sala. —Apuntó hacia un marco que se veía que era la entrada de una habitación—. Yo iré por la limonada.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

Caminé hasta la sala y me senté. A los cinco minutos, más o menos, Bella llegó con una jarra y dos vasos. Me levanté para servirme.

—Gracias —volví a contestar. Las dos nos sentamos al mismo tiempo y bebimos un sorbo de la limonada—. ¿Y los niños? —pregunté.

—Están dormidos —contestó vacilante.

— ¿Aún quieres que sea la madrina de Edward Thomas?

—Sí, claro que sí, si tú quieres y Emmett también, lo serán.

— ¿Y quién será la madrina de Julia Isabella?

—No sé, yo había pensado en Alice, pero ella dijo que yo ya no contaba como parte de su familia.

— ¿En serio Alice dijo eso? No puedo creerlo, ustedes son las mejores amigas del mundo, ¿cómo pudo dejarte abajo así? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Yo lo hubiera esperado de cualquier persona, menos de ella. —Una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dije—, pero Bella…

—Sé qué me dirás, que Edward está arrepentido, ¿no? Ahórrate esa charla, por favor —me pidió.

—No, yo no iba a decir eso.

— ¿Entonces qué? —preguntó.

—Te iba a preguntar que ibas a hacer.

—No sé, estoy perdida.

—No estás perdida, Bella, me tienes a mí. Mira, sé que tal vez no me consideras tu mejor amiga, pero déjame decirte que tú la mía sí. Me duele que estés sufriendo por culpa de esa perra arrastrada de Kate, pero yo te lo advertí, te dije que ella nunca se iba a dar por vencida. Ella logró que me separara de Edward…

—Pensé que había sido yo —me interrumpió.

—Sé que tú nunca supiste que él aún era mi novio, él también tuvo la culpa, porque si decía que te amaba en ese entonces hubiera cortado conmigo, y nunca lo hizo.

—Yo sé lo que hizo, Edward, por eso no lo puedo perdonar. Tal vez lo que dicen es cierto, que esas fotos son de cuando tú y él andaban, pero hay algo que no me permite volver con él.

— ¿No confías en él? —le dije.

—Ya no lo sé.

—No confías en él, piensas que si lo hizo conmigo también lo hará contigo, ¿no?

—Pues creo que sí. Rosalie, tú eres una mujer hermosa, y si él pudo engañarte, ¿por qué a mí no? Yo no soy nada al lado tuyo.

—No digas eso, Bella, tú eres la persona más bondadosa que yo he conocido en mi vida.

—Pero eso no sirve de nada si al final él…

Bella soltó las lágrimas que había estado guardando. Me senté al lado de ella para consolarla. Miré a Bella llorar, me partía el corazón verla así. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, no era justo lo que Edward le hacía pasar. Él era un desgraciado. Recordé el plan de Alice, su primer plan y decidí ponerlo en marcha.

—Bella, ¿te puedo dar un consejo? —le pregunté.

—El que quieras, Rosalie. —Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—Vete de aquí —solté.

— ¿Qué? Yo pensé que eras una enviada de Edward —sospechó.

—No, claro que no —mentí —, fui a su casa a ponerlo en su lugar, se lo merecía.

—Rosa…

—Es mejor que te vayas, te dará tiempo para pensar en lo que verdaderamente quieres. Edward no te engañó a ti, fue a mí. Te comprendo, ese dolor que sientes yo ya lo sentí. Estás decepcionada de él, eso es lógico —dije.

— ¿Y a dónde me voy? Yo no tengo una casa, esto es lo único que tengo. Tengo 2 hijos y no puedo ir a donde sea —replicó.

—Vente con nosotros a Seattle —contesté.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó.

—Conmigo y con Emmett. Mañana nos iremos.

— ¿Emmett está aquí?

—Está hablando con Edward, seguramente.

— ¿Crees que Emmett querrá apoyarme a mí en vez de a su hermano?

—Él está muy enojado con Edward, no creo que se oponga. Está en tus manos cambiar esto, ¿quieres venirte con nosotros? Te quedarás en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que tú quieras, ¿qué dices?

—No sé, no creo que Emmett quiera —contestó.

—Bella, Emmett está muy enojado con Edward, tal vez fue a su casa a golpearlo.

—No lo dudo —murmuró para sí misma.

—Yo tampoco. Él fue el que me dijo que te dijera que si querías ir para allá, que fueras, que también era tu casa. Bella, todos nosotros te queremos, Emmett no te ve como la esposa de su hermano, te ve como su hermana. Él ya habló con Carlisle —dije lo mismo que me había dicho Emmett hace casi media hora.

— ¿Carlisle lo sabe? —preguntó.

—Todos ya lo saben. Alice se lo dijo a Jasper, y él a mí. Yo vine para acá, y Jasper se lo contó a Emmett, mi amado metiche se lo dijo a Esme y Carlisle, e inmediatamente Jane se enteró de eso.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe —protestó.

—Y vienen para acá —dije—. Carlisle está muy enojado con Edward, va a hablar muy seriamente con él, y contigo también.

—Alice dijo que yo ya no contaba como su familia —dijo con aire triste.

—Eso es mentira, tú eres la mejor amiga de Alice, ella no haría eso —repliqué.

—Pero me lo dijo —acusó.

—Pero no es cierto, Bella. Tienes que pensar bien lo que harás. Quédate un tiempo con nosotros, como unas vacaciones, ¿qué te parece? —insistí, yo no quería que ella se quedara aquí a sufrir.

— ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? —me preguntó.

—Claro que sí, y Emmett no se molestará por eso; al contrario, él quiere tener ahí a sus sobrinos, por favor Bella; tan siquiera solo por una temporada. —Hice un puchero.

—Lo pensaré muy bien —dijo ella e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos.

—Hazlo por favor —le pedí.

—Okay. —Abrió sus ojos—. Quiero ir contigo. Tienes razón, debo de respirar otros aires para pensar correctamente, sin presiones de nada. —Sacudió su cabeza.

—Sabes que no te arrepentirás, siempre contarás con nosotros. Si los Cullen no te apoyan y te echan de sus vidas, yo prefiero separarme de Emmett antes que él se ponga en ese plan —dije la verdad.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, Rosalie.

— ¿Vamos a hacer tus maletas? También la de los niños, tienen mucha ropa, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Solo me traje lo esencial, muchas cosas las dejé ahí —contestó.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si voy a la casa de Edward por ellas?

—No quiero nada que venga de esa casa; además, Edward se enterará que me voy a ir y no quiero que sepa nada.

—No, no se va a enterar. —Negué con mi cabeza—. Yo le diré que son las cosas que faltaron por recoger, no le diré que te irás, te lo juro.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Cuándo te he fallado, Bella? Dime solo una vez en que lo haya hecho —respondí.

—Ninguna. —Resoplé.

—Entonces, traeré tus cosas en lo que tú empacas lo que tienes aquí, ¿va? Tenemos que hacerlo todo muy rápido porque mañana mismo nos vamos —le recordé.

—Okay. —Asintió.

—Oye, ¿no te molestaría si me llevo a los niños? —pregunté teniendo una idea en mente.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó ella.

—Edward los extraña mucho y quiere verlos a los dos —contesté.

—Prométeme que los traerás de vuelta, Rosalie.

—Bella, ¿crees que soy una secuestradora o algo por el estilo? Yo nunca te haría eso a ti, sé por lo que estás pasando, pero no te pongas drástica, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que se los regalaré a Edward para que huya del país? No seas tonta, Bella —me enojé. ¿Por qué pensaba eso de mí?

—Tienes razón, Rosalie, perdón —se disculpó.

—Disculpas aceptadas —sonreí—. Pasaré para llevarme a los niños, ¿dónde queda su cuarto?

Bella me mostró donde quedaba el cuarto de Julia y Thomas. La ayudé a cambiar a los niños y los senté en el asiento trasero de mi auto. Manejé hasta la casa de Edward y me sorprendí de ver ya el auto de Emmett y el de Carlisle, junto con el de Jane. Bajé a los niños y me encaminé al vestíbulo guiada por los gritos.

— ¿Acaso creen que yo tengo la maldita culpa de todo? —gritó Edward.

—Pues claro que sí, imbécil —le contestó Emmett.

—Cálmense ya, no se peleen por estupideces —intervino Esme.

— ¿Una estupidez, mamá? El único estúpido aquí es Edward. Y no es una estupidez por lo que estamos peleando mamá, Edward perdió a su esposa por una revolcada —contestó Emmett demasiado brusco como para ser Esme a quien le hablara.

—No le grites a tu madre —comentó Carlisle.

Decidí entrar en acción antes de que se agarraran a golpes, pero cuando entré descubrí que Edward tenía toda la nariz reventada, y Emmett también se había llevado sus buenos golpes.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunté.

La sala era un desastre. Los cojines de los sillones estaban tirados, una lámpara de allí estaba en el suelo junto con la mesa de centro y unas cuantas flores que había de decoración.

Edward acudió a mí y me quitó a los dos bebés de los brazos.

—Gracias, Rosalie, por traerlos —me dijo.

—Solo es por un momento, te los traje para que los vieras —contesté.

— ¿Y Bella? —preguntó asomándose por detrás mío.

—Hasta crees que va a regresar —replicó Emmett.

—Emmett —lo regañó Carlisle.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —insistió Edward.

—Ella no va a regresar contigo, Edward. Ella yo tomó una decisión, quiere otra vida lejos de ti —le dije.

— ¿Qué? —Se quedó boquiabierto.

Volví a tomar a Julia y Jane cargó a Thomas.

—Lo que escuchaste, Edward. Ella no quiere volver contigo, o no por ahora, está muy dolida y confundida. Vengo por las pertenencias de ella y los niños —dije la verdad.

— ¿Dónde está ella ahorita?

Me apretó el brazo. Vi que Emmett se le puso a un lado y lo miró más que enojado.

—Suéltala —ordenó, Edward lo hizo de inmediato.

—Ella está en su casa…

—De donde nunca debió salir —murmuró Emmett a un al lado de Edward.

—Déjame terminar, Emmett —repliqué.

—Rosalie, ¿ella está bien? —preguntó Esme que se encontraba al lado de Carlisle.

—Sí, Esme, más o menos.

—No te dijo si podía ir a visitarla ni nada de eso…

—Bueno, primero tendrían que hablar con Alice que le dijo cosas muy feas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Jane.

—Que Bella ya no contaría nunca más con los Cullen, que si ella quería que fuera y se pegara un tiro, que ya no sería parte de la familia.

— ¿Qué se cree Alice? Es una estúpida —replicó Jane.

— ¿Que yo qué? —Alice entró muy rápido a la sala sorprendiéndonos a todos.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Bella que ella ya no es de la familia? —Esme caminó hasta Alice y se puso enfrente de ella, retándola.

—Yo… —Alice se puso nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso jovencita? —Carlisle se puso al lado de Esme—. Estás muy equivocada, Alice; por las babosadas de tu hermano no vamos a pagar todos.

—Pero papá… —Alice intentó defenderse, pero Carlisle no se lo permitió.

—Pero nada, el único culpable aquí es Edward, y no debiste de ir a abogar por él. Estás en un error muy grave y ahorita mismo irás a disculparte con Bella. Aunque Edward esté con cualquier otra mujer, Bella siempre será de la familia, ¿entendiste? —le repitió Carlisle.

—Sí papá —contestó ella.

—Yo quiero ir a ver a Bella, Carlisle —dijo Esme.

—Yo también papá —murmuró Jane.

—Sí, vamos a ir los cuatro a visitarla —contestó Carlisle.

—Yo también voy a ir —dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Edward, no irás, no así.

—Claro que sí, Bella es mi esposa y la necesito, debo explicarle bien las cosas y que me crea. —Edward empezó a sollozar.

—Estás loco —intervino Emmett—, no irás en ese estado, ¿quieres que te perdone por amor o por lástima? No te dejaré ir.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso baboso. —Edward encaró a Emmett y este se le puso al tiro.

—Edward, Emmett —dijo Esme, tomó a Edward del codo y este bajó su guardia—, cálmense, no se peleen en estos momentos. Tú, Edward, no irás a ningún lado, estás tomado y en muy mal estado, te quedarás aquí.

—No lo haré. —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo harás —insistió.

—No mamá, no voy a caer esta vez. —Edward siguió con su terquedad.

—Mira, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tus hijos, ¿eso está bien? No te pido nada más, solo debes de darle tiempo a Bella para que ella piense con claridad y tenga muy bien decidido lo que vaya a hacer.

—Está bien. —Se dio por vencido.

—Emmett, Rosalie —Esme nos llamó.

—Sí —contesté en respuesta a su llamado.

—Quédense aquí hijos, cuiden de Edward, por favor —nos pidió.

Emmett asintió a regañadientes.

—Sé cuidarme solo. —Edward tambaleó y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Sí, claro, se nota —dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

—Claro, Esme, lo cuidaremos —le aseguré.

—Haz que no haga una estupidez —masculló Jane.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —contestó Emmett.

—Rosalie, nosotros iremos a visitar a Bella, espero que no se moleste —dijo Carlisle.

—No creo, Carlisle. Que les vaya bien. —Finalizamos nuestra plática.

Jane le entregó a Emmett la bebé y se marchó con su rostro totalmente pálido y comido por los nervios.

Emmett y yo empezamos a subir las escaleras para ir a buscar a Edward.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasó? —Llevé mi mano hacia mi mandíbula para mostrarle que era.

—Me peleé con Edward —dijo muy tranquilo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, me sacó de mis casillas totalmente, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
Pues... hice un Pov Rosalie (:  
Rosalie es el personaje más importante de la historia ademas de Edward&Bella, pero despues ella entrara más en acción junto con otra persona a la cual deben de odiar en estos momentos..  
Okay, mañana si hay actualización : )  
Besos!  
LullabyStewPattz'


	25. Chapter 24: Viaje a Seattle

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es toda mía.**  
Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 24**

**POV Bella:**

Me sobresalté cuando escuché tocar la puerta de la habitación de Thomas. Estaba empaquetando su ropa en las maletas. Ya había guardado mi ropa, y ya estaba por terminar la de mi hijo. Rosalie había dicho que volvería rápido a traerme lo demás, tal vez me ayudara a empacar la ropa de Julia.

—Pasa, Rosalie —dije pensando que era ella.

La puerta se abrió y yo volteé hacia ella. No era Rosalie quien había entrado, era Jacob y Victoria, su novia.

—Hola hermanita, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que te habías peleado con Edward? —preguntó Jacob muy enojado.

—Jake, yo… —no encontraba las palabras—. No tenía cabeza para decirle a todo el mundo eso.

— ¿Todo el mundo? Solo éramos mis padres y yo.

—Los Cullen están muy sacados de onda también —le dije.

— ¡A mí me valen un comino los Cullen! —gritó.

—Bella, ¿cómo estas? ¿Y los niños? —habló por primera vez Victoria.

—Victoria, hola —la saludé—, hemos estado bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, gracias. —Asentí.

— ¿Ahora cambiarás de tema radicalmente? —Jacob parecía muy enojado al realizar esa pregunta.

—Jacob, discúlpame por no haberles avisado antes, entiende que estaba mal y hasta ahorita estoy de humor para esto.

— ¿Empacas? —Apuntó hacia las maletas de Thomas.

—Me voy de aquí, Jake —le dije.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? Bella… —quiso hablar, pero no lo dejé, sabía lo que me iba a decir.

—Me voy a Seattle con Rosalie y Emmett, estaré una temporada allá. Me iré porque no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar en el lugar en donde miro cualquier cosa y me acuerdo de él, no quiero estar en esta casa recordándome que nunca debí de haber salido de aquí —dije sollozando.

—No te puedes ir por él —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿No? ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? Jacob, no vengas a asumir un papel que hace años lo perdiste, tú ya no eres mi hermano, no actúas como tal —le reclamé—. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí a sufrir? ¿Que me quede aquí porque siempre hemos vivido en esta casa? Jacob, nosotros no somos ni siquiera una familia. Te apuesto a que mis papás ni siquiera saben nada. Yo nunca les he interesado, ¿a qué viene ahora esta protección? Es muy tarde ya. Charlie siempre metido en su trabajo, ni un minuto nos dedicaba; Renée siempre por cualquier parte del mundo, menos en la casa; y tú —lo señalé—, tú siempre has hecho tu vida aparte. No me vengas ahora con reproches de tu parte queriendo tomar tu papel de hermano. Es mejor que tú te vayas por donde viniste, ¡no te metas en mi vida! Nunca lo has hecho, ¡no lo hagas ahorita! —le grité.

—Bella, cálmate, no grites —pidió Victoria.

—Victoria, tú no te metas, no tienes nada que ver en nuestra discusión —le dije. Ella solo se quedó callada.

—Tienes razón —apuntó Jacob—, nosotros nunca nos hemos interesado en la vida de cada uno. —Asentí—. Es mejor estar así. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y con tus hijos, ya eres una mujer mayor.

—Miren, no digan cosas de las que se pueden arrepentir más tarde —terció Victoria.

—Ella así lo quiere. Quiere vivir separada de nosotros, como si no fuéramos de su familia —respondió Jacob.

— ¡Siempre ha sido así, Jake! No pueden venir aquí a decirme que tengo su apoyo, cuando en 23 años de mi vida nunca lo han hecho; no vengan con falsedades, yo no les creeré nada. —Una lágrima salió de mis ojos y estuve preparada para las demás.

— ¿Y yo tengo la culpa? —preguntó Jacob—. No, Bella, no la tengo. Si mis padres estuvieron alejados de ti, ni te imaginas de mí. Me mandaron a un internado para no batallarme, ¿quieres más? Yo aprendí a vivir solo con mi compañía no más, sin ningún amigo de la infancia. No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es, por favor. Yo soy la única persona que tiene tu sangre, ¿por qué tenemos que separarnos en los peores momentos? Hagamos como que esto no paso, ¿sí? —me preguntó.

Yo solo empecé a llorar. No era mucho por la discusión de Jacob y mía, si no porque ya tenía tantas cosas acumuladas.

— ¿Ya te desahogaste? Ahora ven y dame un abrazo.

Se acercó a mí y me extendió los brazos. Yo caminé hasta ellos y abracé a mi hermano. Yo amaba a mi hermano, ¿cómo pensaba vivir sin él? Ni loca.

—Te quiero, Jacob —le dije—, perdón por lo que te dije ahorita.

—No hay problema.

Tuve que convencer a Jacob de que tenía que irme de Forks, Victoria me ayudó. Cerré la última maleta que era la mía. Solo faltaba que Rosalie llegara pronto.

Bajamos a la sala con todo y maletas. Jacob y Victoria nos iban a acompañar hasta Seattle, ellos iban a ir hasta Salem, Oregón. No tardarían tanto, tuve que recomendarles ahí, querían ir hasta Florida. Tardarían horrores.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando la puerta grande se abrió y vi a quienes no quería ver. Jane entró asomándose por la puerta y en cuanto me vio me dedicó una sonrisa. Esme ingresó después de ella y me volteó a ver.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó cortésmente.

_Ya están adentro, ¿para qué preguntan?, _pensé para mí.

—Sí, claro —contesté. Jacob me volteó a ver.

—Esperamos no interrumpir —dijo Carlisle, que se encontraba tomado de la mano con Esme.

—No, claro que no —contesté.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella? —preguntó Jane, se acercó hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—En lo que cabe bien, Jane, gracias —sonreí.

—Primero que nada, no venimos a abogar por Edward —advirtió Carlisle.

Esme sonrió penosa y yo solo solté una risita.

—Bueno, eso está bien —dije yo.

—Sí, mira Bella, tú eres como nuestra hija... —se quedó callado pensando tal vez que se había equivocado—. No, no eres como nuestra hija, ERES nuestra hija —dijo él remarcando la palabra 'eres'.

—Ustedes también son mi familia, nunca lo olviden por favor. Lo que pasó con Edward... —Suspiré—. Bueno, yo espero que eso no afecte la relación que había entre nosotros, pero nada cambiará las cosas. Yo no volveré con Edward, no por ahora tan siquiera —corregí—, pero sí quisiera que las cosas entre nosotros fueran igual como siempre han sido.

— ¡Bella! —Alice saltó a mis brazos, ¿de dónde había aparecido? —. Perdón Bella, perdóname —me dijo con ojos suplicantes—, actué como estúpida al decirte todo eso, no te lo creas, son mentiras. Yo actué cegada por el dolor que me causa todo esto y no medí mis palabras, ¿me perdonas hermanita? —Hizo un puchero.

¿Cómo no perdonarla? Alice era mi hermana, no biológica; pero eso no cambiaba nada las cosas. Era lo mismo como si Jacob me hubiera pedido perdón por hacer algo malo, aunque me hubiera lastimado y me hubiera dolido, al final lo perdonaría.

—Claro que te perdono, Alice. —Le devolví el abrazo.

—Te amo hermanita —me dijo sinceramente. Empezó a bailotear junto conmigo y todos se reían.

—Okay, ya entendí, Alice —reí.

—Bien. —Respiró hondo, me soltó, y sonrió a los demás.

—Bella, siempre serás nuestra hija —me dijo Esme—, aunque tú no estés con Edward…

—Bella va a volver con Edward —la interrumpió Alice.

—Cállate, Alice. Nosotros no podemos presionar a Bella, son sus sentimientos y aunque Edward no le haya sido infiel en su relación, ella aún se siente traicionada —le explicó Esme. Me volteó a ver de nuevo—. Como te decía, Bella, aunque tú no estés con Edward, nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar abajo, nosotros somos tu familia y siempre respetaremos tu lugar. Si Edward en un futuro se llega a casar o simplemente juntarse con alguien, esa mujer no será nada para nosotros. La respetaremos como la mujer de Edward, por él solamente; pero tú siempre tendrás el lugar de su esposa, como mi hija, como mi nuera que siempre lo serás, como la madre de mis nietos, esos lugares tú te los ganaste y nadie te quitará de ellos. Te estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme dado unos nietos tan hermosos —sonrió—, todos lo estaremos. Siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, nunca dudes en recurrir a nosotros. Yo no estoy molesta si quieres o no volver con Edward, sé que la decisión que tú tomes será por tu bien, y será la mejor opción aunque a mi hijo le duela.

—Esme, yo… no sé qué decirle. —Suspiré—. Es muy lindo lo que me dijo y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, usted es como la madre que siempre he deseado. —Una lágrima salió de mis ojos y Esme me abrazó—. Yo la quiero muchísimo a usted, y sinceramente no me gusta tener que hacer esto, separarme de las personas que yo amo, pero es lo mejor, yo lo sé. Le estaré muy agradecida siempre por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí, ha sido como una madre para mí; sé que usted debería estar en mi contra por causar esto, pero ni siquiera yo lo comprendo. Estoy perdida.

—No, no lo estás. Nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Si algo se te dificulta, nunca dudes en recurrir con nosotros —me dijo.

Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos.

—Gracias, Esme, muchas gracias por todo.

Después de dos horas de hablar y hablar al fin llegó la hora de despedirse. Carlisle me dijo lo mismo que Esme: lo mucho que yo significaba para ellos. Él estaba de mi lado, me sorprendí por eso ya que lo normal sería que apoyara a su hijo; pero él no lo hacía, él se lo advirtió hace muchos años, le dijo que no se mezclara con ese tipo de mujeres, él no le hizo caso y tarde o temprano vendría la consecuencia. Jane dijo lo mismo, aunque se quedaba en el bando de Edward. Ella trataba de comprenderme, por qué yo no le perdonaba y volvía con él, si al final de cuentas no había sido durante nuestro matrimonio. Era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? Una parte de mí me decía que dejara todo esto y volviera con Edward, con el amor de mi vida. Pero mi otra parte, la que sí tenía que obedecer, me decía que no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Tal vez algo mejor me esperaba y esto solo sirvió para hacerme más fuerte. Tal vez el destino tenía algo mucho mejor para mí. Tal vez tenía a un hombre que me amara por sobre todas las cosas y le importara un comino si tenía hijos o no. Tal vez Edward no me amaba lo suficiente. Tal vez mintió. Tal vez nunca me amó. Tal vez yo solo había sido un juego, un entretenimiento para él. Tal vez nunca debí aceptar ese maldito contrato que me unía con él. Tal vez si yo le hubiera hecho caso a Jacob jamás hubiera terminado aquí. Tal vez podría haberme ido de viaje con Jacob cuando un día anterior me lo había propuesto. Tal vez nunca debí de haber salido de mi recámara ese día. Tal vez… Tal vez… Tal vez. Tal vez nunca me hubiera enamorado de él si hubiera seguido todo lo que yo presentía, pero esta vez no me equivocaría. Yo seguiría con lo que quería porque estaba un 98% segura que saldría bien todo, así que le apostaría a la suerte esta vez.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron media hora más tarde con mis bebés. Ellos sonreían mucho, les deseaba de todo corazón que tuvieran un hijo, pero la enfermedad de Rosalie tal vez se lo impedía.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Rosalie.

Emmett tomó una maleta mía y yo cargué a Thomas.

—Ella nunca ha estado lista, solo preparada —bromeó Emmett.

—Ja, ja —me reí sarcásticamente—. Sí, Rosalie, ya quiero irme de aquí —dije con una voz motivadora.

—Bien —sonrió.

Emmett terminó de subir todas las cosas que nos llevaríamos. Todas las maletas se encontraban ya arriba, los accesorios y juguetes de los niños. Emmett se había traído la cuna de los niños de la casa de Edward, le agradecía eso porque eran especiales para mí. Agarré los papeles importantes y los guardé en un folder dentro de mi bolso junto con las joyas, dinero, chequeras y cosas de valor. Todo estaba listo ya, no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Lo único que quedó en la casa fueron los muebles.

— ¿Volverás pronto niña Isabella? —preguntó Sulpicia.

—No creo, Sulpicia —le dije con toda honestidad—, cuida mucho la casa por favor —le pedí.

—Claro que sí. —Me abrazó e hizo algo que me congeló totalmente. Ella me dio su bendición con tanto fervor, igual como lo había hecho Esme hace unas horas—. Que Dios te bendiga mi niña —sonrió.

—Gracias —le devolví la sonrisa.

—Ya déjense de despedidas —murmuró Emmett—, no te irás para toda la vida, Bella.

—Cierto —dije perspectiva.

Manejamos hasta la casa de los Cullen. No quería ir allí, pero Emmett debía recoger unas cosas que Carlisle le entregaría.

—Bájate, Bella —me pidió Emmett.

—No, Emmett, arregla eso y nos vamos —le dije.

—Emmett, no insistas, Bella no quiere bajar, no la presiones —comentó Rosalie.

—Está bien, está bien —replicó el oso gigante de Emmett.

—De acuerdo —sonrió ella—. Bella, ¿te molestaría si te quedas aquí?

—No, claro que no —dije yo.

— ¿Te molestaría si llevo a los bebés para que Edward se despida de ellos? —volvió a preguntar y evitó mi mirada porque sabía mi respuesta, pero ¿qué tenía de malo que Edward los viera? No era la última vez, pero sí tenía pensado que fuera por mucho tiempo.

—No, claro que no —volví a repetir.

—Genial.

Ella se bajó tomando a Thomas; y Emmett bajó a Julia.

—Ahorita venimos —dijo este.

—Bien —dije una vez que se fueron.

Ellos caminaron hasta la puerta y la abrieron así como si nada. La casa se veía muy tranquila, casi sin gente. De repente, Alice y Jasper salieron de la casa abrazados. Atrás de ellos venía Leah y Jane. ¿Leah? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Que yo recuerde ella estaba en Phoenix, ¿qué no? Diablos, no sabía ni dónde estaba. Ellos cuatro se acercaron a la camioneta, ¿qué querían? ¿Despedirse? Eso haría que me doliera más aún. Volteé a ver a la puerta de nuevo y vi que Esme y Carlisle venían.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Leah. Se había recargado en la ventana del auto.

—Hola, Leah —le contesté el saludo—, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Sí, bueno, si nada de esto hubiese pasado… de todos modos estaría aquí para el bautizo de los niños. Quería conocer a mis sobrinos, son muy lindos —comentó ella.

—Sí, son muy buenos niños —dije yo.

—Te vas a ir —supuso muy bien.

—Sí —susurré.

—Mira, Bella, yo no estoy de parte de Edward, ni de la tuya. Ustedes ya son personas mayores y como tal pueden hacer lo que se les plazca, pero tan siquiera deberías darle la oportunidad de que hable, si después de eso aún sigues segura que lo mejor es irte, adelante —dijo ella—, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

—Gracias, Leah, pero no tengo nada que decirle a Edward.

—Pero él sí, dale la oportunidad de que te explique bien las cosas —me pidió.

—Leah… no… —Negué con la cabeza—. No quiero verlo.

— ¿Acaso crees que yo no lo he tratado, Leah? —intervino Alice.

Todos se encontraban ahí.

—Está bien, no presionaremos a Bella —terció Jane.

—Bien —dije yo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —alguien gritó mi nombre desesperadamente. ¡Diablos! Reconocería esa voz aunque me cortaran las orejas.

— ¡Cálmate, Edward! —Emmett se le puso al frente para detenerlo, pero este lo empujó, ¿de dónde sacó tan fuerza?

— ¡Bella! —Edward corrió hacia la camioneta donde estábamos todos y Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro para que no hiciera nada estúpido, creo yo.

—Bella —dijo con voz ronca—, bájate del auto, necesitamos hablar.

—Edward, cálmate —le advirtió Jasper.

— ¡Pues dile que baje a hablar conmigo! —le gritó Edward.

— ¡Cálmate ya, Edward! Te comportas como un hombre estúpido. —Esme le dio una cachetada a Edward y todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

—Bella… —Alice me volteó a ver con ojos más que suplicantes.

—Bien —contesté decidida.

Me bajé del auto y me puse frente a Edward. Este inmediatamente me abrazó, yo no hice nada para oponerme; hasta que él me soltó para besarme, volteé mi rostro a otro lado.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —le pregunté fríamente.

—De nosotros.

— ¿Cuál nosotros, Edward? Entre tú y yo no hay nada —le dije.

—Pero Bella… déjame explicarte por favor —me rogó.

— ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué cosa vas a explicarme? Ya me dijiste todo, ¿no? No hay nada más que explicar ya, entiéndelo.

—Por favor, Bella, dame una oportunidad para explicarte las cosas…

—Tú sabías donde estaba yo y no fuiste a hablar conmigo, ¿tuvo que pasar una semana para que pensaras en el pretexto que me dirías?

—Yo…

—No fuiste porque no querías, punto final. No quiero que me hables en tu vida, no quiero nada contigo. No me busques, ni llames, no te contestaré. Puedes ver a los niños, y será porque alguno de tu familia los traiga, mientras no. No quiero nada de ti, ¿entiendes?

—Bella… por los niños, vamos a hablar.

—No trates de chantajearme —le escupí en la cara sus palabrotas—, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

—No trato de chantajearte —susurró.

—Entonces, déjame en paz, Edward, por favor.

—Déjame hablar…

—No hay nada que hablar, ya todo está decidido.

— ¿Regresarás? —me preguntó. Ni yo sabía la respuesta.

—Estaré un tiempo en la casa de tu hermano y de Rosalie. No viviré siempre ahí con ellos. Y creo que sí regresaré. —Una sonrisa se le curvo en el rostro y miré que los demás también lo hacían—. Pero lo haré cuando tenga una respuesta concreta para ti, mientras no.

Me di vuelta y entré de nuevo al auto. Rosalie y Emmett ya se encontraban ahí junto con los bebés, que reposaban en los asientos de atrás.

Manejamos hasta Port Angeles en un silencio vergonzoso.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, Bella —comentó Emmett.

— ¿De qué? —pregunté.

—De lo que le dijiste a Edward, ¿ya se te olvidó?

—No, ¿tú crees que estuvo bien? —volví a preguntar.

—Claro que sí, fue genial —intervino Rosalie.

Emmett y Rosalie chocaron sus manos como cómplices.

—Bien —susurré.

— ¿Pasarás la navidad con nosotros, Bella? —preguntó Emmett. Sé que quería distraerme y yo se lo agradecía.

—Claro que sí —contestó Rosalie.

—Aún no lo sé, no había pensado en eso —contesté—. ¿Qué día es hoy? —pregunté.

—Es 14 de Diciembre, faltan 10 días para navidad.

—11 —objetó Emmett.

—10 —discutió Rose.

—Navidad es el 25, no el 24.

—Es lo mismo, Emmett.

—Falta poco para Navidad. No sabía muy bien la fecha actual —murmuré sonrojada.

—No importa. Puedes estar con nosotros, Bella. Tus padres no están aquí, y Jacob y Victoria ya se fueron. Puedes pasártela con nosotros, ni modo que no lo celebres —dijo Rosalie.

—De acuerdo —contesté.

—Tenemos que comprar las cosas ya, aún no hemos decorado la casa, amor —Rosalie volteó a ver a Emmett.

—Háganlo ustedes —contestó él—, me da tanta flojera hacer eso.

Después de 4 horas de camino a partir de Port Angeles, llegamos a Seattle. La casa era muy grande solo para ellos dos.

—Qué bonita casa —murmuré.

—Gracias, yo la decoré —se acreditó Rosalie.

—Pues tienes muy buen gusto.

—Gracias —sonrió—, me alegro que estén aquí. Hacen falta niños en esta casa —dijo con semblante triste.

—Y hablando de eso… ¿no piensas tener hijos, Rosalie? —le pregunté, tratando de ser precavida con lo que preguntaba.

—Sabes que no lo hago por mi enfermedad. Pero, pasando año nuevo me checaré de nuevo —dijo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te has sentido mal? —pregunté.

—No, al contrario; no he sentido nada. Me siento mucho mejor.

—Bueno, entonces cuentas conmigo para acompañarte a tu revisión.

—Gracias —volvió a sonreír.

Nos acomodamos en nuestras habitaciones. Yo pedí quedar enfrente de las de Julia y Thomas para estar al pendiente de ellos. No me podía quejar, ellos eran muy amables conmigo. Rosalie hizo la expedición de la casa conmigo. Nos pusimos de acuerdo con Emmett en construir una casa del árbol para los niños. Era muy tonto ya que los bebés apenas tenían 3 meses de nacidos, ¿cómo iban a jugar? Nadie pudo quitarle esa idea de la mente, así que nos dirigimos a la ferretería a comprar todas las cosas necesarias. De nuevo salimos los tres a hacer las compras de la comida. Ayudé a Rosalie a hacer la comida. Conocí a Kimberly, la chica que se encargaría de cuidar a los bebés. Era una joven muy linda y simpática, confiable principalmente.

El día había sido muy cansador, quería dormir. Subí a mi nueva habitación y me senté en la cama para quitarme los Converse. Mi celular empezó a sonar y me sobresalté.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Bella? Soy yo, Alice, ¿me borraste de tu lista de contactos?_

—Alice, hola, ¿cómo estas? No te borré, solo que no me fijé en la pantalla.

—_Bueno, estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?_

—Bien, Rose y Emmett son muy buenos conmigo y los niños.

—_Sí, lo sé, en una semana nosotros nos vamos para allá._

— ¿Nosotros?

—_Sí, Jasper y yo._

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿Por qué en una semana?

—_Edward está muy mal, nos quedaremos una semana con él._

— ¿Una semana?

—_Sí, Jasper no puede descuidar los negocios de su familia. Además, mis padres, Jane, y Leah, se quedarán temporalmente en Forks, para cuidarlo. ¿Qué crees, Bella? Mira, no quiero preocuparte ni que te sientas mal, pero Edward cayó de nuevo en el alcohol._

—Es un idiotalcohólico —nos reímos.

—_Sí, siempre lo ha sido. ¿Pasarás la Navidad con Rosalie y Emmett?_

—Sí, ¿con quién más lo haré? Mis padres no están, y Jacob y Victoria se fueron de aquí ya.

—_Nosotros estaremos allá, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. De todos modos, Rosalie visitará a sus padres, y nosotros también lo haremos, nos encontraremos a fuerzas._

—Sí, buena idea. ¿Y si mejor nos juntamos todos aquí? Si quieres le puedo comentar a Rose.

— _¡Claro! Muy buena idea, le dices y mañana te hablo._

—Bien.

— _¿Y cómo están los niños?_

—Alice, hace unas horas los viste, están bien.

—_Okay, okay. ¿Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

—Sí.

— _¿Seguirás con el mismo número de celular?_

—De hecho, compré otro.

— _¡Ingrata! ¿No pensabas decírmelo?_

—Claro que sí, Ali. ¿Tienes dónde apuntar?

—_Sí, dime._

Le pasé el número de teléfono nuevo.

—_Bien, entonces mañana te llamo._

—Claro, buenas noches.

—_Adiós, duerme bien._

Colgué el celular y me desvestí para darme una ducha. Esa noche dormí como bebé, no soñé nada y eso era algo bueno.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
¿Que les parecio la discusion de Jake y Bella? Para mi fue genial!  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a todas las que leen & dejan un comentario, una opinion. Gracias tambien a las que se mantienen en anonimato & no dejan nada : )  
Besos & abrazos psicologicos!

Lullaby


	26. Chapter 25: Compras por la ciudad

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo**** 25**

**POV Bella:**

—Creo que el azul predomina mucho —murmuré.

—Ese es el chiste, Bella, el árbol y la casa tendrán adornos plateados y azules —respondió Rosalie, algo molesta.

—Te obsesionas por el plateado, es la verdad.

—Bueno, el plateado es mi color preferido —me dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Oh, pues, no lo sabía —dije la verdad.

—Yo pondré la estrella —terció Emmett, levantándose del sillón.

—No, claro que no, la pondrá Thomas —gruñó Rosalie. Sí que estaba de mal genio.

— ¿Y el otro año puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó Emmett.

—No, lo hará Julia… si es que siguen aquí.

— ¿Y para el otro año qué colores elegirás? —le pregunté yo.

—Creo que rojo y plateado.

— ¿Plateado? —preguntó Emmett exaltado—, creo que amas más al color plateado que a mí. —Hizo un puchero.

—No osito, claro que no.

Solté en carcajadas al oír ese apodo de Rosalie para Emmett.

— ¿De qué te ríes, loca? —preguntó Emmett.

—De ti —lo señalé—, osito.

—Ja, ja —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Bien, ¿Emmett, puedes cargar a Thomas para que ponga la estrella? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Emmett fue hasta donde estaba Thomas, sentado en el sillón. Apenas era un bebé, su primera Navidad. Ya teníamos una semana de haber venido a casa de Rosalie. Faltaban solo 4 días para Navidad, y apenas nosotros estábamos decorando.

— ¿En dónde diablos está la estrella? No la encuentro —volvió a gruñir Rosalie.

—Está en la bolsa, Rosalie, deberías de buscar —comenté.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió apenada—. Toma bebé. —Le entregó la estrella a Thomas—. Ponla ahí arriba, Thomas.

Thomas se quedó viendo el rostro de Rosalie, y después bajó su mirada hacia la estrella. Sin pensarlo, él levantó su bracito para acercarse más a la punta del árbol. Emmett lo alzó más alto hasta que el bebé puso la estrella en la punta y Rosalie la tomó para presionarla bien.

—Qué niño tan inteligente —dijo ella. Caminó hasta donde estaba Julia, jugando con los listones del árbol, para luego cargarla y llevarla hasta nosotros—. Para el otro año te tocará a ti, hermosa. —Julia sonrió.

—Solo hay que encenderlo —dije.

Me acerqué al enchufe más cercano que había por ahí y conecté las luces. El árbol empezó a brillar y el Nacimiento que había debajo sonó con la típica canción navideña.

—Bella —me llamó Rosalie—, ¿tienes algo pensado para la cena de Navidad? —me preguntó.

—Umm… No, ¿qué se te ocurre a ti? —dije.

—No lo sé, ¿me acompañarías a casa de mis padres?

— ¿A qué?

—Bueno, Jasper ya no vive con ellos ni yo tampoco, pasarán la Navidad aquí, entonces quiero preguntarles si tienen algo pensado en su menú —sonrió.

—De acuerdo. —Asentí—. Sirve que los conozco, ¿no?

—Sí. Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, yo iré por el mío.

—Iremos de pasada al centro comercial a comprar cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —pregunté.

—Regalos, ropa, comida, etc.

—Tienes razón. —Le apunté—. Espérame, iré a arreglarme.

Corrí escaleras arriba y entré a mi habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás. Fui al closet y tomé unos jeans junto con una blusa gris. Saqué un saco de esos que llegan hasta la cintura. Entré el baño y me cambié. Solté mi pelo y traté de alisarlo un poco. Me maquillé un poco, no me agradaba mucho hacerlo. Tomé mi bolso y saqué la cartera de ahí. Traía mis tarjetas de crédito y además mucho dinero en efectivo.

— ¿Bella? —dijeron y tocaron la puerta.

—Sí, Rosalie, pasa —dije.

La puerta se abrió y Rosalie entró.

—Wow, qué guapa —comentó con una sonrisa—, ¿lista?

—Sí —contesté.

Bajamos las escaleras y vi que Kimberly venía con los bebés.

—Kimberly se hará cargo de ellos, Bella, ese es su trabajo —dijo Rosalie antes de que yo replicara.

Llegamos hasta el ostentoso auto de Rosalie y empezamos a manejar a una dirección totalmente desconocida para mí.

—Bella… —dudó Rosalie.

— ¿Sí, Rosalie? —contesté el llamado.

—Es que… no sé si decírtelo o no…

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté interesada.

—Es que los Cullen celebrarán aquí la Navidad y el Año Nuevo —soltó rápido.

— ¿Los Cullen? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, bueno, Edward también viene.

— ¿Edward? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no lo pueden dejar solo, Bella. Él está todo depresivo, si nadie está vigilándolo, de seguro se corta las venas.

— ¿Por qué los invitaste? De acuerdo, yo entiendo que es tu casa, pero…

—Mira Bella, son familia de Emmett, y yo no puedo decirles que se vayan solo porque tú estás ahí, no puedo hacerles esa grosería. Además, Jasper es mi hermano, él está junto con Alice. Tenemos que pasar la Navidad como en familia.

—Entonces yo saldré ese día.

— ¡Estás loca! No saldrás, es Navidad, tienes que estar con nosotros. Tus padres se encuentran por cualquier parte del mundo, Jacob y Victoria se fueron, ¿con quién estarás?

—Eso no importa, yo no quiero verlo, Rosalie. Me duele darme cuenta que no estoy con él —dije atragantándome. Un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta—. Que mis hijos no pasarán una Navidad junto con su familia reunida y feliz.

—Tú puedes cambiar eso, Bella —me dijo dulcemente.

—Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, pero hay algo que me impide que no vuelva con él, no sé, es una fuerza extraña que hay dentro de mí. Ya me quedó más que claro que no me engañó, pero no sé, hay un porqué no puedo perdonarlo.

— ¿Tú qué sientes? —preguntó.

—Me siento triste, pero no a tal punto de querer quitarme la vida. He ido mejorando, a como estaba, claro que sí. Duré toda una semana llorando por él, que creo que ya no tengo lágrimas que derramar. Quiero volver con él y vivir felices con nuestros hijos, en nuestra casa en Forks, quiero que me dé un beso y tenerlo siempre conmigo. Pero no sé... —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Hay algo que me dice que no lo haga. Una parte de mi mente me dice que lo haga sufrir no dándole mi perdón, pero yo lo amo, no puedo hacer esto.

— ¿Algo es lo que te impide? ¿Qué tal que si es alguien? —Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Quién rayos puede ser, Rosalie? —pregunté exaltada.

—Yo no sé, ¿y tú?

—Menos. —Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Tal vez y el destino está haciendo todo esto…

—Y volvemos con el maldito destino… Yo no creo en eso, Rosalie.

—Bueno, el destino no, pero tal vez es Dios. Tal vez el Señor tiene a un buen hombre para ti, que verdaderamente te ame, y no estoy diciendo que Edward no lo haga; pero que exista el verdadero amor, de esos que hasta te entregan la vida.

—Yo lo haría por Edward —respondí, orgullosa.

— ¿Y él por ti? —Me cambió la jugada.

Pero para eso yo no tenía respuesta. Seguimos en silencio unos 10 minutos después, hasta que Rosalie dio vuelta en una calle y empezó a hablar.

—Bella, siento haberte dejado así, por favor, quédate en la cena de Navidad —me pidió.

—Lo haré, no tengo por qué huir —le dije, alzando la frente.

—Mira, mi mamá es simpática, te caerá muy bien. Mi papá es algo especial, pero pues no tienes por qué tratarlo si no quieres, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos ya están mayores, no tienen a nadie más que nosotros sus hijos, por eso ellos pasarán la Navidad en nuestra casa.

—Oh, qué bien.

Llegamos a la casa. Era enorme para que solo vivieran ahí unas personas mayores. Tenían un jardín hermoso, años dedicados en cuidado, se notaba.

Nos bajamos del auto y Rosalie entró.

—Niña Rosalie, ¿cómo ha estado? —preguntó la muchacha. Eso me recordaba tanto a Sue, la echaba de menos.

—Muy bien, gracias Atenadora.

— ¡Rosalie! —gritó una mujer—. ¿Qué te trae por acá mi amor?

— ¡Mamá! —Rosalie gritó, corrió hasta donde estaba la señora y la abrazó—, vengo a visitarte, ¿acaso no puedo?

—Claro que sí, Rose.

—Mamá, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga Bella

Me acerqué hasta ellas.

—Hola Bella, ¿tú eres la esposa de Edward, verdad?

—Mmm… —Me quedé pensando una respuesta que definiera qué éramos Edward y yo.

—Mamá, Edward y Bella tuvieron una discusión, ella está viviendo con Emmett y conmigo en la casa.

—Oh, perdón, no sabía —se disculpó—. Soy Lillian Hale, la mamá de Rosalie, un gusto conocerte, ¿Bella? —dijo.

—No se preocupe de nada señora Hale. Me llamo Isabella…

—Cullen —dijo Rosalie.

Su mamá y yo la volteamos a ver.

—Isabella Cullen, sí, aún no estoy divorciada. Todos me dicen Bella.

—Qué bonito, pero espero que no te divorcies de Edward, él es un buen hombre.

—Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo.

—Mamá, ¿qué tienes pensado para la cena de Navidad? —nos interrumpió Rosalie, gracias a Dios.

—Pensé que tú te harías cargo de eso —la regañó su mamá.

— ¡Mama! ¿Qué diablos voy a saber yo de comidas navideñas?

—No uses al diablo como maldición.

—Ya, bueno, está bien. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—No lo sé, déjame pensar.

—Bueno, en lo que lo piensas, iré a que Bella conozca a mi papá.

Rosalie me presentó a su papa, Richard Hale. Era un tipo amargado, cansado de la vida. Enojado por todo. La mamá de Rosalie, la señora Lillian, parecía ser una mujer simpática y con muy buen humor, igual que Esme, no entendía cómo Lillian se había fijado en ese hombre. Bueno, la casa gigante me lo podía demostrar. Todo el mal humor de ese señor equivalía a toda la fortuna de ellos. La mamá de Rosalie había decidido hacer pavo relleno, era lo más típico.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahorita? —pregunté cuando Rosalie manejaba para otro lado.

—Al centro comercial, tenemos que comprar los regalos para los niños, ¿recuerdas? Además de la ropa que estrenarán.

— ¿Sabes, Rosalie? Estoy pensando en administrar la empresa que papá tiene aquí. De algo me tiene que servir el título de administración de empresas, ¿no crees?

— ¿Tienes algún problema económico? —preguntó.

—No, para nada, pero es que no quiero vivir como una arrimada con ustedes, quiero hacer algo para distraerme.

—Pues si tú quieres, entra. Pero después de las fiestas…

—Sí, Rosalie, lo sé.

Nos detuvimos en el Westfield Shoppingtown South center, era un buen lugar para hacer las compras.

— ¿Tienes algo pensado para usar, Bella?

—La verdad es que no —dije, abriendo la puerta del auto.

**POV Edward:**

— ¿Tú crees que esto le guste a Julia? —pregunté, alzando el vestido rosa.

—Edward, es solo una bebé, cualquier vestido será igual —contestó Leah.

— ¡Ese vestido es hermoso! —exclamó Alice, dando brinquitos hacia mí.

—Eso dijiste sobre los demás —la acusó Leah.

—Bueno, pero Edward también puede regalarle los demás, ¿verdad? —Me miró a mí.

—Claro que sí, si por mí fuera, le compraría toda la tienda de vestidos de niñas para ella sola. —Fantaseé.

—Oh… —Pensó Alice.

—Traer vestidos de Paris —gritó Jane.

—Ustedes me dan nauseas. —Se volteó Leah, con una cara de repugnancia.

—Tranquila Leah, ¿qué de malo te puede suceder de estar escogiendo los regalos para TUS sobrinos? —dijo Jane, remarcando demasiado la palabra 'tus'.

—No me puede suceder nada malo, solo perder mi tiempo. —Leah tiró ferozmente una caja de zapatillas de bailarina para niñas chiquitas hacia el sillón.

—Leah, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan amargada un momento? —Esme apareció con un carrito de esos de mandado, solo que no era precisamente comida lo que llevaba adentro, si no ropa y juguetes para los niños.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? —preguntó Carlisle saliendo de un aparador.

—Leah —acusó Alice, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados en sus pechos—, no entiendo cómo es que no puede estar tranquilamente comprando ropa para los hijos de Edward, sus únicos sobrinos.

—Lo que pasa es que ya han escogido tantas cosas que ya me tienen mareada…

—Leah, por favor —la calmó mi papá—, ven, necesito que me digas algo.

Leah se acercó hasta él.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó esta.

—Tú tienes el cuerpo como Bella. —Inmediatamente mis ojos fueron hacia esa plática solo al mencionar a Bella—. ¿No es así?

—Supongo. —Alzó sus hombros.

—Necesito que te pruebes unos vestidos que tu madre y yo hemos elegido para ella.

—Pues deberías de preguntarle mejor a Edward. —Me volteó a ver—. Él conoce el cuerpo de Bella mejor que nadie.

—Cállate Leah —dijo mi mamá.

Jane y Alice estaban enseguida de mi mamá observando unas bandas para el pelo. Nos encontrábamos en una tienda de ropa, especialmente en el área de bebés. No se podía decir que el día era genial, pues estábamos en invierno a pocos días de la Navidad. Las calles de Port Angeles amenazaban ferozmente con ser arrasadas por la lluvia que se avecinaba. Estaba loca la persona que salía solo con una sudadera y unos jeans.

—Edward —me llamó Alice—, ¿me podrías acompañar a una joyería? —me preguntó.

— ¿Ya acabaste con tus compras? —le pregunté señalando hacia el propio carro que ella tenía. Los regalos amenazaban con caerse.

—No del todo, aún me faltan unas cosas, ¿cuándo terminemos me acompañas? —insistió.

La verdad era que me sentía muy mal, totalmente destrozado. Forzosamente había venido hasta aquí, recordándome que mis hijos no tenían la culpa de nada, y que merecían tener una Navidad llena de regalos. Yo lo único que quería era llegar pronto a mi casa y beber una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Sí —dije con un suspiro.

Acordarme del chocolate caliente trajo viejos recuerdos a mi cabeza. Hace un año y unos cuantos días atrás, estábamos en las mismas épocas decembrinas.

_***Flash Back***_

—Solo debes de recuperarte pronto, Edward —había dicho Alice.

Ella corría de aquí y allá con su libreta azul, la especial para organizar el evento del aniversario de bodas entre Bella y yo.

—Como si quisiera estar aquí —apenas fue un susurro.

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Hace más de un año, Bella y yo éramos totalmente desconocidos. No sabíamos nada el uno del otro. Solo habíamos tenido un año para nosotros. Debí haberla aprovechado más.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta. Alice fue directamente a ella y la abrió. Bella había entrado con una bandeja de comida y se recostó enseguida de mí.

—Hace frio allá afuera.

Alice cerró las ventanas, dejando solo las cortinas abiertas.

—No quiero comer —protesté, volteando hacia Bella.

—No te estoy preguntando. Y como ya sabía que ibas a decir, te traje una rebanada de mi famoso pie de manzana —dijo Bella.

— ¿Pie de manzana? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron? Espero que comas solamente eso Edward porque no dejaré nada más.

Alice bajó de mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Todos sabíamos que el pie de manzana hecho por Bella era su perdición. Y la mía también.

—No quiero comer, Bella —dije volteando hacia otro lado.

Si hubiera sabido lo suficiente sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella, no la hubiera evitado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil? Te traje el postre, ¿no puedes solo comer y callarte la boca? —preguntó.

—No quiero tu estúpido pie de manzana —exclamé.

—Pues me importa una mierda si lo quieres o no, Edward. —Dejó la bandeja a un lado mío—. Te lo tragas porque te lo tragas —ordenó—. No me pasé todo el maldito día haciéndolo para ti. —Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Bella —la llamé. Ella se detuvo.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó aún dándome la espalda.

—No te vayas, quédate —le pedí.

Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a mi lado.

—Espero que te guste el pie —comentó.

—Siempre me ha gustado —le recordé.

—También te traje algo de chocolate caliente —continuó.

—Gracias —sonreí.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Por alguna extraña razón, ese recuerdo había venido hacia mí. Cualquier palabra, cualquier cosa, me recordaba a ella. Si todo fuera tan fácil ahora, ella estaría aquí conmigo, comprando los regalos para nuestros hijos. Yo le había pedido esa vez que se quedara conmigo, y lo había hecho. Se había quedado conmigo toda la noche cuidándome de la fiebre. ¿Por qué ahora no hacía eso? Yo le había pedido a ella que se quedara conmigo, que no se fuera, ¿por qué no confiaba en mí?

_Desearía tener fiebre,_ pensé. _Desearía tener una taza de chocolate caliente en mis manos._

Una vibración junto con un sonido hizo que mis recuerdos se esfumaran.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Emmett. Oprimí la tecla, OK, y el mensaje apareció.

"**Tus hijos me vuelven locos",** decía el mensaje.

Inmediatamente llamé a mi hermano. Él contestó rápidamente.

— ¿Los estás cuidando tú? —pregunté.

Jane me volteó a ver para quitar su mirada rápidamente.

—_Sí, pero son muy inquietos la verdad._

— ¿En dónde está Bella?

Todos me voltearon a ver. ¿Acaso dije una palabra mágica?

—No preguntes Edward —susurró Esme. La ignoré.

—_Se fue de compras con Rosalie. Acabando de poner el árbol de Navidad se fueron. Iban a ir primero a la casa de Lillian, la mamá de Rosalie, para ponerse de acuerdo respecto a la cena._

— ¿Esa señora va a estar ahí?

—_Sí, ¿por?_

—Si ella estará, es obvio que Richard también, odio a ese señor. —Sentí la cruda mirada de Alice. A mí no me caía bien su nueva familia, en especial el suegro.

—_Pues a mí menos, ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? Son sus padres…_

—Lo sé, lo sé —repliqué—, ¿me puedes pasar a mis bebés? Quiero hablar con ellos.

— _¿Acaso hablan?_

—Solo pásame a Julia primero. O Thomas como quieras.

—_Te pasaré a Thomas que es el que está más cerca de mí._

— ¿Acaso tienes a mi hija en otro lado? —Oí sus risas. Después de eso, eran unos balbuceos, ya estaba con Thomas.

—Hola campeón, ¿sabes que te he extrañado mucho? El martes te iré a ver y no me iré de ahí hasta que sea pasado Año Nuevo. ¿Sabes que te quiero a ti y a tu hermana con toda mi alma, verdad?

—_Sí papito, te quiero_ —Emmett interrumpió riendo en carcajadas.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Podrías dejar de husmear en las conversaciones de mi hijo y yo?

Alice soltó una risita. Pensé que nadie me ponía atención ahorita.

— ¿En dónde está Julia? —pregunté.

—_Su nueva nana joven, la está cuidando. Bueno, su niñera._

— ¿Nana joven? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Su nana siempre será Sue.

—_Sí, sí. Pero da la casualidad que estos niños cuentan con un padre idiota y lamentablemente Sue no trabaja para nosotros._

—Supongo que ella se quedará aquí para cuando ellos lleguen. Además, Sue no me traicionaría así…

—_Pero tal vez Kaure sí_ —afirmó este.

—Soy su compadre, ¿qué no? Su hija también es mi hija, así que tengo derechos. Ellas nunca me abandonarían. Son fieles a mí.

—_Ja, ja. Sí como no_ —se burló. Me lo podía imaginar levantando sus brazos.

— ¿Y cómo es la niñera?

— _¿Tratas de sacarme plática porque no tienes con quién platicar?_

—De hecho, estoy comprando los regalos para Navidad aquí en Port Angeles. Todos te mandan saludos.

— _¿En serio?_

—La verdad es que nadie te manda saludos, lo dije por no herir tus sentimientos, pero creo que es demasiado tarde.

—_De acuerdo, la niñera debe de tener como unos 17 o 18 años._

—Menor de edad, ¿ugh?

—_Tiene lo suyo. Es linda, pero muy callada. Solo hace su trabajo, nada más. Tiene el pelo negro hasta la cintura, pero siempre lo usa en cola de caballo. No la he podido ver bien porque siempre trae su uniforme, pero apuesto a que tiene un buen…_

— ¿Me estás diciendo todo esto donde ella te pueda escuchar? —lo interrumpí.

—_El cuarto de Julia queda en el segundo piso. Además, yo estoy en el jardín. La niña necesitaba unos nuevos pañales puestos en su trasero._

—Estás hablando de mi hija, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Lo sé. Lo mejor de todo es que estamos haciendo hombre a Thomas._

— ¿Hombre? Apenas tiene 3 meses.

—_Cuando tenga 15 años le diremos quién le cambiaba los pañales de bebé. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que tu hijo madurará antes que tú, así que se lo diremos a los 13 años, ¿de acuerdo?_

— ¿Se supone que debo decir sí?

—_Pues…_

—Edward, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó Alice. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos haciendo la fila para pagar las cosas. Con Emmett, el tiempo se iba volando.

—Emmett, te veo luego. La loca de Alice quiere que le acompañe hasta una joyería. Y no le diremos nada a Thomas respecto a la niñera cambia pañales.

—_No vayan a asaltar a Alice. Mejor ve. Y claro que le diremos, de hecho tomaré una foto de ella. La conservaré 13 años más, no importa. Él debe de saberlo. Adiós._

Cuando iba a protestar Emmett ya me había colgado. Saqué la tarjeta de crédito y la cajera la deslizó por la máquina.

Llegamos hasta mi nuevo carro, un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. ¿Cómo no iba a saber qué modelo completo era? Me había costado un ojo de la cara conseguirlo. Fue exportado desde Europa.

—Amo tu carro, Edward. Mejor que el Volvo ese —dijo Alice.

La ayudé a acomodar todas las bolsas atrás llenas de regalos.

—No le digas nada a mi Volvo, él es el preferido —dije.

Carlisle y Esme se irían en el carro de mi padre, un Mercedes S55AMG. Yo había ido con él a comprar ese auto. Jane y Leah se irían en el Porsche amarillo de Alice. Aunque Jane tuviera un Vauxhall VXR 220, creo, no le gustaba presumirlo tanto.

— ¿Qué vas a comprar en la joyería? —pregunté acomodándome en el asiento.

—Mejor dicho, ¿qué vas a comprar tú? —Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿No le comprarás nada a Bella?

—Tienes razón. —Encendí el motor.

—Suelo tenerla. —Me guiñó el ojo.

Puse reversa y luego aceleré, saliendo de ese horrible estacionamiento.


	27. Chapter 26: Ojo por ojo

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 26**

_AVISO: En este capítulo entran dos nuevos personajes, Christopher & Helen Bennington, quienes serán interpretados por Daniel Radcliffe & Katy Perry._

**POV Edward:**

—Esa camisa te queda muy bien, Edward —comentó Alice.

—Pues claro, me la regaló la más hermosa de las hermanas —le contesté.

—Yo. —Aplaudió.

— ¡Edward! ¡Alice! —gritó mi mamá.

—Ya vamos —le contestó Alice, que tomó su bolso de mi cama. Se miró por última vez en el espejo mientras yo sostenía la puerta para que saliera.

—Eres muy seguro de ti mismo, Edward.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Nunca te miras al espejo por última vez cuando sales?

— ¿Debería hacerlo?

—No, te ves bien, es solo que se me hizo raro que no te volvieras a ver cómo estabas.

—Confío en tu criterio —le dije.

— ¿Me veo bien? Ni siquiera se por qué escogí este vestido, no me gusta el negro casi. Es muy triste —se quejó.

El vestido de Alice era un top con corte en V sobre los pechos. Le llegaba como unos 4 dedos debajo de la rodilla.

—Se te ve muy bien ese vestido, Alice. Y el negro te favorece, ¿qué tenías pensado tú? —le pregunté.

—Un vestido rojo —dijo ella.

— ¡Edward, Alice! Si no bajan ahorita mismo los voy a traer de las orejas —gritó Esme.

—Vámonos. —Le ofrecí el brazo y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa.

—Creo que me pondré el vestido rojo para Año Nuevo —dijo.

—Sí, eso puedes hacer.

—Aunque tenía pensado también uno azul —ofreció.

—Confío en que te pondrás el mejor —sonreí forzosamente.

— ¿Ya te sabes el plan? —preguntó—. Mucha indiferencia con Bella.

—No sé si podré, ¿qué tal si flaqueo ante ella? Solo con verla, olvido todo completamente —dije.

Dimos vuelta por el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación de Jane se abrió.

— ¡Wow, que linda chica! ¿Edward, dónde está Jane? Ella es una intrusa —bromeó Alice.

—Ja, ja, qué buen chiste, Alice —dijo Jane, sarcásticamente.

Se encaminó junto con nosotros, pero se separó al momento en que Leah iba bajando también.

—Tal vez abortemos la misión —susurró Alice en mi oído.

— ¿Abortar? Pensé que estabas en contra de eso —me burlé de ella.

—Idiota. No quiero que hagas el ridículo portándote mal con ella, y al final salgas todo herido.

—De todos modos no te iba a hacer caso —le confesé.

—Lo sabía —dijo perspicazmente.

— ¿Por qué Jasper no vino por ti? ¿Estás segura que las cosas van bien entre ustedes dos? Eso de que te tengas que hacer cargo de un hijo que no es tuyo… —dejé la frase incompleta para que notara mi enojo.

—Yo amo a Alec. Ese niño es una ternura —sonrió tiernamente.

—Pues sí, pero apenas tienes 18 años, no es justo que te hagas cargo de un niño que no es tuyo tan temprano. Eres muy joven aún.

—Eso no importa. Si te refieres a terminar mi carrera, claro que lo haré.

—Eso espero —concluí.

— ¿Ya están listos? Ya nos vamos —dijo mamá.

—Jane nunca ha estado lista, preparada tal vez —bromeó Leah. Esta solo rodó los ojos.

—Okay, ¿cómo nos iremos? —pregunté.

—Yo con Edward —dijo Alice—, en el Aston Martin, claro.

—Yo quería elegir a mi compañera —murmuré.

—Pues nosotras en mi auto —dijo Jane, quien señalaba con su pulgar a Leah.

—Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos en el carro de su papá —finalizó Esme.

El viaje hasta Seattle se fue muy rápido en compañía de Alice. Ella siempre tenía un tema de conversación en sus manos, y eso era agradable.

— ¿Crees que le guste mi regalo a Bella? —pregunté.

—Claro que sí —dijo muy segura de sí misma—, aunque a Bella casi no le gustan las joyas.

En eso sí tenía razón Alice, era muy difícil que Bella aceptara algún regalo, sea cual sea, ella siempre los rechazaba.

Tardamos cinco horas y media para llegar a casa de Rosalie.

—Rose tiene buen gusto —comentó Alice.

—De hecho. —Estuve de acuerdo.

La gran casa estaba alumbrada por las luces navideñas. Se veían cohetes desde cualquier ángulo de la ciudad. Lamentablemente, las nubes se estaban juntando, formándose gigantes y cargadas de lluvia.

—Espero que no llueva —dijo Alice.

—Sí, yo también, no quiero que llueva.

Estacionamos el auto dentro de la casa. Los trabajadores de Rosalie ya nos conocían. Pude ver el Jeep de Emmett, el BMW rojo de Rosalie, y el Mercedes negro de Bella. Pero también estaba otro auto que no pude distinguir como un conocido. Nos bajamos del auto, cargando todos los regalos que llevábamos. En ese momento llegaron mis padres seguidos de Jane y Leah.

— ¡Edward! Qué guapo te ves. —Se acercó Rosalie y me abrazó.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, Rose —le contesté el halago.

Rosalie tenía el cuerpo de una súper modelo, yo siempre había dicho eso. El vestido negro con tirantes le llegaba hasta los pies. Su cabello rubio caía en cascadas con la partidura de lado de su cabeza. ¿Rubio? Fue ahí donde noté la diferencia.

—Rosalie, te pintaste el cabello otra vez a rubio —le dije.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, tonto —sonrió.

Nos adentramos a la casa. Tenía bonita decoración, eso le sumaba un punto. Alice tenía en brazos a Julia, quien vestía un vestido rosa con holanes más claros. Sus pequeños rizos caían, mostrando más su hermoso rostro. Con apenas tres meses de nacida, Julia, ya era una niña muy inteligente que siempre tenía los ojos abiertos. Detrás de sus grandes pestañas (herencia mía) se notaban los grandes ojos verdes hazel que tenía (herencia de Bella).

Me acerqué hasta ellas dos y zafé a Julia de los brazos de Alice. Esta se enfurruñó y se fue hacia Jasper, quien acababa de llegar. Le di pequeños besitos en las mejillas a Julia, quien solo sonreía al reconocerme.

—Pero que bebé más hermosa tengo en mis brazos —dije, chocando mi nariz con la de ella.

—Tú y Bella hicieron un buen trabajo con esos niños, hijo —dijo mi mamá.

Ella venía cargando dos copas de Champagne, me ofreció una y le dio un beso en la frente a mi Julia.

—Ellos dos son la más importante que tengo en la vida —respondí.

—Así debe ser —sonrió.

—Veo a una bebé muy bonita en los brazos de mi hijo, ¿quién será? —gritó Carlisle.

Se acercó a nosotros con los brazos extendidos y le pasé a Julia.

Caminé hasta donde estaba el árbol de Navidad para saludar a Emmett, quien estaba con Jane y alguien más a quien no logré distinguir. Emmett se encontraba de espaldas, tapando a esa mujer desconocida, pero dejando al descubierto a Jane y sus piernas blancas. Llegué silenciosamente hasta él y le tapé los ojos con mis manos.

— ¿Edward? Hasta que te dignas a saludarme hermano —dijo Emmett.

Lo solté de inmediato mientras él se giraba para mirarme.

— ¿Estabas enojado conmigo o algo así? —siguió hablando.

—No, claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso? —le contesté.

—Por nada. Mira, te quiero presentar a una nueva prima que me gané —sonrió.

Se giró para encarar a la mujer que estaba detrás de él. La tipa era una hermosura de mujer. Con sus grandes ojos azules me miró de la cabeza a los pies. Su cabello negro corto contrastaba perfectamente con su piel perfectamente blanca y frágil.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen —me presenté. Le tendí la mano y ella sin pensarlo la tomó. Se puso frente a mí, su aliento casi rozándome la cara.

—Qué bueno que te conozco, Edward. Todos me han hablado de ti. Soy Helen Bennington —sonrió.

Me llevé su mano hasta los labios para depositar un pequeño beso sobre esta.

—Creo que ya ha sido mucha presentación por hoy, ¿no creen? —interrumpió Jane. Se levantó del sofá y se plantó enseguida de Helen.

Iba a contestar, pero en ese momento un par de risas me distrajeron. Todos volteamos hacia las escaleras, y fue cuando la vi. Se veía más hermosa que de costumbre.

Bella traía un vestido azul con rejas transparentes color negro. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero tenía una abertura desde el muslo. Su pelo estaba recogido en un simple chongo. Lo simple siempre le quedaba bien. Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención, si no que ella venía risa y risa con un hombre alto de ojos azules; quien por cierto no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Empecé a caminar hacia ellos totalmente enojado. Sentía que me salía humo de los oídos.

—Edward —masculló Alice. Se paró en frente de mí con sus manos en mi pecho—, no hagas una estupidez, no arruines esto.

— ¿Ya la viste, Alice? Está con otro hombre, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? —susurré.

Nadie nos ponía atención, solo Helen y Emmett.

—Ella es libre de hacerlo, Edward, igual tú —dijo Alice. Me tomó por el codo y me llevó hasta afuera de la casa.

— ¿Tienen algún problema, Alice? —preguntó Rosalie. Se acercó a nosotros y solo le faltó darme una mirada para saber de qué se trataba—. La viste —dijo.

— ¿Quién es él? —le pregunté. Ahora que estábamos afuera de la casa podía gritar.

—Es mi primo, Christopher Bennington —contestó.

— ¿Hermano de Helen? —cuestioné. Con razón el parecido.

—Sí —susurró. Desvió su vista de la mía para encontrarse con la de Alice. Esta solo bajó la mirada.

— ¿Acaso están saliendo? —le pregunté de nuevo. Al ver que no contestaba la tomé de los hombros y le volví a realizar la pregunta—. ¡Contéstame, Rosalie! ¿Ellos están saliendo?

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Pero sí sé que a Christopher le gusta Bella. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Deja las cosas así como están, Edward. Bella no va a volver contigo de todos modos, ¿entiendes? Debes de hacer tu vida con otra mujer…

—Yo quiero que sea Bella —la interrumpí.

—Pues no se puede con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes ya no encajan. Ella está confundida.

— ¡Se nota! —grité.

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? —ordenó.

—Edward, ya olvídalo —habló Alice.

— ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo lo hago, Alice? Si yo la llevo enterrada en el fondo de mi corazón, ¿cómo la olvido? Es imposible. —Volteé mi cara para que no me viera con las lágrimas en la cara.

—Debes de hacer tu vida, Edward. Cierra este capítulo en tu vida ya. Hay miles de mujeres ahí afuera a las que podrías hacerle caso. Tú ya no estás comprometido con nadie, puedes hacer lo que te dé la regalada gana —me aconsejó Rosalie.

—No puedo, Rosalie —susurré.

—Claro que sí puedes —contestó Alice.

—Mientras yo la ame, no podré hacerlo. Siempre voy a ver su rostro en cualquier mujer.

_No llores, no llores,_ me decía a mí mismo. Por más que traté, una lágrima salió de mis ojos. Rodó por mis mejillas y Alice la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Mi hermana me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos la cintura, hundiendo su cabeza entre mi pecho.

—No llores, Edward —me pidió—. Es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿sí?

— ¿Se van a ir? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Alice… debes quedarte por Jasper… —quise terminar lo que estaba diciendo, pero el dolor me ganó y me tiré a sus brazos de nuevo.

—Él lo comprenderá. Vámonos. Rosalie, le dices a mis papás y a Jasper que me tuve que ir con Edward. No le digas nada a Bella —dijo Alice.

Caminamos hasta mi auto y yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Alice puso en marcha el auto y manejó por toda la ciudad.

—Lo viste tú mismo, Edward. No te puedes engañar pensando que vas a volver con Bella —gritó.

—Si todo fuera tan fácil así como lo dices… —Me recargué en la ventana mientras sentía que más lágrimas me abordaban.

—No digo que sea fácil, pero siempre me vas a tener a tu lado para lo que necesites.

—Gracias —le agradecí.

—Bella es libre de andar con quien sea y cuando sea. Tú también lo eres.

— ¡Pero es muy pronto aún! Solo llevamos dos semanas separados y ella ya tiene un nuevo pretendiente. ¿Qué acaso no me ama? ¿Acaso me mintió todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué lo hace, Alice? Cuando amas verdaderamente nunca se olvida ni se engaña, y ella ya hizo todo eso.

—Yo no sé qué pensar ya —dijo Alice—, estoy segura que Bella te ama. —Negué con mi cabeza—. Pero no comprendo el porqué no quiere volver contigo. No entiendo sus razones.

—Yo sí las entiendo, Ali. Ella quiere tener una vida fácil rodeada de hombres que le den todo…

—Ella no es de esas, Edward —me interrumpió.

—Quién sabe. Yo creí conocer a Isabella Swan, pero me equivoqué. Tienes razón —objeté—, ¿por qué estoy amando a una mujer que no me ama a mí? No tiene caso si lo ves desde ese punto. Ella no puede perdonar algo que hice hace años, cuando yo ni siquiera tenía razón de su presencia, no la conocía, ¿en qué le afecta?

—En nada, supongo —comentó Alice.

—Voy a hacer mi vida así como tú y Rosalie me lo dicen. Si ella ya lo está haciendo, ¿por qué yo no? Yo voy a olvidarla, no sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero lo lograré, de eso estoy seguro.

—Me parece perfecto, Edward. Tú sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea. —Me dio un apretón de manos y volvimos los ojos a la carretera.

—Gracias, Alice, solo que no sé cómo empezar —confesé. ¿Cómo iba a empezar una nueva vida sin Bella?

—Perdonando —dijo ella.

— ¿Perdonando a quién? —pregunté.

—A ti mismo. Tú piensas que tuviste la culpa de todo, pero no es así, nadie la tuvo. Bella tiene sus propios motivos para no volver contigo y no puedes juzgarla. Kate no tuvo la culpa tampoco. Fue algo entrometida y envidiosa al enseñarle esas fotos a Bella, pero también tuvo sus motivos al hacerlo.

— ¿Tú crees que Bella le hizo algo a Kate? —me burlé.

—El quedarse contigo cuenta —apuntó ella—. Kate hizo de todo para separarte de Rosalie pensando que ella también iba a tener su oportunidad contigo. Pero tú te fijaste en Bella, en una muchacha totalmente insignificante. A ella le dio rabia eso.

—Pero yo siempre le dije a Kate que solo iba a ser una pequeña aventura, no un noviazgo formal —dije.

—Pero tal vez se enamoró de ti.

—No lo creo —contesté.

—Bueno, el chiste es que tú debes de perdonar a todos. Ese tal Christopher no tiene la culpa de nada. Nadie la tiene. Apuesto a que Bella está haciendo todo esto solo para que te den celos.

—Y lo está logrando —murmuré. Claro que lo estaba haciendo. Yo me moría de celos. ¿Qué se creía esa niñita? ¿Que iba a superarme?

—Pues entonces tú haz lo mismo. Sal con otras mujeres, ya no le debes cuentas a nadie. Tienes una lista enorme de chicas, Edward. ¿Hay alguien que te guste? —preguntó, alzando las cejas. Ella se había dado cuenta de mis miradas con Helen.

—S-sí — tartamudeé.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada? —Ella quería que se lo dijera aunque ya lo supiera.

—Ya sabes quién, Alice, no te hagas la tonta —le dije—, me gustó mucho Helen Bennington.

— ¿Quién mejor que ella, Edward? Es la hermana de Christopher, a él le debe de doler más que usen a su hermana como plato de segunda mesa. —Alice emitió una risa burlesca. Ella disfrutaba todo esto.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunté.

—Claro que sí. ¿A ti te dolería que Jasper me hubiera usado para darle celos a otra mujer? —preguntó.

— ¡Claro que sí! Hubiera matado a Jasper con mis propias manos —amenacé.

—Entonces tienes que salir con Helen si quieres que Christopher se sienta muy mal. Ya sabes… _Ojo por ojo…_

—… _Diente por diente _—terminé el refrán.

—Exacto —sonrió.

— ¿Será cómo una venganza entonces, verdad? —pregunté.

—Pues sí. No creo que él se sienta muy bien con la idea de que a su hermanita la están usando para darle en la torre a alguien más —contestó.

Y eso era lo que yo iba a hacer. Iba a tratar con todas mis fuerzas olvidar a Bella. No tenía idea de dónde iba a sacar tanta fuerza para hacerlo, pero lo iba a hacer. Tenía que hacerlo porque ella no me daba otra opción. Yo la amaba, pero si ella no quería nada conmigo ya, no iba a esperarla toda la vida, ni mucho menos le iba a guardar un respeto que ya no se lo merecía.

A partir de ahora, Isabella Swan ya no sería nadie para mí, solamente la madre de mis hijos, pero hasta ahí.  
•...•...•...•...•...•...•

_Okay chicas, les confesaré algo: ¡Soy demasiado mala con mis personajes! _

_Se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser muy INTENSO. Y cuando digo INTENSO, me refiero a cuerpos sudados, en una cama, gemidos, gritos, confesiones. Les voy a decir la verdad: en este capítulo Bella & Edward iban a darse una escapadita por ahí en un apartamento de Edward e iban a tener una pequeña 'reconciliación', pero decidí cambiar eso._

_No me pregunten por qué lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quería que Bella quedara como una zorra que solo busca sexo, porque nosotras sabemos que en mi historia, Bella es una mujer frágil & amorosa, no fría & sexosa. De hecho, tenía planeado que Rosalie le dijera eso, pero mejor pensé que las cosas cambiaran radicalmente. Edward está decidido a olvidar a Bella con cualquier mujer._

_Les daré una pista, ¿sí? ¿A quién quieren más: Kate o Helen?  
Sé que todas odian a Kate, pero deben de conocer su historia y el porqué actuó así. De ahora en adelante, Helen también será un personaje importante, junto con Christopher._

_Espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado rápido como se los había prometido, pero tenía demasiadas tareas y trabajos, y no podía subirlo :)_

_¡Besos & Bendiciones para todas ustedes!_


	28. Chapter 27: Aclarando ciertas cosas

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 27**

**POV Edward:**

_Cinco años después…_

Para algunas personas el tiempo pasa muy rápido, en cambio para mí, fue casi toda una eternidad. Cinco años sin tener a Bella. Cinco años sin tener a mis hijos.

Todos ya tenían una familia formada, yo aún no la recuperaba. Bella y yo habíamos hecho un trato que consistía solamente en ver a los niños en las vacaciones de verano o cuando mi familia realizaba algo y era necesario traerlos.

Estábamos a pocos días para que ellos llegaran. Faltaba poco también para mi cumpleaños, pero a nadie le importaba. Era un sábado 9 de junio del 2007. Aunque aún faltaban seis meses para diciembre, para cumplir exactamente los cinco años separados de Bella, yo ya los contaba desde que había empezado el año.

Había muchas cosas por hablar, como el que Jane ya se había recibido como doctora en Portland. Con apenas veinticinco años de edad, ella ya se había casado con James Witherdale y había formado su propia familia. Actualmente, ellos tenían dos hijos: Liam James, de tres años y ocho meses; y Sasha Vee, de un año y siete meses. Liam era un niño más que travieso, con su pelo largo y rubio como el de Jane. Vee, que ese era el nombre que usábamos con ella, era todo lo contrario a él. Era una niña bien portada, como mi Julia. Solo dormía y comía. Tenía el cabello rubio, pero muy lacio. Los dos, al igual que James, tenían los ojos café chocolate. Ellos residían en Portland, porque James y Jane trabajaban en el mismo hospital, solo que ella en el día, y él en la noche.

Emmett y Rosalie también habían contraído nupcias al poco tiempo de que me separara de Bella. Emmett quería hacer una fiesta en grande, pero Rosalie se salió con la suya y no hicieron nada más que un brindis. Ellos también habían tenido una hija, una hermosura de niña. Lillian Nicole es el nombre de esa modelo bebé. Con solamente tres años y nueve meses podía causar envidia a cualquier otra niña de su edad. Se veía más grande de lo que era por su estatura, herencia de Emmett. Tenía los ojos como canicas azules, cubiertos de unas grandes y espesas pestañas. Sería raro el decir que no había heredado el cabello de Rosalie. Una melena larga y sedosa, con un color rubio. Con solo tres años, su cabello llegaba hasta sus caderas. Rosalie acostumbraba a peinarla siempre con una coleta alta, pero siempre con su cabello ondulado y su copete recto.

La enfermedad de Rosalie se había solucionado. El supuesto cáncer que le habían detectado en los pechos era falso. Bien decía ella que no sentía nada. Donde se había hecho los análisis había ocurrido un error de pacientes, y le dieron a ella el resultado incorrecto. Todo eso se descubrió cuando ella, pasando la Navidad del 2002, se había desmayado. Inmediatamente, fueron a internarla, pero no la aceptaron porque lo que ella tenía era un embarazo, no había ninguna enfermedad en ella.

Nikki, que era el apodo de Lillian Nicole, se había criado siempre con Julia y Thomas. Julia y Nikki eran inseparables. Iban juntas a donde sea. Eran casi idénticas, menos físicamente, pero eran igual de inteligentes, educadas, tímidas y algo extrovertidas.

Alice también había tenido una hija. Una niña que estaba a siete días para cumplir tres años. Renata Charlotte podía ser comparada con un duende, al igual que Alice. Era una copia de mi hermana cuando era bebé. Tenía su cabello corto y negro como la noche, le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero cada mechón de su pelo iba a un rumbo diferente. Sus ojos eran azul celeste, como los de Jasper. Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas estaban bien marcados. Era la sobrina con la que más convivía. Yo era su tío Eddie, y su padrino también.

Jasper había abierto una oficina de abogados aquí en Forks, y Alice estaba trabajando en el hospital de aquí mismo. Era extraño que haya acabado su carrera antes de tiempo, pero sus buenas calificaciones y sus obras caritativas terminaron haciéndole título como la doctora Alice Cullen. Su casa estaba a unos pocos minutos de la hacienda. Era una casa pequeña, escondida cerca del río que se encontraba en el bosque. Tenía el aspecto de una cabaña.

Como ella había dicho, Alec no había sido una molestia para ella. Él era, probablemente, el mejor amigo de Thomas. Tenían casi la misma edad, solo había dos meses de diferencia y eso es todo. Ellos sí eran casi iguales. Eran muy serios y tímidos, bien portados y nada traviesos. Solo se divertían ellos dos.

Había algo muchísimo más importante que contar de la familia Cullen. Mi madre y mi padre nos habían reunido a los cinco hermanos para una pequeña y dolorosa charla. Esme nos había explicado el porqué Leah no se parecía en nada a nosotros. Cuando mi madre tenía trece años de edad había quedado huérfana. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Ella había quedado solamente con su hermana Susan, pero esta había salido embarazada. Al pasar los nueve meses de embarazo, mi tía Susan había muerto al dar a luz a Leah, que no era mi hermana, sino mi prima. Mi madre quedó sola en el mundo con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su sobrina, quien fue llamada Leah Susan. Al pasar dos años, conoció a mi padre y se enamoraron el uno del otro. Mi padre, quien también era huérfano y con una gran herencia, decidió adoptar y querer a Leah como su propia hija, no sin antes haberse casado con mi mamá. Era una bonita y trágica historia de amor.

Al enterarnos de eso, todos quedamos en estado de shock. Alice fue la única que actuó como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Para ella, Leah, siempre sería su hermana. Después de una gran charla, todos actuamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Siempre veríamos a Leah como nuestra hermana, pero ella no quiso eso.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde esa plática. Cuatro años que no sabíamos nada de Leah. Ella se había ido de Forks, y tal vez también del país. Había cambiado su número de teléfono, solo yo sabía eso. Ella dijo que no iba a volver nunca. Había encontrado un trabajo, y por lo que sabía aún seguía soltera con sus treinta y cinco años de edad. Ella quería morir sola. Que triste.

Claire Isabella había quedado conmigo. Kaure había fallecido con una caída de caballo. Claire tenía solo tres años cuando se había quedado conmigo y con Bella. Como Bella nunca volvió conmigo también se quería llevar a Claire, pero yo me opuse y llegamos a otro acuerdo en el que yo me hacía cargo de ella. Era mi hija, siempre lo sería. Llevaba los apellidos míos y de Bella. Su pelo totalmente chino caía en cascadas por su espalda hasta sus caderas. El cabello negro como el azabache combinaba con su piel morena clara y sus ojos color chocolate. Tenía cinco hermosos años y ella era mi vida al igual que Julia y Thomas.

Por lo que sabía, Bella y Christopher Bennington tenían una relación. Ellos estaban juntos, aunque Bella y mis hijos aún vivían con Rosalie y Emmett. Mi cuñada no los dejaba irse. No la había visto ya, no sabía nada de ella.

Tal y como Alice me había dicho, salí con muchísimas mujeres. Ángela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Emily Young, Helen Bennington, Marcie Millar, Whitney Johnson, Lauren Mallory, Ashley Dowling, y por último Kate Denali, entre otras. Había "perdonado" la forma en la que ella había actuado para separar a Bella de mi lado.

Pero antes de estar tan feliz y ser todo un _casanova _de nuevo, había pasado por la peor etapa de mi vida: muerto en vida.

Era una persona totalmente desconectada del mundo exterior.

No comía, no salía, no dormía, no hacía nada. Punto.

Recordaba constantemente que los primeros días del año 2003, vivía pegado a la ventana del balcón de mi habitación, viendo como los días transcurrían lentamente. Era una buena forma de pasar mi vida sin molestar a nadie.

_***Flash Back***_

Alice se había mudado a Forks por el simple motivo de cuidarme y darme palabras de aliento cuando yo estaba en uno de esos días en los que suicidarme parecía la mejor forma de acabar con mi sufrimiento. Siempre me preguntaba de dónde salían tantas lágrimas, ¿es que acaso mi cuerpo las almacenaba para torturarme? Aunque yo no quisiera, las lágrimas salían porque sí, sin ni siquiera poder mostrarme algún recuerdo lindo o triste.

—Edward, por favor, escúchame —me pedía Alice—, olvídalo ya.

Pero no era tan fácil olvidar a la única mujer que siempre ibas a amar.

—Mira como está mamá, está totalmente destrozada con tu actitud. —Eran sus palabras—. ¿No te duele verla así?

Claro que me dolía, pero yo no se lo pedía. Yo no había pedido que mi mamá y mi papá se hayan mudado nuevamente a la hacienda. Tampoco pedía que Alice arriesgara su relación con Jasper solo por mí. Sabía completamente que ellos lo hacían porque me veían mal, porque no les daba ni siquiera una respuesta.

—Me duele verla mucho así, Alice, no tienes idea —fue de lo poco que dije en ese tiempo—, pero tampoco sé qué puedo hacer. —Volví mi vista hacia la ventana.

Alice había salido echando humo por las orejas cuando le dije eso. Seguí con mi mismo comportamiento zombi por unos seis meses más o menos.

Rosalie, como siempre, nunca me dejó abajo. Tras una sola llamada que Alice le había hecho, ella dejó a Bella en la casa de Seattle para venir hasta aquí.

—Rosalie, tienes que venir, está muy mal. Mi mamá y yo ya no sabemos que hacer con él. Cuando te digo que está muerto en vida no te estoy exagerando nada. No quiere comer, no quiere dormir, no quiere hacer nada. Habla con él, tú eres muy importante para Edward, seguro te hará caso —le explicaba Alice mientras yo estaba totalmente ausente viendo la ventana.

A veces me sentía muy mal por todas las molestia que le hacía pasar a mi mamá, a mi papá, a Alice. Yo solo quería que me dejaran solo.

—Edward, te tengo una sorpresa —había dicho Alice sentándose en la orilla de la cama—, ¿a que no adivinas? ¡Rosalie y Emmett vienen a vivir para acá! Ella te va a dar una sorpresa espectacular. Tienes que dormir un poco, o tal vez mucho. No te puede ver con esas ojeras tan grandes.

— ¿Emmett viene con ella? —había preguntado.

— ¡Sí! —Dio brinquitos.

—Eso es genial, lo extraño mucho —confesé, levantándome de la silla para ocupar mi lugar debajo de la colcha de la cama—. No quiero que me vea todo mal, si tú dices que tienen una sorpresa para mí.

—Claro que la tienen, solo que no puedo decírtela —prosiguió.

—Buenas noches —dije bostezando, aunque aún era medio día.

Todo ese día había dormido tranquilamente, ya me hacía falta. Perdí la noción del tiempo en cuanto mi cabeza reposó sobre la almohada.

—_Bella, regresa por favor… regresa… Bella —Hacía mis suplicas hasta en sueños._

—_No voy a regresar, Edward, no te amo —decía ella, riéndose de mí mismo._

Con un sobresalto me levanté de la cama para volver a sentarme en la silla. Ahora el día era lluvioso y podía ver que los empleados corrían de un lado a otro junto con caballos y ganado. Emmett parecía estar dando las órdenes. Emmett. Ellos ya estaban aquí. Y como si se tratara de una voluntad divina, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Es hora de levantarse ya, Edward! —gritó Rosalie, totalmente ilusionada.

—Ya estoy levantado —susurré.

—Te voy a decir algo y quiero que te quede muy claro: yo no voy a tolerar tus majaderías como lo hacen Esme y Alice.

—No te estoy pidiendo que las toleres, si no lo quieres hacer, ya sabes donde está la puerta —dije siendo muy grosero.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ed? —preguntó curiosa mientras ponía una silla enfrente de mí para sentarse.

— ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Todavía me preguntan qué es lo que me pasa? —dije irónicamente—. Quiero estar solo, ¿no lo entienden? ¿No pueden dejarme a mí solucionar mis propios problemas? —pregunté.

—Es que no los estás solucionando, y te estás enterrando vivo en un pozo.

—No he solicitado tus consejos, gracias. —Me crucé de brazos y volví mi vista fija hacia la ventana. Ahora la hacienda se encontraba sola.

—Pues te los voy a dar quieras o no —me dijo.

Volteé a verla para prestarle la atención que requería, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo contigo, Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Ya te has visto en un espejo? Supongo que no lo has hecho porque estás cada vez peor. Te aferraste a una idea estúpida, el estar viendo por una ventana no te va a traer a nadie de nuevo a tu vida. ¿No te importan tus hijos? ¿Tu familia? Sé que me dirás que estoy loca y que soy la menos indicada para decirte esto, pero no me importa lo que digas, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonreí—. Tu familia te necesita, Edward. Solo tienes que ver a Esme y ver la cara de angustia que trae por tu comportamiento inútil e innecesario. Está más delgada también, está debilitada. No solo tú te estás jodiendo la vida, sino que te estás llevando a tu familia por las patas.

Nunca había visto a Carlisle tan preocupado, eso es muy raro para una persona tan buena y fuerte como él. ¿Acaso crees que a él no le duele como te estás acabando? ¡Eres su hijo! ¡Lo estás decepcionando totalmente! —prosiguió.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo —le corté.

— ¡Claro que también es mío! Porque aunque no lo creas, Emmett está muy mal por todo lo que le han contado, todo lo que has hecho. ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Quisiste matarte! ¿Acaso crees que no me importa? —preguntó.

De repente, la imagen mía con una navaja en la muñeca llegó a mi mente.

—Seré yo quien se vaya al infierno, no tú —proseguí con mi disgusto.

—Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres. No quieres afrontar los problemas tal y como deben de ser. Por favor, Edward, escúchame —me pidió—, recapacita. Aunque me duela admitirlo, Bella no merece tus lágrimas. Lágrimas de amor, de dolor. —Inmediatamente, al oír la palabra 'lágrimas', mis ojos se llenaron de estas—. Tu familia no merece el dolor que le estás causando. Eres una persona fuerte, siempre te he admirado eso, puedes salir de este bache en el que estás metido, yo lo sé —me dijo—. Solo debes de intentarlo, no pierdes nada. En cambio, aquí, sentado en tu habitación viendo como los días transcurren lentamente, no te va llevar a nada, solo a la tumba. ¿Quieres causarle ese dolor a tu mamá? Y permíteme hablar solo de ella, pero yo pienso que a la persona que más le duele tu situación es a Esme. Ella es tu madre, la persona que te dio la vida, la persona que más te ama en este mundo es ella, ¿vas a causarle un dolor tan grande como tu perdida? Yo creo que no es justo —opinó.

— ¿Y qué me propones? —le pregunté interesado.

— ¡Qué salgas de esta aburrida rutina en la que estás! —Convincente, una gran virtud que Rosalie representaba.

— ¿Tú me ayudarías? —le pregunté.

—No hace falta preguntar eso, tú sabes que sí —sonrió.

Y así, fue como salí de la vida rutinaria a la que estaba acostumbrado. Todo gracias a Rosalie.

La sorpresa que Rosalie y Emmett me tenían era que ella estaba esperando una hermosa bebé.

Junto con Rosalie, el tiempo se me iba volando. Alice había tomado hace muchos años clases de ballet, y ahora que yo descubrí que a Rosalie le gustaba mucho tocar el piano y cualquier otro instrumento, componíamos canciones para que Alice las bailara. También, Rose me había comentado lo mal que dibujaba, así que nuestra nueva tarea era hacerla dibujar bien. Yo contaba con ese don desde pequeño.

Había muchas cosas de Rosalie que no sabía, como que le gustaba cocinar y arreglar autos. Era raro hablar de coches con una mujer, pero Rose me entendía perfectamente. Y respecto al arte culinario, yo me encargaba de ayudar a mi madre y a mi cuñada.

No podía decir que no tenía de repente momentos deprimentes. Las oleadas de dolor venían a mí constantemente.

— ¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Alice! ¡Lárgate de aquí ya! —le gritaba con toda la ira de meses guardada muy en el fondo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil mal agradecido! Estoy aquí porque te amo, porque eres mi hermano y me duele que estés así, ¿no lo entiendes? No estoy aquí por querer molestarte, solo quiero darte mi apoyo.

—No necesito tu apoyo fíjate, te lo puedes meter por el…

— ¡Edward! —me había gritado mi mamá, que hasta ahorita no había intervenido en la pequeña discusión entre Alice y yo.

—Eres un amargado, te mereces lo que te está pasando. Si yo fuera Bella no regresaría a tu lado jamás. —Alice me lo reprochó en mi propia cara.

¿Cómo me podía decir eso? Me había dado donde más me dolía. Levanté el brazo, solté mi mano y la levanté para darle una bofetada. Pero mi mamá había sido más rápida que yo y me sujeto la mano antes que yo le pegara a Alice. De repente, lo único que pude sentir fue el ardor en mi cara. Definitivamente, me había dolido más el hecho de que mi propia madre me hubiera pegado, porque yo iba a hacer lo mismo con Alice, que el mismo golpe.

—Jamás te atrevas a pegarle a una mujer, Edward, mucho menos si estoy enfrente de ti y esa mujer es tu hermana —me regañó mi mamá—, yo te enseñé principios. Discúlpate —me dijo.

No sabía qué pasaba con mi organismo que por cualquier cosa lloraba, y este momento no era la excepción.

—Perdón, Alice —se lo dije de corazón—, yo me salí de mis casillas y te juro por mi madre que nunca más lo volveré a intentar. —Alice corrió a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Desde ahí es que había vuelto a reaccionar a la vida. Volví a ser yo mismo. Tal y como lo había prometido, en esos cinco años que ya habían pasado no le levanté la mano a ninguna mujer, ni lo haría jamás.

— ¡Edward! ¡Ya llegaron a Forks!

Alice entró corriendo a mi habitación y se puso a saltar en mi cama. Aún con veintitrés años de edad Alice no cambiaba su forma de ser.

— ¿Quiénes llegaron? —pregunté curioso mientras terminaba de abotonar mi camisa.

—Tus hijos, ¿quién más? —dijo ella.

— ¿Ya llegaron? —pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya vienen para acá. Le pedí a Bella que los dejara contigo, ¿te molesta?

—Claro que no, he estado esperando todo el año para que ellos lleguen y estar todo el día con ellos.

—Pues en unos pocos minutos más, ya llegan —sonreímos.  
•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•

_Sé que todas me preguntarán el porqué no hice el POV Bella en este capítulo, y mi respuesta es esta: me pareció demasiado aburrido hacerlo. No había nada interesante que contar, la verdad. _

_Les recordaré algo, ¿okay? No olviden que para mí Mackenzie Foy es la niña que interpreta a Julia, o más o menos se parecen, es solo para que se den una idea. Ahora, ¿quién se supone que es Thomas? Bueno, desde que se supo que Bella estaba embarazada yo ya tenía planeada la separación y los cinco años que iban a pasar después eran necesarios. Entonces, yo mire a Chandler Canterbury y dije: Él tiene que ser Edward Thomas, así que se quedó con el papel._

_Actualizacion, mas tarde :3 Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Besos & abrazos de oso :D_

_Lullaby Stew Pattz'_


	29. Chapter 28: Mis tres tesoros

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 28**

**POV Edward:**

Me pasé la mano por el cabello como por quinta vez desde que Alice me dijo que mis niños llegarían en unos minutos.

—Deja de jalarte el cabello, Edward —me regañó Alice—, te quedarás calvo, ¿no queremos que eso pase, verdad? —me preguntó burlonamente.

Inmediatamente dejé de hacerlo.

— ¿A qué hora llegan? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, se supone que… —Alice fue interrumpida por el ruidoso sonido del Jeep de Emmett entrando en la hacienda—. Ya llegaron —sonrió.

— ¡Papa! —gritaron Julia y Thomas al unísono.

— ¡Mis niños! —Corrí hacia ellos abriendo mis brazos, me arrodillé para quedar a su estatura y se estamparon contra mi pecho llenándome de besos y abrazos.

—Papi, te extrañé mucho. —Julia hizo un puchero con su boquita.

—Yo también, princesa, los extrañé a los dos muchísimo —le dije.

— ¿A mí también, papá? —preguntó Emmett saliendo del carro.

—A ti también, Emmett —le contesté.

— ¡Tío Eddie! —Oí una voz cantarina proveniente del auto de Emmett. Volteé la vista hacia allá y miré que Rosalie venía caminando al lado de Nikki.

—Nikki, hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—_Mien —_contestó con una sonrisa.

—Se dice bien, Nikki —la regañó su madre, Rosalie por supuesto.

—Vamos, Rose, es una niña apenas.

—Tiene que aprender a hablar, Edward.

— ¿En dónde está Claire, papá? —preguntó Thomas.

—Pues adentro, ¿dónde más?

—A Thomas le gusta Claire —confesó Julia.

— ¡No es cierto! —dijo Thomas totalmente sonrojado.

—Ya no peleen, ¿vinieron conmigo a eso no más?

—No, papito —contestó mi niña.

—Papá, te tenemos una buena noticia —avisó Thomas.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

—Dijo mi mamá que íbamos a vivir aquí, en Forks, nos va a apuntar a la escuela aquí, ¿puedes creerlo?

— ¿Y eso? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Nosotros le pedimos que queríamos vivir junto a ti y no tan lejos como siempre, ¿puedes creer que nos hizo caso? —dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Tu madre es rara, Thomas.

Todos nuestros admiradores se soltaron riendo, ¿qué? Era la verdad, Bella era rara. _Pero así la amas, _dijo mi subconsciente.

Las siguientes horas pasaron llenas de bromas y muchos apapachos por parte de mis niños. Alice, Jasper, Alec y Renata; ya se habían ido a su casa. Emmett y su familia se quedarían un rato por aquí en lo que encontraban una casa. A mí me parecía genial tener un poco de visita.

— ¿Ya tienen sueño, niños? —les pregunté a mis hijos que aún seguían brincando en mi cama.

—No, papá, dormir es para aburridos —dijo Julia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿A qué hora se duermen ustedes?

—Más tarde, como a las ocho, pero ahora estamos de vacaciones, podemos dormir y levantarnos tarde —terció Thomas.

—De acuerdo. Espero que su mamá no se moleste —refunfuñé.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos.

— ¿Quieren comer pastel de chocolate mientras jugamos los cuatro?

— ¡Papá, somos tres! —dijo mi princesa mientras me enseñaba sus tres deditos levantados.

— ¿No le hablarán a Claire? Qué malos hermanos son. —Hice un puchero.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, yo le iré a hablar y ustedes vayan por el pastel y un poco de helado. Tenemos que tener energía para jugar a las cosquillas —dijo Thomas.

Cuando Thomas regresó junto con Claire; mi niña y yo, ya teníamos las cuatro rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y el helado, _por supuesto._

—Papito, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad? —me preguntó Julia.

—Como yo te quiero a ti, hermosa. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Que me gustaría vivir aquí contigo. Mi mamá nunca nos deja comer pastel, dice que hace daño.

—Bueno, solo porque ya tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía es porque comeremos pastel y helado. Su mamá tiene razón, los dulces les van a poner los dientes feos.

— ¡Ew! Ya no quiero dulces —interfirió Thomas.

—Puedes comer dulces, Thomas, pero no muchos —dijo Claire.

—Exacto, ahora vamos —dije mientras cargaba a mis tres tesoros hacia la cama.

Nos acostamos todos juntos y abrazados, dispuestos de disfrutar de una buena película y de mucho helado.

Esa noche pasó sin ningún inconveniente, excepto la voz chillona que nos despertó muy temprano.

— ¡Despierten Bellos Durmientes! —gritó Alice, jalando la cobija que nos cubría a los cuatro.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —Alice emitió un carraspeo por decir la "mala palabra" frente a los niños—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? —me corregí.

—Vengo a ver a mis hermosos y preciosos sobrinos, ¿no puedo? Su madre no los llevó como se lo pedí.

—Estás perdiendo tu toque, Ali —me burlé.

—Me decepcionas, Alice Anne Cullen Platt —se riñó ella misma, provocando la risa de todos.

— ¿Te los llevarás? Apenas llegaron ayer y ya me los quitas. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Mira, hoy va a venir mi papá y mi mamá, además de Emmett, Rosalie y la pequeña Nikki. —Sonrió—. Yo me los llevo en la noche y mañana te los traigo, te lo juro. —Hizo un puchero.

_¿Por qué hace eso? Sabe que no me negaré, _pensé.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Levanté mis manos rindiéndome.

— ¡Yay! Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas, niños. —Levantó sus pequeñas manos y las chocó con la de mis tres hijos.

— ¿Claire también? —le pregunté a mi hermana.

—A ver, Eddie, dije MIS SOBRINOS. Claire es mi sobrina, duh. —Le saqué la lengua.

Lo que restó del día se pasó junto con la cena en familia. Mis padres habían vuelto con la noticia de que por fin Leah se había comunicado con ellos y les había dicho que volvería.

—Bueno, ahora sí nos vamos, Jasper tiene que trabajar mañana —se disculpó Alice.

— ¿Cuándo entras de tus vacaciones, enana? ¿Segura que no te despidieron? —preguntó Emmett.

—No, Emmett, no me despidieron. Entraré a partir del lunes, por eso disfrutaré más mis últimos días —resopló.

—Suerte con eso —sonrió burlón.

—Edward, tienes una llamada, cariño —habló Sue.

Me giré hacia donde estaba y tomé el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? —llamé.

— _¿Edward? Soy Kate, hola, ¿cómo estás?_ —saludó mi rubia amante.

—Hola —sonreí—, estoy bien, no tanto como tú, supongo.

—_Te extraño_ —dijo.

— ¿Te parece si te hablo ahorita? Es que, no estoy en una buena situación.

— _¿Tus hijos están ahí?_ —intentó adivinar.

—Algo así.

—_Espero tu llamada_ —dijo y colgó.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Alice.

—Nadie que te interese, enana —le respondí.

Media hora después, todos los invitados pasaron a sus habitaciones, y yo salí hacia afuera para tomar mi auto. Conecté el manos libres e inicié la llamada pendiente con Kate.

—Hey, hola, hermosa, ¿nos vemos hoy? —pregunté.

—_Claro que sí, te estoy esperando donde mismo._

—En quince minutos llego, espérame.

—_Siempre._ —Colgó.

Apreté el acelerador y manejé rumbo a aquel departamento que se había convertido en tan concurrente para mí.

•..•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
_Posiblemente me odien, lo aceptare de todos modos :s  
_Querida amiga Maya, se que me dijiste que no metiera a Edward con nadie, lo siento nena. Perdon : (

Por cierto, quiero promocionar una historia que esta empezando. Esta chica no es muy conocida que digamos, pero es buena escritora; asi que si pueden pasar a leer, estaria genial :

_www ( punto ) fanfiction ( punto ) net ( diagonal ) s ( diagonal ) 8697999 ( diagonal ) 1 (diagonal ) Amor ( guión ) sin ( guión ) Barreras_

__Eeeen fin C: Adios :D  
LullabyStewPattz'


	30. Chapter 29: Una simple noche

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 29**

**POV Edward:**

—Edward, cariño, te estaba esperando. Te he extrañado mucho —dijo Kate, haciendo un leve puchero con sus labios.

—Te dije que mis hijos vendrían, ¿qué no? —respondí, estaba casi seguro que lo había hecho, o eso creía...

—No me dijiste nada, Edward, te olvidaste de avisarme. Además, cuando llamé tu hermana me contestó y casi me mata insultándome —reprochó.

—Tú sabes que no les caes bien —intenté sonreír.

— ¿Nunca vamos a formalizar lo nuestro, Edward? —me preguntó algo triste.

— ¿A qué te refieres con formalizar? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la cama y me quitaba los zapatos. Ella se sentó atrás de mí y empezó a darme un masaje en la espalda.

—Me refiero a que, bueno, tú y yo llevamos casi dos años saliendo y solo han sido encuentros para que tú calmes tus necesidades. No me estás dando un lugar, y yo no sé si podré con eso. —Detuvo sus masajes.

—Creo que ya estamos demasiado mayorcitos para andar con eso de "novios" —le dije mientras marcaba las comillas en el aire.

—Entonces algo más formal. Efectivamente, tú tienes 30 y yo 26, ¿no crees que es hora de tratar de estar juntos como pareja? Nunca podemos salir juntos, Edward, tu sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti, y no haces nada por cambiarlo. Te amo, te lo he dicho siempre y te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras, pero si tú no me tomas en serio, tal vez alguien más sí lo haga —concluyó.

—De acuerdo —dije yo—, pero antes tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisita triunfante y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí. Empezó a desabrocharme la camisa mientras iba dejando pequeños besos por mi cuello y mi pecho.

—Déjame concentrarme, Katie, no hagas eso —reímos los dos juntos.

—Me lo dices al final, ¿sí? —me preguntó mientras me besaba.

No pude evitar no corresponderle, el deseo era mutuo. En los años en los que había decidido iniciar una nueva vida, Kate siempre estuvo para mí. Odiada por Rosalie y por Alice, se había convertido en una gran amiga para mí; hasta que en una noche en la que me había excedido con mi amigo el alcohol, las cosas llevaron unas a otras, y terminamos teniendo sexo de una manera esplendida. Además, cabe recalcar que en nuestra adolescencia, habíamos sido "amantes", por así decirlo. La palabra suena estúpida viendo las edades que teníamos: ella 13 y yo 17. Gracias a Dios no hubo ningún embarazo.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres un hombre espectacular? —me susurró al oído.

Asentí mientras subía su blusa para sacársela por completo.

—Edward, me vuelves loca —me dijo.

—Y tú a mí, Kate. —La besé, nuestras lenguas se fundieron en una danza que conocíamos perfectamente.

Mientras la ropa salía volando de nuestros cuerpos y se esparcía por el resto de la habitación, los gemidos de Kate llenaban la estancia. Nuestro refugio donde compartíamos unas simples noches era un departamento que yo había comprado a nombre de Kate, ya que su propia familia al enterarse de que ella había provocado mi separación de Bella, la había desamparado. Ella no tenía trabajo cuando volvió a Forks, así que gentilmente le busqué un puesto de orientadora o psicóloga en una escuela secundaria. Nunca había entendido por qué había elegido esa ¿carrera? Ella estaba más loca que una cabra, literalmente.

El olor a comida recién hecha inundó mis fosas nasales. Me removí en la suave cama para luego abrir los ojos completamente.

—Hasta que despiertas, Bello Durmiente —se burló Kate.

—Fue una buena noche. Solo una simple noche —dije.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Kate se vio afligido de una inmensa tristeza.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunté al ver como su estado de ánimo decaía más.

—Me habías dicho que íbamos a intentarlo. Tú solo lo ves como simples noches —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo siento, Kate, no fue... es que estoy acostumbrado a eso. Te prometo que cambiará... —empecé a hablar, pero Kate me interrumpió.

—No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir —objetó.

—Lo cumpliré —sonreí torcidamente.

—Te hice desayuno.

Me entregó la bandeja de comida, y se volteó a buscar el control de la televisión. Palmeé el lado continuo de mi cama después de que ella localizara una película. Empezamos a comer juntos los dos mientras la mirábamos.

— ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Sobre qué? —dije confundido. ¿Qué había dicho ahora?

—Después de que terminamos de platicar sobre fortalecer nuestra relación —dijo.

—Oh, claro, ya recuerdo. Te quiero decir que por ningún motivo yo haré de lado a mis hijos, incluso aunque estés tú —le aclaré.

— ¿Piensas que yo quiero remplazar a tus hijos, Edward?

—No lo sé, dime tú. —Me encogí de hombros mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Son tus hijos —dijo como si la respuesta estuviera ahí, solo pude alzar las cejas—, nunca podría competir con ellos. Sé lo importante que son para ti los tres, no tienes que decírmelo. El amor que tú tienes hacia ellos nadie lo podrá tener.

—Efectivamente —dije cortante.

— ¿Piensas que te quitaré tu tiempo? Eso no es necesario, podemos salir los cinco juntos, si ellos quieren —dijo con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros—. Creo que con Claire no habría problema porque ella no tiene a una mamá que este ahí. En cambio...

—Edward Thomas y Julia Isabella sí, porque ellos tienen la esperanza de que tú estés con Isabella de nuevo —intentó comprender.

—Supongo que sí, no lo sé. —Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—Esa respuesta es obvia, Eddie. Los niños no desean nada más que tener a su familia completa.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero no pasará, yo no volveré con Isabella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque ella está haciendo su vida ya, y yo también estoy empezando. Nuestra relación solo es ser los padres de Thomas, Julia y Claire.

—Okay, pero no quiero que pienses que yo quiero sustituir a tus hijos. Yo sé lo importante que ellos son para ti —sonrió cálidamente.

_Dos semanas después..._

—Mamita, mi pancita hace ruidos extraños —dijo Vee, haciendo un leve puchero mientras señalaba su estómago.

—Ya vamos a comer, Vee, espérate —le dijo Jane.

— ¿Sabes algo, Edward? —preguntó Kate—, se me antoja tanto una hamburguesa.

— ¿Se te antoja? ¿No estarás embarazada, Kate? —se burló Emmett.

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor mis padres, Jane, Vee, Claire, Liam, James, Emmett, Kate y yo. Mi familia había aceptado mi relación con Kate, o eso parecía. Alice se había molestado demasiado y ya tenía exactamente las dos semanas pasadas sin hablarme. Me dolía su indiferencia.

Habíamos decidido que Kate viniera a vivir aquí a la casa, para ver si las cosas funcionaban. Afortunadamente, las cosas iban bien.

—Si quieres mañana cuando salgas de trabajar vamos por una a Carl's Junior —le ofrecí esa idea.

—Claro que sí, ¿pasarás por mí? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Y te dejaré también. Tengo que ir a visitar a un cliente a Port Angeles. Podré esperarte seis horas ahí.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias —sonrió.

— ¿Estás embarazada, Kate? —preguntó James.

—No, creo que no. No me he retrasado ni tengo síntomas —dijo Kate mientras se encogía de hombros levemente.

—Cuando quieras revisarte vas a mi consultorio, Kate —le dijo Jane.

—Claro, gracias.

—Miren quien llegó —dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba de su silla.

— ¡Papito! —gritó Thomas, corrió hacia mí y lo tomé en mis brazos.

—Hola, campeón, ¿cómo estás? ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que venían? —le pregunté varias cosas.

—Hola, papi, estoy bien. Julia se cayó cuando venía corriendo y mi tía Rosalie junto con Nikki se quedaron a consolarla. Dijo mi tía Rosalie que no te dijéramos nada, que era una sorpresa —sonrió.

—Oh, bueno, realmente me sorprendieron.

— ¡Papito chulo! —saludó Julia. La tomé en mis brazos también mientras ella me llenaba la cara a besos.

—Hermosa princesa, como te extrañé —le dije.

—Yo también, papi. Tuvimos que regresar con mi mamita otra vez a Seattle para arreglar unas cosas. Pregúntale a tía Rosalie, ella sabe todo —sonrió.

—Papá, dijo mi tía Rosalie que nos ibas a presentar a alguien, ¿quién es? —preguntó Thomas.

—Sí, Edward, diles a quién les vas a presentar —dijo Rosalie.

¿Tenía que ser ahora? Vamos, Edward, no seas cobarde.

Bajé a mis niños de mis brazos y los miré fijamente. Extendí mi mano hacia Kate y esta la tomó sin rechistar.

— ¿Quién es ella, papá? —preguntó Julia.

—Julia, Thomas; ella es Kate, mi... mi novia —solté con un suspiro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Thomas.

—Lo que oyeron, niños. Al igual que su mamá es novia de Christopher, yo soy novio de Kate. Salúdenla —les pedí.

— ¿Te puedo decir Kate? ¿O tengo que decirte novia de papá? —preguntó tímidamente Thomas.

—Solo Kate, así está bien —le contestó la rubia de mi... ¿novia?

—Yo no quiero a esta señora, papá —dijo Julia, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

—Princesa...

—No, papá, no quiero a esta señora en la casa —dijo una Julia encolerizada.

—Julia, amor, entiende por favor. Yo también necesito tener una novia.

— ¿Y tiene que ser ella? La mujer que hizo que tú y mi mamá se separaran. —A este extremo Julia ya estaba llorando.

—July, bebé, no llores, pones triste a tu papito, mi amor —dijo mi madre mientras abrazaba a Julia.

—No la quiero aquí, abue, córrela por favor, por mí —le pidió Julia.

—No puedo hacerlo, princesa, es la novia de tu papi —le contestó mi mamá.

— ¡Pues entonces yo me voy de aquí! —gritó enojada.

—Julia, no hagas esto, no te portes como una niña encaprichada. Tú no eres así, bebé.

—No me digas bebé. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Edward, será mejor que me vaya. Arregla las cosas bien con tus hijos —dijo Kate.

—Sí, ¡lárgate! —le gritó Julia.

—No —dijo Emmett mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de Julia—. Princesa, escucha a tu papá, no te enojes por nada. Tu mamita tiene novio, tu papá también tiene el derecho de ser feliz con quien él quiera, Julia.

—Tía Rosalie —llamó mi niña.

Rosalie se acercó rápidamente a ella.

— ¿Qué pasó, Julia? —preguntó.

—Llévame con mi mamá, no quiero estar aquí con esta señora. —Se echó a sus brazos a llorar.

Un celular empezó a sonar, y nos dimos cuenta que era el de Kate.

—Disculpen.

Caminó retirándose del comedor. Sue llegó con los platos de comida.

—Princesa, mira, tu papi está muy triste, no te portes así de mal con él. —Trató de arreglar el asunto Rosalie.

—No, Rose, déjalo así. Yo la llevo. ¿Thomas? —llamé a mi hijo.

—Mande —dijo él.

— ¿Tú tampoco quieres conocer a Kate? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.

—A mi la señora Kate me cayó bien. Quiero ir con mi mamá para estar con Julia.

—Okay —alcancé a susurrar.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
Enserio que Thomas es una ternura :3  
Muchas me odiaran , & lo lamento ; no se porque demonios siempre hago esto , quiero que mis personajes sean miserables . No es cierto , veran que despues habra felicidad xD  
Y Bella se arrepentira , principalmente.

Por cierto, quiero promocionar una historia que esta empezando. Esta chica no es muy conocida que digamos, pero es buena escritora; asi que si pueden pasar a leer, estaria genial :

_www ( punto ) fanfiction ( punto ) net ( diagonal ) s ( diagonal ) 8697999 ( diagonal ) 1 (diagonal ) Amor ( guión ) sin ( guión ) Barreras_

Eeeen fin C: Adios :D  
LullabyStewPattz'


	31. Chapter 30: Reencuentro

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 30**

**POV Edward:**

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Julia cuando entró en la gran casa Swan.

—Mi amor —saludó Bella—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—No quiero ir con mi papá otra vez, por favor mamita, ya no quiero verlo —le dijo mi princesa con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus lindas mejillas.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Bella caminando hacia mí, cuando llegó me dio un empujón de lo furiosa que estaba. La tomé de las muñecas y la hice que me viera a los ojos.

—No le hice nada, es ella quien no quiere que le aclare las cosas —le contesté.

— ¿Qué cosas? No entiendo nada —dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

—Mami, mi papá tiene una novia y Julia no la quiere —le aclaró Thomas.

Bella se quedó estática en su lugar por unos segundos, procesando la información.

—Bebé, tu papá es libre de tener la novia que quiera.

— ¿Y Kate? —preguntó Julia con sus puñitos cerrados—, la mujer que hizo que ustedes no vivieran juntos.

Me acerqué hacia mi pequeña y la tomé en mis brazos. Ella se removió en mis brazos y pedía que la bajara. No le haría caso.

—Quiero hablar contigo, señorita. —Al ver que ella no rechistaba, continué—. Tú tienes las cosas mal aclaradas, Julia. Kate no hizo nada, Dios no quería que tu mamá y yo estuviéramos juntos, eso es todo.

—Te equivocas, papá. ¿Cómo Dios va a querer que dos niños sufran por no tener a sus padres juntos? Diosito siempre quiere que la gente sea feliz y no triste. Yo estoy triste porque veo a mis amigas, y hasta mis primos que tienen una familia formada por sus papás y por sus hermanitos. Yo no tengo eso, y no creo que Dios ni nadie quiera que yo sufra porque yo me porto bien y no hago cosas malas —me explicó.

_Yo también me pregunto lo mismo que tú, Julia_, pensé.

—Te explicaré, July bebé. Cuando nosotros estamos en la panza de nuestra mamá, Diosito apunta en una hoja cómo va a ser nuestra vida, ¿me explico?

— ¿Diosito sabe lo que me va a pasar? —preguntó asombrado Thomas, se fue acercando más a nosotros para escuchar la plática, y lo tomé en mis brazos.

—Claro que sabe lo que te pasará, él lo escribe. Cuando yo estaba en la panza de tu abuela Esme, Diosito escribió muchas cosas de mí en su hoja.

— ¿Como qué? —preguntó Thomas.

—Como que mis papás me iban a llamar Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, que iba a nacer un 20 de Junio de 1977; que mi pelo sería cobrizo y mis ojos azules; que mis papás iban a ser Carlisle Joel y Esme Anne Cullen; que tendría cuatro hermanos, ¿te sabes el nombre completo de todos tus tíos?

—No —dijeron al unísono.

—Bueno, Diosito escribió que mi hermano mayor se llamaría Emmett Alexander y mis hermanas, de la más grande a la más chica, serían Leah Susan, Mary Jane y Alice Anne. Además, Diosito también escribió que mi hermano Emmett se casaría con Rosalie Lillian Hale y que iban a tener una hermosa niña llamada Lillian Nicole; escribió también que Leah aún no se casaría, que Jane se casaría con James Witherdale y tendrían dos hijos que se llamarían Liam James y Sasha Vee. Escribió además que Alice se casaría con Jasper André Hale y que tendrían una hija que se llama Renata Charlotte, pero que Jasper ya tenía otro hijo que se llama Alec.

— ¿Todo eso escribió Diosito? —preguntó Thomas.

—Y muchas cosas más. Escribió que conocería a Isabella Maria Swan a los diecinueve, y que me casaría con ella a los veintitrés; que de ese matrimonio íbamos a tener dos hermosos tesoros que se llaman Edward Thomas y Julia Isabella Cullen Swan.

— ¿Y lo de Claire? —preguntó Julia.

—También. Él escribió que Kaure, la mamá de Claire iba a fallecer, que tu mamá y yo quedaríamos a cargo de ella.

—Entonces Diosito escribe toda nuestra vida, ¿verdad? —preguntó Thomas.

—Así es. Él nos forma a nosotros.

— ¿Cómo que nos forma? —preguntó Thomas de nuevo.

—Él nos da un corazón para querer a toda nuestra familia y a las personas importantes. Ustedes son lo más importante en toda mi vida, nunca nadie va a estar encima de ustedes. El que yo tenga una novia no significa nada.

— ¿Y si tu novia tiene un bebé? —preguntó Thomas. Este niño andaba muy curioso hoy.

—Lo voy a querer también, pero no va a ser ni más ni menos importante que ustedes —les dije.

— ¿Y cómo vas a querernos a todos? —preguntó Julia.

—Por eso tengo mi corazón, que sirve para querer a todos. Les voy a contar un secreto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—En mi corazón están escritos sus nombres —susurré confidencialmente. Mis niños soltaron una carcajada mientras negaban con sus cabecitas. Los miré entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿No me creen, verdad? —pregunté.

Ellos negaron con su cabeza una vez más. Los deposité en el suelo de nuevo y empecé a desabrocharme la camisa azul de rayas que traía. Bella me miró sonriendo mientras negaba con su cabeza, solo pude guiñarle el ojo.

—Miren —les dije.

Julia y Thomas se acercaron hacia mí que estaba de cuclillas para observar que en mi pecho estaban tatuados sus nombres:

**Julia Isabella**

**Edward Thomas**

— ¿Te tatuaste? —preguntó Bella acercándose más a mí.

—Son los nombres de las personas que más amo en esta vida. Los llevaré siempre en mí —respondí.

Esos nombres tatuados se encontraban en mi pecho, sin contar que en la espalda llevaba el nombre de ella:**Isabella**. Obvio no se lo iba a decir, se burlaría y pensaría que aún la amo, aunque pensara lo correcto.

—Te amo, papá —me dijo Julia mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla—. Perdón por comportarme de esa manera, yo solo te quiero para mí. Tú prometiste que yo sería tu novia siempre.

—Y no lo he olvidado, princesa. Tú vas a ser la mujercita que yo más ame en este mundo.

— ¿En todo el mundo mundial? —preguntó confundida.

Bella y yo soltamos una risita por su ocurrencia.

—En todo el mundo mundial, así será —le respondí.

—Yo te amo también, papá —me dijo un tímido Thomas.

Lo abracé fuertemente y le susurre en su oído:

—Así como yo te amo, campeón. Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesites, no importa lo que sea, yo te lo daré. Pero me tienes que prometer que así como yo los amo tú vas a amar y cuidar de Julia y Claire el día que yo falte, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunté. Él asintió entre mis hombros.

—Sí, capitán —me dijo.

Lo cargué en mis brazos y le di muchas vueltas hasta que levantó bandera blanca y ya no pudo más.

— ¿Van a querer cenar ya, niños? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo estoy muriéndome de hambre, mamá —respondió Julia.

—Será mejor que yo me vaya, iba a cenar apenas cuando ustedes llegaron —les expliqué.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar, si quieres —dijo Bella.

Inmediatamente, Julia y Thomas se colgaron de mis lados y me empujaron hasta el comedor.

—Quédate con nosotros hoy, papito, hasta que nos durmamos —dijo Thomas.

— ¿A Kate no le importa, verdad, papá? —preguntó Julia inocentemente. Solo rodé los ojos.

—No, no le importa —dije. Julia y Thomas aplaudieron triunfantes.

Me senté en una de las sillas mientras que Isabella servía el fetuccini alfredo, era uno de mis platillos preferidos y ella lo sabía.

—Espero que te guste el fetuccini, Edward —me dedicó una suave sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla.

Sentí mi celular vibrar seguido del tono conocido de llamada.

—Disculpen —dije mientras trataba de levantarme, pero Thomas y Julia me tenían agarrado de las manos.

—Puedes llamar aquí por teléfono, papito, a mi mamita no le importa. No hay adultos aquí —dijo Thomas.

Le di una mirada de "ayúdame" a Isabella, pero esta solo sonrió y dijo:

—No me molesta, Edward, puedes contestar aquí en la mesa —sonrió burlonamente.

Resoplé.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa, amor? —contesté el llamado. Pude ver como Bella bajaba la mirada algo triste—. Perdón por no llegar a cenar, me quedé acompañando a los niños, me iré hasta que se duerman...

—_No te hablaba por eso, Eddie, lo que pasa es que te... _—Se quedó callada—._ Te quiero avisar que no estoy en la casa _—dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté varias cosas.

—_Edward, Eleazar tuvo un accidente, se impactó contra un tráiler, está muy grave. Está internado aquí en Seattle, Carmen está con él. Mis padres se encuentran en Italia, ya sabes; Irina está en Canadá y, Tanya en Brasil. Soy su única familia que está cerca. Esme y Carlisle me están llevando._

— ¿Quieres que yo vaya para allá? Solo dímelo —le dije.

Isabella me lanzó una mirada encolerizada, pero no estaba para sus teatritos.

—_No, así está bien, tus hijos te necesitan._

—Pero tu hermano...

—_Él estará bien, confío en Dios._ —Y se soltó llorando.

—Katie, amor, no llores bebé, todo estará bien, princesa. Mañana en la mañana salgo temprano para allá, ¿te parece bien? —le pregunté.

—_Okay, ahora solo descansa porque en cuanto Eleazar se recupere, Claire, Thomas, Julia, tú y yo nos iremos a Disney World, pregúntales si les parece bien. Te tengo que colgar, adiós. Te quiero._

—Yo también. —Colgó.

— ¿Pasó algo importante? —preguntó Isabella.

—Eleazar tuvo un accidente, está muy grave —le resumí todo.

— ¿Quién es Eleazar, papi? —preguntó Julia.

—Es un viejo amigo de papá —le contesté. ¿Amigo? Pff, para nada.

— ¿Amigo? —Al parecer Bella me había leído los pensamientos—. ¿Desde cuándo Eleazar Denali es amigo del gran Edward Cullen? —preguntó sarcástica.

—Desde que estoy con Kate, hace como dos años, ¿por qué? —le pregunté retóricamente a lo que ella se quedó callada.

**POV Bella:**

— ¿Mamita, te puedo decir algo? —me preguntó mi princesa mientras se cubría con su cobija.

— ¿Qué cosa, bebé? —le contesté.

—Yo sí quiero conocer a la novia de mi papito. Tía Alice dice que es una mala persona, pero yo no lo creo porque Diosito quita a todas las personas malas, ¿verdad? Además, si fuera mala mi papito nunca estaría con ella —sacó sus conclusiones.

—Ya es hora de dormir, hermosa. Papito ya se despidió de ti como era debido, así que ahora te toca dormir. Tu papá ya te dijo que no te verá en unos días porque tiene que estar con su... novia. —Tragué seco.

—Buenas noches, mamita —dijo con un pequeño bostezo mientras se giraba a su lado preferido de la cama.

Salí de la habitación casi corriendo, quería dormirme rápido, estaba muy cansada. Tropecé con alguien al salir del cuarto de Julia y lo único que pude sentir fue el aliento embriagador de Edward pegándome en mi cara.

—Edward —alcancé a susurrar antes de que él se apoderara de mis labios ferozmente.

Nuestro beso era casi bestial, nunca nos habíamos besado así, tan llenos de lujuria y pasión.

Nuestras lenguas se mezclaban a la perfección, era una danza que los dos conocíamos desde hace muchos años.

Empecé a retroceder mientras le tomaba las manos, guiándolo hacia mi habitación.

—Isabella... no sabes cuánto te deseo —gruñó.

Odiaba que me dijeran Isabella, pero en él mi nombre se escuchaba jodidamente provocador.

Empezó a desabotonar mi blusa negra mientras yo le daba besos húmedos en su cuello. Tiró la blusa por algún maldito lugar del cuarto e inmediatamente se apoderó de mis pechos.

Tomó mi pecho izquierdo y empezó a comerse todo mi pezón con pequeños lametones, succionadas y mordiscos que dejaba. El pezón derecho recibió unos suaves masajes por parte del pulgar de Edward.

Este hombre sabía excitarme.

Le quité su camisa como pude y empecé a dejarle un montón de huellas mías por todo su pecho. Lo empujé como pude para tirarlo en la cama, él aceptó sin rechistar.

Desabroché su cinturón al tiempo que bajaba también sus pantalones y liberaba, ya por fin, su muy excitaba erección.

Me hizo girarme por mí misma al tiempo que él lograba quitarme de una vez por todas la falda color café claro que tenía. Una linda falda que me había regalado Alice...

Me quitó la ropa interior y llevó una mano hacia mi intimidad, abarcándola completamente. Introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente dentro de mí y no pude evitar gemir. Su contacto me ponía así.

—Siempre tan húmeda para mí —alcanzó a decir antes de que gimiera.

Volvimos a girar, yo a horcajadas de él. Bajé completamente su boxer negro ajustado. Amaba que usara esa ropa interior.

Introduje lentamente su miembro dentro de mi boca, haciendo que él emitiera un gemido de placer.

Empecé a subir por su cuerpo otra vez hasta que situé mi centro en su erección, y empecé a moverme haciendo círculos lentamente sobre él. Nuestros movimientos fueron incrementando su fuerza al punto en que la cama empezó a rechinar contra la pared.

_Maldita cama ruidosa,_ pensé.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos más por parte de él, empecé a ver lucecitas de colores. Era como la celebración del 4 de Julio, sí, así era.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo.

¿Qué? Era la verdad. Tenía muchísimo, pero digo muchísimo tiempo sin que alguien me llevara hasta el cielo. Christopher era algo distinto, él era joven, no entendía su problema. Se excusaba con decir que estaba estresado, o simplemente me echaba la culpa a mí. Por eso nos habíamos distanciado, él no me cumplía en la cama.

—Eso fue fantástico —dije mientras me levantaba de Edward y me recostaba en la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

— ¿A dónde vas, princesa? La noche aún no acaba. —Y con eso empezó la noche más larga y placentera que había tenido jamás.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
¡Me mataran! Puedo olerlo D: Ese es mi don; oler la muerte : s  
Tuvimos una 'pequeña reconciliación' , pero no se aclaran aun las cosas, asi que aun me tendran por aqui :D

Por cierto, quiero promocionar una historia que esta empezando. Esta chica no es muy conocida que digamos, pero es buena escritora; asi que si pueden pasar a leer, estaria genial :

_www ( punto ) fanfiction ( punto ) net ( diagonal ) s ( diagonal ) 8697999 ( diagonal ) 1 (diagonal ) Amor ( guión ) sin ( guión ) Barreras_

Eeeen fin C: Adios :D  
LullabyStewPattz'


	32. Chapter 31: Descubriendo una mentira

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 31**

**POV Kate:**

—Familiares del señor Eleazar Denali —llamó la enfermera.

Inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento y antes de que pudiera pasar a la habitación, Carmen, mi cuñada, me habló:

—Kate, pasaré yo primero. Tú ve a la cafetería a tomar algo, salgo en quince minutos.

—De acuerdo —dije.

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar rumbo a la entrada. No tenía hambre así que no iría a la cafetería. Las puertas cristalinas del hospital se abrieron y dejaron entrar a varias personas en las que se incluía Edward y su hijo Thomas.

—Edward, te dije que te llamaría si algo pasaba. Te hubieras quedado en Forks —le dije.

—Tenía que venir a verte. ¿Cómo está Eleazar? —preguntó.

—No lo he podido ver aún, Carmen está ahorita con él.

—Okay. —Se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura de su pequeño y se acercó a él—. Thomas, ¿te acuerdas de Kate? —le preguntó.

El niño asintió y se acercó un poco a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Thomas —lo saludé—, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Y tu hermana?

—Hola, Kate. —El niño se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Te puedo decir Kate, verdad? —Asentí—. He estado bien, gracias, ¿y tú? Julia no quiso venir porque más tarde mi abuela Esme la llevaría con Nikki, Claire y Charlotte. Quiso quedarse con ellas a jugar —me explicó.

—Okay, espero que para la próxima vez pueda saludarla. He estado bien, con un poco de mareos y náuseas, pero bien —dudé en decir eso, no quería decirle al niño que tenía un retraso menstrual de una semana, aunque probablemente a Edward se lo diría.

—Cuídate —me dijo. Volvió con su papá y lo tomó de la mano. Edward solo sonrió.

—Vamos a darte de desayunar, campeón. ¿Ya comiste, Kate? —me preguntó.

—No, aún no. Estoy esperando...

—Katie, ya tienes permiso para entrar a ver a Eleazar. Está preguntando por ti. Hola, Edward —dijo Carmen.

Le di una mirada furtiva a Edward y este solo asintió. Me despedí del pequeño despeinando su cabello y me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación de Eleazar.

La habitación era totalmente blanca. Había un pequeño sillón café en la esquina del cuarto, y un buro del mismo color enseguida de la cama. Eleazar ya no estaba en la zona de peligro, o eso parecía. Mi hermano estaba muy dañado.

—Kate... —susurró mi nombre con dificultad.

—Hermanito, qué bueno que despertaste. Tenía tantas ganas de verte y lo primero que me encuentro es que tuviste un accidente. —Traté de sonreír, pero fue en vano.

—Tengo... —Respiró con dificultad— algo importante... —Respiró— que decirte... —Volvió a respirar.

— ¿Qué es? —Me acerqué más a su cama y me senté al lado de él.

—Primero... —Respiró— tienes que... —Tosió— prometerme que... —Respiró— no le dirás a nadie —me pidió.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté confundida.

—Promételo —dijo en voz baja.

—Me estás preocupando, Eleazar. Dime qué es —le exigí.

—No te diré nada... —Respiró más profundo— si no lo prometes.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre lo que me quieres decir. Ahora, dime —le pedí.

—Katie, si te lo estoy diciendo... —Respiró— es porque probablemente no salga de esta... —Respiró—. Lo siento, Kate, tú no eres hija de Vladimir Denali —soltó de golpe, haciendo que yo solo gimiera. Las lágrimas se acumularon de golpe en mis ojos y se fueron desbordando rápidamente por mis mejillas. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eleazar? ¿Quién es mi padre?

—Hace veintiséis años Vladimir Denali engañó a Makenna, mi madre y la tuya también; ella, cegada por la traición le hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté—. ¿Quién es mi verdadero padre?

—Charles Swan —dijo.

Su vista se concentró en un punto fijo de la habitación, y yo... yo solo estaba ahí. ¿Charles Swan? ¿El padre de Isabella? Isabella, la mujer a la que le había destruido su vida y tal vez estaría arrepentida por eso por el resto de la mía. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, esto no.

—Mientes —fui capaz de decir y me desplomé totalmente en el sillón.

_Esto es un sueño, no, es una pesadilla. Esto no es real, Katie. _

—No tengo por qué mentirte, hermana —me dijo.

_Cierto, él no tenía que mentirme._

— ¿Por qué me dicen esto ahora? —grité eufórica—. ¿Por qué? —susurré—. Precisamente Charlie Swan tenía que ser, el padre de Isabella, la persona que más me odia en este mundo. ¿Sabes todo lo que la he hecho sufrir, Eleazar? Todo por mis caprichos, por mi envidia. Ella siempre ha sido más que yo. No es justo lo que me hicieron. —Y con eso tuve para salirme de la habitación. No quería escuchar más, ya no.

—Pero iremos a comer a McDonald's, ¿verdad?

Escuché la voz de Thomas por el pasillo. Me sequé las lágrimas que había derramado y respiré profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Kate, quieres ir a comer con nosotros a McDonald's o a Carl's Jr? —preguntó tímidamente Thomas.

—A donde tú quieres, pequeño —le dije.

— ¡McDonald's! —gritó eufórico dando brinquitos por el pasillo. Edward lo tomó en brazos y le hizo una seña para que se callara.

Cuatro horas más tarde llegamos nuevamente al hospital, aunque no para ir a visitar a Eleazar. Había sufrido un pequeño desmayo estando en McDonald's y Edward había insistido tanto en que me revisara que hasta daba ternura. Estábamos entrando al consultorio de su cuñado, James Witherdale, para hacer ese chequeo.

—Edward, Kate —nos saludó—, que gusto tenerlos por aquí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —nos preguntó.

—Te diré, James, aquí Kate que presenta náuseas, desmayos, mareos, dolores de cabeza, y no quiere venir a revisarse.

—Kate, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que menstruaste? —preguntó.

—Tengo una semana de retraso —confesé con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día, Kate? —preguntó un Edward histérico.

—Te lo pensaba decir hoy, yo pensé que Andrés sí iba a venir —le dije. Resopló.

—Kate, te mandaré a hacer una prueba para saber qué es lo que tienes. Puede que sea embarazo o no, hay que checar eso. —Me guiñó un ojo.

_¿Embarazada yo? Pff, patrañas._

— ¿Tú crees que esté embarazada? —preguntó Edward con un leve brillo en los ojos.

—No lo sé, por eso mandaremos a hacer la prueba. Ven aquí, Kate.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia donde estaba él preparando una aguja para sacarme la sangre. Sentí un leve pinchazo en mi brazo y cerré los ojos. Yo era hemofóbica, no toleraba la sangre para nada.

—Listo. En una semana vienes por tus resultados.

Suspiré. Se suponía que la idea de estar esperando un hijo de Edward debía alegrarme, pero al contrario, esto solo me haría recordar lo mal que me había portado con Isabella. Apenas tenía cuatro horas de saber la verdad y me sentía pésimo. No podía cumplir la promesa de Eleazar, yo tenía que decirles la verdad a Jacob e Isabella Swan.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
No se corten las venas porque Kate salió embarazada :s No era mi intención, pero Edward tiene buen tino ; )  
Mañana habrá capítulo. No pude subirlo antes porque no pude estar por aquí :$

Por cierto, quiero promocionar una historia que esta empezando. Esta chica no es muy conocida que digamos, pero es buena escritora; asi que si pueden pasar a leer, estaria genial :

_www ( punto ) fanfiction ( punto ) net ( diagonal ) s ( diagonal ) 8697999 ( diagonal ) 1 (diagonal ) Amor ( guión ) sin ( guión ) Barreras_

Eeeen fin C: Adios :D  
LullabyStewPattz'


	33. Chapter 32: Un simple error

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 32**

**POV Bella:**

_Dos semanas después..._

Dos semanas. Exactas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Me había acostado con Edward sabiendo que él tiene una relación con Kate (no es que me importe), y yo también estaba saliendo con Chris. O al menos eso parecía. Aún seguíamos peleados, hoy resolvería eso. Esta noche los Cullen tendrían una cena en su casa, por tal motivo mis hijos no estarían conmigo hoy, y sí con su padre y con esa. Me molestaba. La odiaba, pero odiaba más a Edward. ¿Cómo que Kate? ¿Por qué ella? Prácticamente, era la mujer que nos había destruido.

—Mamita, ya llegó mi papá. —Julia entró corriendo al estudio y me sobresalté—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Ya nos vamos, ma. —Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Mi pequeña Julia llevaba un vestido blanco cortesía de su tía favorita, Rosalie.

—Te acompaño —le dije.

Me levanté del sofá y caminamos juntas hasta la entrada. Paré en seco cuando vi quién estaba ahí. Un Edward muy sonriente y una muy encantada Kate. Los dos se encontraban tomados de la mano, platicando muy animados con Thomas.

— ¿No te ibas a despedir de mí, Tom? —le pregunté a mi niño haciendo un leve puchero.

—Perdón, mamá, es que estaba platicando con Kate sobre la otra vez que fuimos a McDonald's —me explicó.

—Bueno, Edward, que no ingieran mucha azúcar, por favor —le dije.

—Claro, Isabella, solo será la cena, se dormirán temprano, y mañana te los traigo aunque será en la noche, ¿sí? Tenemos planeado pasar el día los cinco juntos.

_Claro, ahora incluía a Kate en sus planes._

—Bien —fue lo único que respondí. Le di un beso a Julia y otro a Thomas.

—Buenas noches, con permiso —se despidió Kate con una leve sonrisa.

_¿Qué mosca le picó a esta? Claro, quedar bien con la ex de mi novio. Buen plan, Kate. _Resoplé.

—Acabo de ver el Aston Martin de Edward aquí afuera, ¿vino por los niños? —Me sobresalté como nunca cuando escuché a Chris llegar.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se disculpó.

Se acercó a mí y quiso besarme, aunque fui más rápida y volteé la cara para que solo besara mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Vamos a la sala, y te explico.

Lo dirigí hasta la sala y le indiqué que tomara asiento.

— ¿Ahora sí?

—Chris, quiero hablar de nosotros —dije.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Lo miré fijamente—. Bella, si es por lo de la última vez... —Agachó su cabeza—. Lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, es que estaba muy estresado.

—No trates de excusarte, Christopher, los dos sabemos que eso no se debe exactamente al estrés.

—Bella, eso nunca me ha pasado con nadie, no sé por qué contigo sí —dijo en voz baja.

—Por eso mismo —dije y me levanté del sofá—, hay que terminar. Yo no puedo estar con un hombre que me echa la culpa de su disfunción. Que si te pasa conmigo solamente, lo siento, pero estoy harta de quedarme siempre con las ganas. Disculpa por lo que te diré, pero QUIERO a un hombre de verdad, quiero un hombre como... —me callé inmediatamente al ver la magnitud de las cosas. _¿En serio iba a decir eso? ¿Yo? ¿Seguro?_

—Como Edward —completó él.

¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo? Ya lo había engañado, ya no quedaba de otra. Mi Sub empezó a hablar. Era como una de esas veces en las que tu lado bueno aparece en tu hombro izquierdo, y el lado malo en el derecho. Mi lado bueno decía que siguiera con Chris, que tratáramos de arreglar esto. Pero mi lado más malvado estaba harto de ponerle peros al asunto, no importaba que precio pagara después, no sería mala idea ser la amante de Edward. Bien, por esta vez, le daba un punto a favor a mi lado malvado.

—Sí —contesté segura—, un hombre como Edward. Quiero un hombre que me haga repetir su nombre hasta el cansancio, que me haga ver todas las malditas estrellas y sienta como si estuviera en la celebración del 4 de Julio, viendo muchas luces de colores. ¡Tenía años que no tenía un maldito orgasmo! —le grité.

— ¿Tenías? Entonces... —Pareció pensarlo un poco—, te acostaste con Edward —concluyó. Solo pude mirarlo fijamente. Una mirada dice más que mil palabras, ¿qué no? —. ¿Te digo algo? Eres una golfa, una zorra, te admiras de Kate, pero al final de cuentas eres más perra que ella. Te disfrazas en tu papel de oveja, pero en realidad eres un lobo.

_¿Kate? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ella aquí?_

—Nunca —le di un pinchazo con mi índice en su pecho—, que te quede claro, nunca me vuelvas a comparar con esa. Yo no soy como ella. Y sí, sí me acosté con Edward, y déjame decirte que él es mil veces más hombre que tú. Cualquiera lo es —le aclaré—. Lárgate de mi casa y no te quiero ver jamás en mi vida de nuevo.

Chris dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, solo pude escuchar el gran portazo que dio al salir.

**POV Rosalie:**

— ¡Isabella! —grité a todo pulmón. Alice se puso a un lado mio, inhalando aire para gritar.

— ¡Bella! —gritó—. Tus mejores amigas están aquí —nos reímos.

Isabella salió de la cocina con una leve sonrisa, pero a mí no me engañaba, ella estaba llorando.

—Hola, chicas —trató de sonreír.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Picaste cebolla o algo así? —preguntó Alice.

—De sentirme bien, creo que sí, y eso es lo que me confunde —trató de explicarse.

—A ver, a ver, cuéntame, ¿qué paso? —Me acerqué hasta ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Alice me imitó también.

—Vamos al jardín, odio estar en la cocina —refunfuñó Alice.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieren algo de tomar? —nos ofreció.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que muero de hambre? No quise desayunar en la casa de Edward, y estoy enojada profundamente con Jasper —dijo Alice.

Caminamos hasta el jardín, yo sosteniendo unas tazas de café, Alice con unos panqués de arándano, y Bella con la bandeja de fruta y jugo. Nos sentamos en la mesa del jardín y Alice se puso a llorar de la nada.

— ¿Qué te sucede, enana? —preguntó Bella que se encontraba enseguida de ella.

—Bella, desearía tanto que regresaras con Edward —dijo.

_Y volvíamos a lo mismo, los Cullen no aceptaban la relación de Edward con Kate._

—Oh, Alice, bueno, supongo que él está con Kate, ¿no es así? —preguntó Bella con un matiz de tristeza.

—Sí, y ahora de por vida —dije.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Rose? —preguntó Bella.

— ¿No lo sabes, Bella? ¿Tus hijos no te llamaron para contarte?

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡Diablos! Esa arpía se los está ganando, y Edward como siempre de estúpido —dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué demonios me tienen que decir mis hijos? —gritó Bella

—Cálmate. No es nada del otro mundo como piensa Alice, esto tenía que pasar. Kate está embarazada. Lo más probable es que se casen —dije todo en una serenidad. Esa era una de mis cualidades.

— ¿Kate está embarazada? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? —preguntó Bella totalmente anonadada.

—Hmpf. Bella, no me hagas explicarte cómo las mujeres salen embarazadas. Una abejita que se llama Edward inyectó su semillita en una flor que se llama Katie. Esa semilla ha estado creciendo y ya tiene dos meses adentro de Kate.

—Rosalie, sí sé cómo fue que pasó —me dijo enfadada.

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

—Alto ahí. —Alice se paró de su silla queriendo llamar la atención—. Creo que lo que Bella quiso preguntar es por qué sucedió, ¿no es así, comadre mía? —La volteó a ver con una ceja alzada.

—Exacto. Siéntate, Alice —le dijo Bella.

— ¿Por qué sucedió? Porque ellos están juntos como pareja, tenía que pasar. En el fondo todos lo sabíamos. Alice, deberías de alegrarte, es tu hermano —le dije.

—Debería, bien lo has dicho. No estoy contenta por la estupidez que hizo. Es un imbécil, toda su vida se la ha pasado lamentándose por estar separado de Bella y ahora que ella está aquí, que debería de aprovechar, va y embaraza a Kate. ¡Felicidades! Pff, patético. —Por fin se sentó.

—Te recuerdo, querida Alice, que Bella tiene novio también.

—Sí, sí, tu primo. —Rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, tenía novio —dijo Bella recalcando la palabra 'tenía'

— ¿Qué? —preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Terminé con Christopher —aclaró.

—Eso ya lo escuché, la pregunta es...

— ¿Por qué? —terminó de decir Alice.

—De acuerdo. —Respiró profundamente. Eso no se veía bien—. Terminé con Christopher porque lo engañé —dijo.

Alice y yo nos soltamos riendo. _¿Bella infiel? Eso no era posible, ¿o sí?_

—Vale pues, ¿cuál es el chiste? —preguntó Alice tratando de decir las cosas correctamente.

—No es ningún chiste, pero me siento una total estúpida —dijo Bella con las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Creo que es verdad —dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Sí, Alice, es verdad.

—Déjame adivinar quién fue... —Me llevé el dedo índice a la barbilla con actitud pensadora. _Vale, ¿para qué hacerse la tonta? Está más claro que el agua_—. Fue Edward con quien te acostaste —solté.

Solo hice que Bella llorara aún más. La cara de Alice se iluminó al descubrir quién fue.

— ¿Es en serio, Bella? ¿Fue Edward? —preguntó Alice.

Bella solo atinó a asentir.

—Eso es increíble —dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento.

—No —la corregí—, eso no debió pasar. Tú, Bella —la señalé—, quedaste mal. Si no mal recuerdo tú eres la ex esposa de Edward, tú sabes que él tiene una relación con Katie Denali y no te importó. Te metiste en esa relación al igual como ella se metió conmigo y con Edward. Quedaste como una... —me callé de inmediato.

— ¿Estás drogada, Rosalie? —preguntó una Alice sorprendida—. ¿Cómo va a estar mal? Bella aún sigue siendo esposa de Edward, Kate es la amante en esa relación.

—No, Alice, no lo es. Hace cinco años Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen se separaron, supéralo ya. Ellos ya no son un matrimonio aunque estén casados. Al momento en que decidieron separarse cada uno debió de tomar su propia vida, que tu hermano tardara casi tres años en hacerlo es muy su problema. Él también merecía ser feliz, ¿o ya te olvidaste cómo la pasó? —le pregunté.

—No lo he olvidado —me dijo—, pero yo solo digo que hizo bien, estaba marcando su territorio —explicó.

— ¿Cuál territorio, Alice Anne? Entiéndelo, Bella ya no está con Edward; ella hizo mal al meterse con Edward sabiendo que él sale con Kate, porque no vaya a decir que no lo sabía. Eso ya no es ningún secreto.

—Rosalie tiene razón, Alice. Yo nunca debí haberme acostado con Edward, pero lo único que me queda decir es que lo amo —dijo Bella.

—Lamento decirte esto, Bella, pero ya perdiste tu oportunidad —dije.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Estás tonta? —le preguntó Alice a Bella—. Edward aún te ama aunque esté con Kate...

—Pero ella está embarazada, Alice, ¿quieres que Edward deje a su hijo solo por estar con Bella? —la interrumpí.

_Esto se estaba saliendo de control, _pensé.

—Isabella tiene dos hijos con él. El dos le gana al uno —se explicó.

—No, no le gana. Para Edward, y para cualquiera de nosotros, los hijos que él tenga, con quien sea, siempre los va a querer y proteger. Tú quieres que esté con Bella porque es tu amiga, pero ni siquiera sabes si eso es lo que quiere tu hermano.

—Obvio Edward quiere estar con Bella —dijo ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Al momento en el que él y Kate decidieron tener un hijo es por algo, es porque quieren formalizar su relación —dije.

—Rosalie tiene razón, Ali —intervino Bella—. Si Edward quiso tener un hijo con Kate es porque la quiere y desea casarse con ella.

—Nosotras tres sabemos que es mentira —comentó Alice.

— ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron que Kate está embarazada? —preguntó Bella.

—Anoche, en la cena, nos lo dijeron. Edward estaba muy feliz, pero no por eso hizo de menos a sus hijos que estaban presentes —recalqué.

—Y no le importó que yo estuviera ahí —dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Todos lo tomaron como ella? —me preguntó Bella señalando a Alice.

—No, no todos. Carlisle y Esme están felices por Edward, Emmett aún no lo asimila, Jane y James, ya sabían y están felices; Jasper está feliz por Edward, como debe ser, no se trata de ella, sino de él. ¿Sabías que Leah está aquí? Estuvo ayer en la cena, fue otra sorpresa, ella está muy feliz por los dos. Y, bueno, Julia y Thomas están bien. La princesa se siente un poco mal, es comprensible, son los celos. Thomas ya quiere que nazca —le dije.

—Me parece bien, entonces.

—Me voy, no soporto sus obras de caridad.

Alice se levantó echando chispas, sin despedirse ni nada se fue. Tendría que llamar a Emmett para que viniera a recogerme.

—Creo que está enojada —comentó Bella.

—Ella no entiende, Bella. Prométeme que no harás lo que te dijo. Prométeme que no volverás a tener nada que ver con Edward. ¿Te cuidaste? —le pregunté.

—No. —Agachó la cabeza.

— ¿No? ¡Isabella, por Dios, tienes veintiocho años y no conoces un maldito condón! ¿Qué pasa si sales embarazada? ¿Ya pensaste eso? Tienes que ir a checarte rápido.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo. Y en cuanto a Edward, no volveré a intimar nunca más con él. Te lo prometo.

—Bien hecho, chica.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar con la reconocida canción de Edward y ella, _Rest of my life de Bruno Mars._

—Es Edward, ¿qué querrá? —pregunté.

—No tengo idea —contestó.

**POV Edward:**

—_Edward, hola, ¿qué pasa? —saludó Bella._

—Bella, tienes que irte de inmediato a Phoenix, Jacob me acaba de llamar, ha pasado algo terrible —tartamudeé.

— _¿Qué pasó? Edward, me estás preocupando._

—Bella, lo lamento mucho, tu padre ha sido asesinado. —Colgó.

Podía imaginarme a Bella tirada en el suelo llorando. Corrí hacia al jardín en donde se encontraba Kate jugando con los niños.

—Kate, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quédate con los niños, por favor —le pedí.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué pasó? —Se acercó más a mí para que le explicara.

—Acaban de matar a Charlie —le dije en voz baja.

— ¿Charles Swan? ¿El padre de Isabella? ¿Mi...? —El rostro de Kate se puso pálido como el de los vampiros.

— ¿Tu qué? —le pregunté. Ella me volteó a ver directamente con sus ojos esmeraldas brillosos por querer llorar.

—Mi padre —alcanzó a decirme antes de tirarse a mis brazos.

_¿Ella acababa de decir que Charlie era su padre? Esperen... ¿Kate y Bella son hermanas? Eso no podría ser cierto... ¿o sí?_

_•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•_

_jaksdfjgksjhsjfkjkdfjsjajjsd ajddjfsdjg . . . Gracias :D  
Charlie esta muerto, lo siento chicas, esto tenia que pasar. Gracias a todas las que me leen & dejan un lindo review, y a las que no tampoco. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo. Como se daran cuenta no soy buena con las palabras, asi que gracias, nuevamente :D_

Lullaby Stew Pattz'


	34. Chapter 33: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 33**

**POV Bella:**

—Bella, tranquilízate, por favor. —Rosalie me agarró de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarme. _¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Qué era eso? _

—Rosalie —lloriqueé—, asesinaron a mi padre. —Solté en lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó anonadada.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward.

— ¡Edward! —Me eché a llorar a sus brazos larga y profundamente. Mi padre estaba muerto, asesinado, mejor dicho. Sentía mi corazón totalmente roto.

—Lo siento —me dijo. Me abrazó fuertemente, transmitiéndome toda su paz.

— ¿Quién te llamó? —pregunté.

—Jacob —respondió—, ¿por qué?

—A mí no me ha llamado. Tengo que ir a Phoenix, rápido, Edward —le dije.

—Yo te acompaño, si quieres —se ofreció.

—Gracias.

—Bella, siento lo de tu papá —escuché que dijeron.

Me removí del abrazo de Edward y di mi vista atrás. Ahí, parada, con los ojos totalmente rojos, se encontraba Kate. _¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí?_

—Edward —llamé a mi ex esposo—, necesito que te quedes con los niños, yo viajo a Phoenix ahorita —le dije.

— ¿Estás loca, Isabella? —me preguntó—. No dejaré que vayas tú sola.

Abrí mi boca para contestar cuando sentí la vibración de mi celular. Era un mensaje.

"**Lo siento"**, decía el mensaje.

— ¿Quién es, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie acercándose.

—No dice quién —contesté.

—Opino igual que Edward, Isabella. No deberías ir tú sola a una ciudad tan grande —dijo Kate. _¿A ella qué si me matan? _

—Exacto —dijo Rosalie—. No vas a ir sola, Bella, los niños irán quieras o no.

Solo logré asentir.

.

.

.

—Iré a la cafetería a comprarles algo a los niños —me avisó Edward.

Asentí. Rosalie se levantó con él y se encaminaron hasta la cafetería. Faltaban 10 minutos para que el avión saliera de Seattle a Phoenix. Kate se quedó a mi lado.

—En serio, Isabella, siento mucho lo que estás pasando —dijo un poco torpe.

— ¿Qué es lo que traes entre manos, Kate? —le pregunté ya harta de la situación. Ella era muy amable desde hace unos días—. Antes ni siquiera podías verme y ahora me tratas con tanta amabilidad que me enferma.

—Isabella... hay algo que tú no sabes, pero... —tartamudeó.

—Sé que estás embarazada de Edward, no quiero que me lo digas. ¿Estás feliz ya? Ya conseguiste lo que querías, tener a Edward.

—No es eso, Isabella —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Eleazar tuvo el accidente?

—Sí. —Asentí—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —pregunté.

—Es que Eleazar estuvo a punto de morir, por eso me confesó algo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Te das cuenta que no me importa nada de tu vida? —le dije.

—Sí, lo sé, para mí tampoco fue fácil, pero he tratado con todas mis fuerzas aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eleazar me dijo que hace 26 años mi madre engañó a... Vladimir Denali.

— ¿Tu padre? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Biológicamente, no. —Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? ¿26? —pregunté.

—Mi madre engañó a Vladimir con tu padre, con Charles Swan. Yo también soy una Swan —dijo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunté.

—Que yo también soy tu hermana como Jacob, yo también tengo la sangre Swan en mis venas —me explicó.

— ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad? —pregunté.

—Podemos hacernos una prueba de ADN, ¿no crees? —me ofreció.

_Sí, no estaba tan hueca la rubia..._

—De acuerdo. No creo que seas mi media hermana, pero si es así... —me quedé callada.

—Sé que nunca podríamos llevarnos bien tú y yo, Isabella, pero tal vez...

—No —negué rotundamente—, yo no quiero nada contigo —le dije.

Edward, Rosalie, y los niños aparecieron de nuevo. Llamaron el número de nuestro vuelo y caminamos hacia nuestro avión correspondiente.

El viaje de Seattle a Phoenix era de 4 horas. Llegamos a la morgue a revisar si el cuerpo de mi papá estaba ahí. Solo Kate me acompañaba. Edward y Rosalie llevaron a los niños hacia un hotel.

—Familiares de Charles Swan —llamaron.

Kate y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y caminamos juntas hacia esa habitación. El cuarto era demasiado helado, blanco por todos lados. En las camas reposaban los cuerpos sin vida. El oficial indicó cuál era el supuesto cuerpo. _Era él. _Yo conocía a mi padre perfectamente. Sabía cómo era hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia la camilla. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y respiré profundamente. Destapé el cuerpo tapado con la sabana blanca, y lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme al piso. Kate emitió un grito mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

—Isabella... —dijo— es él —terminó.

Ella estaba llorando. Por increíble que pareciera, ella lloraba. Y yo... yo solamente estaba ahí. Mi mente se encontraba en un lugar, mi cuerpo aquí y mi alma ya no existía. Me la habían destrozado. Me habían arrebatado al único hombre que he amado con todo mi corazón, _mi padre. _Charles Swan, un padre ejemplar y el mejor amigo que podrías haber pedido. Mi papá ya no estaría conmigo, le habían quitado la vida de una forma brutal, a golpes y cuchillazos.

—Es él —dijo el oficial.

Taparon el cuerpo inerte de mi padre y nos obligaron a salir. Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio. Kate derramaba unas pocas lágrimas seguidas de sollozos. Yo caminaba como un zombi, sin saber a dónde ir.

Kate me dirigió hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían. Decidió ella misma ir caminando para despejar nuestra mente.

—Sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo, pero si quieres desahogarte, adelante —me incitó.

Me senté en una banca del parque por donde pasábamos. Observé el parque, lo conocía perfectamente.

—En este parque, Kate, mi papá me enseñó a andar en bicicleta por primera vez. —Lloré. Ya no podía más, tenía que soltarlo—. Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que he hecho para sufrir tanto. Yo... nunca he sido mala con nadie, nunca le he negado mi ayuda a nadie, y Dios me castiga duramente. Dios me quita todo lo que amo en la vida, ¡parece que me odia! Primero fue Edward, me separó de la persona que amo con todo mi corazón, que siempre lo voy a amar, que daría mi vida por él. Y ahora mi padre, me siento incompleta. No sé si me comprendas, Kate, pero tener dos pérdidas en tu corazón se siente feo, no se lo deseo a nadie. Maldita vida que me toco vivir —dije llorando.

—Sé a que te refieres perfectamente, Isabella. Tal vez tú te preguntes por qué soy así, pero es la misma vida que me ha hecho de esta manera. Te envidio, Bella —confesó. La volteé a ver sorprendida—. Te tengo mucha envidia.

— ¿Tú a mí? —pregunté._ Esperen, ¿eso era posible?_

—Sí. Tú siempre has tenido lo que yo no. Sea como sea, tu familia siempre ha estado ahí para ti. Tienes personas que te aman con todo su corazón, que darían todo por ti. —Bufó—. Nadie de mi familia sabe que estoy embarazada, así de increíble es. Cuando no pude tener a tu familia, obvio, quise quitarte el amor de Edward, pero eso es más difícil. Edward te ama a ti, de eso no tengo duda. —Empezó a llorar—. Yo lo he visto llorar, lo he visto beber en tu nombre. No han sido pocas las veces en las que él dice tu nombre en sus sueños o a la hora del sexo. ¿Sabes que él se tatuó tu nombre, verdad? —me preguntó—. Cerca de su corazón están los nombres de sus hijos, en la espalda, del lado izquierdo, esta tu nombre. _Isabella_. Ya estábamos saliendo cuando él se lo hizo. Yo me molesté, claro, pero él dijo que ni al caso con mis celos, que aunque saliera con miles de mujeres más tú siempre ibas a ser la número uno, la única que mandará en su corazón. Él te ama, Isabella, y estoy segura que daría todo por regresar el tiempo y estar contigo —concluyó con una débil sonrisa.

**POV Kate:**

Habíamos llegado al hotel después de nuestra larga charla. Había descubierto que Bella, como ella prefería que la llamara, era una mujer genial. _Ahora entendía por qué Edward la amaba tanto_, pensé. Ella era honesta, sincera, te daba su opinión sin importar si tú te molestabas; en pocos términos, la mejor amiga que puedes pedir. Hubiera preferido no ser tan envidiosa y convertirme en su amiga, pero ya era tarde para remediar tanto daño.

Al subir a la habitación, nos topamos con Rosalie, Julia y Thomas, que me saludaron muy efusivos. Eran niños, aún no sabían. Rosalie le dio una mirada rápida, pero profunda, a Isabella. Esta sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó el pomo de la puerta para entrar.

Edward se encontraba ahí, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación. En cuanto vio que llegábamos se tiró a los brazos de Bella quien lloró con toda la sinceridad de su alma. Pocas veces en mi vida había visto a alguien llorar con tanto dolor, e Isabella no era la excepción.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Era él? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Lo siento, princesa —le dijo y la volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

Lo volteé a ver a los ojos y le indiqué con la mirada que iba a salir, él solo asintió.

Caminar por las calles calurosas de Phoenix no era tan malo. Llegué a una pequeña cafetería, pedí un capuccino y me senté afuera. Las luces se fueron apagando mientras el atardecer caía. Las áreas de afuera eran donde las parejas se citaban, por eso la oscuridad.

La orquesta musical que no había visto cuando llegué empezó a tocar, y me dispuse a escuchar.

_Tú, me das las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me lo espero _

_Tú, me das el aire que respiro _

_Tú, serás lo que tanto buscaba y yo creía que no existía _

_Tú, vendrás robándome la vida pa' fundirla con la tuya _

_Y que será de mi cuando en tus brazos yo descubra _

_Que tú serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar _

_Es imposible ya lo sé, abrázame._

_Tú me das un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería _

_Tú me das la vida en un instante _

_Tú serás la historia más bonita la que nunca se te olvida _

_Tú vendrás entregando tu vida para hacerte con la mía _

_Y que será de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía _

_Que tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podre tocar _

_Es imposible ya lo sé _

_Que tan solo tú me das [me das] _

_La vida que yo siempre quise para mí _

_Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname _

_Por pensar solo en mí _

_[Por pensar solo en mí, por pensar solo en mí] _

_Por no darte más de lo que te doy _

_[Por no darte más de lo que te doy] _

_Por amarte simplemente _

_[No me pidas hacer] _

_Lo que no puedo hacer _

_Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú _

_Tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podre tocar _

_Es imposible ya lo sé _

_Que tan solo tú me das [me das] _

_La vida que yo siempre quise para mí _

_[La vida que yo siempre quise] _

_Pero es imposible ya lo sé _

_Que tan solo tú serás _

_Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname _

_Uuuuh. Ooohh. Perdóname_

Aunque fuera imposible, me encontraba llorando. Esta era precisamente la clase de vida que teníamos Edward y yo. Él no me pertenecía, él no me amaba, eso me había quedado más que claro hoy al verlos tan tristes. Él la amaba, el dolor de ella era el dolor de él. _¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ser feliz? _Él nunca me iba a amar, pero yo era demasiado envidiosa para dejarlo ir. Además, hoy tenía en mi vientre un pedazo de él.

Caminé de vuelta hacía el hotel cuando de repente sentí mi mirada nublarse, y lo próximo que supe fue que me encontraba en una negrura espesa.

•...•...•...•...•...•

_Ñaca, ñaca 3:) ¿Qué creen que tenga Kate? Pues quien sabe :$_  
_-Por cierto, perdón por no actualizar antes, se me había olvidado. Hay otra historia que quiero ir avanzandola más, pero en cuanto pueda se las dejaré también para que la lean :)_  
_Gracias :D_

LullabyStewPattz'


	35. Chapter 34: Elije a la segunda

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Cap.34:** Elije a la segunda.

**POV Edward:**

_Dos semanas después..._

Acababa de ver a mis hermosos luceros que Dios me había dado: mis hijos. Trataba de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a Isabella, pero me era imposible tratar de controlarla. Su padre había muerto, una gran perdida, sin duda. Kate ya tenía dos meses de embarazo y su pancita apenas estaba formándose, sin contar que sus repentinos cambios de humor me abrumaban.

Me dirigía directamente a mi casa, apenas era medio día y ya iban a servir la comida; procuraba no llegar tarde. Alice seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, cosa que me dolía, por supuesto; ella ya no comía en casa con la familia y trataba de visitar a mis papás cuando yo no me encontraba, de hecho, había tenido problemas con Jasper por su forma tan inmadura de actuar. Creo que por fin mi familia había aceptado mi relación con Kate, aunque yo aún me rehusaba a esa idea. En total, desde que Isabella llegó aquí a Forks nos habíamos "reencontrado" tres veces ya. Al parecer, ella había terminado con Christopher ya que él no apareció en el velorio ni en el entierro de Charlie, solo mandó un mensaje disculpándose.

Frené el auto en seco cuando varias camionetas aparecieron enfrente mio sin dejarme pasar. Varios hombres armados bajaron de las camionetas y se dirigieron hacia mí. Era en estos momentos cuando me arrepentía de haberme negado a que Emmett pusiera un arma en el auto.

Me bajé del auto mientras que dos hombres altos y afroamericanos me empujaron obligándome a ponerme de rodillas sobre el pavimento. Una de las puertas de la camioneta negra se abrió y varios hombres volvieron a salir con armas, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención; de ahí, de ese auto, Christopher Bennington se bajó. Caminó hacia mí con una sonrisita de superioridad.

—Querido Edward, es un placer volver a vernos —dijo.

Caminó más cerca de mí y le dio una señal a los tipos, mientras sentía que me empujaban la espalda con la pistola, para hacerme saber que estaban armados, supongo.

—No puedo decirte lo mismo, Christopher —le contesté. Él alzó una ceja—. ¿A qué se debe todo esto? —le pregunté.

—Quiero hablar contigo seriamente, Edward.

— ¿Y es necesario tener a todos tus hombres aquí? —le pregunté escéptico.

—Bueno, sí... supongo que por seguridad —vaciló.

—Yo no te atacaré, Christopher. No temas —me burlé de él.

—Eso no importa ahora.

— ¿De qué me quieres hablar? —pregunté.

—Más bien advertir sobre... —Me solté riendo incluso antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¿Me vas a advertir sobre algo? —Me reí—. ¿Te das cuenta que me estás quitando el tiempo?

—Te lo puedo quitar para siempre si así lo deseo —dijo.

—No te tengo miedo —le contesté de la misma manera.

—He escuchado por ahí —empezó a hablar mientras caminaba—, que andas detrás de los huesos de Isabella... de nuevo. Solo vengo a decirte que ella me pertenece. Si verdaderamente aprecias tu vida, aléjate de ella.

—Espera, estoy tratando de no reírme, te lo juro, puede que resulte imposible. —Solté una risita. Me puse serio de nuevo—. Tú a mí no me das ninguna orden. Vengo a recordarte que tú ya no andas con ella...

—Vengo a recordarte yo también que tú tampoco —me dijo burlándose.

—Bueno, ninguno de nosotros anda con ella, pero, tengo el privilegio de que ella me prefiere a mí.

— ¿Seguro? Si ella te prefiriera jamás hubiera andado conmigo.

—Bella es demasiado generosa, sin duda. Anduvo contigo por despecho, porque pensó que yo le había sido infiel, cosa que no fue así. Pero dime, si ella no me quisiera a mí, ¿crees que se hubiera acostado conmigo aun cuando salía contigo? Porque no sé si te lo dijo o te enteraste, pero al día siguiente que ella llegó, el dieciocho de Junio para ser exactos, ella me sedujo e hicimos el amor en su cama. Fue realmente asombroso escuchar mi nombre entre gemidos de ella después de cinco años. Por lo que las malas lenguas dicen, tú no le cumplías a Isabella. Ya veo por qué viajas con tanta seguridad. —Le di un vistazo a todos sus guardias—. Porque eres tan poco hombre como para defenderte por ti solo.

—Cuida tu lengua, Cullen —me amenazó.

—Y si no, ¿qué? —lo reté.

—Te pasará lo mismo que a Charlie. Suéltenlo —indicó a los guardias.

Me soltaron al tiempo que recibí una patada en el estómago que hizo que me cayera al suelo. Recibí otro golpe más en la cara, y desaparecieron en medio de la calle. Los coches negros se habían ido.

Subí de nuevo a mi auto que estaba con las puertas abiertas y me puse a pensar. Christopher había dicho que me pasaría lo mismo que a Charlie, o sea, que iba a morir. ¿Acaso Christopher tenía algo que ver con el terrible asesinato del padre de Isabella?

Llegué a casa mucho después de la comida. Subí a mi despacho, no tenía hambre. Me encontraba sentado en el escritorio con un pie encima de este. Seguía pensando, pero no le veía la lógica. Si Christopher quería tanto a Bella, ¿por qué la iba a hacer sufrir de esa manera? _Tal vez por despecho, _dijo una voz en mi mente. De hecho, tenía lógica si lo veías así. Bella había terminado con Christopher -aun cuando yo desconociera las causas- entonces él, para que ella sufriera también, mató a su padre.

Me estremecí. Eso era de cobardes.

Un suave toque en la puerta hizo que me sobresaltara.

—Adelante —dije.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a una rubia despampanante. Rosalie aún con veintinueve años de edad seguía siendo hermosa.

—Hola, Edward, ¿en dónde estabas? Te estuvimos esperando para comer, pero nunca llegaste —dijo mientras se sentaba.

— ¿No hay nadie afuera? —le pregunté.

— ¿A qué te refieres con afuera? —me preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién anda por aquí merodeando la casa?

—Mis suegros están con Alice en la sala. Renata y Nikki se encuentran en la casa del árbol, no hay nadie más —me dijo.

—Me pasó algo —le dije.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando venía de ver a los niños por la carretera unos autos me detuvieron.

— ¿Qué autos? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué querían?

—Bueno, no miré el modelo del carro —le dije rodando los ojos. Ella golpeó el escritorio con la mano impaciente—. Era tu querido primo que quería advertirme sobre acercarme a Bella de nuevo.

— ¿Christopher? —me preguntó con los ojos abiertos—. Eso no puede ser, él no se encuentra en Washington en estos momentos. De seguro te equivocaste...

—Rosalie, no me equivoqué y no te estoy mintiendo. Eran como cinco camionetas llenas de guardaespaldas armados, claro. Ellos se bajaron cubriendo a tu primo. Dos de los guardias me golpearon y me obligaron a ponerme de rodillas mientras tenía un arma detrás de mí. Tu primo empezó a hablar y me dijo que no me quería cerca de Bella.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—Reirme. Él no es nadie para darme órdenes, Rosalie Lillian Hale.

—Pero aun así, suena tonto... —Sacudió su cabeza—. No entiendo por qué Chris haría eso.

—Porque ve que le estoy comiendo el mandado, Rose, ¿qué más?

—Bueno, eso suena bien, pero él no andaría con tantos guardias como tú dices. Él es un publicista no el presidente.

—Apuesto a que tu primo tiene más guardias que el propio Bush* —le dije bromeando.

—No te burles, Edward, hablo en serio —dijo Rosalie.

—Yo también. Sinceramente, no creo que tu primo solamente sea un publicista.

—Tiene una empresa de publicidad, ¿crees que él anda metido en algo más?

—Puede ser, un publicista es alguien normal, no tiene que tener tanta escolta.

—Ustedes, los Cullen, son personas más importantes que él. Son reconocidos en casi todo el territorio americano, ustedes producen la carne que venden los Swan. Todos consumen esas carnes.

—Lo sé, y yo no ando ni con un arma en mi auto —resoplé.

—Creo que tienes razón, Chris está metido en otra cosa.

—Tú me ayudarás a descubrirlo, Rosalie —le dije.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó alzando la voz.

—Sí, tú —la señalé—. Y no puedes echarte para atrás, estamos en esto tú y yo. Vamos a descubrir que otro tipo de publicidad tiene tu primo. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

—Pero...

—A nadie —la callé—. Ni siquiera a Emmett o a Isabella —le advertí.

—De acuerdo —bufó.

Seguí con el supuesto trabajo que estaba haciendo, cuando Rosalie me volvió a interrumpir.

—Oye, galán, ¿ya pensaste qué harás? —preguntó mientras jugaba con una pluma.

— ¿Qué haré con qué? —dije mientras revisaba las estadísticas de producción.

— ¿Cómo con qué? —preguntó alterada—. ¿Qué harás con lo de Kate?

—Kate está embarazada, ¿no lo sabías? Tiene dos meses y estoy con ella.

—Pues a lo mejor de puro apoyo moral porque no creas que no sé que te has seguido viendo con Bella.

— ¿Me vas a regañar otra vez? —le pregunté enfadado.

—No te estoy regañando, Edward, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿A ti te gustaría que Kate te engañara?

—Claro que no.

—Y tú estás haciendo eso, Edward, entiende que tú ya no estás con Bella, estás con Kate ahora. Kate vive en tu casa, duermen en la misma cama y para rematar ella está esperando un hijo tuyo.

—Lo sé, Rosalie, no me lo repitas otra vez —le dije cansado.

— ¡Te lo voy a repetir las veces que sea necesario para que entiendas! Si querías volver con Bella nunca le hubieras pedido a Kate juntarse, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste si no quieres estar con ella?

— ¡Sí quiero estar con ella, Rose! Yo verdaderamente quiero a Kate, pero es solo que... —Resoplé—. Ni yo mismo me entiendo. Estaba dispuesto... estoy dispuesto a formar una bonita familia con Kate, pero es solo que miró a Isabella y el corazón se me derrite.

—Es que aún amas a Bella; y mientras la tengas en el corazón vas a hacer infeliz a Kate.

—Pero yo no quiero eso, en serio. Yo quiero estar con Kate, ni siquiera me entiendo, ¿okay? No sé cómo demonios fue que sucedió, solo sé que no puedo vivir sin ella. Ella es importante para mí y me va a dar una razón más aún para vivir, ¿me explico?

—A ver si entiendo, quieres estar con Kate, pero en cuanto miras a Bella te olvidas de tu esposa rubia —me dijo con una sonrisita.

—Algo así —le di la razón.

—Elige a Kate —me dijo totalmente seria.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con una ceja alzada—. Pensé que eras team Bella —ahora yo me burlé.

—Que Bella sea mi mejor amiga no significa nada.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Una vez leí por ahí que si te enamoras de dos personas, elijas a la segunda.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté interesado.

—Porque si realmente amaras a la primera persona no te habrías enamorado de la segunda —me explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿elijo a la segunda? —le pregunté siguiéndole el rollo.

—Elije a la segunda —me contestó. _Qué fácil era decir eso._

_•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•_

_Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero el estúpido & sensual de Christian Grey no me dejaba subir capítulo. En segundo, FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasada :D Espero que todo lo que hayan pedido se los cumpla, & yo espero también que me tengan aquí el otro año. Tercer lugar, he recibido varios reviews algo... ¿molestos? Me están diciendo que odian a Edward Cullen por su forma de ser. Creánme, yo también odio a Edward por su forma de ser, pero más a Bella. Chicas, entiendo sus opiniones y se las agradezco. Cuarto lugar & último, habrá una nueva historia que se llamará "La mejor inversión de sus vidas". El primero de enero tengo pensado actualizar, creo. Por mientras, subiré el summary :D_

Gracias! Y feliz año si no les alcanzo a decir.

LullabyStewPattz'


	36. Chapter 35: Cocaínomana

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

_**Cap.35: **__Cocainómana_

**POV Edward:**

Ahora me encontraba dirigiéndome a un departamento en Port Angeles. Después de haber hablado con Rosalie, habíamos llegado al acuerdo de recurrir a Helen, la hermana de Christopher Bennington. Antes que yo saliera con Kate había tenido un romance con Helen, y parecía que hoy nos volveríamos a reencontrar. Tal vez pareciera raro, pero no me apetecía engañar a Kate con Helen. Katie era mucho mejor persona que Helen.

Y sí, estaba dispuesto a recurrir a la seducción con tal de saber algo de Christopher y su doble identidad.

Estacioné el Aston Martin, en la pura entrada del departamento, y salí de él. Subí por las escaleras, quería un poco más de tiempo. Al llegar al departamento toqué el timbre e inmediatamente escuché los pasos de una mujer en tacones. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una esplendida Helen en un corto vestido negro.

—Hola —sonrió sensualmente. Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar—. ¿Puedo saber por qué tu repentina necesidad? —preguntó.

—Te extrañaba —dije acercándome hacia ella.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida—.Eso es raro.

—No entiendo qué te sorprende, Helen, si tú y yo nos la pasábamos muy bien —dije, me acerqué hasta ella y le di un repentino beso en la boca.

—Pues sí, Eddie, pero tú decidiste dejarme por la rubia anoréxica, esa, la tal Kate. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? ¿No que estabas muy enamorado de Bella? Apuesto a que ni te acuerdas de ella.

—Tienes razón. ¿Quién es Bella? —pregunté siguiéndole la corriente. _Dios, perdóname por mentir, _pensé.

Empecé a bajar el zipper de su vestido mientras iba dejando besos húmedos por sus hombros y su cuello.

—Bella es la mujer con la que tienes dos hijos, pero eso no importa —jadeó justo cuando mordí el lóbulo de su oreja—. Preferiste a Kate antes que regresar con ella.

—Preferiría a quién sea con tal de no estar con Isabella. —Me estremecí. Estaba mintiendo demasiado, temía que no creyera nada.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Kate fue la que destruyó tu matrimonio, prácticamente —dijo.

—Ese matrimonio ya estaba destruido, solo faltaba un empujoncito y ya. Gracias a Dios terminó —dije—.Basta de plática, Helen, hay que disfrutar.

—Hace tiempo probé una mejor manera de disfrutar el sexo —me dijo.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Quiero saber cuál es —le dije.

—Espérame.

Salió corriendo del vestíbulo. Después de cinco minutos Helen regresó con un sobre transparente. Dentro del sobre podía apreciarse un polvo blanco.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté acercándome.

—Cocaína. Mi hermano me consiente. —Me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Te consiente? —Le di un beso—. Quiero ver eso.

Ella sonrió de forma peligrosa y me mordió el labio.

Después de media hora, en la que Helen terminó de consumir la cocaína, empecé a desvestirla.

—Hay que poner un poco de música, ¿no crees? —me preguntó.

—Claro que sí, lo que tú quieras —le dije.

Se acercó al estéreo y lo encendió. La música de Nirvana empezó a sonar. Reconocía esa canción. Era _Smells Like Teen Spirit, _¿cómo no reconocerla? Nirvana era y sigue siendo el grupo favorito de Rosalie, y cuando éramos novios me hizo que le cantara esa canción. Fue aterrador.

— ¿Te gusta Nirvana? —le pregunté a Helen.

Se acercó a mí con una copa de vino y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Sí. —Asintió.

Empezamos a movernos al compás de la música mientras nos íbamos desvistiendo. Tiramos las copas a un lado y la cargué hacia la habitación. La deposité sobre la cama al tiempo que me iba desabrochando el pantalón y me desnudaba.

Helen era de las chicas que tomaba el control, yo solo me dejé llevar. Hizo que ella quedara encima de mí, y se sentó a horcajadas mías.

—Sabes que me gusta jugar un poco sucio, Edward —dijo.

Asentí. Se acercó al cajón del buro y sacó dos esposas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —pregunté un poco temeroso.

—Oh, nada si tú no quieres —dijo.

Puso una esposa sobre mi muñeca y la cerró junto a la cabecera de la cama. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Quedé amarrado a la cama totalmente desnudo.

—Espero que tengas las llaves —le dije.

—Claro que sí —sonrió.

Subió las manos por mis pechos y se engulló mi pezón dentro de su boca. Empezó a lamer todo mi cuerpo, por cualquier lado. _Rosalie, en qué me metiste, _pensé. Esto es repugnante.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y dejarme "huellas" por ahí. Fue bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi miembro que empezó a lamer con su lengua. Subió de nuevo hacia mí y posicionó su centro en mi punta. Empezó a moverse lentamente, haciendo círculos para encontrar un punto más placentero. Agarró uno de sus senos y empezó a masajearlo con sus manos al momento en que gemía. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Había olvidado lo que era tener sexo con Helen.

Cuatro horas después, me encontraba en la sala husmeando las agendas de Helen para localizar un número que delatara la segunda vida de Christopher. Helen se había drogado, y había dicho que lo había conseguido de parte de su hermano. Sonaba absurdo, pero era la verdad. ¿Qué hermano querría que su hermana se volviera cocainómana? En mi caso, nunca querría que nada malo les pasara a mis cuatro hermanos.

No encontré nada en su agenda, así que me volví a su bolso. Su Gucci negra se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Si Alice hubiera visto esto se muere. Recogí el bolso y me senté en el sofá con él. Abrí una pequeña libreta, y me encontré con muchos números y direcciones. La guardé dentro de mi saco, y al querer poner la bolsa en el mismo lugar, esta se cayó haciendo que un papelito saliera. Alcé el papelito con el nombre de 'Almacén'. Ahí venía una dirección, y si no me equivocaba, era a las afueras de Forks. También venía un número telefónico. Decidí guardarlo también, y me decidí a salir de ahí.

Manejé directo a mi casa para ver a Rosalie. Mi padre había mandado a Emmett a cerrar un negocio, y como yo había ido la otra vez, ahora le tocaba a él; por eso mi hermano había dejado a Rosalie y Nikki en mi casa, para que no estuvieran solas.

Llegué rápidamente, me bajé del auto y subí las escaleras corriendo. Rosalie iba saliendo de su habitación y la tomé de los hombros al momento en que abría la puerta para que volviera a entrar.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¡Casi me da un infarto! —renegó Rosalie, por supuesto.

— ¿A que no adivinas qué acabo de encontrar? —le pregunté.

—Supongo que encontraste algo que dice que mi primo es inocente, ¿no es así? —Negué con mi cabeza.

—Al contrario, Rose. Mira. —Tiré la libreta en la cama y ella la tomó de volada.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó viéndome fijamente.

Me senté a un lado de ella y posé uno de mis brazos amistosamente alrededor de sus hombros.

—Mi querida, Rose, tu prima es una drogadicta. Cuando llegué, pasaré la parte de los besos y caricias, ella dijo algo de descubrir una forma de disfrutar el sexo; yo como buen curioso le pregunté cómo y ella me contestó que con cocaína.

—Eso sí me sorprende, ¿crees que Chris sabe esto?

— ¡Claro que lo sabe, Rosalie! Él se la da. Ella lo dijo.

— ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

—Yo le pregunté de dónde lo consiguió, y ella dijo algo así de que su hermano la consiente mucho, que era un regalo de él. Además, mira. —Saqué el papelito que había encontrado y se lo enseñé—. Hay que ir a ese almacén, Rose.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó.

— ¡A jugar muñecas, Rosalie! —le grité exasperado. Siempre había pensado que Rosalie era inteligente, demasiado inteligente, pero ahora me estaba decepcionando.

—No me grites, no entiendo. A lo mejor aquí es otro lugar, a lo mejor almacenan otras cosas.

— ¿Como piñas? —le pregunté siguiéndole la corriente.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No exactamente piñas, pero tampoco droga.

—Vamos a descubrirlo, entonces —la invité.

Ella me miró fijamente mordiéndose los labios.

—Me entró curiosidad, quiero saber qué hay ahí, pero, ¿qué pasa si es algo malo? Emmett me mataría, y de paso a ti también.

—Emmett no se enterará, iremos esta noche. Emmett regresa en una semana, Rose.

—Okay, tienes razón. Entonces, haremos esto: yo dejo a Nikki para que haga una pijamada con Julia y Thomas en la casa de Bella, así ellos no vienen para acá —me dijo.

—Sí, no quiero que ellos tengan algo que ver. No me lo perdonaría.

—Pero sí te voy a decir algo, Edward Anthony, si mi primo sale culpable de esto que tú le acusas, Bella será la tercera persona que lo sepa.

— ¿Quiénes son los dos primeros? —pregunté.

— Tú y yo, imbécil. —Me dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—Okay. —Asentí—. Tercera persona, sí.

Rosalie sonrió.

—No sé en qué me he metido contigo, Edward —dijo.

—Yo menos, Rose.

Nos soltamos riendo. Esto era una locura. Cualquier persona que razonara bien, llamaría a la policía para que investigara; pero no, ni Rosalie ni yo éramos normales, así que tendríamos que ir a investigar por nuestra propia cuenta.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•

¡_Yay! ¡Feliz año, chicas! Aún es temprano pero no se si pueda subirlo mañana :s  
Solo quiero decirles que se la pasen muy bien; que todo lo que pidieron se les cumpla, & que aprendan de sus errores para este año ;)_

Mi nuevo fic ya se encuentra actualizado, por si quieren pasar a leer :D


	37. Chapter 36: Espías

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Cap.36:** Espías.

**POV Edward:**

— ¿Por dónde queda _White house? —_le pregunté a Rosalie.

—A tu derecha —respondió. Revisó de nuevo la agenda que yo había robado del departamento de Helen, y sacudió su cabeza—. Era a la izquierda —dijo mientras me miraba apenada.

—Okay, ya qué. —Volví el carro en reversa, y me dirigí a la izquierda.

Llevábamos ya tres días buscando las direcciones que habíamos encontrado en la agenda de Helen, y todas ellas daban a casas donde vendían drogas. Esta era la última dirección que buscaríamos porque...

— ¡Para el auto! —gritó Rosalie asustada. La obedecí y volteé a verla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Chris esta ahí —apuntó al frente con su dedo índice.

Miré hacia la dirección que me apuntaba, y me congelé, literalmente.

—Ya lo vi. —Asentimos.

—Regrésate, él no me puede ver aquí.

—Rose, el carro está polarizado; además, estamos disfrazados.

Eso era algo que se me había escapado decir. Rosalie usaba los labios mas rojos que una manzana; además de lentes Dolce & Gabbana negros. Su cabellera era castaña nuevamente, gracias a una peluca. Traía una gabardina negra, además de bufanda y gorro que lograban tapar su rostro. Y pues yo, yo era una tragedia. Parecía uno de esos detectives que salen en televisión. Traía puesto una gabardina también, junto con lentes Ray Ban oscuros; además de la tonta idea de Rosalie de ponerme un bigote falso. Ella quería cubrir nuestra identidad a como diera lugar, pero esto era el colmo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a la policía? ¿Salimos o qué? —preguntó Rosalie desesperada.

La tomé de la mano para que se tranquilizara.

—Rose, tranquila, no pasa nada.

—Estaciónate bien —dijo.

Asentí. Puse el carro en reversa y me estacioné correctamente sobre la acera de la calle. Nos quedamos observando como por media hora más, mientras mirábamos como Christopher daba órdenes sobre meter unas cajas.

—De seguro debe haber droga ahí dentro. —Apunté hacia la caja.

—Mira, ya se está yendo —dijo Rosalie.

Miré hacia ellos de nuevo, y pude comprobar que los hombres de Christopher, junto con él, se subían a la Hummer negra que tenían. Arrancaron el auto, y Rosalie abrió la puerta, pero fui más rápido y la detuve.

—Espera a que se vayan un poco más lejos, Lillian —la regañé. Ella resopló.

—Vámonos de aquí mejor, es otro lugar donde venden droga.

—Ya no tenemos direcciones —protesté.

—Tú me habías dicho que habías encontrado un papelito que daba la dirección de un almacén, ¿en dónde está? —preguntó.

Y fue ahí cuando recordé el papelito. Saqué mi Blackberry y busqué entre las notas.

—Aquí está; es a las afueras de Forks —dije.

—Pues vamos —dijo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el almacén; uno construido de metal oxidado, y el otro de madera. Se encontraban rodeados de árboles, lo que hacía que de lejos no se vieran muy bien.

—Tengo que reconocer que es inteligente —dije—; este es un muy buen lugar para esconder cocaína.

—Tienes razón. Voy a ver qué pasa con eso —dijo Rosalie.

Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente del auto. Abrí la puerta también y corrí hacia ella, que corría hacia el almacén.

— ¡Rose! —grité un poco bajo. No quería llamar la atención.

Ella llegó primero que yo a la puerta del almacén y empezó a tocar con sus puños cerrados.

— ¡Abran la maldita puerta! —gritó.

Corrí lo que faltaba para llegar y le tapé la boca con las manos. Como pude la agarré y la volteé para caminar de vuelta al auto.

—El plan era que no nos descubrieran, Rosalie, y tú te sueltas gritando. ¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si...?

—Alto ahí —gritaron detrás de nosotros.

—Corre —le dije a Rosalie en el oído. La solté y ella corrió hacia el auto.

— ¡Que la chica no se escape! —gritó el hombre.

Dos hombres me tomaron de los brazos, posicionándolos en la espalda, y obligándome a entrar a la bodega.

— ¡No, déjenme! —gritó Rosalie. Me di cuenta que también la habían agarrado.

—Déjenla a ella —dije.

—No les damos privilegios a los metiches —contestó el hombre.

Entramos a la gran bodega que tenían ahí, y nos aventaron al suelo.

— ¿En dónde está Christopher? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Aquí estoy, querida prima —dijo una voz.

Volteamos la vista atrás, pero Rosalie fue mucho más rápida, y se levantó corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! —Le pegó en el pecho con los puños cerrados. Los hombres rápidamente la quitaron de ahí, y la sentaron en una silla para amarrarla con una cuerda. Yo me levanté rápido para evitar eso, pero me agarraron también.

—Diles que no lo hagan —dije hacia Christopher—; es tu prima, sangre de tu sangre, ¿cómo permites que le hagan esto? —le pregunté.

—Ella decidió traicionarme primero —dijo escuetamente.

— ¡Tú eres el traidor! —le gritó Rosalie.

—Cállate, Hale —dijo Christopher.

Terminaron de amarrarme al tiempo en el que Christopher se acercaba a Rosalie y le tomaba el rostro acariciándoselo. Rose apartó su rostro y lo escupió. Todos los hombres, incluido yo, soltamos un silbido bajo.

—No me voy a callar, te voy a decir todo lo que pienso en tu cara. ¡Eres un mal agradecido! —le gritó ella—. Mis padres te acogieron cuando tú y tu hermana quedaron huérfanos. Mis padres te dieron estudios y educación; siempre tuviste una buena vida, llena de lujos y todo lo que querías; ¿no te fue suficiente? ¡No, claro que no! Y no te conformas solamente con meterte en esto, sino que también te llevas a tu hermana entre las patas. Eres una basura, Christopher. Me da asco que lleves mi apellido —le dijo con una cara de repugnancia.

Tardamos más en parpadear que en lo que Christopher en darle una cachetada a Rosalie. Solo pude ver el rostro de Rose volteado.

—Claro, pégame. —Rosalie dio la cara de nuevo—. Pégame todo lo que quieras, no me importa; con esto solo demuestras lo poco hombre que eres.

—Mira, muñequita. —Rosalie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Aquí harás lo que yo quiera, ¿entendido?

—No, no haré lo que quieras, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Y aquí era cuando yo alababa a Rosalie; sí, esa rubia mujer que en estos momentos era castaña; esa mujer que siempre daba la cara, aun cuando estuviera sufriendo, pero ella jamás lo demostraría; Rosalie era el tipo de persona que encerraba su corazón lo suficiente para que no saliera lastimado—. Tú no eres nadie para mí, Christopher. Te consideraba una buena persona, un Hale, pero me decepcionaste terriblemente.

—Ni siquiera me importa —le dijo él, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Rosalie—. Lindo disfraz —comentó.

—Christopher, por favor, deja a Rosalie —le pedí.

Él caminó de vuelta hacia mí, me miró y se soltó riendo.

— ¿Quién te viera, Edward? ¿Ahora eres espía? —Todos se rieron—. ¿Cómo conseguiste esta información? —preguntó serio.

—No sé —dije.

—Conmigo no trates de jugar así, Eddie. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—No te lo diré —contesté.

—Ya veo que es imposible —dijo. Dio una seña hacia sus hombres, y de repente soltaron a Rosalie, pero para golpearla. Cayó al piso jadeando.

— ¡Déjenla! —les grité. Traté de desatarme, pero era imposible.

—Si no contestas mis preguntas, mi prima lo pagará —advirtió Christopher.

—Maldito mal nacido —dije entre dientes.

—Qué lastima —dijo él.

Uno de los hombres le dio una bofetada a Rose que la tumbó de nuevo al suelo. Rose gateó hacia mí y se sostuvo en mis piernas. Volteó su rostro golpeado hacia el mío, y me dijo:

—No digas nada.

Christopher tomó a Rose del cabello y empezó a desabrochar su gabardina. Ella se removió de él, pero los hombres empezaron a tomarla y quitarle la ropa.

— ¡No! —grité, tratando de impedir lo que querían hacer—. Helen fue la que me dijo, ella se drogó cuando estuvo conmigo —solté de una vez.

Tiraron a Rosalie de nuevo al piso, y un hombre de complexión delgada la pateó.

— ¡Déjenla ya! —le grité—. Ya dije lo que querían, ahora déjenla ir.

—Así que fue mi hermana... —dijo Christopher pensativo—. Esa estúpida me las pagará.

— ¡Tú has tenido la culpa! —le gritó Rosalie, tratando de mantenerse de rodillas—. Todo ha sido tu culpa, Chris. No te ha bastado solo con meterte en esto, con destruir la vida de las personas; no, también destruyes la de tu hermana. Sálvala, porque caerá muy feo —le dijo. Rosalie se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado y caminó junto a mí.

— ¿Por qué te metiste con Helen? ¿Tu güerita no te satisface? —preguntó.

—Había tenido un problema con Kate —dije secamente.

—Y llamaste a mi hermana —supuso—. ¿Acaso crees que es una puta? ¿Acaso le pagaste o algo así? No. Juegues. Con. Mi. Hermana. De. Esa. Manera.

—Yo nunca he dicho que Helen es puta...

—Pero actúa como una —interfirió Rosalie.

—... es solo que los dos nos llevamos bien; y ella aceptó complacida, no la obligué —terminé.

—Blakely, suéltelos —ordenó Christopher.

Dos hombres me rodearon y desanudaron las cuerdas.

—No digan nada si aprecian sus vidas —terminó Christopher.

Tomé a Rose de la cintura y la dirigí hacia afuera. Ella se recargó en mi hombro, y empezó a hipar.

—Siento lo que te hicieron, princesa. —Acaricié su rostro. Sus lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas marcadas de tantas cachetadas.

—En verdad, lo lamento. Todo esto es culpa mía— le dije.

Ella sorbió su nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te culpes a ti mismo, todo es culpa de ese idiota que es mi primo. —Apuntó al almacén.

Le ayudé a subirse al auto, y le abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

—Todo estará bien, Rose, no temas. Yo estoy contigo —le dije.

—Necesito a Emmett, Edward, llámalo por favor —pidió.

—Lo llamaremos ahorita, Rose; hay que llegar a casa primero.

—Vamos a la policía primero —dijo.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunté mientras arrancaba el coche.

—Sí, vamos...

—Rose, de seguro ellos enviarán hombres a que nos espíen, y si nos ven delatándolos algo puede pasar.

—Okay, entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos con Bella?

— ¿Con Bella, a qué? —pregunté.

—No más, y de ahí llamamos a la policía para que vayan a investigar la bodega.

—De acuerdo, ellos no podrán escapar con todo —le dije.

—Pero... no me pueden ver así. —Se señaló el rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero aun así ella no las soltaba.

—Yo mismo lo haré pagar lo que te hizo, Rosalie —dije mientras acariciaba su rostro. Su ojo estaba morado, y sus labios partidos tiraban sangre.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas, Edward, por favor, no vayas a hacer nada —me pidió—. Les vamos a decir a todos que me asaltaron y que te llamé desde un teléfono que me prestaron en una casa.

—De acuerdo.

Manejé hasta la casa de Bella mientras tomaba la mano de Rosalie. Al llegar, estacioné el auto en la entrada y ayudé a Rose a bajar.

—Hola, papito chulo —saludaron.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Julia. Sonreí.

—Hola, princesa, ¿le puedes hablar a tu mamá? —le pregunté.

—Claro. —Salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Rosalie se recargó sobre mi hombro, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sobarle el brazo. Tenía varios hematomas en su piel. Pasé los dedos lentamente por ahí.

—Hola, Edward, ¿que pa...? —Bella se quedó estática en su lugar y después pestañeó—. Julia, lleva a Nikki a tu cuarto; no salgan de ahí, por favor —dijo.

Julia se fue corriendo.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Rose? —preguntó Bella.

—La asaltaron —dije. Rose me miró con los ojos abiertos.

—No —dijo—. Tú prometiste que ella también sabría la verdad, Edward —apuntó. Volteó hacia Bella—. Fue Christopher quien lo hizo. Edward y yo descubrimos que él está metido en eso de las drogas.

— ¿Chris es drogadicto? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sabemos, pero la vende —interferí.

—Y, ¿él los cachó?

—Nos vio en su almacén y nos capturaron sus hombres. Golpearon a Rosalie porque querían que soltara todo y yo no hacía nada. Me tenían amarrado. Quisieron abusar de Rose, pero tuve que confesar la verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad?

—Bella, es mejor que no sepas tanto; por ahora, solo hay que reportar eso.

Rosalie entró a la casa y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Me senté en el sillón totalmente agotado, y Bella llegó con unas gasas para curarme los golpes que había recibido.

—Gracias —le dije con los ojos cerrados.

—Hice pie de manzana, ¿quieres una rebanada? —preguntó tímidamente.

Abrí mis ojos y dije:

— ¿Una? Quiero dos, por favor —dije.

Ella sonrió y se levantó para ir a servirme.

—Ya puse la demanda —dijo Rose—. Espero que logren agarrarlo.

—Sí, Rose, yo también.

Dos horas después me encontraba yendo hacia la casa junto con Rosalie y Nikki en sus brazos. Íbamos escuchando una suave canción de _James Vincent McMorrow, Ghosts._

—Rosalie, hay algo que nunca te he dicho, y me gustaría hacerlo ahorita... —empecé.

Rose giró la cabeza hacia mí, y me miró.

—Te admiro. Te admiro como no tienes idea. Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me sorprendiste, Rosalie, que no hayas llorado, y que aún no hayas soltado lágrimas de dolor. Me hubiera encantado ser tan fuerte como tú. Nunca te dejas derrotar, eres fuerte, Lillian. —Sonreímos—. Envidio a mi hermano. Qué suerte la suya de tenerte, espero que no sea tan tanto como yo y te deje ir. Créeme, Rose, nunca he sabido por qué no me quedé contigo. Cuando me iba a casar con Bella quería irme contigo, tú me lo pediste, pero no quería dejar a Bella así de avergonzada. Además, era un contrato y no podía fallar. Pero créeme que si algo pudiera cambiar de mi vida, sería justo eso, no lo olvides. Y quiero que sigas así, pero al lado mío; nunca quiero verte triste, ni llorando, porque si no, no serías Rosalie. —Ella sonrió más aun.

—No eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano —dijo—. Un hermano que salió espía, por cierto.

—El bigote falso no ayudó mucho —le dije rodando los ojos.

Nos soltamos riendo y platicando trivialidades hasta la hacienda.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•

_Okay, lo acepto. Se que merezco ser quemada en la hoguera por casi ¿una semana? sin actualizar :$_

_La tarea me comía viva, se los juro, y den gracias a Dios que actualizaba el otro fic. Dejando a un lado mi asesinato que de seguro tienen planeado..._

_¿Qué les parece Rosalie? Amo a esa mujer como no tienen idea. Al lado de ella, Bella es una niñita insignificante. Lo acepto. La verdad es que Rosalie y Edward nunca debieron de separarse, los quiero juntos otra vez, y creo que eso puede pasar en 'La mejor inversión de sus vidas', ¿les gustaría? Okno! xD_

_Mañana, se los juro, subiré dos o tres capítulos mas o menos. Quiero decir que esta historia solo son 40 capítulos más el epilogo (cosa que aún no escribo y me estresa).  
Nos vemos mañana con NOS, & el viernes en la tarde con el capítulo 4 de 'LMIDSV' [¿se entiende eso?]xD_

Lullaby


	38. Chapter 37: Un favor de hermanas

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Cap.37:** Un favor de hermanas.

**POV Bella:**

Alice hojeó la revista que tenía en sus manos. Estábamos buscando un lindo vestido para las niñas, cuando mi celular sonó.

—Bueno —saludé.

—_Bella, soy Kate, te necesito_ —dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Tengo unos dolores muy fuertes, no me siento bien. Necesito tu ayuda._

—Y Edward, ¿dónde está?

Alice volteó hacia mí y fijó sus grandes ojos azules verdosos en mí.

—_Él salió temprano con Rosalie, llevaban mucha prisa._

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—_Tengo mucho dolor, no aguanto. _—La escuché hipar.

—Disculpa que te lo diga, ¿pero no hay nadie más que te lleve? —pregunté enfadada.

Alice comprendió con quién hablaba y su rostro empezó a enrojecer. Ella negó con su cabeza, sin creer que Kate haya hablado.

—_Bella, por favor, necesito tu ayuda; tengo miedo de que algo le pase a mi bebé._

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde estás?

—_En la hacienda. Ven rápido por favor. —_Colgó.

— ¿Qué quiere esa moscorrofio ahora? —preguntó una Alice totalmente enojada—. No me digas que ahora siente celos de que tú me hables a mí.

—Alice, Kate se siente mal —informé.

— ¿Y a mí qué, Bella? No me interesa para nada lo que le pase a esa —dijo viendo su nueva manicura.

—Debería importarte, porque el hijo que ella espera es de tu hermano, ¿lo olvidas?

—Claro que no lo olvido. ¡Adiós! —se despidió. Agarró su revista y salió del jardín.

Corrí hacia la casa, tomé las llaves del auto, mi bolso y salí disparada de ahí rumbo a la hacienda de los Cullen. Llegué en menos de 15 minutos, y Kate subió rápido al auto.

—Hola, gracias por venir. —Sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —le pregunté.

—Tengo unos dolores muy fuertes, Bella; estoy preocupada.

—Tranquila —dije.

Manejé hasta el hospital del pueblo y bajamos rápidamente. Kate se detuvo en la pura entrada, e hizo una cara de dolor.

— ¡Ahh! —gritó. Cayó de rodillas y los enfermeros llegaron hasta ella rápidamente. Al levantarla, Kate, dejó una mancha roja en el suelo.

—Kate. —Apunté hacia el piso.

Ella miró hacia abajo y se dejó caer en los brazos de los enfermeros.

— ¡Código amarillo! ¡Una paciente tuvo un sangrado! —gritó el enfermero.

Todos empezaron a correr y me hicieron a mí a un lado. Rápidamente llegó un camillero y se llevaron a una Kate desmayada hacia una habitación.

Caminé hasta un asiento y me senté en él. Estuve ahí, como por una hora tratando de localizar a Edward, pero no contestaba. Recordé que Kate me había dicho que Edward se había ido con Rosalie, así que la llamé.

—_Hola, soy Rose, no puedo contestar en este momento. Deja tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda te regreso la llamada._ —Escuché su buzón y decidí responder.

—Rose, soy Bella, necesito urgentemente a Edward. Kate tuvo un sangrado, estamos en el hospital. Dile por favor que se comunique, es importante. —Colgué.

Estuve observando ahí a toda la gente que llegaba desesperada por ser atendida, cuando escuché mi nombre.

—Isabella Swan —habló la recepcionista por el altavoz.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta ella.

—Yo soy Isabella —le dije.

—La señora Kate Denali pide hablar con usted. Ella se encuentra en la habitación 10.

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien? —pregunté.

—Está estable —fue lo que me dijo.

Asentí a medias.

Caminé hasta la habitación 10. Conocía este hospital como la palma de mi mano, había venido muchas veces aquí.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y entré. Kate estaba recostada sobre una cama blanca, descansando su cabeza en la almohada. Desde donde yo estaba, podía notar que estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró suplicante.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo.

Caminé hasta ella y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Los doctores dijeron que tengo un problema con mi corazón; puede que no resista tanto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Lo que has oído, Bella. Yo nací con problemas cardiacos y hasta ahorita me doy cuenta. —Lloró—. Los doctores dicen que tal vez no llegue al momento del parto.

—Lo siento —le dije de corazón. Yo sabía lo que Kate estaba sintiendo. Ella temía por la vida de su hijo, al igual que yo un día lo hice por los míos.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —dijo después de un momento.

— ¿Cuál?

—Quiero que me prometas que lo cumplirás, Isabella —pidió.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Es solo un favor como hermanas, Bella. Yo sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo, y créeme que estoy arrepentida, no sabes cuánto. Pero te necesito, te necesito mucho. Eres la única persona con la que puedo contar en verdad. Prométeme que lo harás.

—Si no me dices qué es, no puedo prometerte nada —dije.

—Lo vas a saber, créeme. Yo lo único que quiero es que mi hijo esté bien.

— ¿Ya sabes qué será? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Creo que será niño. Un Edward Junior. —Sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme, Kate?

—Todavía no te lo diré, Bella.

— ¿Y cómo sabré qué es, entonces?

—Tú lo vas a saber, cuando sea el momento —dijo.

Resoplé. La volteé a ver con una mirada fría y negué con la cabeza. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación rápidamente. Caminé por el pasillo desesperada. ¿Cómo demonios yo sabría qué era lo que me pediría Kate? No entendía nada, y me estaba desesperando. Revisé mi celular. Ningún mensaje ni llamada.

—Hola, Bella, ¿y Kate? —preguntaron.

Alcé mi vista al frente y vi a Alice con su bata blanca y sus lentes puestos. Y eso fue lo último que vi antes de caer en una negrura espesa...

Sentí un fuerte olor en mi nariz. Era alcohol. Arrugué la nariz y me sacudí.

—Ya despertó. —Oí una voz cantarina.

—Ali... Alice... ¿dónde estoy? —pregunté. Abrí mis ojos y la vista se me nubló.

—Tranquila, Bella. Te tengo una excelente noticia —me dijo con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Cheshire.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como el que Kate me pide un favor y no me lo dice? —pregunté incrédula.

—Algo más importante es que tú también estás embarazada —respondió.

— ¿Qué? —alcancé a preguntar.

—Lo que oíste, Bella, tienes unas semanas de estar embarazada. Vas a tener un bebé también —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pero es que... ¿Cómo sucedió?

Y fue en ese momento cuando recuerdos de la primera y última noche que había pasado con Edward hace poco, llegaron a mi cabeza. En esa primera vez ni Edward ni yo nos habíamos cuidado, pero en las demás sí; entonces, ¿cómo es que estoy embarazada? ¿Acaso fue desde la primera vez? Sí, tal vez sí. Edward era un semental, embarazaba a todas desde la primera vez. Tragué fuertemente.

—Esto no puede ser —susurré.

•..•..•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
_*Lullaby se esconde debajo de sus sabanas totalmente apenada* Lo siento, yo dije que subiría como dos o tres capítulos & he tardado años en demorarme, pero aquí estoy..._

_Algunas ya sabían o sospechaban que Bella estaba embarazada, así que no les sorprende ya. El favor de Kate...¿Qué será?_

_Lullaby'_


	39. Chapter 38: Todo menos eso

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Cap.38:** Todo menos eso.

**POV Kate:**

_Siete meses después..._

Había llegado por fin el momento de dar a luz a mi príncipe. Había resistido todos estos meses por él; había salido de la depresión en la que había caído, gracias a Alice. Pero, ¿quién lo diría? ¿Alice Cullen ayudando a Katie Denali? Sí, eso es correcto. Después de que ella misma constató los resultados de mi análisis, me pidió disculpas por su maltrato. Me dijo que no le había gustado mi forma de ser, pero que su sobrino ahora no tenía la culpa.

Me encontraba en la habitación 510 del Hospital de Seattle. Me habían transferido hasta aquí hace un mes por problemas con mi salud. Mi relación con mi hermana, Isabella, había mejorado bastante; además de que sus hijos, mis sobrinos, me caían bien y yo a ellos. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si lograra sobrevivir.

Habían descubierto que Bella estaba embarazada, pero ella no quería decir quién era el padre. Yo sabía quién era; era cierto tipo de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo que se hacía llamar 'mi pareja'.

Dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron sobresaltar. Alice entró con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Alguien quiere verte —dijo. Abrió más la puerta para dejar pasar a Bella—. Con permiso. —Alice salió de la habitación mientras Bella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó Bella.

—Ya tengo nueve meses y unos cuantos días; tal vez en esta semana dé a luz.

— ¿Cuándo estaba programado? —volvió a preguntar Bella.

—Ayer —confesé. Bella asintió mientras inspeccionaba la habitación—. ¿Te acuerdas del favor de hermanas que te había pedido? Creo que es hora de decírtelo —dije.

Bella se acercó más a mí y volvió a asentir.

—Estos siete meses he estado pensando mucho en eso y no logro adivinar qué es.

—No puedo creer eso, en serio. Todos sabemos que no sobreviviré...

—Kate, por favor no digas eso. Todo va a salir bien. —Ella sonrió.

—No, Bella, yo sé que me voy a morir. ¿Puedes llamar a Edward?

Bella se levantó a regañadientes y salió. A los tres minutos entró con Edward. Los dos se sentaron a orillas de mi cama y me miraron.

—Ya que el favor es para Bella, ¿qué tengo que ver yo? —preguntó Edward.

—Mucho, porque tú le ayudarás —dije. Ellos me miraron sin entender nada, y decidí empezar con mi favor—. Sé que no me queda ya nada de vida, y que así como estoy segura de eso, estoy segura que les he hecho mucho daño a los dos.

—Kate, no tienes porque... —empezó a decir Edward, pero lo interrumpí.

—Tengo que. —Asentí. Bella me instó a que continuara—. Yo fui la culpable de que ustedes se separaran, y por una parte me siento arrepentida. Me siento mal porque los separé, a ustedes que se aman con todo el corazón. Un amor puro. Pero no me arrepiento porque gracias a eso voy a tener un pequeño angelito. Sé que Dios me lo mandó para que me diera fuerzas, pero me destruye y me quema el alma saber que no estaré con él. Por eso, Bella, enfrente de Edward y de Dios te pido perdón. Sé que me iré al Infierno de todos modos, pero quisiera irme feliz y con un peso menos en el corazón.

—Tú sabes que te perdono —susurró Bella.

—Me hubiera encantado ser tu amiga, conocerte más, porque eres una persona estupenda y única. Eres la única persona a la que le tengo confianza, por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te hagas cargo de Anthony —solté.

Edward y Bella me miraron con sus ojos bien abiertos. Los dos empezaron a negar con su cabeza.

—Kate... —empezó a decir Bella, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Katie, tú te vas a poner bien. Vas a salir de esto como lo has hecho antes —trató de decirme.

—Edward, yo sé lo que pasará, por eso quiero aclarar las cosas antes de tiempo. Si yo supiera que sobreviviré a esto no le pediría ese favor tan grande a Bella. No me interrumpas, por favor.

—Kate, Edward tiene razón. Lo que me estás pidiendo es una locura. ¿Quieres que me haga cargo de tu hijo? ¡Estás loca! Tú vas a vivir y vas a salir conmigo y mi sobrino juntos. Vas a ver a ese pequeño crecer, y cuando sea todo un hombre y sepa defenderse, entonces te irás con una sonrisa por haber terminado tu misión aquí.

—Eso es lo que yo más quisiera—dije. Bella sacudió su cabeza incrédula—. Bella, prométeme que cuidarás de él —rogué.

Bella se puso de pie bruscamente y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación.

— ¡No! No me puedes pedir eso, Katie. Date cuenta el gran error que estás cometiendo. ¿Dónde quedó tu fe, Kate? Se optimista, por favor; con esos pensamientos no llegarás a mucho —dijo.

—Es que no llegaré a ningún lado ya, entiéndalo ustedes. Ni siquiera sé si pueda soportar el parto. Entiendan de una vez que no se trata de mí, yo quiero vivir, yo quiero ver a mi hijo crecer y ser feliz con él; tener una familia. Pero no se puede, y me duele mucho aceptarlo, pero ya me hice a la idea. Yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para tener a Anthony, pero no viviré para criarlo. Por eso te pido a ti Bella, que te hagas cargo de él. Yo sé que serás mejor madre que yo, y que lo vas a querer igual o más que lo que yo lo quiero. —Sorbí mi nariz—. Eres lo único que me queda, Bella, por eso te pido esto. Es un favor de hermanas. Yo sé que si tú te vieras en esta situación se lo dejarías a Rosalie o Alice, pero yo no cuento con ellas; y créeme que yo también quisiera hacerme cargo de tu hijo. Prométemelo. Prométeme que vas a cuidar de él cada segundo que te quede de vida. Prométeme que lo vas a amar y lo vas a tratar igual como un hijo para ti. Prométeme que harás todas esas cosas que hacen las mamás con sus bebés, promételo, Bella.

—Todo menos eso—susurró Edward—. ¿Por qué pides eso, Kate? Tú te salvarás, vas a luchar y todos nosotros te apoyaremos...

— ¡Yo solo quiero asegurarme que mi hijo estará bien! En las únicas manos en las que confío a ¡MI HIJO!, es en Isabella. Yo quiero que él tenga lo mejor, que tenga una mamá, y yo no voy a estar para él. Entiendan que voy a morirme, por favor. —Lloré desesperadamente.

Bella se acercó a mí y me besó la frente.

—Yo me haré cargo de Anthony como si fuera su mamá —me prometió con los ojos cerrados.

Sonreí de alegría.

—Gracias —dije tomándole las manos.

Sonreí verdaderamente y le agradecí a Dios. Le agradecí por haberme dado una hermana tan buena como Bella. Yo no lo merecía, eso estaba claro. Mi hijo tendría una madre y yo podría morir en paz.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
_Era necesario hacer el punto de vista de Kate en este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido un poco más a Kate, no trato hacer que lo hagan :$ _

_En unos minutos más subiré el capítulo 4 de 'La mejor inversión de sus vidas', para quienes lo sigan. De hecho, esa historia esta muy buena & recomiendo que la sigan :D_

_Lullaby_


	40. Chapter 39: Aún te amo

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Cap.39:** Aún te amo.

**Canciones que pueden escuchar:**

•_Did You, Kelly Clarkson.  
•Because of you, Kelly Clarkson._

**POV Bella:**

Edward y yo salimos de la habitación después de que Rosalie nos pidió entrar.

— ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? —preguntó Edward.

Asentí y me encaminé junto a él. Él resopló.

—No puedo creer esto aún —dijo—. ¿Es que nunca podré ser feliz?

—Tú has sido feliz —le dije.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Siete años? —preguntó irónico—. La felicidad no está hecha para mí, Bella. Cuando tengo algo y lo quiero con todo mi corazón, la vida me lo quita.

—No debes de pensar así.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, Bella? Primero tú... Pero ya me di cuenta que eso no fue nada para ti.

—Sí fue algo para mí, Edward. Lo fue todo —confesé ruborizada.

Él rio irónico.

— ¿Todo? —preguntó aún riéndose—. Si tú lo dices...

—Lo digo porque es la verdad, Edward. Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo y que nunca te he podido olvidar.

—No entiendo tu amor entonces, Bella —dijo. Se sentó sobre una banca del parque y juntó sus rodillas abrazándolas con los brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —pregunté.

— ¡Todo! —gritó exasperado. Bastante gente volteó a verlo, pero él pareció no notarlo—. No entiendo nada —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tú decías y dices que me amas, pero tú te fuiste y me dejaste solo; me dejaste desprotegido sin tu compañía. Ni siquiera te importó, solo te fuiste como si nada y yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado. Yo te esperé estúpidamente ahí, siempre estuve ahí rogando porque un día aparecieras por mi puerta y me dijeras que volverías. Pero no lo hiciste, y no te importó. Ni siquiera yo te importo, así que no trates de decirme esto ahora. Acepta que nunca me amaste, y me voy feliz. Acepta por favor que nunca creíste en mí, que nunca me depositaste tantita confianza como yo lo hice contigo.

—Estás equivocado —le dije.

—No. No estoy equivocado. Y no quiero que me digas que me amas cuando no lo sientes. No quiero tu amor ahora, Isabella —dijo fríamente—. Cuando yo lo necesitaba nunca lo tuve, así que, ¿para qué me lo das ahora? No lo quiero, gracias. No quiero tu lástima.

—Pues es demasiado tarde para que no quieras mi amor, Edward, porque ya es tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será.

—No sé de qué sirve que me lo digas ahora. —Sorbió su nariz—. Yo necesitaba tu amor antes y nunca estuvo ahí para mí. Al contrario, te dejaste embarazar por un hombre asesino —recriminó.

— ¿Embarazada de otro hombre? —pregunté—. Edward, mi hijo es tuyo —solté de una vez.

Edward se quedó estático viéndome, sopesando la idea.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó aún ido.

—Lo que escuchaste. El hijo que yo estoy esperando es tuyo. Yo no tenía nada que ver con Chris cuando vine para acá.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, Bella?

—Porque te veía muy feliz con Kate —dije.

—Debiste decírmelo de todos modos. ¿Querías que no conociera a mi hijo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría más por una mujer que por un hijo mío?

—Nunca pensé eso. Sí te lo iba a decir, pero en su momento.

— ¿Y cuál es ese momento para ti?

—El momento perfecto era ahorita que te dije todo. Sé que tú amas a Kate y que lo que más quieres es que ella viva para que ustedes estén felices como familia. Yo... lo comprendo —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward tomó mi rostro con las manos delicadamente y me besó. Sus besos eran tiernos; hacía años que no me besaba así. Y claro, los meses pasados, en los que habíamos intimado, nos habíamos llevado principalmente por el deseo y la lujuria, o tal vez solo de su parte, porque para mí siempre ha sido por el amor.

—Perdón —susurró con su rostro cerca del mío—. Perdón por todo lo que te dije y por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón. —Tomó mi mano y la llevó hacia su corazón—. ¿Ves?, aún late cuando estás cerca.

Sonreímos. Tomó mis dos manos y me besó aún más.

—No tengo nada que perdonar —dije—. Tú eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida.

—Y tú también, Bella. Mira. —Abrió su chaqueta y se la quitó. Empezó a desabrochar su camisa y varias personas lo veían extraño. Se quitó la camisa y se volteó, dándome la espalda.

—Como sabes, los nombres de mis hijos están en el pecho, cerca del corazón; pero tú estás en la espalda, cuidando mis pasos —explicó.

Rocé suavemente con mis yemas su tatuaje. Decía:

_**Isabella**_

—Es muy lindo —comenté.

Él se vistió de nuevo y me miró fijamente.

—Sabes por lo que está pasando Kate. Yo la quiero mucho, y sé que dirás por qué, yo tampoco lo sé para ser sinceros. Ella me dará otro angelito, un motivo más por el cual me siento mal. Si tú quieres... tú y yo podemos cuidar de Anthony, de Julia, de Thomas, de Claire, y de este pequeño que tú llevas aquí —dijo tocando mi vientre.

Asentí mientras sonreía.

—Me parecería genial, Edward —dije.

—Te amo —dijo—. Y te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe estaremos juntos para siempre.

—Para siempre —repetí.

Había logrado mi cometido. Había regresado con Edward diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba. Las cosas serían perfectas si Kate no tuviera que partir, pero eso no se podía decidir ahora.

Edward sonrió al ver como un BMW M3 descapotable rojo llegada, seguido de un Vauxhall VXR220 gris en el que viajaban Jane y James junto con sus hijos; y por último un Mercedes S55 AMG en el que iban Carlisle y Esme. Sin duda, los Cullen eran una familia unida.

Suspiré de felicidad. De nuevo volvía a pertenecer a esta familia.

* * *

Creo que es hora de cerrar esto por fin, & no quiero que me odien, por favor :$


	41. Chapter 40: I'll always be in my heart

_Nota: Este capítulo está narrado en tercera persona. Hay varios puntos que aclarar, por eso no puedo hacer un Pov por persona._

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Cap.40:** I'll always be in my heart

El hospital se encontraba lleno; la gente caminaba presurosa para poder ver a sus familiares enfermos.

Edward se había quedado afuera platicando con Emmett y Alice, quien había pedido un día para dar servicios en Seattle. Los Hale-Cullen se iban a mudar de Forks a Seattle, por lo tanto Alice trabajaría en el mismo hospital que su hermana Jane.

Bella se dirigió hacia la cafetería para comprar algo de comer a sus hijos, quienes habían llegado con sus abuelos.

—Hola, chica, ya no saludas —dijo Emmett, apareciendo de la nada, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara y le diera un manotazo en el hombro.

— ¡Emmett! —lo regañó—, me asustaste.

—Perdón, yo no sé en dónde andas. Te vi muy abrazadita con Edward, ¿huh? —dijo Emmett dándole un pequeño codazo—. Andaban compartiendo babas, iugh! —Se estremeció—. ¿Ya regresaron?

—Más o menos —contestó Bella, restándole importancia.

En este punto de la conversación, Bella y Emmett ya se habían detenido en la entrada del hospital.

— ¡Emmett, tu hija te quiere! —gritó Rosalie, parada en un puesto de helados con todos sus sobrinos y su hija.

—Después hablamos —dijo Emmett, corriendo hacia su esposa.

Bella reanudó su marcha; al momento de poner su mano en la manija de cristal de la puerta del hospital, otra mano pálida y masculina le abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Jasper.

Bella sonrió y pasó adentro del hospital.

—Hola, Jaz, ya tenía mucho que no te veía —dijo Bella.

—Oh, sí, bueno, he tenido mucho trabajo... —Jasper rascó debajo de su nuca, una señal de nerviosismo—. Estee... tengo una buena noticia que darte, Bella —anunció por fin.

—Oh, claro, ¿de qué trata? —preguntó Isabella, caminando rumbo a la cafetería.

—Bueno, como sabes, yo llevaba el caso del asesi... de la muerte de tu padre —corrigió. Isabella asintió, instándolo a seguir—. Y como todo lo culpa a él, y al final se declaró culpable, Christopher Bennington, por fin está bajo las rejas. Después de 7 meses de juicios... Por fin está preso —dijo Jasper.

A Bella le empezaron a salir ciertas lágrimas, y no sabía si eran de tristeza o felicidad.

—Me alegro por eso, eres un excelente abogado, Jasper —lo apremió Bella con una sonrisa.

—Para nada —dijo Jasper, quitándole importancia—. Christopher era culpable, él merecía estar en la cárcel.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Bella.

Llegaron a la cafetería, pidieron lo que llevarían y regresaron de vuelta afuera con los niños.

—Vi que ya regresaron Edward y tú —dijo Jasper de la nada.

Isabella se ruborizó, al parecer ya todos sabían.

—Estee... Sí, en cuanto acabe todo esto de Kate —explicó Bella. Nunca había mantenido una charla más larga de 10 minutos con Jasper, aunque tenían familia en común. Pero por algún extraño suceso, Bella sentía más confianza en Jasper que en cualquier otra persona.

—Me alegro por eso, Bella —dijo Jasper de corazón—. Creo que eso debió de haber pasado hace años. No quiero meterme, esa no es mi forma de ser, pero tus hijos han sido los que más han sufrido. Por suerte, a este pequeño le tocará un padre que le cambie los pañales —comentó, frotándole el vientre abultado de Bella.

— ¿Tú sabes que el bebé es de Edward? —preguntó Bella.

—Claro que sí, Alice es mi esposa —dijo Jasper como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Maldita, enana! —dijo Bella por lo bajo, haciendo que Jasper soltara una risita.

—En todo caso, muchas felicidades, Isabella —comentó Jasper, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie caminaba presurosa hacia Isabella, quien llevaba los sándwiches de jamón y queso para sus hijos, cuando la recepcionista habló por el altavoz.

—Familiares de la señorita Katie Denali —anunció.

Bella detuvo su caminata y volteó hacia Edward, quien platicaba animadamente con sus hermanos y sobrinos. Rosalie llegó hasta Bella, y esta le entregó los sándwiches.

—Ahorita vengo, Rose, entrégale esto a los niños —dijo Isabella, dio media vuelta y trotó hacia la recepción.

—Buenos días, señorita, yo soy familiar de la señorita Denali —dijo Bella.

— ¿Me puede dar su nombre? —pregunta amablemente la recepcionista.

—Isabella Swan —contesta.

—Usted es su hermana, ¿qué no? La señorita Denali la registró como tal —anunció la recepcionista que según su gafete era apellidada Mann.

—Sí, bueno, soy su medio hermana, pero... no importa, ¿qué pasa con Katie? —preguntó Bella.

—El doctor solicita hablar de la salud de la paciente con un familiar cercano —dijo la señorita Mann.

—Claro —contestó Bella—. ¿En dónde está el doctor?

—Ahorita lo llamo —dijo la recepcionista. Levantó su teléfono, marcó una tecla y empezó a solicitar al doctor correspondiente.

—El doctor Schmidt la espera en su consultorio. Es el 27, en el segundo piso. Que tenga un buen día —terminó con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias —respondió Bella.

Se dirigió a los elevadores, y partió directo al consultorio del doctor. Un doctor joven, aparentemente de unos 30 y tantos años, de ojos azules y cabello negro, la esperaba afuera del consultorio.

— ¿Usted es la señorita Swan? —preguntó el hombre. Isabella asintió—. Pase, por favor.

— ¿De qué es lo que quiere hablar? —preguntó Isabella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas negra enfrente del escritorio.

—Sobre la señorita Denali, por supuesto. El estado de su hermana es muy grave, tememos que no sobreviva —anunció el doctor.

— ¿No hay otra posibilidad? Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer, por favor. Traten de darle medicamento, yo que sé, ¡pero no me diga eso! —contestó Bella.

—Señorita Swan, hemos hecho cuanto está en nuestras manos. Su hermana tiene problemas cardiacos, no una simple gripa. Le hemos otorgado el medicamento adecuado, pero no va a vivir para siempre. En cualquier momento, téngalo claro, su hermana morirá. Si no es en el parto, es antes o después. Hemos hecho muchas cosas, pero no se puede atrasar más. La señorita Denali es fuerte, créame. Ha soportado muchas cosas. Además, nos dimos cuenta que la señorita Denali ha fumado desde que tenía 13 años, y lo dejó de hacer cuando supo que estaba esperando un bebé. Los pulmones están dañados también —dijo el doctor.

— ¿Qué tanta probabilidad hay de que aguante al parto? —preguntó una Bella temerosa al saber la verdad.

—Existía la posibilidad de un 20%, ahora solo un 10%, y estoy arriesgando al decir eso.

—Casi nada —susurró Bella. El doctor asintió—. ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? —El doctor volvió a asentir—. Quiero ver a mi hermana —dijo—. Pero quiero estar con ella al momento del parto también.

—Eso es imposible —dijo de inmediato el doctor Schmidt.

—Por favor —suplicó Bella—. Tal vez será la última vez que la vea, quiero estar con ella.

—De acuerdo, haré lo posible para que puedas verla. ¿Quieres verla ahorita? Ella está pregunte y pregunte por usted —avisó el doctor.

Bella asintió.

Después de que Bella se puso la bata y la malla para el cabello que el doctor le dijo, y el gel antibacterial; Isabella se dirigía hacia la habitación de Katie.

—Por favor, toque el timbre cuando la señorita Denali se sienta mal —le pidió el doctor antes de corroborar que Kate se sintiera bien.

—Qué bueno que viniste —le dijo Kate a Bella una vez que el doctor se fue.

—Sí, eso creo. Kate... —trató de decir Bella, pero fue interrumpida por la misma Kate.

—Bella, ya sé lo que te dijo el doctor. Sé que hay un 10% de probabilidad de que me salve. Déjame decirte que ese 10%, el doctor y todos ellos se lo pueden meter por... donde quiera.

—Kate, por favor, deja de decir eso —la regañó Bella.

—Mira, Bella, deja de decir que no me voy a morir, por favor —contestó Kate—. Sé que moriré, ¿okay? Pero por lo menos voy a luchar porque nazca mi hijo. Edward me dijo algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Me dijo que cuando tú estuviste embarazada de Thomas y Julia, sufriste un accidente que te dejó inconsciente por varias horas. Aun así, Bella, tú luchaste porque tus hijos vivieran. Es lo mismo que yo hago —contestó Kate.

—Lo sé —respondió Bella, se sentó a los pies de Kate, para poder seguir hablando.

—Pero tú me prometiste que cuidarías de este pequeño, Isabella. Sé que el momento de tenerlo llegará este día, puedo presentirlo. Tú serás una excelente madre, de eso estoy segura —dijo Kate con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Quiero que formen una gran familia todos juntos. Bella, prométeme que nunca hablarás de mí a Anthony —dijo Kate, con sus lágrimas ya desbordándose por sus mejillas.

—Kate, no me puedes pedir eso. — Bella se negó—. Tú eres su madre. Tú eres la que luchó por él hasta el último día de su vida. Él te deberá la vida, no a mí —explicó Bella.

—Pero tú lo educarás, tú le darás todo ese cariño que yo no podré darle. Tú serás su madre. Bella, no quiero pensar que aunque mi hijo no tenga a su mamá de verdad, tú lo vas a tratar mal, ¿verdad? Y por favor, no quiero que mis hermanas sepan que ese hijo es mío. Eleazar y Carmen sabían que estaba embarazada, pero quiero que digas que perdí al bebé cuando morí, por favor —suplicó Kate. Bella asintió. Ella no podía negarle algo a su hermana cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte—. ¿Y cómo vas con Edward? —preguntó Kate de la nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le contestó Isabella con otra pregunta.

—Me refiero a que si ya están juntos.

—Oh... Bueno, sí —contestó Bella ruborizándose. Kate sonrió.

—Me alegro por eso, en serio. Creo que si nunca te hubiera llamado aquella vez para entregarte fotos falsas, ustedes no estuvieran aquí. Probablemente yo estuviera muerta, ¿pero a quién le importaría? —preguntó irónicamente—. Ustedes hubieran sido felices con sus dos hijos, sin necesidad de estar aquí, velando los últimos minutos de mi vida.

—No digas eso, Kate...

—Es la verdad, Bella. También me tienes que prometer que vas a ser muy feliz con Edward. ¿Sabes? Ya tienen muchos hijos: Thomas, Julia, Claire, tu bebé, & Anthony.

—Sí, parecerá kínder —dijo Bella. Kate se rio.

—Lo sé, pero... ¡agh! —Kate se estremeció del dolor y llevó sus manos hacia su vientre abultado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella asustada.

—Los dolores. ¡Anthony viene en camino, Bella! —gritó Kate.

Bella rápidamente tocó el timbre que tenían, y a los dos minutos, doctores y enfermeros llenaron la habitación.

Bella salió de la habitación corriendo a buscar a Edward, quien venía platicando animadamente con Carlisle y James.

— ¡Edward, tu hijo ya va a nacer! —dijo un poco agitada por haber corrido.

Edward corrió de vuelta a ella, pero Isabella lo detuvo antes de que entrara.

—No puedes entrar. Solo yo —dicho esto, dio media vuelta y entró a la habitación donde se estaba llevando a cabo un parto.

Fuera de la habitación, un Edward exasperado caminaba por todo el pasillo. Todos los Cullen se encontraban ahí, realizando diferentes actividades: Esme trataba de darle consuelo a Edward, Carlisle platicaba con Alice sobre la mudanza que haría con Jasper, Rosalie platicaba con James y Jane sobre el estado de salud de Kate, Emmett y Leah -sí, aunque parezca extraño Leah estaba ahí- cuidaban de todos los niños afuera en compañía de Jasper.

El parto duró tres horas; tres horas en donde Edward nunca dejó de caminar, y los demás dejaron de realizar sus actividades. Un grito. Un grito fue lo que alarmó a todos.

—Es un bebé llorando —dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

Todos los Cullen la imitaron y fueron acercándose más a la puerta de 'esa' habitación, pero fue la imagen destrozada de Bella quien los detuvo de su andar.

Isabella Swan salió de la habitación aún con las ropas que usan los enfermeros, con la mitad de su cuerpo lleno de sangre. Su expresión era de horror y ojos dilatados.

Edward supo de inmediato qué había pasado, y se dejó caer al asiento donde estaba, con una expresión solemne.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Emmett en voz baja.

—Ella murió —susurró Bella, con sus ojos viendo a la nada—. Yo vi como su corazón dejó de latir. —Tragó saliva y se echó a llorar escandalosamente a los brazos de Emmett—. ¡Yo lo vi, Emmett, y no pude hacer nada!

—Tranquila, Bella, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, te lo aseguro —dijo Emmett, tratando de consolarla.

— ¿Qué pasó con el bebé? —preguntó Esme.

—Fue niña —dijo con una débil sonrisa, Bella por supuesto.

—Pero habían dicho que sería niño —contraatacó Alice.

—Algunas veces se pueden equivocar. Es idéntica a Edward. Se parece a Julia —dijo Bella.

Edward se puso de pie y abrazó a Bella fuertemente, mientras se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Una camilla se abrió paso entre el pasillo. Llevaba un cuerpo inerte tapado completamente con una sábana blanca. Todos los Cullen se hicieron a un lado mientras miraban al cuerpo de Kate yéndose.

Edward se soltó del abrazo de Bella y detuvo la marcha de la camilla. Con lágrimas en los ojos, destapó el rostro de Kate y dio un suave beso a los labios de esta, para terminar diciendo:

—Siempre estarás en mi corazón —susurró.

* * *

Capítulo final! Solo falta el epílogo; les juro que lo escribiré rápido : )


End file.
